Kim Van Hallerberry ou comment tout peut basculer en un instant
by Amy311996
Summary: Kim mène la vie dorée de toutes les jeunes élites de son âge mais tout bascule le jour où une certaine jeune fille est assassinée dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Et tandis que Kim tente de découvrir ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé ce soir-là, l'influence de Tom Jedusor ne cesse de s'accroître dangereusement chez les Serpentard.
1. Ma vie, un paradis

_Kim mène la vie dorée de toutes les jeunes élites de son âge mais tout bascule le jour où une certaine jeune fille est assassinée dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Et tandis que Kim tente de découvrir ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé ce soir-là, l'influence de Tom Jedusor ne cesse de s'accroître dangereusement chez les Serpentard._

**1**

**Ma vie, un paradis**

La voix de ma mère résonne dans toute la maison : « Kim Van Hallerberry ! »

Je crois que je vais me cacher sous le lit. Quand elle hurle comme ça, ce n'est jamais bon pour la personne qu'elle appelle, en l'occurrence moi. Je me terre donc sous mon lit dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu. C'est sans compter sur Didi, mon elfe de maison. Je vois bientôt ses pieds apparaître près de mon lit et sa tête rentre soudainement dans mon champ de vision.

« Salut ! Je lui lance avec un sourire innocent.

_Miss Kim… Commence-t-il sans ciller.

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je fais des exercices de respiration, et je n'évite absolument pas ma mère. Je fais juste des tests pour voir si je suis claustrophobe.

_Et êtes-vous claustrophobe ? Me demande-t-il avec un air sincèrement inquiet.

_Mais non ! Je râle en levant les yeux au ciel. D'accord, j'ai inventé cette excuse pour éviter ma mère. »

Je le vois se détendre. Il a vraiment cru à toutes mes salades ? Didi est vraiment l'elfe de maison le plus stupide que je connaisse. Mais sa stupidité montre aussi combien il est attentionné envers moi et qu'il sait prendre soin de notre famille. Pour ça, Didi est un bon elfe de maison !

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous sortiez de votre cachette tout de suite. »

Je soupire. Oui, il a raison comme toujours. Ma mère n'est jamais en colère très longtemps. Elle n'est d'ailleurs pratiquement jamais en colère, je crois même que c'est la plus cool de toutes les mères du monde. Mais depuis le temps que je vis avec elle, je sais reconnaître quand elle est vraiment en colère et son cri de tout à l'heure est un des signaux qui signifie qu'elle est ivre de rage.

Je me résigne tout de même à sortir de sous mon lit avec l'aide de Didi qui m'époussette ensuite. Il me souhaite bon courage tout en m'accompagnant jusqu'à la salle de séjour. C'est une pièce peinte en blanc, comme toutes les pièces de notre maison pratiquement, et les meubles sont noirs. Il y a le grand portrait de famille qui prône juste au-dessus de la cheminé, c'est très narcissique mais ma mère avait envie de montrer à tous nos invités combien nous sommes une famille soudée.

Si elle veut absolument montrer à quel point notre famille est solidaire c'est parce que depuis la mort de mon père lors d'une de ses expériences en tant que Potionniste (à l'époque j'avais quatre ans) ma mère s'est retrouvée un nouveau mari. Cela va bientôt faire dix ans qu'ils sont mariés. Ce nouveau mari c'est le directeur du département de la Justice Magique, il s'appelle Carter Davis et il est plutôt cool. Il est sympa avec moi et je pense qu'il aime sincèrement ma mère alors je lui donne mon feu vert, même s'il n'en a pas besoin vu que ça fait dix ans qu'il vit avec nous. Il m'a plusieurs fois emmené au match de Quidditch et il va essayer de me faire entrer dans un club quand je sortirai de Poudlard. Je suis déjà capitaine de mon équipe depuis cet été, j'ai reçu mon blason avec une lettre de félicitations de mon grand-père, le professeur Dippet et directeur de Poudlard !

Est-ce que ça me gêne que mon grand-père soit directeur de Poudlard ? Pas vraiment. Non, je n'ai aucun traitement de faveur même si je sais que certains le pensent mais je sais que c'est faux. Depuis que je suis préfète de Serpentard, plus personne n'ose dire quoique ce soit de toute façon. J'ai le pouvoir de les envoyer en retenue, et j'ai aussi le pouvoir d'aller me plaindre à mon grand-père des autres élèves alors que demander de mieux ?

« Te voilà ! Rugit ma mère avec une spatule à la main. Kim Van Hallerberry, je peux te dire que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

Je fais immédiatement demi-tour et m'empresse de revenir sur mes pas tandis que ma mère se hâte derrière moi pour me rattraper. Finalement, je crois que je pourrais demander mieux…

« Ne me tourne pas le dos jeune fille ! Je sais ce que tu as fait et rien ne m'empêcheras de te punir ! »

C'est ce que je craignais… Non ! Je ne veux pas être punie pendant les vacances, Merlin je vous en supplie ! Je serai la fille la plus sage de l'univers s'il le faut !

Entre mes supplications intérieures et mes piètres tentatives pour retourner sous mon lit, ma mère m'a déjà rattrapé et me barre le passage en agitant sa spatule pleine de sauce tomate.

« Ta grand-mère m'a dit que tu avais incendié son chat !

_Je ne l'ai pas incendié ! Je rétorque aussitôt pour ma défense. J'ai plutôt… oui bon je l'ai jeté dans la cheminé ! Mais comment je pouvais savoir que grand-père allait arriver au même moment !? Le chat était là et tout d'un coup… Pouf ! C'était grand-père !

_Et pourquoi tu as jeté le chat de tes grands-parents dans la cheminée ? Tes grands-parents qui ont si gentiment accepté que tu viennes dormir chez eux pour que tu sois plus proche de la ville, toi qui voulais sortir avec tes amis !

_Franchement maman un chat c'est quand même la pire espèce du monde ! Ca met des poils partout, ça se prélasse toute la journée et en plus il avait choisi la meilleure place sur le canapé ! Ce gros pataud dort toute la journée et en plus il faut qu'il soit installé à la meilleure place, non mais tu te rends compte !? Et il me regardait avec son petit air… tu vois, un air de défi, il avait bien conscience de la situation, il savait le salop ! Il savait que je voulais m'asseoir à cette place, c'est ma place, je m'assois toujours ici et là il l'a fait exprès ! Alors ni une ni deux, je lui ai montré qui était le maître de la maison et hop ! Dans la cheminée et un rôti de chat, un ! » Je m'écrie en levant le bras en l'air avec fierté.

Ma mère se masse la tempe comme à chaque fois quand elle a mal à la tête. Elle soupire, et lève les yeux jusqu'au plafond alors qu'il n'y a rien à voir puisque notre plafond est tout blanc.

« Je vais me faire une tasse de thé… Marmonna-t-elle en commençant à repartir dans la cuisine. Mais tu vas devoir aller t'excuser auprès de tes grands-parents ! »

Je hoche la tête, bien trop contente d'avoir pu m'en sortir encore une fois. C'est tellement facile de balader ma mère. Tout ce que j'ai raconté était vrai mais j'ai un peu étoffé pour donner un peu plus de contenance à mon récit, et résultat ? Ma mère a eu mal à la tête et n'a pas voulu s'attarder sur cette histoire. Conclusion ? J'ai encore gagné.

Le soir, nous mangeons tous les trois en famille vu que c'est si important pour ma mère que nous formions une véritable famille unie. Et comme tous les soirs, la conversation tourne vite autour des sujets pas intéressants comme les évènements politiques, etc. Carter, mon beau-père, est un accro du travail. Je crois qu'il pourrait faire passer son travail avant tout le reste. Mais il est gentil et quand il est à la maison, il s'occupe toujours de nous. Ce soir, il a offert un bracelet à ma mère avec un bouquet de fleur pour fêter leurs dix ans de mariage. Carter n'aime pas les fêtes, il préfère célébrer ce genre d'évènement en petit comité. Ce petit comité comprend Carter, ma mère, moi, et Didi qui a reçu le dernier balai à la mode. C'est celui qui attrape toutes les poussières sans en laisser une seule ! J'avais vu la publicité sur une page de la Gazette du Sorcier, à côté de l'interview de Lorcan d'Eath un chanteur vampire dont la chanson _Cou de vous_ est déjà un tube. Quant à moi, Carter m'a offert des places pour une soirée caritative où je pourrais rencontrer tous les joueurs de quidditch de Grande-Bretagne. Avec ça, j'ai quand même eu droit à de nouvelles jambières pour le quidditch.

Tandis que Carter et ma mère entament une discussion sur comment ils comptent s'habiller à cette soirée caritatives afin d'être assortis, je consulte les billets d'entrée et remarque qu'il y en a une de plus et ça m'étonnerait que ce soit pour Didi. Avec un immense sourire car je connais déjà la réponse à ma question, je demande :

« Elle est pour qui la quatrième place ?

_J'ai pensé que tu pourrais venir accompagnée par Jayce. » M'avoua Carter en lançant un regard à ma mère.

Ouais, il veut l'impressionner et ça marche visiblement. Elle lui répond par un immense sourire et des yeux pétillants comme s'il venait de ressusciter Merlin. Je le remercie et je serre très fort les places contre ma poitrine.

Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à en informer Jayce. Ce qui risque d'être compliqué puisque les soirées caritatives ne sont pas vraiment son style de soirée… Je suis avec Jayce depuis le début de l'année, ce qui fera six mois dans une semaine ou deux ? Je ne sais plus mais ce n'est pas grave, on ne fête pas nos six mois. Avec Jayce on a décidé de ne célébrer que les années, parce que si on s'arrête comme les autres couples à « ça fait une semaine qu'on est en couple, wah ! » ou le « ça fait trois mois, maintenant on peut vraiment se considérer comme un vrai couple », on n'en a pas fini ! Du coup, nous en avons discuté au tout début de notre relation et nous sommes tombés vite d'accord sur le fait que si ça marche un an, on pourra commencer à pouvoir fêter nos anniversaires de couple. Sinon… bah tant pis, la vie continue ! On a quinze ans donc pour l'instant, ni lui, ni moi n'avons envie de nous prendre la tête avec ça.

Néanmoins, je dois vous avouer que quand je pense à lui je suis quand même fière de pouvoir dire : « ça, c'est mon homme. » Non, Jayce n'est pas le capitaine d'une autre équipe de quidditch, il ne fait pas non plus partie du club d'échec, encore moins de celui des Bavboules, mais il fait partie du club de Slug ! Je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal. Il n'est pas très musclé mais je lui pardonne parce que lui en retour accepte que je ne fasse qu'un bonnet A. Il ne fait pas de brushing comme les autres garçons, il ne se gomine pas les cheveux et pourtant je suis sûre que ça lui irait bien. Non, Jayce est un peu un rebelle dans l'âme. Oui, je suis en couple avec un rebelle. Enfin un rebelle qui est quand même le deuxième meilleur élève de notre classe ! Oui, je suis en couple avec un rebelle intello. Mais que voulez-vous ? Je le trouve trop craquant quand il fronce les sourcils de concentration en cours, quand il tire un peu sur sa cravate en Potion parce qu'elle le serre trop, et quand il remet ses mèches rebelles derrière sa tête à ce moment je ne suis plus que chair et désir…

Non, on ne l'a pas encore fait. C'est lui qui ne veut pas ! Moi je lui sauterai bien dessus même en plein banquet au milieu de la Grande Salle mais lui, il veut... comment dit-il ? « Susciter le désir jusqu'à son maximum. » Moi personnellement je suis déjà au maximum ! Totalement prête, remplie de désir et parfois quand je suis avec lui je sens le bat de mon ventre qui me tiraille tant mon désir ne demande qu'à être assouvi ! Mais monsieur trouve cela amusant et veut attendre le bon moment pour me cueillir. J'espère qu'il va se dépêcher avant que je ne fane.

« Ta grand-mère m'a envoyé une robe par hibou, il va falloir que tu l'essaie. Tu pourrais la porter pour la soirée caritative, me suggère ma mère encore avec son sourire béat après avoir plongé dans les yeux noirs sans fin de Carter.

_Moui… » Je marmonne en hochant lentement la tête très peu réjouie à cette idée car les robes de grand-mère ne sont jamais de bons goûts.

Enfin si, elles sont de bons goûts dans le sens qualitatif mais ce n'est certainement pas mon style de robe. Les froufrous, la dentelle, et tout le truc mignon… Berk ! Elle a même essayé une fois de me passer un serre-tête assorti à ma robe, et désormais je pense qu'elle a compris que les serre-têtes n'étaient vraiment pas faits pour moi car tout comme le chat, il a fini dans la cheminée.

Mes grands-parents sont très conservateurs. Ils aiment tout ce qui appelle à la tradition. Et je pense que ma mère a dû leur donner du fil à retordre quand elle était jeune car ma mère n'est pas comme eux. Je pense qu'elle a eu sa période rebelle, d'ailleurs elle me pique toujours mes affaires quand je suis à Poudlard. Je crois même que parfois elle aimerait bien avoir de nouveau quinze ans pour se comporter en gamine comme moi.

Après le repas, je me dépêche d'envoyer un hibou à Jayce pour l'inviter à la soirée caritative. Avant de confier la lettre à mon hibou, je l'embrasse et adresse une prière pour que Jayce accepte de venir. Il n'aime pas ce genre de mondanité. Jayce préfère les sorties entre amis, sur le Chemin de Traverse, aller prendre une Bière au beurre au Trois Balais, etc. Il connaît déjà ma mère et Carter depuis très longtemps, il a même connu mon père. Nous nous connaissons depuis la naissance, nos parents sont des amis d'enfance. Mais il est venu dîner au Noël dernier afin d'officialiser notre relation. Ma mère l'a littéralement adopté, et Carter lui a offert son aide si jamais il souhaitait obtenir un stage au Ministère de la Magie. Même Didi l'a apprécié ! Et je sais que ça peut sembler idiot mais le fait que Didi m'ait confié qu'il appréciait Jayce m'a fait plaisir. Si Didi approuve, c'est que Jayce est quelqu'un de bien !

Je reste un instant accoudé à ma fenêtre en regardant mon hibou s'envoler pour porter ma lettre à Jayce. Je me mets ensuite à contempler les étoiles une fois que mon hibou est hors de portée de ma vue. Avec mon père, on regardait les étoiles ensemble. C'est pratiquement le seul souvenir que j'ai de lui. Je ne me rappelle pas bien son visage, seulement grâce aux photos, mais je me souviens qu'en été, on descendait dans le jardin tous les trois avec ma mère et on regardait ensemble les étoiles. Je m'endormais souvent d'ailleurs parce que ça ne devait pas me passionner plus d'une minute, et j'étais sans doute encore petite pour tenir la soirée éveillée.

Le lendemain, Didi me réveille de bonne heure en me secouant avec douceur. Didi est le meilleur pour les réveils en douceur. Il a une voix apaisante, idéale pour vous tirer d'un long sommeil. Puis avant de partir, il entrouvre les rideaux afin que la lumière puisse percer un peu dans la chambre sans m'éblouir. Oui, Didi est le meilleur des elfes de maison. Cette fois, avant de partir, il me rappelle que je suis censée manger sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Lucy et Druella, mes meilleures amies.

Comme d'habitude, j'enfile une robe plutôt décontractée et m'attache les cheveux pour la journée. Il est vrai que je m'attache pratiquement toujours les cheveux, je préfère les avoir tiré en arrière plutôt que devant les yeux. C'est comme en match, je trouve ça désagréable la sensation de devoir toujours remettre ses cheveux en place. Au moins, tel que je les attache, ils ne bougent pas.

Druella me dit souvent que c'est du gâchis. Elle est tout simplement jalouse de mes longs cheveux bruns et lisses comme aucune autre chevelure. Elle, elle a des cheveux bouclés comme toutes les filles de notre âge. Les boucles sont à la mode mais moi je n'aime pas passer une heure dans la salle de bain le matin. Avec Lucy on est plus sur la même longueur d'onde à ce niveau là. Lucy est la gardienne de notre équipe de quidditch, et ses cheveux roux font qu'on la remarque facilement. Plutôt que de tirer ses cheveux en arrière, Lucy préfère les laisser vivre sans rien faire. Ils sont naturellement volumineux, et doux, je les compare souvent à un nuage.

Au début de mes années à Poudlard, je ne traînais qu'avec Lucy car nos parents sont amis et nous nous connaissions déjà bien avant Poudlard. On avait fait le pacte du « Refus des petites pétasses au cul baladeur dans notre bande ». Et c'est ce que nous avons fait ! On ne s'est pas mis à dos toutes les petites pétasses mais on a réussi à se faire craindre par ces filles-là. Résultat : elles nous lèchent toutes pratiquement la baguette maintenant. Il n'y a que Druella qu'on a accepté dans notre bande parce que c'est Druella. Elle s'habille de façon excentrique, toujours à la pointe de la mode, elle aime plaire aux garçons, et elle déteste le sport mais c'est Druella. Elle ne balade pas son cul devant tous les garçons, et elle est sympa, elle a de la répartie et une personnalité contrairement à toutes les autres pétasses.

Quand nous nous retrouvons toutes les trois devant le magasin d'Ollivander, notre rendez-vous habituel, nous échangeons immédiatement tout ce que nous mourrons d'envie de nous raconter depuis le début des vacances. Nous avons fait la promesse de ne rien nous raconter par hibou, sauf en cas d'urgence, afin d'être sûres qu'on allait au moins se voir une fois pendant les vacances. Cela fait déjà la troisième fois depuis le début des vacances que nous sortons en ville toutes les trois sans compter la traditionnelle soirée pyjamas chez Druella qui a toujours lieu pendant les vacances de février. On a établi un calendrier : je m'occupe de Noël, Lucy nous reçoit pendant les vacances d'été, et Druella en février. Le reste, nous le passons à Poudlard avec les autres élèves. C'est la tradition.

« Qui vient à la soirée caritative ? Demande Lucy quand nous entrons chez Tissard & Brodett.

_J'y serai avec toute ma famille, et Jayce !

_Jayce va venir à une soirée caritative !? S'étonnent-elles en chœur.

_Il ne m'a pas encore confirmé mais Carter lui a acheté une place en tout cas, je réponds avec fierté.

_J'ai tellement hâte de voir la tête qu'il va faire pendant toute la soirée, ricane Lucy qui ne rate jamais une occasion pour faire ce genre de remarque.

_Oui, je suis d'accord. Ca risque de ne pas être la meilleure soirée de sa vie mais au moins il sera avec moi, je rétorque avec un sourire à cette pensée.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu vas porter ? Me demande Druella parce qu'il faut toujours qu'elle sache comment nous allons nous habiller.

_Ma mère veut que je mette une robe de ma grand-mère, encore…

_Honnêtement si c'est pour porter encore une de tes robes passe-partout, je préfère que tu portes ce que grand-mère Dippet a choisi ! Au fait, tu as pu demander à ton grand-père s'il pouvait me retirer la note que le professeur Dumbledore m'a mise à mon dernier contrôle en Métamorphose ?

_Je ne demande pas ce genre de chose à mon grand-père, tu le sais bien… Et je doute sincèrement qu'il puisse faire quelque chose. Le professeur Dumbledore est si…

_Spécial ?

_Indifférent ?

_Je dirai qu'il n'est pas influençable, je réponds après avoir cherché mes mots.

_Ouais tu m'étonnes ! Depuis qu'il a repris la Métamorphose mes notes ont chuté dans cette matière… Mes parents ont essayé de le contacter mais il n'a pas changé et pourtant, mon père lui a présenté une belle somme d'argent !

_Je te le dis, le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas ce genre de personne. Je suis sûre qu'il préfèrerait cent fois mourir plutôt que de se faire corrompre !

_Mouais… changeons de sujet ! Nous prie Druella. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette ceinture ? Elle irait bien avec ma robe crinoline, vous savez, la… Ah ! J'oubliais à qui je parlais… » Soupire-t-elle alors que ni Lucy ni moi ne voyions absolument pas de quelle robe elle voulait parler.

Druella a des centaines de robes de toutes sortes alors il est impossible de se souvenir laquelle est sa robe trapèze, marquise, crinoline, ou que sais-je encore ! Et comme Lucy ne rate jamais une occasion pour faire une remarque déplacée, elle lui dit :

« Elle est moche cette ceinture, on dirait que tu l'as volé dans un tipi d'indien ! En plus, t'en as déjà des ceintures.

_Mais celle-là va aller avec ma robe ! Proteste Druella comme si c'était une évidence. De toute façon, je la prends. »

Lucy et moi échangeons un regard avec un sourire en coin. Parfois, on aime bien taquiner Druella. Elle est tellement différente de nous, bien plus sophistiquée. Mais Lucy et moi, la mode ce n'est pas trop notre sujet de conversation préféré. J'aime être bien habillée, ça c'est évident que je ne vais pas non plus m'habiller avec un vulgaire jean troué comme on en voit chez les moldus. Et dire que certains sorciers commencent à adopter le style moldu ! Mais même si j'aime beaucoup faire les boutiques avec mes amies, la mode reste tout de même un de mes passe-temps les moins sollicité dans mon esprit.

En sortant de Tissard & Brodett, nous croisons Tom Jedusor sortant de l'Allée des Embrumes. Je guide notre petite bande jusqu'à lui car il a l'air de quelqu'un qui ne veut absolument pas se faire remarquer, alors je vais réduire ses efforts à néant.

« Tom ! Je l'interpelle et il se retourne avec un regard noir. Tiens, c'est drôle de te croiser ici.

_Toujours à traîner là où il ne faut pas… Fait remarquer Lucy avec un rire sarcastique.

_Toujours à faire des remarques déplacées, rétorque Tom avec le même sourire.

_Si vous voulez baiser ensemble, il faudrait vous y mettre dès maintenant ! » Suggère Druella.

Elle recule de quelques pas sous les regards incendiaires des deux concernés. Pour détourner leur attention, je me racle la gorge et commence par le premier sujet de conversation qui me vienne à l'esprit :

« Alors, comment sont tes vacances ?

_Et bien quand je ne suis pas à l'orphelinat, ça se passe plutôt bien, me répond-t-il en regardant autour de lui comme si nous le dérangions.

_Tu m'avais dit que ton orphelinat avait organisé une sortie près du bord de mer pendant les vacances… Je commence.

_Oui, le séjour a été écourté, me coupe-t-il.

_Ah… Mais sinon, c'était bien ?

_Être entouré de moldus, je pense qu'il y a mieux pour passer ses vacances. »

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire forcé. Décidément, Tom ne cessera jamais d'être aussi pessimiste. Un silence s'installe et je prends alors conscience que tout le monde se dévisage. Dis donc, quelle ambiance chez les Serpentard ! Il va falloir réveiller tout ça si on veut gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons.

« Bon, et bien on te laisse ! On a une table au coin de la cinquième rue et disons que je commence à avoir vraiment faim. Quand on sera à Poudlard, il faudra qu'on revoie certaines choses au sujet des deuxièmes années de notre maison, ils ont encore fait les quatre cents coups comme à chaque fois que les vacances arrivent ! »

Il hoche la tête avec un sourire en coin et m'adresse un signe de la main ce qui me fait légèrement sursauter. Je ne sais jamais comment il va réagir, je n'arrive tout simplement pas à savoir comment me comporter avec lui. Il est très lunatique. La preuve, il n'y a même pas cinq minutes il me répondait sèchement en me coupant presque la parole, et là… il me fait coucou. Avec un sourire en plus ! Enfin _presque_ un sourire.

Lucy emboîte le pas la première et me prend le bras pour me tirer en avant. Druella nous suit avec un sourire crispé et s'empresse de détaler devant le regard redevenu orageux de Tom.

« Il est vraiment trop bizarre lui… Pas étonnant qu'il n'a aucun ami ! Ricane-t-elle en se retournant pour voir à quelle distance il se trouve. Il n'a que des suiveurs de sixième année… de vrais toutous. Et Kim, la prochaine que tu le croises ici, au lieu de vouloir engager une conversation avec lui, fais plutôt comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu. Ca vaut mieux !

_On est tous les deux préfets, je ne peux pas l'ignorer.

_Ma pauvre, préfet avec un type pareil… Soupire Lucy.

_Moi, je le trouve plutôt séduisant, glousse Druella en se retournant encore une fois pour le regarder.

_Toi de toute façon dès qu'il s'agit d'un garçon, il faut toujours que tu lui trouves quelque chose, rétorque Lucy.

_Mais il est séduisant ! Et mystérieux, en plus de ça ! Son côté intimidant ne gâche rien à son charme.

_Son côté intimidant !? Répète Lucy en ricanant. Il fout carrément la chair de poule, oui ! Ma pauvre Kim, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour te tenir seule avec lui dans les couloirs le soir mais… Brr ! J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser !

_Oh, tu exagères ! Il n'est si terrible quand on le connaît un peu, et puis c'est vrai il n'a pas une vie facile. Il habite dans un orphelinat de moldus !

_Pauvre petit ! C'est de notre faute peut-être ?

_Tu sais, à un moment j'ai presque hésité à lui proposer de venir manger avec nous parce que s'il doit manger tous les jours avec les moldus de son orphelinat… Tom n'aime pas trop en parler mais parfois quand j'ose lui poser la question, il me parle un peu de comment ça se passe là-bas. Je peux te dire que tu n'aimerais pas y être !

_Et grâce à Merlin, je n'y suis pas ! Souffle Lucy en tendant les bras au ciel. Et Kim, si tu l'avais invité à manger avec nous, je crois que je t'aurais tué. »

Elle fait semblant de m'étrangler avec ses mains et nous rions toutes les trois avant d'entrer dans le restaurant que nous avons réservé. A notre table, nous attendent déjà les cartes et des petits gâteaux apéritifs. Après avoir passé commande, nous recommençons à parler de Tom. C'est Lucy qui lance la conversation :

« A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? »

Je hausse les épaules et lance un regard à Druella qui est plongée dans ses pensées. En voyant que nous la regardons Lucy et moi, Druella cligne des yeux et hausse elle aussi les épaules en marmonnant :

« J'aimerais bien le savoir...

_On pourrait le suivre, une fois ! Suggère Lucy avec un sourire malicieux. Comme quand nous étions en première année et que nous suivions tous ceux qui paraissaient suspects. »

Je me mets à rire à ce souvenir. Oui, en première année à Poudlard, nous suivions certains élèves out-caste, autrement dit des loosers, ceux qui se parlaient à eux-mêmes parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'amis.

« Il y a en avait un qui s'était quand même branlé dans les toilettes du deuxième étage ! Se souvient Druella en faisant la grimace. Ca nous apprendra à suivre les gens bizarres…

_Eurk ! Ca m'a marqué à vie cette histoire, je réponds en faisant à mon tour la grimace.

_Vous croyez que Jedusor se branle dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? » Ricane Lucy alors que le serveur nous apporte nos commandes.

Celui-ci tente de rester de marbre après ce qu'il a entendu mais je vois bien qu'il a parfaitement compris de quoi nous parlions. Nous échangeons un regard toutes les trois, en silence, et je dissimule un sourire derrière ma main en faisant mine de toussoter. Une fois le serveur partit, nous explosons toutes les trois de rire en nous attirant les foudres des autres clients.

« Il nous a entendu, vous croyez ? Demande Lucy en se tordant de rire sur sa chaise.

_Oui je pense vu la tête qu'il a fait ! Je réponds en buvant une gorgée d'eau pour me calmer. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne crois pas que Jedusor se branle dans l'Allée des Embrumes. »

Nous échangeons encore un regard et nous voilà repartit de plus belle dans nos éclats de rire.

« Rah ! J'ai des images à cause de vous ! S'écrie Druella en prenant sa serviette pour la placer devant sa bouche comme si elle allait vomir.

_Si on changeait de sujet ? Propose Lucy. Après tout, c'est Jedusor ! Il ne mérite pas autant d'attention de notre part. Comment sont vos plats ?

_Fade, je réponds en prenant une bouchée de mon assiette.

_Ouais, moi aussi… Marmonne Druella. Je ne comprends pas, on m'avait dit qu'on mangeait bien ici.

_Ce n'est pas grave, on retournera là où on a l'habitude la prochaine fois. » Je propose après avoir avalé une autre bouchée.

Nous entamons ensuite une discussion sur la soirée pyjamas de Druella qui a prévu une soirée sushis pour l'occasion. Ca tombe bien, je n'avais pas mangé des sushis depuis un bon bout de temps.

Après avoir terminé notre repas, nous sortons du restaurant et nous commençons à remonter le Chemin de Traverse lentement. Nous continuons notre discussion sur la soirée pyjamas.

« Tiens, mais ce n'est pas Jayce ? » Nous interroge Lucy en regardant à travers la vitrine de Mrs. Guipure.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon tour. Effectivement, c'est lui. Je reconnaîtrais ses cheveux blonds et sa longue silhouette n'importe où. Lucy et Druella gloussent entre elles et se jettent des coups de coude comme deux gamines. Je lève les yeux et puis leur demande de m'attendre deux minutes.

J'entre ensuite dans la boutique et me dirige vers Jayce avec un immense sourire. Il ne me voit pas tout de suite comme il est en train de se faire tailler un costume. Je me rapproche encore et soudain il m'aperçoit. Il m'adresse un immense sourire et se retourne vers moi en repoussant une de ses mèches rebelles. Ouh… Ne fais pas ça enfin ou je vais te sauter dessus ! Je commence déjà à ressentir cette délicieuse sensation au bas du ventre et pourtant c'est une véritable torture de devoir rester sans rien faire.

Je me dépêche quand même pour m'approcher de lui et me redresse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. La styliste nous jette un regard noir car non seulement Jayce a bougé pendant qu'elle lui taillait son costume mais en plus maintenant que je suis collée à lui, elle ne peut même plus travailler. Je m'écarte alors et adresse un sourire d'excuse à la styliste qui se remet au travail.

« Pourquoi tu te fais un costume ? Je lui demande ensuite.

_Tu ne le devines pas ? M'interroge-t-il avec un sourire en coin. C'est pour ta soirée caritative, évidemment.

_Ah ! Alors tu viens ?

_Mes parents étaient trop heureux de savoir que j'avais l'occasion de me montrer avec ma copine à ce genre de soirée. Et puis, ça a donné une bonne raison à ma mère pour me faire un costume.

_Je suis ravie de pouvoir l'aider, je réponds avec un immense sourire que je n'arrive pas à contrôler.

_Je n'en doute pas. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_Je suis avec Lucy et Druella, on était venues déjeuner. D'ailleurs je vais devoir y aller, elles m'attendent dehors. On se voit à la soirée caritative ?

_Ca marche. »

Et il m'adresse un clin d'œil avec son sourire de tombeur. Il le fait exprès parce qu'il sait quel effet ça me fait. Je le vois déjà rire en espérant être discret. Du coup, au lieu de sortir de la boutique je me rapproche de lui sous le regard noir de la styliste. Je me colle contre lui comme si j'allais le prendre dans mes bras mais je me rapproche encore et tout en lui plaçant une main _là, _je lui murmure à l'oreille :

« Tu voudras venir dormir chez moi après la soirée ? »

Il pousse un grognement et je sens qu'_il_ durcit. Jayce m'adresse un sourire et s'approche le plus près possible de mon visage pour me souffler :

« Je sais ce que tu essais de faire mais ça ne prend pas.

_Moi, je sens que si, je réponds avec mon sourire à croquer.

_Je veux bien venir dormir chez toi, mais ça ne se fera pas. Imagine la tête de tes parents s'ils apprennent que tu n'es plus vierge avant le mariage !

_Tout le monde s'en fou maintenant ! Je ricane.

_Je suis un homme respectable, miss Van Hallerberry ! » Réplique-t-il avec l'air faussement offusqué.

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Je lâche ma prise, il souffle, et tout en m'éloignant je lui cris :

« Au moins, on pourra se peloter ! »

Tout le monde dans la boutique se retourne en poussant des cris de stupéfaction. Jayce éclate de rire, et moi je ressors de la boutique comme une fleur avec un immense sourire. Lucy et Druella échangent un regard entre elles puis se mettent à pouffer de rire.

« Alors ? Vu ton sourire, on en déduit qu'il vient à la soirée caritative, devine Lucy.

_Exact ! Je réponds en les prenant toutes les deux par les bras pour les entraîner avec moi sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et… il va venir dormir chez moi après la soirée.

_Hum hum ! Doit-on en conclure que vous allez enfin le faire ? M'interroge Druella avec un sourire salace.

_Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait dormir mais qu'on ne ferait rien, mais moi je compte bien le faire plier.

_Franchement, après six mois… Si ça se trouve il est gay, ricane Lucy qui n'en rate jamais une.

_Jayce n'est pas gay !

_Tu as une preuve ? » Demande Lucy insolente comme toujours.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un sourire en me rappelant l'effet que je lui fais quand je mets ma main _là_. Et puis, je ne dévoile pas non plus toute ma vie privée à mes amies mais nous avons déjà tenté des trucs qu'on pourrait qualifié de sexuels.

« C'est quoi ce sourire en coin ? Remarque Druella.

_Bon, elle a une preuve que Jayce n'est pas gay. Très bien, je m'excuse ! Me dit Lucy en m'embrassant le haut de la tête. Mets-lui le grappin dessus alors !

_Après la soirée caritative, je vais pécho ! » Je m'écrie un peu trop fort pour les passants.

Comme je l'avais deviné, la robe de ma grand-mère n'est pas mon style. C'est une robe complètement ridicule qui doit dater des années 20 au moins ! Elle remonte jusqu'au cou avec des froufrous comme une fraise. Ma grand-mère me trouve exquise comme toujours, elle ne cesse de me tourner autour avec des yeux brillants d'admiration.

« Tu es aussi belle que ta mère à ton âge ! Me dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur mes joues. Regarde-toi ! »

Elle me tourne vers le mur en miroir de ma chambre et je me vois en trois fois dans cette robe. Moi… dans cette robe… en trois fois ! Autrement dit, une vision d'horreur !

« Il te faut des perles ! » S'écrie-t-elle après avoir bien regardé le résultat.

Elle va prendre dans ma boîte à bijou un collier de perles blanches et me l'enroule autour du cou.

« Là, tu es parfaite. Ce Jayce ne va pas pouvoir te résister. »

Je suis sceptique à cette idée. Je pense au contraire qu'il ne va même pas me reconnaître dans cette robe, avec cette coiffure… Ma grand-mère a insisté pour que je me détache les cheveux à cette soirée et… elle m'a bouclé les cheveux ! Ce qui me rassure c'est le fait que ses boucles n'ont pas l'air de tenir donc j'en déduis qu'en arrivant à la soirée ce ne sera plus que des ondulations qui vont rapidement disparaître et je vais retrouver mes cheveux. Merci Merlin !

« Ton père avait la même peau que toi, une jolie peau bronzée… Tu es magnifique, ma chérie. Ta mère l'est déjà, mais toi tu l'es encore plus ! »

Je lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant. Les compliments de ma grand-mère me font toujours plaisir, même si je sais bien que c'est ma grand-mère et que par conséquent je suis forcément magnifique à ses yeux. Mais comme j'entends souvent dire que ma mère est jolie, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en déduire que puisque je lui ressemble, je le suis aussi. De plus, ma mère ne cesse de me jalouser ma couleur de peau. Oui, je ressemble à ma mère en tout point sauf pour ma couleur. Mon père était métis, et j'ai hérité de lui pour cela. Jayce adore ma couleur de peau, il me le dit souvent.

De nouveau, ma grand-mère va chercher quelque chose dans ma boîte à bijou et m'apporte une paire de boucles d'oreille qu'elle m'accroche. Ca va, elles sont discrètes et je les aime bien. Je fais un sourire à ma grand-mère et je crois un moment apercevoir des larmes de fierté dans ses yeux mais elle se place ensuite derrière moi pour remettre mes cheveux en place.

« Cette robe appartenait à l'épouse de Serpentard, me confit-elle. Inutile de te dire combien j'ai dû dépenser pour avoir cette robe. Il y avait une autre acheteuse qui avait mis la barre très haute pour l'avoir, mais j'ai réussi à surenchérir assez pour qu'elle abandonne la partie. »

Wahou ! Ma grand-mère a fait tout ça pour une robe ? Une robe qu'elle m'a offerte. Je la remercie et l'embrasse sur la joue. Même si je n'aime pas cette robe, ça me touche que ma grand-mère est fait tout ça pour moi.

Quand je descends, ma mère pose une main sur sa poitrine tout en me contemplant. Je lui lance un regard qui signifie : « Non, pitié, ne dis rien ! » Elle hoche la tête et se tait. Ouf ! J'ai réussi à éviter un deuxième discours sur combien je suis jolie, que je deviens une femme ravissant, etc.

La soirée caritative a lieu en l'honneur de tous les nouveaux artistes qui n'arrivent pas à percer. Moi aussi je trouve ça ridicule mais ma mère étant peintre elle-même, Carter a sans doute voulu l'impressionner en faisant croire qu'il s'intéresse à l'art. Peu importe, à ce genre de soirée, tout le monde vient non pas pour la cause mais pour se montrer. C'est la tradition.

J'aperçois Lucy qui est obligée de faire la conversation à Cygnus Black parce que ses parents espèrent les marier un jour. Lucy a surpris une conversation de ses parents disant qu'ils avaient déjà tout prévu avec les Black pour le mariage. Ils n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : les dix-sept des deux futurs mariés. Le problème c'est que Lucy ne veut pas faire ce que ses parents attendent d'elle. D'ailleurs Lucy et Cygnus sont juste des amis d'enfance, ils font partis de notre petite bande avec Jayce et moi. Druella ne s'est rajoutée qu'à partir de nos années Poudlard mais au départ nous étions quatre. Nos parents étant amis depuis leurs années Poudlard, ils avaient continué à garder contact et à se voir régulièrement. Jayce, Lucy, Cygnus, et moi nous connaissons donc depuis l'enfance. Ils font en quelque sorte partie de ma famille. Druella s'est rapidement intégrée à notre cercle, nous la considérons tout comme. Quelque sorte, Lucy et Druella sont les sœurs que je n'ai jamais eues. J'adore les parents de Lucy, tout comme ceux de Druella et plus particulièrement son père, Mr. Rosier. Il est à la fois impressionnant avec sa carrure et son air sévère pourtant si calme et patient qu'on croirait avoir affaire à deux personnes différentes.

Je me retire d'une conversation avec les Hester, une nouvelle grande famille qui n'est invitée à ce genre de soirée que récemment. Avant que je ne parte, Carter leur expliquait qu'il comptait offrir une des toiles exposées à ma mère.

Je m'avance jusqu'au buffet et prends une coupe de Whisky Pur Feu. Je cherche des yeux Jayce mais il y a tellement de monde qu'il est presque impossible de reconnaître quelqu'un là-dedans.

« Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour boire ça ? »

Je me retourne et sursaute en reconnaissant Tom. Depuis quand il est invité à ce genre de soirée ?

« Tom ! Tu… Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser ici, j'avoue en avalant une gorgée de mon verre.

_Oui, je suis venue avec Deborah Hester. Elle avait besoin d'un cavalier. »

J'arque un sourcil. Deborah Hester, la fille de cette nouvelle famille ? Elle est en cinquième année comme nous, c'est la préfète Serdaigle. Néanmoins, ça m'étonne un peu qu'elle est choisie Tom comme cavalier. Il est clair que si je n'avais pas de cavalier et que ma famille avait besoin d'un tremplin social, je ne choisirai pas Tom Jedusor. Mais peut-être qu'elle n'avait vraiment personne et qu'elle n'a pas osé demander à quelqu'un d'une famille plus importante.

« Tu es très jolie dans cette robe, me dit-il en prenant un toast aux ventricules de dragon.

_Ne mange pas ça, c'est dégueulasse, je lui souffle avec un sourire complice. Et merci, c'est ma grand-mère qui a choisi cette robe. Elle a eu du mal à l'avoir d'ailleurs, apparemment elle appartenait à la femme de Serpentard. »

Il me dévisage et scrute ma robe avec plus d'intérêt. Je crois qu'il m'avait fait ce compliment juste par politesse mais qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. En tout cas, le nom du père de notre maison a l'air de l'intéresser. Je me sens un peu gênée ainsi scruter. Tom n'a pas l'air de se rendre que c'est déplacé de mater une fille ouvertement même s'il ne regarde que la robe. De toute façon, il n'y a que ça à regarder vu que je suis tellement mince voire maigre que je n'ai aucune forme, je n'ai pas de seins, ni de beau petit cul à regarder, rien du tout. Nada. Mais bon… j'aimerais bien qu'il arrête de passer son regard sur moi, ça devient vraiment embarrassant.

« Tu sais que… dans ce genre de cérémonie, la bienséance est primordiale. » Je lui dis pour l'informer gentiment.

Il me jette un mauvais regard comme si j'étais idiote. Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris le message que j'essaie de lui faire passer. A mon avis, il est en train de penser que je le prends de haut. Ce n'était pas mon intention mais avec Tom, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il faut dire ou pas. Il se vexe facilement et interprète mal ce qu'on essaie de lui dire parfois.

« Euh je voulais dire… enfin… tu regardais ma robe avec un peu trop d'insistance donc… »

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Bah excuse gars ! Apparemment je ne suis pas ton genre mais tu n'es pas obligé de lever les yeux au ciel comme si c'était une évidence ! En plus, vu sa situation c'est-à-dire sans ami – mis à part ses suiveurs de sixième année - il ferait mieux de se montrer sous un angle plus amical. C'est vrai que quand je le regarde, je vois bien qu'il scrute un peu tout le monde. Il observe avec attention comme s'il essayait de percer les secrets de chacun. C'est légèrement flippant. Mais en même temps, je prends pitié de lui parce que Tom ne doit connaître personne dans la salle. Mis à part moi, sa préfète, Tom n'adresse la parole à personne.

Cette pensée me fait prendre conscience qu'il est ici dans le but de rencontrer des personnes importantes. Et il a raison ! C'est dans ce genre de cérémonie qu'on fait des rencontres de ce type. Tom ne vient pas d'une grande famille, par conséquent il n'a pas son billet d'entrée dans la société offert, il est obligé de se l'acheter lui-même. Je prends pitié de lui parce qu'au fond c'est injuste. Tom est le meilleur élève de Poudlard, c'est un garçon vraiment brillant et doué en magie voir même extrêmement doué ! Il arrive à faire tout ce dont personne n'arrive, il a des notes irréprochables. Il est préfet de Serpentard, il nous rapporte toujours énormément de points pour la coupe des Quatre Maisons grâce à ses capacités… Et malgré ça, il va finir vendeur dans une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse juste parce qu'il n'est pas né dans la bonne famille. Je prends tellement pitié que je décide de faire moi-même un effort pour lui.

« Viens, je lui dis en lui faisant signe de me suivre. Je vais te présenter à ma mère et mon beau-père. »

Il a l'air surpris et je sens qu'il hésite un instant à me suivre. Sans doute croit-il que je me moque de lui, comme Lucy qui ne manque jamais une occasion pour le faire. Mais je lui adresse un sourire rassurant et il décide finalement de me suivre. Je nous fraye un chemin à travers la foule tout en cherchant ma mère et Carter des yeux.

« Tes parents sont séparés ? M'interroge-t-il et ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'il est remarqué que j'avais mentionné mon beau-père plutôt que mon père car Tom est un garçon intelligent qui ne rate jamais rien.

_Non, mon père est mort il y a longtemps.

_Ah…

_Et toi, tes parents ils sont… ?

_Je ne sais pas, me répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai commencé à les rechercher, tu sais. »

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise. Je sais que c'est parce que je ne peux pas comprendre, mais ça me surprend qu'on puisse rechercher ses parents. Mais après tout, ne pas savoir qui ils étaient doit être difficile à supporter toute sa vie. J'aperçois enfin ma mère qui ricane comme une idiote avec les Black, un verre à la main. Carter hoche la tête comme un pantin avec un petit sourire en coin. Je crois qu'il vient de passer un accord, il a sa tête de quand il a réussi à obtenir un accord qui lui convient. Peut-être a-t-il trouvé le tableau qu'il allait acheter à ma mère ?

Je m'approche lentement et tapote l'épaule de cette dernière. Elle se retourne et adresse un sourire à Tom en m'interrogeant du regard.

« Je te présente Tom Jedusor, il est préfet de Serpentard. Tom voici Denise, ma mère, et Carter, mon beau-père.

_Enchanté. »

Tom serre la main de Carter ainsi que celle que lui tend ma mère. Je profite de la présence des Black pour les présenter à leur tour. Je m'apprête ensuite à parler pour aider Tom à engager une conversation mais il prend lui-même la parole à mon grand étonnement et commence à parler avec mon beau-père de politique. Il a l'air de s'être penché sur la question parce qu'il emploie des mots que je ne comprends pas. Bientôt, Pollux Black s'intéresse à la conversation et Irma Black m'adresse un sourire éblouissant en me glissant :

« C'est un garçon très instruit !

_Où est Jayce ? M'interroge ma mère qui ne semble pas vraiment séduite.

_Je le cherchais mais…

_Mais tu as trouvé Tom… Marmonne-t-elle en me lançant un regard incendiaire. Excusez-nous Irma. »

Ma mère adresse un sourire irradiant de lumière à Irma Black qui l'excuse volontiers trop heureuse de se mêler de la conversation des hommes plutôt que de la nôtre. En revanche, ma mère m'adresse un regard foudroyant plutôt que son sourire. Elle m'entraîne vers le buffet et prend un velouté aux champignons qu'elle avale tout en me dévisageant. Je sens qu'elle n'est pas contente.

« Qui est-ce ?

_Tom ? C'est le préfet de Serpentard, maman. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat ! Je ne lui parle quasiment pas.

_Alors pourquoi tu viens me le présenter officiellement devant tous nos amis si tu ne lui parles pas ?

_Parce qu'il ne connaît pratiquement personne alors j'ai voulu l'aider.

_Kim, c'est irrespectueux vis-à-vis de Jayce. Quand je suis passée donner le billet à ses parents ils étaient vraiment ravis. Ils avaient déjà leurs billets pour venir à la cérémonie mais ils étaient enchantés de savoir que nous acceptions Jayce dans notre famille.

_Je ne vous ai jamais demandé d'accepter Jayce dans notre famille, je rétorque car soudain je comprends que ma mère s'est fait des idées. On n'est pas mariés avec Jayce ! J'espère que tu le sais ?

_Kim, tu vas avoir seize ans…

_Et alors ? Je ne compte pas me marier dès ma sortie à Poudlard. Désolé si tu comptais là-dessus mais…

_Même si Jayce n'est pas ton futur mari, il n'empêche que c'est mal poli de présenter un homme à tes parents autre que celui avec qui tu es venu à la cérémonie. Si encore tu m'avais présenté Tom en étant avec Jayce ! Mais là… tu ne sais même pas où il est.

_Oui… je… désolé, je vais le chercher. »

Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire de soulagement. Je m'éloigne à travers la foule, contrariée. Ma mère a le don de se faire des idées toute seule. Quoi ? Parce que je présente Tom à mes parents ça veut dire que je sors avec lui ? Non mais quelle idée ! Ca m'apprendra à avoir pitié des autres…

Je trouve Jayce qui parle avec Cygnus et Lucy. Je soupire et lui adresse un grand sourire incontrôlable. Il répond à mon sourire et me tend ses bras dans lesquels je me love avec bonheur. Lucy soupire car cela veut dire qu'elle va devoir retourner à son tête à tête avec Cygnus, son futur mari convenu par ses parents et ceux de Cygnus.

En effet, je m'empresse de kidnapper Jayce qui adresse un sourire d'impuissance en direction de Cygnus, son meilleur ami. Je ricane toute seule, fière d'avoir mon copain pour moi toute seule.

« C'est quoi cet horrible ricanement rauque ? Me demande-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

_C'était le gloussement d'une fille qui vient de kidnapper son copain, je réponds en l'entraînant vers la galerie où sont exposés les tableaux.

_Je devrais me sentir flatter ?

_Tais-toi ! Je lui dis en l'embrassant avec plus de passion que je ne le voulais.

_Oulà ! Il va falloir calmer l'ambiance sinon ces tableaux vont assister à un spectacle qu'il n'est pas commun de voir en tant que tableau, me souffle Jayce tandis que les personnages des tableaux se penchent tous pour ne rien manquer à la scène.

_D'accord… De toute façon, après la soirée, tu es tout à moi !

_N'en sois pas si certaine, j'ai plus de volonté que tu ne sembles le croire !

_Et moi, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, je lui promets en lui me mordillant la lèvre inférieure accompagné du traditionnel clin d'œil.

_Miss Van Hallerberry, enfin ! Me rouspète-t-il en riant. Vous semblez oublier que je suis un homme respectable, et votre attitude est choquante. Je vous pensais plus… moins… »

Je ricane ou plutôt je glousse. Berk ! Quelle horreur ! Comment ma gorge arrive-t-elle à produire ce son si ridicule ? Jayce dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me dire :

« Mes parents voulaient absolument te voir ce soir. Ma mère veut voir quelle robe tu as choisi, me dit-il me prenant la main pour m'entraîner avec lui.

_Elle ne va pas être déçue…

_Je te trouve très jolie là-dedans, me confit-il en m'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Tu es la plus belle fille de cette salle.

_Oh, j'ai presque failli croire à tes salades ! Je ricane en levant les yeux au ciel.

_J'aurais essayé. »

Je le suis jusqu'à ses parents qui discutent avec les miens justement. Je ne sais pas où est passé Tom, il a dû rester avec les Black et ma mère a dû entraîner Carter car elle ne voulait sans doute pas qu'il reste avec Tom. Je crois qu'elle ne le voit vraiment pas d'un bon œil.

Bref, oublions-le deux minutes ! Jayce s'immisce donc dans la conversation entre nos parents et je salue Mr et Mrs Avery en essayant de faire bonne impression même si c'est loin d'être la première fois que je les rencontre.

« Tu es ravissante, Kim ! Me complimente Mrs. Avery. Ta mère m'a dit que tu portes la robe de l'épouse de Serpentard, c'est une pièce rare et elle te va très bien. Tu es faite pour porter ce genre de robe. »

Je la remercie même si je ne sais pas si je suis censée apprécier ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Je suis faite pour porter des robes qui datent des premiers siècles de notre monde ? Intéressant.

Je vois soudainement Mrs Avery pâlir avant de s'excuser et d'emmener Jayce un peu plus loin. Je l'entends d'ici lui dire de remettre sa cravate et de se tenir droit. « Pour une fois, soit présentable ! » Lui crie-t-elle en le recoiffant un peu. Je souris. Ne sait-elle pas qu'on ne pourra pas refaire Jayce ?

« Kim, m'interpelle Mr. Avery avec un air sérieux. Ton beau-père était en train de me dire que tu souhaitais intégrer une équipe de quidditch après tes années à Poudlard.

_Oui, c'est exact.

_J'ai des connaissances du côté des Busards de Heidelberg, je pourrais leur toucher quelques mots de tes projets.

_Ce serait fantastique, merci beaucoup ! » Fais-je tandis que Carter hoche la tête avec un sourire, sa tête de quand il a réussi à passer un accord.

Mrs. Avery revient avec un Jayce qui n'a pas l'air très enjoué. L'ambiance devient tendue et bientôt je décide d'engager une conversation avec Mrs. Avery pour savoir si son projet de restaurer un vieil hangar en un restaurant à abouti. Elle a l'air ravi de m'entendre lui poser la question et flattée que je me souvienne de ceci.

« Oui, avec l'associé de mon mari nous avons déjà tout signé. Les travaux devaient commencer sous peu.

_Nous comptons bien sûr faire de cette acquisition une affaire familiale, me dit Mr. Avery en posant un regard appuyé sur son fils qui regarde ailleurs pour montrer combien la conversation ne l'intéresse pas.

_Évidemment, je réponds aimablement. Si tout est mené à bout, je suis sûre que ce projet apportera beaucoup à notre monde. »

Mr. et Mrs. Avery m'adressent un sourire avec un regard rempli de fierté. Ils ont l'air tellement ravi de voir que je m'intéresse à ce genre d'affaire. En vérité je fais ce que l'on m'a appris : comment engager une conversation et surtout, comment faire bonne impression sur ses éventuels futurs beaux-parents.

Ma mère m'adresse un sourire éclatant tandis que Carter hoche toujours la tête comme un pantin. Il doit encore trouvé un avantage dans le fait que je m'entende bien avec les parents de Jayce.

Le soir, nous rentrons tous les quatre ma mère, Carter, Jayce et moi. Didi nous attend à l'entrée pour ranger nos manteaux. Il a aussi servi quatre verres de vin dans la salle de séjour pour notre retour. Nous prenons chacun nos verres et discutons un peu en famille, ma mère étant tellement fière de montrer le tableau familial au-dessus de la cheminée. Jayce les impressionne tous les deux par sa culture sur l'art. Cette fois, il tient complètement ma mère au creux de sa main. Inutile de vous préciser qu'en tant que peintre, ma mère est folle à l'idée d'avoir un éventuel futur gendre qui s'y connaisse en art.

Après avoir bu nos verres, nous montons nous coucher. Là, je ne laisse pas à Jayce le temps de me détourner de mon objectif et je le pousse sur le lit. Il s'écroule dans le matelas en grognant. Je glousse et monte à mon tour sur le lit. Il se retourne avec un sourire salace aux lèvres. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'enjambe pour m'asseoir sur lui.

« J'ai fait exprès de mettre mes nouveaux sous-vêtements, tu me diras ce que tu en penses, je lui souffle tout en l'embrassant.

_Kim… on ne va le faire, me dit-il en deux baisers.

_Tu dis ça… Mais je sens que t'en as envie, je réplique en remuant sur lui.

_Tu ne vas pas refaire le même numéro que chez Mrs. Guipure, hein ?

_Et pourquoi pas ? Si je me souviens bien, tu avais apprécié… »

Il attrape mes mains en vol et me les repousse. Je soupire et me retire en levant les yeux au ciel. D'accord, ce ne sera pas pour ce soir. Je me mets à bouder et le repousse quand il s'approche pour m'embrasser le lobe de l'oreille.

« Ouh… tu es vraiment en colère. »

Je ne réponds pas et quitte la chambre pour aller me changer dans la salle de bain. Il ne veut pas faire me faire l'amour ? Eh bien il n'aura rien du tout dans ce cas ! Il ne verra aucune partie de mon corps !

Je retourne dans ma chambre une fois dans ma chemise de nuit. Lui, il a peine retiré sa veste et sa cravate. Je lui adresse mon regard le plus foudroyant et m'approche de ma coiffeuse pour me brosser les cheveux.

« Tu peux m'aider à retirer mes boutons de manchette ? » Me demande-t-il en me tendant ses poignets.

Je pose ma brosse un peu trop fort sur le bord de ma coiffeuse et m'avance jusqu'à lui. Je tente de ne pas lui arracher ses maudits boutons de manchette tant je suis furieuse car je ne veux pas gâcher le travail de la styliste. Une fois retirés, je fais aussitôt volte-face et commence à aller me coucher mais il me rattrape et m'enlace pour m'embrasser un peu partout dans le cou et sur mon visage.

« Arrête ! Je proteste. Ce n'est pas drôle !

_Tu ne vas pas faire la tête toute la soirée ?

_Bah… Jayce, tu… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sérieusement ? Tu es gay ? »

Il éclate de rire et arque un sourcil ensuite sous mon air sérieux. Il m'enlace encore et m'embrasse au coin des lèvres alors que j'essaie de me dégager.

« Si j'étais gay tu ne sentirais pas ça ! »

Et il pousse son érection contre ma hanche pour que je sente à quel point _il _s'est durcit. Je lève les yeux au ciel avec un sourire et finalement reprends mon sérieux.

« Alors pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'on a quinze ans et donc tout notre temps, et que tu es vierge.

_Je ne le serai plus si tu te décidais, je marmonne toujours pas convaincue.

_Tu sais que d'ordinaire, c'est le mec qui veut forcer la fille ?

_Oui ! Et c'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Au début, tu disais que c'était pour susciter mon désir mais regarde je suis là prête à me rendre dès que tu me souris parce que comme tu le voulais le désir est monté à son maximum et maintenant tu veux encore attendre ? Jusqu'à quand ?

_Hum… Je ne sais pas, j'avoue que ça m'amuse de te voir tellement désemparée. Mais c'est aussi parce que j'ai envie que tu t'en souviennes de cette première fois. Ce sera quand même ta Grande Première Fois !

_Pff ! Ce truc de LA première fois c'est complètement con ! C'est un concept inventé par les parents pour faire peur à leurs enfants et leur donner envie d'attendre tout ça parce qu'ils n'ont pas envie que leurs enfants deviennent adultes trop tôt.

_Je suis d'accord, avoue Jayce en ricanant. Tu es désespérante… je ne te croyais pas si perverse.

_Alors ? Je lui demande en me rapproche de lui avec mon sourire salace.

_Alors pas ce soir, me répond-t-il en déposant un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres. Mais on peut se peloter comme tu l'as si bien crié dans toute la boutique. »

Je souris à ce souvenir et me dépêche d'aller m'allonger dans le lit pour qu'il vienne me rejoindre. Il éclate de rire en levant les yeux au ciel. Quoi ? J'ai l'air si ridicule que ça ?

Je profite du spectacle tandis qu'il se change et il me demande d'arrêter mon sourire de perverse. Je tente alors de me contrôler parce qu'il a raison, je dois être légèrement flippante sur les bords. Puis il s'approche lentement de moi ce qui a pour effet de réveiller en moi quelque chose de fort dans le bat du ventre.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas le faire ce soir ? Je tente une dernière fois.

_Rah mais tu es impossible !

_Je sais que ta première copine Ella Tresh t'avait traumatisé mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi je ne te ferai pas faire des trucs de sado-maso.

_On n'avait pas fait des trucs de sado-maso ! Proteste-t-il en s'allongeant à côté de moi. On avait juste couché ensemble dans la salle des trophées.

_Oui, tu avais quatorze ans et elle dix-sept… je peux comprendre que sur le coup, tu n'as pas su gérer la situation.

_Détrompe-toi, j'ai parfaitement su gérer, et tu le sauras peut-être un jour.

_Les mecs vous vous vantez toujours mais je suis sûre que t'as merdé sur ce coup-là ! Je persiste.

_Je sais ce que tu essaie de faire petite vicieuse !

_Moi ? Fais-je d'un air innocent.

_Tu essaies de me provoquer en me défiant ! Et tu espères que je décide de te montrer que je ne foire pas au lit. »

Je lui adresse mon sourire d'excuse suivit d'un regard angélique. Il aurait aussi bien pu avoir un halo de lumière qui descende jusqu'à moi.

Jayce lève les yeux au ciel et puis m'attrape par la hanche et m'attire jusqu'à lui d'un seul geste. Je pousse un cri de surprise puis je glousse comme une idiote tandis qu'il m'embrasse avec tellement de passion que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Roh, je vais le violer si ça continue ! Il fait exprès de balader ses mains le long de mon corps et de s'arrêter aux endroits qui font un corps de femme. Même si c'est vrai, je suis plate comme une planche à pain. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne veut pas de moi ? Peut-être qu'il préfère attendre de rencontrer une belle grande blonde aux gros seins ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demande-t-il en voyant que je ne réponds plus à ses caresses.

_Non rien.

_Dis-moi, m'encourage-t-il en s'accoudant à côté de moi.

_Je sais que c'est nul mais je me demandais si c'était à cause de mes seins que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec moi… Je marmonne en rougissant tant je me sens idiote.

_Tes seins ? Répète-t-il en riant à moitié.

_Bah… t'as quand même remarqué que de ce niveau je ne vais pas te gâter…

_Ils sont très bien tes seins, moi ils me plaisent. »

Je souris, flattée. Il lève les yeux au ciel une énième fois en marmonnant que je me pose trop de questions ce qui est peut-être vrai.

« De toute façon, regarde-moi, on ne peut pas dire que je sois une montagne de muscles, me souffle-t-il en m'embrassant.

_Ouais mais tu me plais, je lui confie. Les grosses masses ne m'attirent pas, au contraire je trouve ça flippant.

_Je pense que tu serais moins enjouée de coucher avec un type dans ce genre là, tu aurais sans doute plus peur.

_Certainement ! Mais du coup, tu n'auras pas une vierge apeurée lors de notre première fois.

_Attends, je ne t'ai pas encore déshabillé. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose quand on n'a plus rien sur soi. »

Je hoche la tête lentement en réfléchissant à ce qu'il vient de me dire. Ce n'est pas sans doute pas faux. Je risque de me sentir plus vulnérable quand je serai nue. Mais c'est le but quand on couche ensemble de toute façon ! Je ne reculerai pas, il ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Je l'embrasse à mon tour et l'enlace contre moi. Il sent le savon. Jayce sent toujours le savon. Chez lui ça sent le propre, les produits désinfectants, etc. Sa mère a horreur de la saleté et du coup son elfe de maison est pratiquement toujours en train de nettoyer le moindre recoin de leur demeure.

J'inspire son odeur en fermant les yeux tandis qu'il joue à entortiller une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts. J'embrasse sa poitrine et cale ma tête contre son épaule en fermant les yeux. Je sens son cœur qui bat et qui s'accorde avec le mien. Ce son est apaisant et m'entraîne rapidement vers le sommeil.


	2. Le groupe des Mal Lunés

**Je me suis rendue compte que le message que j'avais posté avant le début du premier chapitre n'avait pas été sauvegardé donc je le mets ici : **

**Ça fait un bon bout de temps que je n'avais pas posté de nouveaux chapitres surtout pour mon autre fanfiction toujours en cours_ Le témoignage d'Emy-Lise Gamp_ (honte à moi !) donc je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été aussi longue. J'avoue m'être plus concentrée sur cette nouvelle fanfiction qui retracera le parcours de Tom Jedusor jusqu'à Voldemort à travers le point de vue de Kim. Du coup, j'ai un peu laissé de côté l'autre fanfiction, le témoignage, mais je compte la continuer et la terminer ! **

_**Kim Van Hallerberry ou comment tout peut basculer en un instant**_** est une fanfiction terminée, je posterai donc à un rythme régulier. Je pense poster environ un chapitre par semaine. Sur ce, j'espère que vous aimerez ce deuxième chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**2**

**Le groupe des Mal Lunés**

Mon grand-père vient de terminer son discours sur la fin de vacances et la dernière ligne droite vers les examens de fin d'année et notamment pour moi les Buses. Le banquet peut enfin commencer. Je me sers de purée de petits pois et me lève pour aller prendre une part de langue de bœuf. Tout le monde me regarde avec un air de dégoût mais je reviens à ma place avec fière allure. Druella fixe mon assiette avec horreur.

« Tu ne pouvais pas prendre du poulet ?

_On mange du poulet tous les soirs, un peu de changement me fera du bien. En plus, si on oublie que c'est une langue, c'est un de mes repas préféré.

_Oui, si on arrive… Répète Druella en roulant des yeux. Et sinon, avec Jayce ? Tu ne nous as pas raconté depuis la soirée caritative où tu as fini la queue basse.

_Bah on ne sait pas revu sauf pour l'inauguration du nouveau tableau de ma mère mais…

_Ouais, trop de monde, conclut Lucy avec un hochement de tête. Et donc, ça doit se faire quand ?

_Je ne sais pas… » Je soupire.

Je jette un regard dans sa direction. Rah ! Le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'il fait tout pour m'exciter ! Il le fait exprès, je le sais. Il m'énerve ! En ce moment, il me regarde avec son regard d'allumeur. Et il croque dans sa cuisse de poulet… Ouh ses dents qui mordent dans la chair… Si elles pouvaient me mordre moi…

« Kim, si ça continue tu vas mettre le feu à la Grande Salle, m'arrête Druella avec un sourire moqueur. N'oublie pas que ton grand-père est assis dans la même pièce que nous.

_Imagine la honte si grand-père Dippet te surprenait à lancer ton regard brûlant à Jayce, me fait remarquer Lucy.

_Ce n'est pas ma faute si l'autre crétin là-bas me fait du rentre-dedans, je marmonne.

_Tu n'as qu'à l'ignorer, en plus ça pourrait accélérer le processus entre vous et il pourrait céder s'il voit qu'il commence à perdre ton attention, me suggère Druella.

_Tu as raison, il fait ça exprès parce que ça l'amuse mais si je ne l'amuse plus, il sera bien obliger de passer à autre chose. »

Nous ricanons toutes les trois fières de nos petits stratagèmes. Noreen Croupton, une des pétasses qui nous lèchent les bottes, nous adresse un sourire étincelant tout en se penchant pour nous lancer de sa petite voix de pétasse :

« Les filles, vous savez que je suis rédactrice-en-chef du journal de Poudlard, et j'aimerais faire un article sur les élites du collège. Kim… je voudrais savoir si ça te dérangeais que j'interroge Jayce ? »

Je la toise un instant parce qu'il faut toujours toiser un instant ce genre de fille pour qu'elle garde en tête qu'elle n'est rien à nos yeux, et puis lui répond :

« C'est bon, vas-y. »

Elle m'adresse un sourire timide. Vous voyez ? L'effet du regard ! Il faut toujours avoir à l'œil ce genre de fille, ne jamais leur laisser croire un seul instant qu'elles peuvent être importante sinon c'est foutu.

« Euh… tu pourras demander à Tom si je peux l'interroger ?

_Fais-le toi-même, je rétorque sans la regarder cette fois parce qu'il faut aussi que ce genre de fille se sente insignifiante sinon ça ne marche pas.

_Il est toujours flanqué on ne sait où et puis… tu es préfète avec lui alors tu lui parles de temps en temps. »

Je hoche la tête. Ça aussi c'est une autre stratégie. Les laisser douter quelques instants. Et bien sûr, pendant ce temps-là Lucy et Druella ont cessé de manger pour la toiser du regard. Tout est fait pour que ce genre de fille reste à leur place.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

_Merci beaucoup, Kim ! » Me dit-elle avec son sourire de pétasse.

Je ne réponds pas et l'ignore royalement. Lucy et Druella continuent de la toiser du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il faut qu'elle parte. Voilà, c'est bon elle détale avec son cul de pétasse qui se dandine derrière elle.

« Attend, depuis quand Tom Jedusor fait-il parti des élites ? Nous interroge Lucy en désignant du menton l'intéressé qui mange seul en bout de table comme toujours avec pour seuls compagnie ses toutous de sixième année à qui il n'adresse jamais la parole.

_C'est quand même le meilleur élève de Poudlard, je lui fais remarquer en haussant les épaules.

_Et alors ? Tout le monde s'en fiche qu'il ait une moyenne d'Optimale, personne ne le connaît en dehors de Poudlard.

_Justement cet article dans le journal pourrait l'aider, je réponds.

_Tu es de quel côté, toi ? Fait-elle avec un regard lourd de reproches.

_Bah… c'est quand même dégueulasse, non ? Il est vraiment doué et très intelligent, tous les professeurs le disent ! Mon grand-père m'a dit : « Ce Jedusor deviendra quelqu'un ». Alors je trouve ça dégueulasse qu'il ne puisse pas réussir autant que lui permettent ses capacités juste parce que tout le monde ne s'appelle pas MacMillan ! Je réplique en lançant un regard appuyé à Lucy qui hausse les épaules.

_Maintenant ça va être de ma faute s'il y a des inégalités dans le monde… » Marmonne-t-elle en plantant férocement sa fourchette dans sa viande.

Je décide de m'excuser pour ce que je lui ai dit. Elle accepte mes excuses et suggère qu'on ne parle plus de cette histoire puisque nous n'avons apparemment pas le même point de vue.

Après le banquet, je me dépêche de rejoindre Tom justement. Lui, semble vouloir quitter la Grande Salle au plus vite mais j'accélère le pas afin de lui bloquer le passage. Il ne semble pas particulièrement ravi de me voir mais tant pis.

« Avant qu'on aille rejoindre les autres préfets pour notre ronde, je voulais qu'on parle du cas des deuxièmes années, je lui explique et il lève les yeux au ciel.

_On leur donne un après-midi entier à récurer les chaudrons, ça devrait suffire.

_C'est ce qu'on avait fait la dernière fois mais visiblement ça n'a pas marché. »

Tom commence à engager son pas sur ma droite mais je lui bloque le passage d'autorité. Non, non, et non ! Tu es préfet mon grand, on est dans la même galère et je ne laisserai pas des deuxièmes années salirent le nom de ma maison.

« On ne peut pas les laisser pendre du papier toilette dans les couloirs sous prétexte que ce sont les vacances ! Je proteste.

_Écoute, des élèves de douze ans qui s'amusent à faire les rebelles dans les couloirs ça s'est déjà vu des tonnes de fois… Soupire-t-il.

_Oui mais pas dans notre maison ! Je refuse que la maison Serpentard soit associée à ce genre de gaminerie ! »

Il soupire, regarde quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retourne mais il n'y a rien. Je suis alors son regard et en conclut qu'il voudrait emprunter les escaliers qui montent à l'étage. Je croyais qu'il voulait rejoindre notre salle commune pour se détendre un peu avant notre ronde mais visiblement non. Je me surprends à me demander ce qu'un Serpentard pourrait faire dans les étages puisque nous sommes tous dans les sous-sols ce qui est logique quand on sait que notre salle commune se trouve dans les cachots.

« On ne peut pas en parler une autre fois ? Me demande-t-il comme s'il était pressé.

_Tu as quelque chose à faire ?

_Oui.

_Quoi ?

_Quelque chose.

_Quoi comme chose ?

_Quelque chose.

_C'est plus important que ton rôle de préfet ?

_Oui.

_C'est quoi ces réponses courtes et sèches ? Tu ne pourrais pas développer un peu ?

_Ces réponses courtes et sèches comme tu l'as si bien remarqué sont faites pour que tu comprennes par toi-même que tu m'ennuies et que pour le moment, oui, j'ai mieux à faire que de discuter d'une bande de gamins qui s'amusent à refaire la déco des couloirs avec du papier toilette. »

Cela me cloue sur place il en profite pour passer. D'accord. Il aurait pu me le dire franchement s'il n'avait pas envie de parler. Je le suis du regard monter les étages en me demandant à nouveau ce qu'il peut vouloir faire là-haut.

Lucy me dit que Tom est comme ça, spécial et unique en son genre. Druella, elle, pense qu'il est mystérieux par nature et que ça amplifie son charme. Moi, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Dans nos dortoirs, nous parlons un peu de tout mais à voix basse parce que les autres pétasses ont de grandes oreilles surtout Noreen Croupton qui cherche toujours des sujets intéressants à mettre dans le journal de Poudlard.

Après ce petit temps libre, je vais rejoindre les autres préfets dans le Hall afin de définir nos secteurs de ronde. Minerva McGonagall, notre préfète-en-chef, essaie toujours de distribuer les secteurs en fonction de nos maisons. Étant à Serpentard, je patrouille donc souvent dans les cachots ou le rez-de-chaussée. Mais cette fois, McGonagall a une autre théorie :

« Nous sommes plus tolérants envers les élèves de nos maisons parce qu'aucun de nous ne veut perdre la coupe des Quatre Maisons et il est donc logique que nous évitons de retirer des points aux élèves de nos maisons respectives. Par conséquent, j'ai décidé que désormais nous irions patrouiller dans des secteurs opposés à nos maisons où nous avons le moins de chance de croiser des élèves de la même maison. »

Super. Cela signifie que je vais devoir me farcir le septième étage, qui est à l'opposé des cachots. Je vais mettre une heure à faire ma ronde puis à tout redescendre pour rejoindre ma salle commune.

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir le deuxième étage ? Demande Tom à la surprise générale.

_Pourquoi tu veux le deuxième étage ? L'interroge McGonagall. Si c'est parce que tu comptes faire la java avec tes amis, tu peux t'asseoir dessus.

_Non, sérieusement, je peux avoir le deuxième étage ? Ca dérange qui si c'est moi fait le deuxième étage ?

_Moi, ça me dérange, rétorque McGonagall d'un ton catégorique. Je ne sais pas ce que tu trames mais tant que je ne le saurais pas, tu feras le septième étage. »

Tom lui jette un regard qui aurait pu la pulvériser sur place et honnêtement cela ne m'aurait pas déranger. Aller, Kim, plus qu'une année à tenir avec cette pauvre fille et après tu seras débarrasser d'elle une bonne fois pour toute ! Surtout que Minerva McGonagall n'est pas le genre de fille à rater ses examens de fin d'année, il y a donc toutes les chances possibles pour qu'elle réussisse haut la main ses Aspics. Ce qui signifie : bon vent !

« Bon alors… Sonny tu vas faire le sixième, Deborah les cachots… »

Les deux préfets de Serdaigle hochent la tête et commencent à s'éloigner quand McGonagall les rappelle à l'ordre parce qu'elle ne leur a pas donné l'autorisation de partir. Ils reviennent en silence et attendent la suite.

« Kim, tu vas faire le deuxième. » Me dit-elle.

Je sens déjà le regard de Tom sur moi et je sais qu'à la minute où McGonagall aura donné le feu vert pour les rondes, Tom va se précipiter pour me demander d'échanger nos secteurs. Et je vais être obligée de le faire parce que combien de fois j'ai demandé à Tom d'échanger son secteur avec le miens rien que pour rejoindre Jayce ? Une fois, je lui avais même demandé si ça le dérangeait de faire ma ronde à ma place. Il m'avait répondu que je lui devrais un service en échange. Il ne me l'a toujours pas demandé depuis. J'en conclus qu'il va s'en servir ce jour-ci.

Je ne me suis pas trompée. Aussitôt la ronde commencée, j'entends les pas de Tom qui se précipitent derrière moi. Je tente de faire comme si je n'entendais pas mais je sens déjà sa présence près de moi. Arrivée au deuxième étage, il me prend le bras et m'attire dans un coin du couloir derrière une gargouille. Je ne lui dis pas mais c'est habituellement la cachette des amoureux ici…

« Il faut qu'on échange nos secteurs, me dit-il.

_Euh… S'il te plait, merci, ce serait possible, est-ce que tu voudrais… Je ne sais pas il y a plein d'autre façon de demander un service à quelqu'un, je réponds.

_Kim ! Fait-il avec une voix étonnement puissante.

_Pourquoi tu veux absolument le deuxième étage ? Je demande curieuse.

_Parce que.

_Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Je te laisse le deuxième étage si tu me dis pourquoi tu le veux. »

Il carre la mâchoire, preuve qu'il serre les dents de frustration. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête. Bah, il apprendra ! Je ne compte pas me laisser faire, je ne vais pas m'incliner devant lui. Si je lui laisse le deuxième étage je risque de me faire sérieusement remonter les bretelles par ma chère préfète-en-chef et personne ne veut ça, croyez-moi. Alors je veux avoir une bonne raison pour le lui laisser.

« J'en ai besoin mais je ne peux pas te le dire, me confit-il après avoir pris une inspiration pour se calmer.

_Pourquoi ? T'as une petite copine, c'est ça ? Et tu ne veux pas le dire parce qu'elle est à Gryffondor ?

_Mais non, je ne sors pas avec une fille de Gryffondor, soupire-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel comme si c'était une évidence.

_Alors quoi ? Elle est à Poufsouffle ? Elle est plus jeune ou plus vieille que toi ? C'est un garçon ? T'es gay, c'est ça ? »

Il lève de nouveau les yeux au ciel et se masse la tempe comme ma mère quand elle commence à avoir mal à la tête à chaque fois que je l'énerve.

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir, siffle-t-il entre ses dents incroyablement serrées.

_Mais dis-moi ! Je risque ma réputation de préfète auprès de Minerva alors je veux que tu me donnes une bonne raison pour te laisser le deuxième étage.

_Tu me dois un service, Kim. Tu me l'avais promis, et bien c'est le moment d'honorer ta promesse. Je veux que tu me laisses le deuxième étage sans poser de question, c'est ça que je veux. »

Je soupire. C'est vrai que je lui dois bien ça. Rah, ça m'énerve de perdre ! Mais bon, je ne vais pas me comporter en peste parce que sinon mon préfet ne me fera plus confiance et ce n'est jamais bon pour la maison quand les deux préfets ne s'entendent pas. Alors, je lui cède le deuxième étage et me résigne à rejoindre les escaliers pour aller me farcir le septième.

« Merci. » Souffle-t-il sincère alors que je m'éloigne.

Je lui adresse un sourire et disparais par les escaliers.

« Pourquoi elle veut m'interroger pour son journal ? Me demande Tom en me suivant dans les rayons de la bibliothèque.

_Je n'en sais rien, elle veut faire un article sur les élites de Poudlard, je réponds en cherchant le rayon Potion.

_Les élites… Répète-t-il pensif avec un sourire.

_Ça va, ne prends pas la grosse la tête ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire au fait pour Slug ? »

La semaine prochaine, nous avons une réunion au club de Slug. C'est le jour de son anniversaire et nous avons tous décidés de nous rassembler pour lui offrir un petit quelque chose. L'ennui c'est que je n'ai aucune idée et je suis sûre que Tom en a une. Il a toujours de super idée pour les cadeaux comme s'il arrivait à lire dans les pensées. Cette idée me donne de légers frissons dans le dos.

Tom me dévisage un instant. Je crois même qu'il va lever les yeux au ciel comme d'habitude mais au lieu de cela il prend un livre dans les rayons sans même regarder et l'ouvre à une page puis il me la tend.

« Je voulais faire ça. »

Je parcours rapidement le livre et devine qu'il a l'intention de lui offrir une potion qui a l'air… pouah ! Je n'y comprends rien.

« Wah… et… tu comprends quelque chose à ces mystérieuses écritures ? Je lui demande.

_Oui, quand on passe du temps dessus on arrive à comprendre, répond-t-il avec un semblant de sourire amusé. Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus je n'ai pas tout compris dès ma première lecture. C'est normal, on n'apprend cette potion qu'en septième année.

_Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais faire une potion un peu plus abordable pour un élève de cinquième année ? »

Il sourit et me jette un regard du genre : « Tu oublies à qui tu parles ». Ce qui est vrai. Tom est un génie et pas seulement en Potion, en tout ! C'est presque agaçant au bout d'un moment. Tom est doué dans toutes les matières, il n'y a pas une seule matière qui lui échappe ! C'est fou, ça ! Il n'y a peut-être que sur un balai où je pourrais le devancer et encore… je suis sûre qu'il a des talents cachés !

« Tu veux la faire avec moi ?

_Non, c'est ton idée, je vais trouver quelque chose d'autre mais merci.

_Ça ne me dérange pas que tu fasses cette potion avec moi, en plus c'est la plus dur que je vais faire alors j'aurais besoin d'aide. Et si tu ne veux pas la faire juste parce que c'est avec moi, dis-toi que c'est pour Slug. »

Je souris en levant les yeux au ciel. J'aime bien Slug mais peut-être pas à ce point-là. Enfin je veux dire, non pas que je ne compte pas faire cette potion avec Tom juste parce que c'est Tom, mais je ne ferai pas quelque chose que je n'ai pas envie de faire seulement parce que j'aime bien Slug.

« Non ce n'est pas à cause de toi mais puisque tu insistes, je vais être obligée d'accepter.

_Quelle menteuse, elle a juste attendu que je lui demande parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir offrir à ce pauvre Slug, rétorque Tom avec un sourire en coin. Par contre, s'il te plaît évite de crier sur tous les toits qu'on va faire une potion clandestine, d'accord ?

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas une cafarde.

_Si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler à tes deux copines, ça serait bien, marmonne-t-il en faisant une grimace à l'évocation de Lucy et Druella.

_Je sais qu'elles ne te traitent pas très bien mais elles ne sont pas si méchantes quand on les connaît, je dis pour tenter de les défendre.

_Je n'en doute pas, répond Tom avec de nouveau un sourire en coin. Et je te préviens, il va falloir qu'on fasse une potion parfaite parce que Cygnus va offrir une salamandre, une vraie, à Slug !

_Comment il a réussi à introduire une salamandre à Poudlard ? Je demande incrédule. Et toi, tu n'as rien dit ? Tu laisses les élèves faire entrer des salamandres !?

_Une salamandre gelée, précise-t-il avec un rire moqueur.

_Ahhh… »

Et je ne trouve rien d'autre à ajouter parce que je me sens ridicule. Tom emprunte le livre auprès de la bibliothécaire puis nous descendons ensemble en direction de notre salle commune.

« Alors, les matchs vont bientôt reprendre ? Me demande-t-il sur le chemin.

_Moui, j'ai réservé le terrain pour l'équipe afin qu'on est deux entraînements par semaine. Ca devrait suffire avant le prochain match.

_Serpentard a gagné tous ses matchs, c'est ça ?

_Oui, nous sommes premiers pour l'instant dans la Coupe de Quidditch et nous ne sommes pas loin des Serdaigle à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Je compte sur toi pour nous rafler tous les points de dernières minutes.

_Tu t'occupes de la Coupe de Quidditch et moi de la coupe des Quatre Maisons, c'est ça ?

_On peut dire ça comme ça, oui, j'acquiesce. Au fait, samedi on va tous au Trois Balais, tu veux venir avec nous ?

_Tous ? Répète-t-il.

_Bah, Jayce, Cygnus, Druella, Lucy, et moi. On sera six comme ça, c'est mieux les nombres paires. Si tu veux je te caserai avec Druella, je lui glisse à l'oreille avant de ricaner devant sa grimace.

_Je crois que j'arriverai à m'en passer.

_Lucy et Cygnus doivent se marier, moi je suis avec Jayce, il n'y aura que Druella et toi… C'est dommage, on aurait pu faire des sorties entre couple. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel avant un semblant de sourire amusé. Je crois que même s'il n'ose pas l'avouer, il est content d'être invité à nous rejoindre. Il faut juste que j'en parle aux filles maintenant… Je pense que Cygnus sera content, depuis que Jayce sort avec moi, il traîne de plus en plus avec Tom parce qu'il est jaloux que son meilleur ami le délaisse pour sa copine. Jayce est pratiquement ami avec tout le monde. Il n'y a que Druella et Lucy qu'il va falloir convaincre…

« Tu as fait quoi !? S'écrient-elles en chœur quand je leur annonce la nouvelle devant la salle de Métamorphose.

_Oh aller, soyez sympa ! Il est gentil quand on apprend à le connaître, un peu bizarre oui, mais gentil.

_Et flippant, ajoute Lucy la plus sceptique de toute.

_Ok, même s'il est plutôt beau garçon, je ne crois pas que je puisse accepter un mec aussi flippant dans notre bande.

_De toute façon, maintenant que c'est fait il va venir avec nous et je compte sur vous pour vous forcer à être amicales avec lui.

_C'est ton nouveau copain ou quoi ? Se moque Lucy. Tu parles de lui comme si tu allais présenter ton copain à tes parents pour la première fois. »

Je râle. Décidément, elles ne vont pas être faciles à convaincre mais j'ose espérer qu'elles se montreront un peu plus sociables avec Tom. Je ne peux jamais prévoir avec elles.

Le professeur Dumbledore nous fait entrer dans la salle avec un sourire trop heureux pour un professeur qui s'apprête à faire un cours. Nous échangeons un regard avec Druella et Lucy en entrant.

Comme Cygnus et Tom se mettent à côté pour ce cours, Jayce se retrouve tout seul. Je vois que ça à l'air de franchement l'agacer alors je décide de laisser Druella et Lucy s'asseoir à côté et de le rejoindre.

« Tu accepterais une jeune fille solitaire à côté de toi ?

_Si elle est jolie, bien sûr. »

Nous nous asseyons et je ne manque pas le regard incendiaire que lance Jayce à Tom. Mais ce dernier ne le remarque pas puisqu'il discute avec Cygnus. Je me racle la gorge en me demandant comment je vais annoncer à Jayce que Tom vient avec nous samedi. Je décide de prendre un virage large tout en préparant les amortisseurs :

« Tu sais, ils traînent de plus en plus ensemble parce que Cygnus n'a toujours pas digéré que tu puisses vouloir passer tout ton 14 février avec moi. Et si ça peut te remonter le moral, moi ça m'a fait plaisir que tu me fasses passer avant lui pour cette journée. »

Il m'adresse un sourire assez fade comme s'il voulait me rassurer mais qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Bon, c'est le moment d'entrer dans le vif du sujet… Je m'apprête à lui parler quand le professeur Dumbledore hausse le ton :

« Si Miss. Van Hallerberry veut bien nous honorer de sa présence, je pense que nous allons pouvoir commencer l'interview. »

J'adresse un sourire timide au professeur Dumbledore qui me fixe par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune, et marmonne un piètre : « Désolé... » qui ne s'est sans doute pas entendu.

« L'interview ? Répète une des pétasses de mon dortoir.

_C'est aujourd'hui que nous recevons le groupe de loups-garous qui a accepté de venir témoigner devant vous, dans le cadre du programme de Métamorphose et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, explique le professeur Dumbledore. Veuillez accueillir chaleureusement le groupe des Mal Lunés. »

Dumbledore se met à applaudir frénétiquement pendant nous restons tous dans le plus grand des silences, assis sur nos chaises. J'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que le professeur Dumbledore mettait à exécution son idée loufoque. Il nous en avait parlé avant les vacances en nous expliquant que : « c'est le meilleur moyen pour vous de comprendre cette espèce, ce sera une expérience enrichissante. » Oui, en espérant qu'ils seront partis avant la prochaine pleine lune…

Un groupe de trois personnes s'avancent, tous des hommes. Ils sont très maigres voire presque rachitiques. Leurs cheveux gras leur tombent devant leurs yeux hagards et un instant je me demande où Dumbledore a pu trouver ces gars-là. Jayce et moi échangeons un regard avant de soupirer en chœur.

Pour ma part, je croyais que les loups-garous étaient tous des hommes costauds, des montagnes de muscles, avec des poils partout, etc. En clair, de gros mecs dégueulasses qui crachent par terre et peuvent survivre même avec des trois flèches plantés dans le cœur. Oui, je m'imaginais à tord des guerriers indestructibles, intimidants, et féroces. Mais… en voyant les trois larves qui commençaient déjà à nous ennuyer avec ce que l'on savait déjà, je pense que je m'étais fait une idée un peu trop stéréotypée.

« La pleine lune, notre ennemi, commence à dire un des trois loup-garou d'une voix soporifique. Chaque pleine lune… »

Il se met à pleurer. J'échange de nouveau un regard avec Jayce avant de soupirer, encore. Il me prend la main et la serre ce qui me fait sourire de façon incontrôlable.

« Tu voulais me dire ? Me chuchote-t-il en gardant un œil sur le professeur Dumbledore qui est complètement absorbée par les loups-garous qui se soutiennent entre eux pour prendre la parole.

_Euh… Ah oui ! Je voulais te dire que même si Cygnus essaie de te faire un peu payer cette journée où il s'est senti complètement délaissé par son meilleur ami, ce n'est pas une raison pour en vouloir à Tom. D'ailleurs, pour te prouver que tu pourrais bien t'entendre avec lui, je l'ai invité à nous rejoindre samedi.

_Quoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

_Il est toujours tout seul… Moi à sa place, j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un fasse un effort pour m'intégrer dans une bande. En plus, on sera un nombre pair comme ça.

_Super, fait-il faussement enjoué.

_De toute façon, il est invité. Tu passeras la journée avec moi si ça ne te convient pas, et peut-être qu'après... »

Il siffle entre ses dents, agacé. Je crois que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour faire ce genre de sous-entendu. Malgré cela, Jayce ne m'a pas lâché la main ce qui me fait plus plaisir que je ne l'aurais cru. Je suis plus importante que ça ! Même quand il est en colère, il me tient la main.

Je sursaute quand le professeur Dumbledore se met à applaudir de façon énergique à la fin du discours des loups-garous. Nous le regardons tous, sans réagir parce qu'aucun de nous n'est aussi enjoué que le professeur Dumbledore. Aucun d'entre nous sauf un…

Une main se lève dans la salle. Cette main est plus grande que toutes les autres et à vrai dire même si cet élève ne levait pas la main, il reste quand même plus grand que tout le monde. Rubeus Hagrid, grand fan de toutes les créatures un peu bizarres voire très, il doit mesurer un mètre de plus que nous car il est de Sang-Mêlé avec un géant. Cela ne le rend ni plus intelligent, ni plus intimidant, juste plus grand.

Le professeur Dumbledore semble aux anges de voir que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ce cours. Hagrid pose une question que je trouve totalement insignifiante sur la façon dont on doit élever un bébé loup-garou. Un bébé loup-garou ? Ça existe ce genre de chose ?

Le groupe de loups-garous semblent lui aussi ravi de voir qu'une personne s'intéresse à eux au lieu d'être repoussée. Et ils s'étalent sur la façon dont on doit s'y prendre, comment le nourrir, que faire les soirs de pleine lune, etc. Je jette un coup d'œil à Jayce qui cette fois ne me regarde pas parce que je pense qu'il est toujours fâché après moi.

Pourtant, le samedi suivant lorsque nous nous installons au Trois Balais avec nos verres de Bière au Beurre, l'ambiance n'est pas si terrible que je ne l'avais imaginé. Au contraire, Jayce semble après pris du recul sur la situation pendant la semaine (ou alors ils se sont battus tous les trois dans leur dortoir) mais les trois garçons, Tom, Cygnus, et Jayce entament une conversation sur leur projet de fonder un club sélectifs à Poudlard dans lequel les membres pourraient se battre en duel pour s'entraîner. Ni Druella, ni Lucy, ni moi-même ne trouvons cette conversation intéressante alors nous entamons notre propre discussion.

Au début, nous parlons de quidditch avec Lucy. Druella n'étant pas une fan de sport, elle ne participe que très peu à la conversation mais elle nous écoute poliment. Ensuite, nous reparlons de la soirée pyjamas de Druella en nous remémorant la tonne de chocogrenouilles que nous nous étions enfilées ce soir là. Il est clair qu'aucune de nous n'a pensé à sa ligne ! Nous croyions toutes les trois que nous allions vomir dans la nuit tant nos ventres étaient gonflés. Finalement pour évacuer tout ça, on avait décidé de se faire un cours de fitness avec de la musique en bruit de fond. Nous avons été patauds, pas du tout accordées, et nous nous sommes arrêtées au bout de cinq minutes d'environ.

Après avoir fini nos verres, nous sortons du bar et marchons un peu dans Pré-au-Lard en discutant cette fois tous ensembles du dernier cours de Dumbledore et du fiasco des loups-garous.

« Sauf pour Hagrid, précisons-nous en chœur ce qui nous fait éclater de rire.

_Sérieusement, il est gentil mais… il est lourd, je dis.

_C'est le cas de le dire ! Ricane Jayce ce qui lui vaut un coup de coude de ma part.

_Je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens, même si c'est vrai, je reconnais avec hochement de tête.

_Hagrid le lourdaud, ricanent Cygnus et Jayce en même temps.

_Personnellement, je rêve de lui offrir un bon chez le coiffeur ! S'exclame Druella en faisant référence à l'immonde masse de cheveux qui se dressent sur la tête du demi-géant.

_Et vous croyez qu'il va continuer à grandir ? Nous lance Lucy avec un ricanement.

_Je pense qu'il va encore prendre un bon mètre, lui répond Tom alors que nous arrivons au bout du village. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

_On rentre tranquillement. » Je réponds en commençant à faire demi-tour.

Druella et Lucy discutent entre elles, Cygnus et Jayce se bagarrent gentiment comme deux gamins, je me place donc à côté de Tom et lui demande discrètement quand est-ce que nous allons commencer la fabrication de la potion pour Slug.

« Je commence demain dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Tu peux me rejoindre après le déjeuner si tu veux. »

Je hoche la tête et lui promets de venir avec les ingrédients qu'il m'avait demandés pendant la semaine.


	3. Une potion pour Slug

**En réponse à la review de Camille**** : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir ! J'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire ;)  
**

* * *

**3**

**Une potion pour Slug**

Assise au milieu des toilettes des filles j'observe Tom couper soigneusement les herbes avant de les ajouter dans le chaudron. Il prend ensuite un Bulbe de Scilla qu'il écrase avec la lame de son couteau. Tout ça rapidement et avec soin. Je note qu'il est très minutieux dans son travail.

De mon côté, je m'occupe de préparer d'écraser les deux plantes principales de la potion, la Raifort et la Ruta Graveolens jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus qu'une poudre. J'ai mal aux mains à force de les écraser mais je continue.

Tom ne parle pas pendant qu'il prépare la potion. Du coup, je me contente de l'observer tout en écrasant mes plantes. Il est concentré et rien ne semble pouvoir ébranler cette concentration. C'est pour ça que je décide de me taire et de ne rien faire pour le déconcentrer. Il est très appliqué, ses longs doigts prennent avec précaution les différents ingrédients et s'occupent d'eux avec précision. Je me rends compte que Tom n'a pas besoin d'aide pour préparer ce genre de potion même si elles sont réservées aux dernières années. Il m'a proposé de la faire avec lui parce qu'il a bien deviné que je n'avais rien pour Slug.

Une fois mes plantes devenues poudre, je les rassemble dans un bol et les mélange entre elles avant de les ajouter dans le chaudron. Et là, patatra c'est la cata !

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Hurle-t-il.

_Euh… je mélange deux ingrédients ensemble, je réponds avec un sourire timide parce que sa voix résonne encore dans les toilettes.

_Après les avoir transformées en poudre, il faut les plonger dans la teinture de thym avant de les ajouter à la potion ! Continue-t-il sur un ton qui traduit toute sa colère.

_Désolé, je n'ai pas vu…

_Oui bah si tu ne lis pas correctement la notice comment tu veux réussir tes Buses de Potion ? Me balance-t-il en commençant à prendre le chaudron pour aller le vider dans une cuvette des toilettes.

_C'est si grave que ça ? Je demande sur un ton las. On n'a qu'à rajouter la teinture de thym et le mélanger au reste, non ?

_Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne dépasses jamais l'Effort Exceptionnel en Potion, ricane-t-il.

_Excuse-moi, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être un génie !

_Si la notice dit qu'il faut tremper les plantes dans la teinture avant de les ajouter c'est pour une bonne raison ! Surtout pour ce genre de potion, difficile à préparer. La Potion demande de la rigueur, de la concentration, et par-dessus tout de la précision ! »

Je baisse la tête, à la fois agacée et honteuse. Il vide notre chaudron dans l'une des cuvettes de toilette et puis revient. Il a balayé une heure de travail comme ça, en même pas deux secondes tout était foutu.

« Heureusement que j'avais pris plus d'ingrédients que nécessaire, je marmonne pour essayer de me rattraper.

_Oui, heureusement. » Siffle-t-il.

Oulà ! Monsieur n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur, je vais devoir me tenir vraiment à carreau. Tom reprend donc la Potion depuis le début et me tend les plantes que je dois de nouveau écraser jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent poudre. Je m'exécute sans oser dire que ça commence à m'ennuyer d'écraser des plantes. Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait donc je me tais. A ma grande surprise, c'est lui qui me pose une question :

« Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu comptes prendre comme matière l'an prochain si tu réussis tes Buses ?

_Euh… je ne sais pas encore, j'avoue.

_Tu sais ce que tu veux faire après Poudlard ?

_J'aimerais intégrer une équipe de quidditch.

_Et si ça ne marche pas ? »

Je le regarde incrédule. Si ça ne marche pas ?

« Eh bien, c'est quand même difficile d'intégrer une équipe de Grande-Bretagne, il n'y a qu'à regarder le nombre de ceux qui ont réussi, s'explique-t-il devant mon air incrédule. Tu as une autre idée si jamais tu ne réussissais pas à intégrer une équipe ? »

Je n'ose pas lui dire que j'intégrerais forcément une de ses équipes puisque mon beau-père est le directeur de la Justice Magique et au lieu de cela je cherche quoi lui répondre.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être le Ministère. Et toi ? »

Il hausse les épaules ce qui me surprend parce que Tom a toujours été très ambitieux, et qu'il est promis à un bel avenir avec son talent. Tous les professeurs ne font que de lui faire des éloges, ils le voient tous futur Premier Ministre.

« Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? Je m'étonne. Tu ne voudrais pas travailler au Ministère par exemple ?

_Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde veut me voir devenir Premier Ministre que j'ai forcément envie de le devenir, me répond-t-il en versant un litre d'un tube dont je ne connais pas le nom. C'est pareil pour toi…

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Je veux dire que ce n'est pas parce que tes parents aimeraient que tu travailles au Ministère que tu dois y travailler.

_Mais mes parents…

_S'il te plaît, Kim ! Jayce n'arrête pas de se plaindre dans les dortoirs qu'il voudrait faire quelque chose de sa vie sans le devoir à ses parents, et Cygnus ne veut épouser Lucy que parce que cela fera plaisir à ses parents. Toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire et tu me réponds automatique le Ministère parce que tu sais que ton beau-père pourra t'avoir une place et que cela va rendre ta mère heureuse. Je ne te juge pas, je constate c'est tout. » Me dit-il avant que je ne réplique.

A cette dernière remarque je ne sais plus quoi dire pour ma défense. Dans un sens il n'a pas tord mais je ne supporte pas l'idée d'être jugée ainsi. Surtout par lui qui ne connaît rien à ma vie, il n'en a aucune idée. Je décide de ne pas répondre à ce qu'il vient de me dire et de reprendre sur la précédente conversation :

« Toi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller au Ministère ? Tous les profs disent que tu vas devenir Premier Ministre. »

Il me jette un coup d'œil comme s'il craignait quelque chose puis se racle la gorge. Il augmente le feu sous le chaudron et puis me jette encore un regard hésitant. Finalement, il commence :

« Je sais que tu ne partages pas mes opinions mais j'aurais du mal à représenter un monde de sorciers de moins en moins pur. »

Je hoche la tête. En ce moment c'est la grande affaire qui n'arrête pas de paraître dans les journaux : le pourcentage de sorcier au Sang-Pur est en baisse. On n'a jamais eu un aussi faible taux de Sang-Pur dans toute l'Histoire du Monde de la Sorcellerie. D'après les journaux, ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter, la courbe de Sang-Pur est en chute et ne va pas se redresser de sitôt.

Gênée par cette réponse franche, je me racle la gorge le temps de trouver quoi dire après cela. Finalement, je choisis le camp de la neutralité :

« Tu as tes opinions, et au moins tu les respectes jusqu'au bout. Je ne suis pas forcément d'accord avec toi mais tu as raison dans le sens où tu ne peux pas représenter un monde avec lequel tu n'es pas d'accord. »

Il m'adresse un semblant de sourire avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la Potion. Cette fois, lorsque j'ai terminé d'écraser mes plantes je pense bien à les tremper dans la teinture de thym. Je demande ensuite à Tom si je peux mélanger ma mixture avec le contenu du chaudron. Il me sourit apparemment ravi que je lui pose la question et hoche la tête.

« Au fait, comment s'appelle cette potion ?

_Félix Felicis, autrement appelée Chance Liquide. J'ai pensé que ça ferait plaisir à Slug d'avoir ce genre de potion sur lui, même s'il doit savoir en faire, je veux qu'il soit fier des élèves qu'il a formé.

_Tu arrives toujours à trouver des idées originales, je ne sais pas comment tu fais... J'avoue en l'observant baisser le feu sous le chaudron avant de prendre la spatule pour mélanger la potion.

_J'ai des intuitions, me répond-t-il tout simplement avec un sourire énigmatique. On a presque terminé, il ne manque plus qu'à récupérer la coquille des œufs d'Occamy et nous aurons finis.

_Je vais me laver les mains et je t'aide ! » Dis-je en levant mes mains pour lui montrer la mixture que j'ai sur les doigts après avoir plongé la poudre dans la teinture de thym.

Je me lève et m'approche des lavabos pour me laver les mains. Évidemment, celui que je choisis ne marche pas ! Je tourne le bouton mais l'eau ne coule pas.

« Tu utilises le seul qui ne marche pas, m'informe Tom avec un sourire moqueur.

_J'ai tellement de chance qu'il faut que je tombe sur celui qui ne marche pas ! »

Je prends le suivant et me lave les mains quand l'eau se met à couler. Je m'essuie mes mains sur ma jupe – oui ce n'est pas très propre mais on fait avec les moyens du bord ! Je retourne ensuite m'asseoir près du chaudron et aide Tom à écailler les œufs en essayant de ne pas abîmer les morceaux de coquilles pour la potion.

Nous laissons ensuite la potion reposée pour la soirée, en espérant que personne ne vienne ici. Sur le chemin vers la salle commune je jette un coup d'œil à Tom et puis lui demande avec un sourire :

« C'est pour ça que tu veux le deuxième étage ? Parce que tu prépares des potions dans les toilettes ? »

Il hésite un instant et puis sourit avant d'hocher la tête dans ma direction. Dans les couloirs nous croisons un groupe d'élèves de deuxième année dont deux Serpentard et une jeune fille de Serdaigle. Celle-ci est en larme et semble avoir des ennuis. Je lance un coup de coude à Tom et nous nous dirigeons vers le groupe.

En arrivant face à eux, je reconnais les fameux deuxièmes années de ma maison qui s'amusent à jeter du papier toilettes dans les couloirs avant chaque vacances.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Je demande en prenant ma voix de préfète pour les intimider.

_Répondez ! Ordonne Tom beaucoup plus intimidant que moi quand il prend sa voix de préfet.

_Ils m'ont insulté ! Sanglote la jeune fille en se rapprochant de nous par crainte que les deux élèves ne l'insultent de nouveau. Ils m'ont insulté de Sang-de-Bourbe.

_Mais c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tente l'un des garçons comme s'il espérait se défendre avec un argument pareil.

_Tes parents sont des moldus ? Lui demande Tom.

_Oui… Répond la jeune fille d'une petite voix encore pleine de chagrin.

__Et bah alors !?_ » Tonne-t-il en nous faisant tous sursauter.

La jeune fille éclate de nouveau en sanglot et recule de quelques pas dans ma direction à présent terrifiée par Tom qui aurait pu faire fuir une horde de centaures. Je prends la jeune fille par les épaules pour la rassurer et dévisage Tom.

« Tom enfin ! C'est quoi ça ?

_Ses parents sont des moldus, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une insulte de dire que…

_Ça ne se fait pas, c'est comme ça ! Et vous deux, ça vous fait rire ? Je m'écrie furieuse vers les deux garçons qui ont l'air trop heureux dans leur coin. Donnez-moi vos noms, je vous retire vingt points chacun.

_Ça fait perdre quarante points à la maison Serpentard, fait remarquer Tom en écarquillant les yeux.

_Si tu n'es pas doué pour être préfet, au moins tu es doué pour récupérer des points donc je ne me fais pas de soucis, je rétorque en le fusillant du regard. Vos noms !

_Lestrange, répond l'un.

_Mulciber… Marmonne l'autre en baissant la tête.

_Ça ne vous suffit pas de mettre du papier toilettes dans les couloirs ? Je m'énerve en les foudroyant du regard. Je vais parler de vous deux au professeur Slughorn, il saura quoi faire. Maintenant, Tom va vous raccompagner dans votre salle commune pendant que j'accompagne… comment tu t'appelles ? Je demande en prenant une voix plus douce pour la jeune fille.

_Marie-Emilie, répond celle-ci.

_Mimi la moche ! » Ricane Lestrange avant de partir en courant avec son acolyte.

Marie-Emilie éclate de nouveau en sanglot. Je foudroie à nouveau Tom du regard qui m'interroge en haussant les épaules.

« Et bien rattrape-les ! » Je hurle ce qui le fait sursauter.

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus et se retourne pour partir à la poursuite des deux garçons. Je me retourne vers Marie-Emilie et lui adresse un sourire réconfortant.

« Viens, on va aller demander un petit remontant à l'infirmière.

_Merci, me dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes sur ses joues.

_Ces garçons t'embêtaient depuis longtemps ?

_Oh… ils m'embêtent souvent, oui… Mais ce n'est pas pire que les filles de mon dortoir, m'avoue-t-elle.

_Je vois, il faut que tu en parles à ton directeur de maison, je lui conseille en observant son blason de Serdaigle sur son uniforme. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce surnom ?

_J'ai beaucoup de surnom… Mes parents me surnomment Mimi et ça s'est entendu à la gare… Depuis ce jour j'ai le droit à des tonnes de surnom : Mimi minable, la grosse Mimi… »

Elle éclate de nouveau en sanglot. Je lui passe à nouveau un bras autour des épaules pour la réconforter. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si on me traitait de la sorte. Ça doit vraiment être étouffant à la longue. Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à le supporter rien qu'une journée.

« Mais qui t'appellent comme ça ?

_Tout le monde… Les garçons, les filles…

_Il va falloir que tu me donnes des noms, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais il ne faut pas laisser cette situation durer, tu comprends ?

_Oui… euh… Il y a cette fille dans ma maison qui ne rate jamais une occasion de se moquer de moi…

_Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

_Olive Hornby.

_Très bien, alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas aller en parler à ton directeur de maison, et je vais aller en parler au professeur Dippet, c'est mon grand-père il va m'écouter. »

Mimi écarquille les yeux et me regarde comme si j'étais un ange tombé du ciel.

« Kim Van Hallerberry ? Me demande-t-elle avec pratiquement des étoiles dans les yeux.

_Euh… oui…

_J'espère que vous allez attraper le Vif d'Or au match contre Gryffondor, je suis l'une des rare à supporter Serpentard dans ma maison. Je ne supporte Serpentard rien que parce que vous jouez dans l'équipe, m'avoue-t-elle en rougissant.

_Merci, c'est gentil. Viens, l'infirmerie c'est par-là. »

Je l'entraîne avec moi. Sur le chemin, je sens son regard admiratif sur moi. Ça devient désagréable au bout d'un moment mais je ne dis rien parce que je n'ai pas envie de lui faire peur. Je pense qu'elle a déjà eu sa dose pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

Le jour de la réunion au club de Slug, nous avons tous fait un effort vestimentaire. Le professeur s'avance jusqu'à nous en nous scrutant avec curiosité.

« Pourquoi vous êtes tous si joliment parés ? Nous interroge-t-il avec le sourire de celui qui connaît déjà la réponse à sa question.

_Joyeux anniversaire professeur ! Je m'exclame en m'avançant en tête de file devant Noreen Croupton qui est obligée de reculer de quelques pas sous le regard noir de Lucy.

_Oh ! Comme c'est gentil ! Vous n'étiez pas obligés, nous dit-il même si nous savons tous qu'il aurait été extrêmement vexé dans le cas contraire.

_Ça nous a fait plaisir. » Je réponds avec un sourire.

Bon, c'est vrai que là maintenant ça me fait plaisir de fêter l'anniversaire de mon directeur de maison mais ça ne m'aurait pas déranger dans le cas contraire. Je fais signe à Tom d'avancer avec le paquet cadeau et nous le lui offrons tous les deux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demande-t-il en secouant la boîte avec curiosité en plissant ses yeux pour se concentrer sur un éventuel bruit.

Il l'ouvre enfin et écarquille les yeux en reconnaissant la potion rien qu'à sa couleur. Tom est tout sourire, satisfait de l'effet qu'a eu notre cadeau sur notre professeur.

« Oh ! Ça, c'est incroyable j'avais justement du mal à trouver les ingrédients nécessaires pour cette potion ! Mais dites-moi, cette potion est très complexe et pas du tout au programme de cinquième année… Je vois que deux de mes élèves ont profité des vacances pour plancher ! Félicitations, avec ceci vous pouvez être pratiquement certain d'avoir ce qu'il faut pour passer vos Buses. Vous n'avez pas oublié de plonger la poudre dans la teinture de thym, n'est-ce pas ?

_Non, professeur, on a tout fait comme il le fallait, répond Tom en me jetant un regard qui signifie : « tu vois ? »

_Bien, mon garçon, bien ! Vous m'impressionnez tous les deux, je vous dis félicitations. Je vais la mettre dans ma réserve, attendez-moi deux petites secondes, je reviens vite ! »

Nous hochons tous les deux la tête. Derrière nous, les autres élèves font pâle figure avec leur petit cadeau trouvé dans une quelconque boutique. Je remercie encore Tom de m'avoir accepté dans son projet. Ce dernier hoche simplement la tête sans répondre un seul mot.

Quand le professeur Slughorn revient, il reçoit ses autres cadeaux tandis que Tom et moi faisons le tour de son bureau que nous avons déjà vu des centaines de fois. Sur son étagère spéciale, Slug a affiché tout récemment une photo des élèves de notre année. Il y en a une où je suis seule sur un balai, et une de Tom en premier plan avec d'autres élèves de Serpentard.

« Cette photo est très bien, me dit-il en désignant celle où je suis sur mon balai.

_Je me demande où est-ce qu'il l'a eu… C'est sûrement Noreen pour son journal, je marmonne en jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction pour voir où se trouve cette pétasse. Tu n'es pas mal non plus sur celle-ci, je lui dis en revenant aux photos. Oh regarde ! La photo d'Halloween ! Il a découpé les bords pour ne pas avoir les autres élèves, je n'y crois pas !

_Slug ne veut que les meilleurs sur son étagère, en conclut facilement Tom.

_Je sais mais de là à découper une photo… »

Je me mets à rire parce que je trouve cette attitude vraiment ridicule. Slug fait partie de la catégorie des professeurs qui veulent être célèbres parmi les élèves populaires ou en tout cas les élèves appelés à devenir quelqu'un en sortant de Poudlard. Mais parfois cette ambition va un peu trop loin. Ceci étant dit, j'apprécie le fait de faire partie du club de Slug. On dit que pour être considéré comme une élite, il faut d'abord entrer dans ce club. Je me demande si je pourrais mettre ceci sur mon CV… Est-ce que ça peut jouer en ma faveur ? A méditer…

« Bon et bien maintenant que vous avez tous été si gentil avec moi, il est temps pour moi de vous montrer ce que j'ai concocté pour vous en guise de dessert ! »

J'échange un regard avec Tom. Nous savons tous les deux que la moitié des personnes qui sont dans cette salle, dont nous-mêmes, se sont empiffrés de pudding au dîner. Les elfes de maison avaient rajouté un je ne sais quoi qui faisait toute la différence entre un pudding traditionnel et un pudding spécial banquet à la Poudlard. Il faudrait que je pense un jour à débusquer cette cuisine pour leur demander la recette. Je me suis toujours demandée où elle pouvait bien se cacher.

Malgré cela, nous faisons tous mine d'avoir encore faim quand le professeur Slughorn apporte une tarte à la citrouille qui sent effectivement très bon. C'est très alléchant, mes papilles me disent d'y aller franco tandis que mon estomac me supplie d'y aller mollo. Je décide d'en prendre une part normale pour ne pas à la fois vexer le professeur Slughorn et aussi pour ne pas rater cette tarte apparemment faite maison. Slug ne saurait-il pas où se trouvent les cuisines ?

Le reste de la soirée se passe comme d'habitude. Nous mangeons autour de la table en discutant chacun de ce que nous comptons faire après les Buses. Slughorn nous demande des nouvelles de nos parents, il me pose une question sur les goûts de mon grand-père au niveau d'hydromel. Je comprends assez vite que Slug à l'intention d'offrir une bouteille à grand-père Dippet. Une augmentation en vue ? Enfin peu importe, je lui réponds sans hésiter que mon grand-père adore l'hydromel cassis.

Puis arrive l'heure où nous devons tous retourner dans nos dortoirs. Les élèves partent à la file, Slug semble aux anges. Je souris toute seule car au fond ça m'a fait plaisir de fêter son anniversaire au moins il n'aura pas été tout seul.

« Encore félicitations à vous deux pour la potion ! » Nous souffle-t-il avant que nous ne quittions le bureau.

Je lui adresse un sourire, Tom le remercie pour cette réunion et nous allons rejoindre les autres qui descendent déjà les étages en direction de notre salle commune. Nous arrivons presque à leur hauteur lorsque j'entends un bruit anormal dans les couloirs comme… un cri de bébé ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Me demande Tom qui l'a lui aussi entendu.

_Je n'en sais rien mais à Poudlard, je m'attends au pire… » Je marmonne en bifurquant dans le couloir d'où provient le bruit.

Tom avertit le groupe que nous les rejoindrons après et me suit en sortant sa baguette. Je l'imite et m'avance prudemment dans les couloirs jusqu'à croiser une silhouette beaucoup plus grande que la normale. J'en déduis tout de suite de qui il s'agit avant même d'avoir vu son visage.

« Hagrid, encore une fois dans les couloirs à traîner pour on ne sait quelle raison… Marmonne Tom avec un rictus tout en pointant sa baguette vers le jeune homme.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Je fais en désignant ce qu'il tient dans les mains.

Je reste sans voix quand Hagrid retire la couverture autour du nourrisson qu'il tient dans les bras. Tom lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Je lui fais signe de baisser sa baguette mais il ne m'écoute pas. Je m'approche alors en me plaçant devant lui tout en essayant de rassurer un Hagrid nerveux.

« Bon Hagrid, ça va aller, tu vas juste nous expliquer pourquoi tu as… cet enfant dans les bras, je lui dis en essayant de cacher ma stupéfaction.

_Ils étaient apeurés et ils ne savaient pas où allés…

_Ils ? » Je répète car le pluriel de sa phrase ne m'a pas échappé.

Hagrid s'écarte alors pour nous laisser découvrir une bande de bambins baveux qui tiennent à peine sur leurs jambes. C'est à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel. Dans quoi tu t'es encore embarqué mon cher Hagrid ? C'est quand même dingue la façon qu'il a de s'attirer des ennuis ! La dernière fois je l'avais surpris en train de nourrir une espèce de créature étrange dont je ne veux même pas connaître le nom.

« D'où viennent-ils ? Le questionne Tom qui n'a toujours pas abaissé sa baguette.

_Tom, ta baguette ne sert à rien il n'y a aucun danger, personne d'autre n'est armé ! » Je lui signale d'autorité ce qui me vaut un regard foudroyant.

Néanmoins, il m'écoute cette fois-ci et abaisse sa baguette sans toutefois la ranger.

« Ce sont des bébés loups-garous, nous avoue Hagrid alors que mon attention s'est reportée sur les enfants.

_Des loups-garous ? Répétons-nous en chœur ce qui conduit immédiatement Tom a pointé sa baguette de nouveau.

_Je les ai trouvé dans la Forêt Interdite, ils allaient mourir si je ne…

_Hagrid, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la Forêt Interdite ? Je soupire parce que toute cette histoire me dépasse.

_Les Trolls m'avaient lancé un défi de…

_Non, finalement je ne veux pas le savoir ! Je le coupe alors que Tom contourne tous les enfants pour les compter. Hagrid, tu ne peux pas élever des loups-garous ! Quand tu as posé la question en classe, j'étais loin de me douter que tu comptais vraiment en élever !

_Mais ils sont inoffensifs, ils n'ont fait de mal à personne pour le moment, tente de se défendre le jeune homme.

_C'est parce que jusqu'ici il n'y a eu aucune pleine lune, je lui fais remarquer. Crois-moi ils seront moins mignons dans ce cas-là et nettement moins inoffensifs ! Même toi tu pourrais être blessé, ils ne te reconnaîtront pas.

_Je sais… Marmonne-t-il alors qu'il commence à se rendre compte de la gravité de son acte.

_Tu aurais pu mettre tout le monde en danger, tu sais. Des loups-garous dans le château auraient causé la panique générale.

_Je suis désolé, marmonne-t-il encore. Je ne pensais pas…

_Je sais que tu ne voulais faire de mal à personne mais je vais quand même être obligée de t'emmener dans le bureau du directeur. »

Il hoche la tête en signe de compréhension et nous dit de passer devant tandis qu'il s'occupe de la petite troupe. Il veut éviter à tout prix que nous soyons mordus ce qui me fait soudainement réaliser que je n'avais pas songé à cette éventualité. Les bambins ont l'air tellement innocent que j'avais complètement oublié à quel point leur morsure aurait pu briser ma vie à tout jamais. Comme quoi, il faut se méfier des apparences.

« Tom ? » Je l'appelle alors que celui-ci pointe toujours sa baguette vers Hagrid.

Il me fait signe de continuer. Il veut absolument rester derrière pour surveiller le Gryffondor et sa bande de loups-garous. Je marche à allure modérée pour ne pas les perdre et je les conduis jusqu'au bureau de mon grand-père. Il ne dort encore pas, il est en train de rédiger quelque chose. En me voyant entrer, il croit tout d'abord que je suis ici pour une simple visite de famille mais lorsqu'il voit arriver derrière moi Hagrid et sa bande de gamins suivi par Tom qui pointe toujours sa baguette, il comprend alors que je suis là pour une raison bien plus importante.

Je lui explique en quelques mots la situation. Mon grand-père écoute attentivement puis la première chose qu'il fait c'est de demander à Tom d'abaisser sa baguette. Je souris, fière de l'entendre dire cela. J'avais raison, aucun danger en vue, la baguette est inutile. Mais Tom ne m'écoute jamais. Il faudrait que je pense un jour à lui en parler de ce problème. Ce serait bien si le préfet et la préfète arrivaient à ne pas être en désaccord à chaque fois qu'ils interviennent.

Le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de la maison Gryffondor, entre dans le bureau de mon grand-père vêtu d'un peignoir. Je dissimule un sourire tandis que Tom fait ce qu'il sait faire le mieux : lever les yeux au ciel.

« Bonsoir ! Chantonne Dumbledore en entrant dans le bureau. Excusez-moi j'étais plongé dans un profond sommeil, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence. Qu'est-ce que Rubeus Hagrid a encore fait ? »

L'intéressé baisse la tête comme il a l'air de se sentir coupable à l'évocation du « encore » de Dumbledore. Je compatis à ce qu'il ressent et pose une main sur son épaule ou plutôt sur son coude. Il m'adresse un faible sourire reconnaissant pour mon soutien.

« Hagrid... Hagrid… Soupire mon grand-père. Hagrid élève des bébés loups-garous dans l'enceinte de l'école.

_Vraiment ? S'étonne Dumbledore qui arbore un sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles. Oh ! Je vois que mes cours…

_Il s'agit de loups-garous qui lors de la pleine lune auraient pu causer d'énormes dégâts ! Le coupe Tom sur ton si insolent que je lui intime le silence d'un regard.

_Merci Mr. Jedusor pour ses renseignements que je connais déjà, lui répond Dumbledore sans perdre son sourire. Je voulais simplement faire remarquer que Mr. Hagrid ici présent était un élève très attentif. Néanmoins, Mr. Jedusor a tout à fait raison. »

Sur ce, Dumbledore adresse un signe de tête exagérément reconnaissant à Tom qui ne semble pas supporter le ton qu'à prit le professeur pour lui répondre. Il est vrai qu'il est encore plus agaçant que s'il n'aurait été énervé par l'attitude de Tom. Je dissimule encore une fois un sourire. Ça lui apprendra, à Tom, de répondre ainsi à un professeur qui plus est directeur de maison.

« C'est à vous Dumbledore de décider quelle sera la sanction. Que suggérez-vous ? Lui demande mon grand-père.

_J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor et je charge Mr. Hagrid de m'accompagner chaque soir dans la Forêt Interdite pour mes recherches personnelles. »

Hagrid jubile, Tom tire une tête de six pieds de long, mon grand-père ne sait quoi penser sans doute surpris de voir qu'Hagrid a l'air ravi par sa sanction, et moi je me contente de serrer brièvement le bras d'Hagrid pour lui transmettre le soulagement que je ressens pour lui. Oui je suis soulagée de savoir qu'il n'a pas été puni dans le sens où je sais qu'Hagrid adore passer son temps dans la Forêt Interdite.

Mon grand-père accepte la décision du professeur Dumbledore, et décide qu'il se chargera lui-même du départ des bébés loups-garous. Puis il nous renvoie tous dans nos dortoirs respectifs.

Sur le chemin vers la salle commune, Tom ne cesse de marmonner dans son coin. Il n'a pas l'air content que tout se soit finalement arrangé pour Hagrid. Il a même l'air furieux. Je décide de ne pas m'aventurer dans une conversation avec lui quand il est dans cet état là. Nous entrons tous les deux dans notre salle commune où Tom fonce littéralement jusqu'à son dortoir.

Jayce est resté dans la salle commune pour m'attendre. Je lui adresse un sourire idiot et m'assois à côté de lui sur les fauteuils. Je me rapproche un peu, passe mes jambes par-dessus les siennes et m'accoude au dossier. Je le regarde un instant tandis qu'il me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire pendant tout ce temps.

« Avec Tom, rajoute-t-il en me lançant un regard que je n'arrive pas immédiatement à identifier.

_On a croisé Hagrid qui élevait des loups-garous, je lui explique. Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Je m'exclame devant son air : « vas-y raconte-moi des salades ». On l'a emmené dans le bureau de mon grand-père, Dumbledore est arrivé et puis… Enfin bref, Gryffondor a perdu cinquante points donc si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'auras qu'à regarder les sabliers demain matin.

_Ça va je te crois.

_Au début de notre relation on avait établi des règles et l'une d'entre elles était : pas de jalousies, j'ai le droit de traîner avec des garçons et tu as le droit de traîner avec des filles.

_Je ne suis pas sûr que tu dirais la même chose si je commençais à traîner avec Noreen Croupton, ricane-t-il en me pinçant le bout du nez.

_Arrête, je me sentirais plutôt humiliée que mon copain puisse traîner avec une pauvre fille comme elle.

_Moui, bien sûr.

_Je me fiche de savoir si tu me crois ou pas ! Je lui lance avec un air : « je fais ma vie, toi la tienne ».

_Et est-ce que tu t'en fiches si je te dis que Cygnus va aller s'entraîner tout un après-midi avec Tom pour le prochain devoir pratique qu'on va passer en Sortilège ?

_Euh… oui, je réponds parce que je ne vois pas en quoi ça va me concerner.

_Et bien non ! Parce que le dortoir sera entièrement pour nous. »

J'écarquille les yeux alors que la lumière se fait petit à petit dans mon esprit. Un sourire éclaire mon visage et je le regarde avec des yeux brillants d'idiotie tant que je suis euphorique :

« C'est vrai ? Nous deux ? Dans un dortoir ? Tu veux qu'on se pelote ou… »

Il rit en entendant ma question et puis m'embrasse rapidement avant de me dire :

« Non, non, cette fois on va aller beaucoup plus loin.

_Alors je suis prête à être cueillie ? Je l'interroge avec un sourire fier.

_Moui, il faut dire que tu as tellement insisté… Et tu étais tellement déçue le soir de la soirée caritative…

_Tu n'as pas pu résister à mon pouvoir de séduction, je termine en lui adressant un sourire plus qu'écarlate.

_Quel pouvoir de séduction ?

_Tu m'énerves… » Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il tente de m'embrasser mais je tourne la tête en gloussant comme une idiote. Il m'embrasse quand même sur la joue et me mordille l'oreille. Je pousse un petit cri de surprise qui nous fait rire tous les deux. Puis il y a un moment où nous nous regardons sans savoir quoi se dire.

Nous avons toujours eu nos petites soirées où nous restions seulement tous les deux sur les fauteuils de la salle commune. C'est notre moment où nous nous disons tout ce qui nous passe par la tête. Ca nous permet de nous confier, d'avoir une oreille attentive à nos problèmes, de rattraper une mauvaise journée, etc.

Mais ce soir tout semble changer depuis que nous savons que nous allons passer à l'acte. Soudainement je regrette d'avoir tant insisté parce que nous étions bien. Avec une timidité qui ne me ressemble pas, je lui demande :

« Jayce, tu sais si c'est juste parce que j'insiste, on n'est pas obligés.

_Mais si j'en ai envie, m'assure-t-il. J'en ai marre de jouer, c'était amusant mais maintenant je n'ai plus envie de jouer. Bien sûr, si tu n'as pas envie…

_Si, si, mais je me posais juste cette question. Je n'ai pas envie de te forcer et que tu regrettes après.

_Tu te poses trop de questions. » M'assure Jayce en m'embrassant.

On se regarde pendant un moment, incapable de se dire quoique ce soit. Il me prend la main, me la presse, et me demande avec une gêne qui ne lui ressemble pas :

« Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber après ?

_Bien sûr que non ! Je rétorque aussitôt. Quoi ? Tu as peur que tout se termine une fois qu'on l'aura fait ?

_Bah jusqu'ici j'avais de quoi te maintenir vers moi mais après… je ne saurais plus comment attiser la flamme, ricane-t-il nerveusement.

_Tu crois vraiment que je suis ce genre de fille ? Je lui demande en prenant un air vexé.

_Non, évidemment que non. »

Je l'embrasse pour le rassurer et me rapproche de lui pour caler ma tête sur son épaule. J'en profite pour lui demander de me raconter sa journée puisque j'ai eu rarement l'occasion de le croiser. Tandis qu'il me récapitule sa journée en se plaignant du préfet de Serdaigle, Sonny Gamp, qui lui a enlevé dix points pour avoir bousculé un élève dans le couloir, je ferme les yeux et écoute les battements de mon cœur qui résonnent dans ma tête. Je les sens bourdonner, papillonner, et s'envoler au rythme de la respiration de Jayce. Son torse qui monte, et qui descend. Je souris en rouvrant les yeux et observe la cheminée face à nous qui est éteinte depuis que nous sommes entrés dans le mois de mai.


	4. La Chambre des Secrets

**En réponse à la review de Camille :** Merci pour cette review ! Je suis contente que tu continues à apprécier cette fanfic. Ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que tu as remarqué les « clins d'œil » à la série de J.K Rowling. Alors pour te répondre, je pense que Slug aurait utilisé la potion bien avant l'époque d'Harry, mais j'ai trouvé ton idée bonne. Pourquoi pas ? On ne connaît pas vraiment tout de ce cher Slughorn. J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé ^^' Encore merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

* * *

**4**

**La Chambre des Secrets**

« Et alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Me demande Druella tandis que nous sommes allongées dans l'herbe à prendre le soleil du printemps.

_Tu veux dire : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec qui ? Rajoute Lucy en me lançant un regard en biais.

_Avec Jayce c'est programmé pour le week-end prochain, je réponds froidement.

_Moi je parlais de Tom… Marmonne Druella qui semble ne pas savoir si elle aurait dû le dire ou pas.

_Quoi Tom ? Je lui demande d'un ton agacé.

_Bah qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? M'interroge Lucy avec un sourire sarcastique.

_Rien du tout, on a croisé Hagrid qui…

_Ouais, ouais, ton histoire on la connaît tous. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? Me demande à nouveau Lucy.

_On a croisé Hagrid qui élevait des bébés loups-garous ! Maintenant si vous ne me croyez pas, tant pis pour vous moi je sais ce qui s'est vraiment passé. »

Sur ce, je me lève et me dépêche de remonter le parc à toute vitesse en espérant qu'elles ne me suivront pas. Je pense qu'elles ont compris que j'étais vraiment énervée contre elles car aucune des deux ne bougent, elles me regardent simplement, déconcertées.

Je fais le tour du château par le parc. Je n'ai ni envie de rentrer dans la salle commune où je sais que Cygnus va me demander des nouvelles de Lucy pour faire mine de s'intéresser à sa potentielle future épouse, ni de déambuler dans le château pour croiser Tom au deuxième étage. Il faut croire que les garçons qui traînent avec des filles, c'est cool, mais des filles qui traînent avec des garçons, ça veut tout de suite dire autre chose. L'amitié fille-garçon ne peut donc pas exister ? Quand une fille passe du temps avec un garçon ça veut forcément dire qu'elle a des vues ? Dans le cas de Noreen Croupton, je comprendrais, mais il s'agit de moi !

Je sors avec Jayce depuis plus de six mois maintenant, on est sur le point de passer à la vitesse supérieure, notre histoire sera véritablement sérieuse, et tout le monde commence à remettre en cause notre couple. Jayce et moi formons le couple idéal et c'est pour ça que tout le monde essaie d'insérer le doute entre nous deux. Il doit encore s'agir d'une de ces pétasses de Poudlard qui font circuler des rumeurs parce qu'elles n'ont rien d'autre à faire de leur misérable existence.

En me promenant dans le parc de Poudlard, je ne me rends pas compte que je me dirige tout droit vers le potager de mon grand-père. Il a décidé de planter des fraisiers dans le parc pour apporter encore plus de verdure au cadre du château. Il compte aussi sur ses fraisiers pour nous apporter de bons desserts à la fin de l'année. Justement, mon grand-père est là en train d'arroser les plantes. Je m'approche en me raclant la gorge pour manifester ma présence.

« Kim ! J'allais justement partir à ta recherche après ceci pour te dire que les bébés loups-garous ont intégré un orphelinat spécialisé dans les créatures magiques, me dit-il en m'adressant un sourire bienveillant.

_Ah c'est super, merci ! Je vais pouvoir aller le dire à Hagrid, ça va le rassurer.

_Il devrait être de retour dans quelques minutes, Dumbledore l'a emmené en début d'après-midi pour une exploration dans la Forêt Interdite. Nous essayons de faire reculer les Trolls qui s'avancent un peu trop du cadre de l'école.

_Le professeur Dumbledore va faire reculer à lui tout seul une bande de Trolls ? Je demande sceptique.

_Les Trolls sont idiots, Kim et puis Dumbledore n'aurait aucun mal à faire reculer une horde de centaure alors ce ne sont pas ces crétins de Trolls qui lui causeront du tord. D'autant plus que Mr. Hagrid est avec lui. »

Moui… Hagrid l'ami des bêtes bizarres, ça m'étonnerait qu'il lui soit d'un grand secours. J'imagine plutôt Hagrid pactisant avec les Trolls je crois qu'il préfèrerait vivre avec ce genre de créature plutôt qu'avec nous, les gens normaux. C'est peut-être son sang de géant qui le fait penser différemment de nous ? En parlant de sang… cela me fait penser que je devais parler à mon grand-père de la petite Mimi de Serdaigle.

« Grand-père, il fallait que je te parle de quelque chose. Quelque chose de sérieux, si tu veux bien. » Je lui dis en jetant un coup d'œil à son ridicule petit arrosoir de moldus qu'il tient à la main.

Il comprend à mon regard qu'il doit être attentif à ce que je vais lui dire. Il pose alors son arrosoir sur le côté et me regarde attentivement.

« Tu sors avec ton préfet, c'est ça ? Ta grand-mère et ta mère ne vont certainement pas apprécier mais moi…

_Je ne sors pas avec Tom… Je siffle en tâchant de rester polie devant mon grand-père.

_Mais c'est un garçon charmant !

_Oui enfin il y a autre chose dans la vie que le charme, grand-père. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler.

_Je t'écoute.

_Il y a quelques temps, j'ai puni deux élèves de Serpentard, des deuxièmes années, qui se moquaient d'une élève de Serdaigle. Elle s'appelle Marie-Emilie et…

_Oui, la jeune fille de Serdaigle, le professeur Slughorn m'avait parlé du problème avec Mr. Lestrange et Mr. Mulciber. »

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise. Quand j'avais parlé au professeur Slughorn de cette histoire, il était rapidement passé à autre chose pour poser des questions à Tom sur son avenir en lui suggérant fortement de s'engager dans la politique. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait entendu un seul mot de ce que je lui avais dit, il semblait tellement subjugué par Tom… Apparemment, Slug a l'air plus attentif qu'il n'y paraît. Je me remets rapidement de cette surprise et continue mon histoire :

« Le problème c'est qu'il n'y a pas que les élèves de notre maison qui embêtent cette jeune fille. Je lui ai parlé et elle m'a confié être le sujet de plusieurs moqueries par les filles de sa maison notamment une certaine Olive Hornby. Je lui ai suggéré d'en parler au directeur de la maison Serdaigle mais je doute qu'elle l'ait fait.

_Mmm… Fait mon grand-père pensif. Tu as bien fait de venir m'en avertir. Cette jeune fille n'ose sûrement pas en parler par peur d'être encore plus exclue qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

_C'est ce que je pense aussi.

_Je vais en parler moi-même aux professeurs pour qu'ils soient plus attentifs à cette histoire. Evidemment, je compte sur toi pour garder un œil sur cette jeune fille, il ne faudrait pas que cette histoire s'aggrave.

_Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait commencer à sévir ? Cette Olive Hornby a l'air de…

_Je compte d'abord en parler avec Marie-Emilie pour avoir plus de détails. J'aviserai ensuite, Kim ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as rempli ton rôle, je compte désormais sur toi pour rester attentive. Pour_ seulement_ rester attentive, ce sont aux adultes maintenant de régler cette histoire. En agissant de façon précipitée, tu risquerais d'envenimer la situation. »

Je hoche la tête, peu convaincue par son explication. Je ne suis pas certaine que laisser les choses se dérouler soit la meilleure option pour régler le problème de la pauvre petite Mimi mais si mon grand-père en a décidé ainsi…

Je le laisse continuer avec ses fraisiers et son arrosoir qui provient de je ne sais où. Je redescends le parc tout en continuant à m'interroger sur l'affaire Mimi. Je me demande d'ailleurs si elle n'est pas en train de se faire embêter de nouveau. Cette histoire me préoccupe…

« Notre préfète-en-chef est malade aujourd'hui, nous annonce Seb Bonham le préfet-en-chef de Poufsouffle.

_Quel dommage… Souffle Tom avec un rictus.

_Jedusor, on n'a pas besoin de tes commentaires ! » Le coupe notre préfet-en-chef.

Tout le monde ricane dans son coin, moi compris. Seb Bonham est le préfet de la maison Poufsouffle et notre préfet-en-chef. Contrairement à McGonagall qui nous dirige d'une main de fer, Seb (Sebastien de son vrai nom) est plutôt du genre à nous laisser faire comme bon nous semble en gardant tout de même un minimum d'ordre. Tout le monde le soupçonne d'être secrètement en couple avec McGonagall mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal à imaginer un beau garçon comme Seb bécoter une fille comme notre préfète-en-chef.

Les parents de Seb et les miens se connaissent depuis longtemps – oui encore, je sais mes parents ont des amis un peu partout - et ils nous arrivent de faire des dîners parfois ensemble mais à Poudlard Seb ne me parle presque pas parce qu'il est en septième année et que je ne suis qu'une gamine de cinquième année. Oui, nous n'avons que deux ans d'écart mais les garçons tiennent tellement à leur réputation qu'il ne faudrait pas l'endommager.

Néanmoins, j'aime beaucoup Seb. Il est sympa et tout le monde l'apprécie parce que c'est le bon copain de chacun. Je ne peux pas non plus lui en vouloir de ne pas venir me parler tous les jours car il est vrai que je ne parle pas non plus avec les élèves plus jeunes que moi. Donc dans un certain sens, je le comprends.

« Je prends le deuxième étage, annonce Tom puisque avec Seb chacun décide de son étage. Dépêche-toi Kim où tu vas finir par te taper un étage qui ne t'arrange pas du tout, me souffle-t-il ensuite.

_Je prends le troisième étage, comme ça je t'aurais à l'œil, je lui réponds. Quelle potion prépares-tu en secrets cette fois ?

_Il n'y qu'avec toi que je prépare des potions, répond-il en haussant les épaules tandis que nous montons les escaliers.

_Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais à cet étage-là ?

_Je m'entraîne si tu veux tout savoir.

_Tu t'entraînes ? Mais à quoi ? Je ricane parce que ça m'a l'air complètement idiot.

_Viens samedi avec Cygnus et je te montrerai.

_Désolé, samedi je suis avec Jayce. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel une fois qu'il a compris ce qu'il y avait derrière cette phrase. Je lui adresse un coup de coude amical qu'il me revoit aussitôt. Il a l'air plutôt de bonne humeur pour une fois. Je ris avant de lui renvoyer un deuxième coup de coude. Il me pousse finalement contre une gargouille dans un éclat de rire.

« Eh vous deux ! Tonne Seb qui monte les étages juste derrière nous. On reste sérieux quand même. »

Il nous adresse un regard qui signifie : « aller, il faut qu'on est un minimum de crédibilité. » Nous hochons la tête. Je m'arrête au deuxième étage avec Tom pour laisser passer les autres préfets qui nous observent avec curiosité.

« C'est quand même plus cool quand il n'y a pas McGonagall… Je marmonne en me retournant vers Tom.

_Plus qu'une année à tirer avec elle et nous sommes libres !

_Qui sera les nouveaux préfets-en-chef d'après toi ?

_Nous évidemment, nous avons sauvé Poudlard d'une attaque de loups-garous ! Ricane-t-il.

_Je pense qu'il nous faudra attendre la septième année pour être préfets-en-chef car il me semble qu'il y a des préfets plus âgés que nous.

_Ils ne choisissent pas suivant l'âge mais suivant le travail accompli par le préfet.

_Et tout le monde sait que nous sommes les préfets les moins crédibles de Poudlard, je rétorque. Du coup, tu me montres ce que tu complotes dans cet étage ? Je demande avec curiosité en jetant des regards autour de moi.

_Je te l'ai dis : je m'entraîne après avoir rapidement balayé le deuxième étage. Si tu ne peux pas venir samedi, tant pis, tu peux venir vendredi. Cygnus ne sera pas là, ajoute-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_Ça ne me dérange pas, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu m'intimides tant que ça ?

_Tu ne devrais pas être au troisième étage, toi ?

_J'y vais, je te laisse t'entraîner ! » Je lui souffle en commençant à reculer.

Je continue de faire marche arrière avant de finir par me retourner complètement pour monter à mon étage. Sur le chemin, je croise Hagrid (encore) qui s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers. Il semble vouloir se cacher dans un coin mais avec une taille pareille, c'est mission impossible. Arrivée au troisième étage, je lance un regard plein de reproches à Hagrid qui baisse la tête honteusement.

« Hagrid… Je soupire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais en dehors de ton dortoir à cette heure-ci ? Le troisième étage est quand même loin du septième, tu ne trouves pas ? Ne me dis pas que tu es somnambule, je déteste les élèves qui me servent cette excuse !

_Non, je ne suis pas somnambule, marmonne-t-il toujours la tête baissée. Mais j'ai…

_Hagrid ? Je lui demande en attendant patiemment qu'il me dise de quelle nouvelle créature il s'occupe désormais.

_Le professeur Dumbledore m'a appelé, me répond-il soudainement en levant la tête et me regardant droit dans les yeux si bien qu'il arrive à me déstabiliser.

_Euh… le professeur Dumbledore ?

_Oui, nous allons dans la Forêt Interdite, tu te souviens que je suis collé après…

_Oui, oui, je me souviens. Les bébés loups-garous sont d'ailleurs dans un orphelinat spécialisé, c'est mon grand-père qui me l'a dit ce matin. »

Il soupire de soulagement et remercie Merlin pour lui-même. Je reprends la parole :

« Donc, le professeur Dumbledore t'a demandé de l'accompagner ce soir ? Alors que vous y êtes allés cet après-midi ?

_Il faut qu'on finisse ce qu'on a commencé, m'explique Hagrid. C'est assez urgent en fait alors… »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais son histoire me semble fausse. Néanmoins dans le doute, et parce que je sais qu'Hagrid reste tout de même un élève sérieux, je décide de lui accorder ma confiance et le laisse passer.

Je m'enfonce ensuite dans les couloirs du troisième étage. Il n'y a personne habituellement par ici ce qui me laisse tout le loisir de continuer à m'interroger sur l'excuse d'Hagrid. Et plus j'y pense, plus je me sens coupable. Je suis complètement idiote et irresponsable de l'avoir laissé passer. Si ça se trouve, Hagrid a trouvé le moyen de nous ramener un bébé Troll pendant l'un de ses voyages avec Dumbledore dans la Forêt Interdite. Je me pose encore beaucoup de questions jusqu'à retourner à mon point de départ. Je suis sur le point de refaire une ronde quand j'entends un cri provenir du deuxième étage. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Je commence à me rendre vers les escaliers quand je croise une jeune fille qui coure comme si elle avait vu un bébé Troll justement.

« Eh ! Je l'interpelle en la prenant par les épaules et lui relevant la tête. Comment tu t'appelles ?

_Je… Je… Ce n'est pas moi… Je vous le jure…

_Calme-toi, et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Vas-y, calme-toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

_Olive… Olive Hornby, me répond-elle en inspirant fort pour calmer la terreur que je lis dans ses yeux. Je n'ai pas… Je ne voulais pas…

_C'est à propos de Mimi ? Je lui demande sur la défensive parce que maintenant que je connais l'identité de la jeune fille je n'ai soudainement plus très envie de lui porter secours après tout ce qu'elle a fait subir à cette pauvre petite Mimi.

_Comment vous savez que… ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ? Je tonne furieuse contre elle, et elle éclate en sanglot.

_Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Elle est… je ne voulais qu'elle… elle est morte ! »

Mon sang se vide, mon cœur s'arrête, et me yeux ne voient plus rien. Les larmes d'Hornby affluent sur son visage et je les regarde s'écouler sur la chemise de son uniforme. J'essaie un instant de faire preuve de sang-froid mais je n'arrive pas à parler. Je cligne des yeux pour me reconnecter avec le monde et me racle la gorge. D'une voix horriblement rauque, je lui demande :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_Elle est… dans les toilettes… »

Hornby éclate de nouveau en sanglot. J'hésite un instant et puis la prends dans mes bras pour la consoler, et aussi pour me consoler moi-même. En ce moment, j'aurais bien besoin de Jayce pour me blottir contre lui. J'aurais besoin de nos longues conversations dans la salle commune le soir, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur les fauteuils. Il m'écoute, et je l'écoute. Nous vidons chacun nos sacs et ensuite on se sent mieux. Mais là… là, il n'est pas là. Personne n'est là mis à part moi.

J'entreprends alors de descendre les escaliers en me concentrant sur ma respiration pour éviter d'imaginer ce que je vais retrouver dans les toilettes. Je descends marche après marche. Hornby est juste derrière moi et elle n'ose plus pleurer, la terreur s'est retrouvée dans ses yeux. J'en déduis qu'il doit s'agir d'une scène horrible.

Alors comme ça, Mimi a mis fin à ses jours ? J'aurais pu, non j'aurais dû intervenir. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, j'ai tardé à en parler à mon grand-père et je l'ai laissé croire qu'il pouvait encore attendre pour régler cette histoire. J'aurais dû… j'aurais dû faire tellement de choses pour l'aider.

Le couloir du deuxième étage me semble immense. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais trouver mais j'ai déjà l'impression de sentir une odeur de métal froid comme celui que je sens lorsque je me suis mordue la langue et que le sang… J'espère que Mimi a choisi de mettre fin à ses jours de manière à ce qu'elle ne souffre pas.

A l'entrée des toilettes des filles, Hornby se terre contre une gargouille et m'observe. Elle n'ose pas entrer de nouveau, elle a beaucoup trop peur. Je lui dis, d'une si petite voix que je ne sais même pas si elle m'a entendu, de m'attendre ici. J'entre alors dans les toilettes des filles en m'ordonnant que quoique je puisse voir, je devrais garder mon sang-froid.

Mais ce que je découvre… et sans savoir que le cri que je viens d'entendre est le miens, je recule de plusieurs pas et me colle contre l'un des lavabos. Je n'ose même pas approcher du corps, je ne veux pas voir de plus près cette scène. Mais en même, je suis incapable de quitter la pièce. Mimi… La pauvre petite Mimi, alors que je croyais qu'elle avait elle-même décidé de quitter ce monde… Je me rends compte qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un suicide mais d'un meurtre.

Je suis dans l'incapacité de pleurer, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis censée faire. Comment doit réagir un préfet lorsqu'il surprend une scène de crime ? On ne nous le dit pas dans le code du règlement ça !

Je fais un pas pour aller jusqu'au corps puis je recule, et je fais un pas pour sortir des toilettes et puis finalement de me ravise. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je _peux _faire ?

Mimi est là, gisant par terre, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle semble me regarder comme si elle m'accusait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans ces toilettes à cette heure-ci ? Peut-être qu'elle n'osait pas rentrer dans son dortoir parce qu'elle allait encore subir les moqueries de ses camarades ?

Je me rends compte que je ne respire plus depuis un certain temps. Je me détourne de ce spectacle et reprends ma respiration, cherchant l'équilibre pour ne plus sentir cette boule au ventre qui me fait tellement souffrir que j'ai l'impression qu'elle se répercute sur mon corps tout entier.

Quand je me retourne, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Le corps de Mimi est raide et… je lève les yeux en suivant les tâches de sang sur le sol qui finissent par monter sur le mur. Le mur est inondé de sang, c'est répugnant. Il y en a partout et, je mets du temps à me rendre compte que c'est un message écrit : « La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte par l'héritier de Serpentard. »

J'ai envie de tout abandonné. C'est quoi ça encore ? Ce message qui ne veut absolument rien dire m'exaspère plus qu'il ne devrait me faire peur. J'ai envie de laisser tout comme le meurtrier a laissé la scène et partir pour… je ne sais pas, en fait non je ne peux pas partir parce que je suis un témoin de la scène. Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je sais déjà au moins une chose, il ne faut rien toucher, et rien nettoyer.

Je m'apprête à sortir des toilettes pour aller avertir quelqu'un parce que j'ai désespérément besoin d'aide et je trouve Tom à l'entrée des toilettes. Je ressens un tel soulagement que j'éclate en sanglot et me précipite vers lui sans même me demander si c'est bien ou mal de prendre un garçon dans ses bras dans un moment pareil.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me souffle-t-il effrayé par ma réaction. Je t'ai entendu crier… j'étais à l'autre bout du couloir et…

_Tom… on doit faire quelque chose… elle est morte… Je sanglote. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… aide-moi… je t'en prie, je ne sais pas…

_Ça va aller, ça va aller, me souffle-t-il. Kim, ça va aller.

_Mon grand-père ! Je m'exclame. Je dois aller le dire à mon grand-père… »

Je quitte son étreinte et titube dans le couloir. Hornby me suit à petits pas, les yeux complètement terrifiés. Tom me rattrape en courant tout en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet aux toilettes.

Je descends les marches, une par une. J'ai l'impression de les voir s'agrandir et se rétrécir comme si elles me jouaient des tours. Tom propose de m'aider mais je refuse parce que je trouve que j'ai l'air complètement ridicule. Il faut que j'arrive à me reprendre, il faut que je garde mon sang-froid. J'ai une élève de deuxième année derrière moi qui ne doit sans doute pas savoir ce qu'elle doit faire non plus. Je la prends par l'épaule et l'entraîne avec moi jusqu'au bureau de mon grand-père. Tom nous suit en silence.

« Kim ? Me demande mon grand-père quand il me voit entrer dans son bureau sans frapper. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

_Il y a… euh… la… la fille que… Mimi… euh Marie-Emilie est… elle est…

_Elle est morte. » Termine Tom d'une voix grave en baissant la tête.

Commence alors une série de questions auxquelles j'ai dû mal à répondre. Les professeurs arrivent en masse dans le bureau, ils veulent tous savoir ce qui s'est passé. Cent fois on me demande de répéter ce que j'ai vu, cent fois je répète en tachant de garder mon sang-froid, et cent fois je sens que je vais finir par tomber au sol.

S'ensuit une série de va-et-vient entre les professeurs. Mon grand-père donne ses ordres pour garder un calme général. Heureusement que le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur adjoint, est là pour le seconder parce que je crois que mon grand-père est complètement dépassé par la situation.

Pendant que tout le monde sort et rentre dans le bureau, je pense à Lucy et Druella qui doivent dormir dans leur lit. Elles ne savent pas encore ce qui les attend au réveil. Je voudrais être comme elles et ne jamais avoir vu cette scène. Tom me prend la main et s'installe à côté de moi sur l'un des fauteuils du bureau. Il ne dit rien et ça me va très bien.

J'entends les professeurs discuter entre eux des mesures à prendre pour la sécurité des élèves. Je crois comprendre qu'ils sont tous d'accord pour fermer l'école. Je pense à ma mère qui m'attend à la maison. J'aimerais qu'elle soit là pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'avance jusqu'à nous et pose une main sur l'épaule d'Olive Hornby qui ne semble pas avoir calmé sa frayeur. Il nous adresse un sourire bienveillant qui m'apaise sans pour autant avoir le miracle de supprimer dans mon esprit la scène à laquelle je viens d'assister. Il hésite un instant à nous parler mais mon grand-père arrive pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je m'y blottis et retiens mes larmes le plus fortement possible.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Kim, me souffle-t-il en me prenant le visage entre ses mains.

_Si, elle était dans les toilettes parce que je ne t'ai pas averti plus tôt…

_Non, Kim, tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable. Aucun de vous ne l'est, même pas Miss. Hornby. C'est la faute de celui qui l'a assassiné. Kim ?

_Elle n'aurait jamais été dans les toilettes si…

_Et après ? Ça aurait été un autre élève qui se trouvait dans les parages, me coupe-t-il en m'embrassant le front. Ce n'est pas ta faute. D'accord ? »

Je hoche la tête et me blottis encore une fois dans les bras de mon grand-père. Malgré toutes les paroles que viennent prononcer les professeurs, je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête que si j'avais avertis plus tôt mon grand-père, Olive Hornby aurait sans doute été punie pour les moqueries, elle ne se serait pas retrouvée avec Mimi, et Mimi n'aurait pas été se réfugier dans les toilettes pour pleurer. Tout le début de cette chaîne partait de moi, c'était ma faute.

* * *

Je prends un livre sur les méthodes de révision dans un rayon de la bibliothèque. Jayce est juste derrière moi sous prétexte que lui aussi souhaite réviser pour les Buses, mais il se contente de m'observer. Je me sens scruter de tous les côtés depuis que la nouvelle sur Mimi s'est répandue. Je n'ose pas leur dire que je vais bien, enfin que je vais aller bien s'ils arrêtent de me fixer comme ils le font.

Je me retourne finalement vers Jayce pour le dévisager. Il ne bronche pas d'un cil et continue à me détailler jusqu'à ce que je lui dise :

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est gênant.

_Parle-moi alors, me demande-t-il en s'approchant. Tu ne veux plus parler le soir dans la salle commune, et tu…

_Jayce, j'ai juste besoin de temps, c'est tout. Mais si tu continues à me fixer comme si j'étais une infirme qui allait s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre, c'est sûr que je ne risque pas d'aller mieux.

_D'accord, excuse-moi. L'infirmière a pourtant dit que tu étais en état de choc hier quand tu es sortie.

_Tu sais comment sont les infirmières scolaires… Je marmonne en passant mes bras autour de lui pour le rassurer. Au fait, pour ce week-end… je suis désolée mais…

_Kim, j'avais deviné tout seul qu'on n'allait pas le faire ce week-end avec ce qui s'est passé, me coupe-t-il avec un ricanement moqueur avant de m'embrasser le bout du nez. On a attendu jusqu'ici, ne t'inquiète pas, on peut encore attendre.

_Alors tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber si je fous en l'air le seul moment où on aurait pu enfin le faire ? Je demande timidement.

_Tu crois vraiment que je suis ce genre de mec ? »

Je souris parce que c'est exactement ce que je lui ai répondu il y a quelques jours quand il m'avait posé cette question. Il m'embrasse et me serre dans ses bras. Je me gave de son odeur de savon et ferme les yeux pour m'immerger complètement. Je me sens mieux, je sens la boule que j'ai au ventre depuis les évènements de la veille rétrécir.

Nous retournons ensuite à notre table de travail à la bibliothèque, là où doivent se trouver tous les élèves de cinquième et septième année pour réviser leurs examens. Les autres ne peuvent réviser que dans leur salle commune lorsqu'ils n'ont pas cours. Mon grand-père a instauré de nouvelles règles très strictes depuis la veille. Il ne veut qu'aucun élève ne se retrouve seul quelque part. C'est pourquoi nous sommes tous parqués à la bibliothèque pour réviser nos Buses.

Druella profite plutôt de ce moment pour se balader dans les rayons avec Cygnus qui n'avait lui non plus pas envie de bosser. Je parie que Cygnus va lui demander comment se porte Lucy, c'est la question qu'il nous pose à chaque fois pour faire croire qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Il est vrai que depuis le jour où Cygnus a appris que ses parents voulaient le marier à Lucy, il est devenu distant avec nous. Il a même tendance à se rapprocher de Tom et à traîner plus avec lui qu'avec nous. Lucy se comporte de la même façon avec Cygnus, elle n'ose plus l'approcher comme avant.

Celle-ci est en train de recopier quelque chose et ne lève pas la tête quand je m'assois ce qui me réconforte. Nous travaillons dans le silence total en lisant ou recopiant ce que nous trouvons dans les livres.

De temps en temps, Druella et Cygnus reviennent nous voir pour nous parler d'une fille qui ronfle au fond de la bibliothèque. Je me force à sourire même si je n'en ai pas envie car en temps normal j'aurais souris. J'essaie de tout faire normalement mais c'est très compliqué.

Puis Druella et Cygnus repartent en faisant mine de chercher dans les rayons pour que la bibliothécaire croit qu'ils travaillent sérieusement. Tout de même, ça me fait plaisir de voir Cygnus dans cet état. Cela fait un bon bout de temps que personne ne l'a vu sourire. Depuis que ses parents lui ont dit qu'ils avaient déjà tout prévu pour lui… Epouser Lucy, travailler au Ministère, là où son père lui obtiendrait une place, etc. Depuis ce jour, on ne l'a plus jamais vu sourire. Pourtant tout les cinq nous nous connaissons depuis tellement longtemps… Druella n'était jamais avec nous lors des soirées où nous nous rendions. Elle traînait plutôt avec des personnes plus âgées qu'elle. Mais Lucy, Jayce, Cygnus, et moi nous étions toujours flanqués ensemble. Nos parents aussi. Ils organisaient souvent des dîners ensemble où nous pouvions encore nous retrouver.

Dans ma chambre, j'ai un petit cahier où j'ai collé toutes les photos que ma mère possédait sur nous quatre. Elles me font toujours sourire quand je les regarde, nous étions la petite bande d'inséparables. Lucy avait ses longs cheveux roux dans tous les sens, encore plus désordonnés qu'aujourd'hui. Jayce avait les cheveux plaqués en arrière sous l'influence de sa mère qui désormais n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur lui. Cygnus était le plus grand de nous, il paraissait plus âgé aussi. Et moi j'étais tout à fait comme aujourd'hui. Toute maigre, la peau naturellement bronzée, et des cheveux raides que ma mère tentait désespérément de boucler. Tout comme Jayce, maintenant elle n'a plus aucun pouvoir pour me boucler les cheveux. Elle aimerait me voir les détacher plus souvent mais ma queue de cheveux me convient parfaitement.

Tom arrive jusqu'à notre table sans qu'aucun de nous ne l'ait entendu arriver. Il s'appuie sur la table et nous lance :

« Ils vont fermer l'école !? »

Jayce et moi échangeons un regard. C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre en écoutant les professeurs parler entre eux. Lucy relève la tête d'un air nonchalant et lui répond sarcastiquement :

« Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes tous ici ? Évidemment qu'ils vont fermer l'école, plus rien n'est sûr ici. Dommage pour toi, tu vas retourner dans ton orphelinat. »

Il lui jette un regard si incendiaire que Lucy aurait pu s'enflammer sur place. J'ai eu le droit au regard incendiaire de Tom plusieurs fois mais celui-ci était vraiment fort, voire violent. Je me racle la gorge et me décide à parler pour détourner leur attention :

« Les professeurs veulent fermer l'école si le coupable ne se dénonce pas.

_C'est ce que Dumbledore m'a dit, acquiesce-t-il. Il faut donc trouver le coupable parce que je ne retournerai pas à l'orphelinat. »

Il jette de nouveau un regard foudroyant voire meurtrier à Lucy qui lui adresse le plus beau et le plus agaçant de tous les sourires. Elle n'a peur de rien, Lucy.

Druella et Cygnus choisissent bien leur moment pour revenir en éclat de rire à propos de la fille qui ronfle au fond de la bibliothèque. Quand ils voient nos airs sérieux, ils comprennent que l'heure n'est pas à la rigolade. Ils prennent chacun une chaise dans un même mouvement et s'installe à la table. Tom nous observe tous, en serrant les poings sur la table. Retourner à l'orphelinat serait si abominable pour lui ?

« Il faut qu'on trouve le coupable, nous répète-t-il.

_Ce soir là, nous étions tous dans nos dortoirs aucun de nous ne sait ce qui s'est vraiment passé, répond Jayce en haussant les épaules.

_Tous sauf deux, fait remarquer Cygnus en passant son regard sur Tom puis sur moi.

_J'ai fait mes recherches, continue Tom en sortant de son sac des feuilles arrachées dans des livres de la bibliothèque. La Chambre des Secrets est une salle cachée dans le château par Salazar Serpentard.

_La quoi ? Demande Druella.

_La Chambre des Secrets, c'est ce qui était écrit dans les toilettes le soir où Mimi est… morte, je lui réponds. Sur le message, il était question d'un héritier si je me souviens bien.

_C'est exacte, affirme Tom en hochant la tête dans ma direction. Salazar Serpentard a scellé cette salle avant de quitter le château et seul son héritier pourrait l'ouvrir.

_L'héritier de Salazar Serpentard ? Tu veux dire son descendant ? Demande Druella.

_Tout à fait.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette salle ? L'interroge Lucy qui le regarde avec scepticisme.

_Selon ce qui est écrit, Salazar Serpentard y a enfermé un monstre qui serait capable de tuer tous… tous les Sangs Impurs.

_Tu veux dire tous les nés moldus, le corrigea Lucy en lui adressant un regard peu éloquent. Donc si j'ai bien compris, le coupable se trouve chez les Serpentard.

_Pas forcément, la contre Cygnus.

_Réfléchis un peu… Soupire Lucy en se massant la tempe. Salazar Serpentard était sûrement le sorcier le plus ambitieux de son époque, et le plus fermé d'esprit mais en général ça va avec l'ambition donc tout s'explique. Alors son descendant est forcément quelqu'un qui lui ressemble.

_Je ne comprends pas bien ta logique, j'avoue en fronçant les sourcils.

_Étant complètement fermé d'esprit, d'ailleurs il a même ouvert une Chambre des Secrets pour supprimer tous les nés moldus, nous parlons donc de génocide les amis. Vous croyez sincèrement que Salazar Serpentard se serait accouplé avec n'importe qui ? Et nous savons que nous sommes tous influencés par l'éducation que nous donnent nos parents. Ses enfants ont dû perpétuer la tradition de se marier avec une personne importante, de Sang Pur, etc. Ils ont tous dû passer par Serpentard, c'est évident. Donc, notre héritier se trouve dans notre maison. » Explique Lucy en nous regardant à tour de rôle.

Sa déduction est à la fois claire et imprécise. J'arrive à suivre sa logique et en même temps je n'arrive pas à tout comprendre. Mais Lucy a toujours eu de bonnes intuitions, elle est très douée pour les exercices de logique et son esprit pratique lui permet d'éliminer tout le superflu autour d'une affaire pour se concentrer sur un détail en particulier. Sur ce, je décide de faire confiance à Lucy.

« Lucy n'a pas tord, je dis en lui adressant un signe de tête qu'elle me renvoie. Donc, maintenant que nous sommes presque sûrs que l'héritier se trouve dans notre maison, il suffirait de savoir qui.

_Réfléchissons, lequel d'entre nous est le plus bizarre et le plus flippant… Marmonne Lucy en jetant un regard à Tom qui ne bronche pas.

_Tu penses que j'ai tué cette fille dans les toilettes ? Lui demande-t-il avec un rictus.

_Bien sûr que non ! Ricane Lucy. Tu n'as donc rien écouté à ce que j'ai dit ? Salazar Serpentard aurait voulu une lignée de grands sorciers, ses descendants ne seraient pas n'importe qui. Ça ne peut donc pas être toi, tu viens d'un orphelinat de moldus et personne ne connaît ta famille. Salazar Serpentard ne voudrait certainement pas d'un type comme toi dans sa lignée. »

Un silence plutôt gênant s'installe tandis que Tom et Lucy se livrent une guerre de regards incendiaires. J'arrive presque à sentir l'électricité dans l'air. Je me dévoue encore une fois pour prendre la parole et briser ce silence :

« Il pourrait s'agir de n'importe qui à Serpentard et nous n'avons aucune preuve…

_Ou alors ce n'est pas un Serpentard et nous faisons fausse route. Il ne faut pas tirer de conclusion trop hâtive, reprend Tom en laissant tomber sa guerre avec Lucy. Il faudrait plutôt se concentrer sur les personnes qui étaient présentes sur les lieux.

_En l'occurrence, toi. » Ricane de nouveau Lucy.

Cette fois, je la foudroie du regard pour lui intimer de cesser ses remarques qui deviennent insupportables. Tom me remercie d'un signe de tête auquel je réponds par un sourire. Tandis qu'ils s'attaquent tous à dresser une liste des personnes qui auraient pu se trouver sur les lieux, je réfléchis aux éventuels élèves qui n'étaient pas dans leurs dortoirs ce soir-là. Soudainement je pense à Hagrid… il était là ce soir, je l'ai croisé et je l'ai même laissé passer. Prise de panique je n'ose pas faire part de ce que je pense aux autres car l'idée que ce soit Hagrid qui est tuée Mimi ne me paraît pas possible. Même si Hagrid est parfois un peu spécial avec son amour pour les créatures étranges, il ne ferait de mal à personne. Mais… justement, il aime beaucoup les créatures étranges et il est plutôt doué pour les amadouer, de plus Tom a dit qu'il y avait un monstre dans la Chambre des Secrets.

J'ose à peine observer les autres par peur de me trahir. Je ne sais pas ce que je devrais faire avec un tel dilemme. Dénoncer Hagrid ? Il est gentil, au fond. Un peu lourd mais gentil. Et puis, il ne peut pas avoir tué Mimi. Mais… il élevait des loups-garous tout de même ! Ca aurait pu être dangereux lors de la pleine de Lune. Et si Hagrid avait perdu le contrôle du monstre qu'il y a dans la Chambre des Secrets ?

Tom me regarde comme s'il parvenait à lire dans mes pensées ce qui me donne des frissons dans dos.

Finalement, la bibliothécaire nous annonce que l'heure se termine et que nous devons tous retourner dans notre salle commune en attendant que notre directeur de maison ne vienne nous chercher pour nous accompagner pour le banquet dans la Grande Salle.

Je me lève de ma place. J'ai de nouveau cette grosse boule au ventre qui me pèse. Les autres commencent à avancer. Jayce est parti avec Cygnus et ils ont déjà commencé à parler. Druella demande à Lucy si la coupe de quidditch se fera toujours après les évènements de la veille. Et moi je me retrouve avec Tom qui m'interroge du regard.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

J'hésite un moment et puis songe qu'il s'agit tout de même de mon préfet. Nous devons travailler ensemble, il serait donc logique que je lui parle de mes soupçons. Je laisse un certain espace entre nous et les élèves devant nous avant de lui souffler :

« Le soir du meurtre, j'ai croisé Hagrid dans les couloirs.

_Hagrid ? Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé ?

_Parce que… je sais qu'Hagrid ne ferait jamais de mal à quelqu'un.

_Kim, tu ne peux pas le couvrir sous prétexte qu'il paraît gentil. Il élevait des bébés loups-garous la dernière fois !

_Je sais mais… franchement, Tom, tu crois vraiment qu'Hagrid pourrait être l'héritier de Serpentard ? Un demi-géant !

_Je ne crois pas à la thèse de Lucy, me confit-il. On n'est pas tous comme nos parents. Regarde Jayce, il ne veut rien devoir à ses parents, il n'est pas comme eux.

_Jayce c'est une autre histoire, au fond il l'est mais… il est dans sa période d'adolescent rebelle, je lui dis pour retirer cette hypothèse.

_Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'un descendant de Serpentard n'aurait pas pu s'accoupler avec un géant ? Pourquoi c'est si dur à croire ? »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre alors je hausse les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? Me questionne Tom.

_Il allait voir Dumbledore pour tu sais, sa punition.

_Il t'a montré sa convocation ? »

Je l'interroge du regard. Tom lève les yeux au ciel et puis répond à ma question silencieuse :

« Tous les élèves qui doivent retrouver un professeur reçoivent une convocation ! Tu le sais, Kim !

_Oui mais… je n'y ai pas pensé…

_Tu aurais dû ! Imagine que ce soit Hagrid qui est tué cette fille, tu l'as laissé passer ! »

Je ne peux plus supporter cette conversation. Sait-il déjà à quel point je me sens coupable de la mort de Mimi !? Avait-il besoin de me dire ça ?

Je commence à accélérer le pas pour le semer mais il m'attrape le bras d'autorité pour m'empêcher de partir.

« Ok, je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça. Mais il faut qu'on éclaircisse cette histoire.

_Tu n'en parleras à personne de ce que je t'ai dit, hein ? Pas avant qu'on soit certain, d'accord ?

_Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je le garderai pour moi. »

Je me sens soulagée de l'entendre dire ça. Au moins, je peux compter sur mon préfet. Ma boule au ventre se rétrécie légèrement pour me laisser l'occasion de mieux respirer. C'est la première fois de la journée que j'ai l'impression d'être soulagée, et tranquille mentalement. Je ne me pose plus autant de question. Je me rends alors compte combien j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ce qui me passait par la tête. J'adresse un sourire à Tom pour le remercier. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi je lui adresse ce sourire mais tant pis, il n'a pas besoin de savoir.


	5. L'héritier de Serpentard

Je poste en avance ce chapitre car je vais devoir m'absenter pendant quelques temps... Je publierai le sixième chapitre dans deux semaines normalement. En attendant, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**5**

**L'héritier de Serpentard**

Je suis assise avec Lucy et Druella sur les tables de travail de notre salle commune. Jayce et Cygnus jouent aux cartes sur une autre table, et nous, nous parlons. Lucy se plaint que la coupe de quidditch ait été annulée après le meurtre de Mimi. Druella déplore que nous n'ayons plus le droit de sortir à Pré-au-Lard, et moi je ne dis rien parce que je ne cesse de penser à Mimi et à ce qui l'a conduit à se retrouver dans ses toilettes.

Tout le monde se demande si l'école va véritablement fermer maintenant que la rumeur s'est répandue grâce à Noreen Croupton qui a publié son journal. Ce qui me saute aux yeux c'est que personne ne semble se préoccuper de la mort de Mimi, mais plutôt par ce que nous allons faire. On s'interroge sur la fermeture de Poudlard, de la façon dont nous allons passer nos examens, de comment les professeurs vont pouvoir gérer la situation, si nous allons bientôt pouvoir vivre comme avant sans les nouvelles règles imposées. Personne ne pense que derrière toutes ses questions, il y a eu un meurtre.

« De toute façon, c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe. Moi je dis, bon débarras ! » Ricane Lestrange avec sa petite bande de deuxième année.

Partout j'entends ce genre de réflexion ou alors : « C'est juste Mimi râleuse. » Et je me rends compte que le cas de Mimi était pire que ce que je n'avais imaginé. Elle n'avait vraiment aucun ami, personne à qui parler. J'ai envie d'hurler, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens compressée dans une boîte de conserve, et j'ai envie de crier, de me débattre de quelque chose… Quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à identifier. C'est tellement étrange comme sensation. Je n'ai jamais ressentie tout ça.

« Kim ? M'interroge Lucy.

_Pardon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je lui demande en sortant de mes pensées.

_Qui est le plus sexy à ton avis : le préfet de Poufsouffle Seb Bonham ou le chanteur Lorcan d'Eath ? »

Je les regarde à tour de rôle et à ce moment j'ai envie de les gifler toutes les deux. Je me lève de ma chaise et monte dans mon dortoir sans rien dire. Je n'ai même pas envie de m'exprimer tant leur manque de réaction me dépasse. On dirait qu'ils n'en ont tout simplement rien à faire.

Je cherche Tom des yeux. J'aurais bien envie de lui parler parce que c'est le seul qui m'écoute ou du moins j'ai l'impression qu'il m'écoute. Mais il fait au moins semblant, lui. Contrairement à tous les autres qui font comme s'il n'y avait eu qu'un dégât des eaux dans les toilettes. Mais c'est peut-être parce que lui aussi a assisté à la scène.

Je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit et essaie de me concentrer sur autre chose. Je prends la lettre que ma mère m'a envoyée la veille. Elle voudrait me rejoindre pour être présente à mes côtés dans ce moment. Relire sa lettre me redonne les larmes aux yeux. Rien que lorsque j'ai reçu sa lettre, je me souviens d'avoir aussitôt eu le nez qui pique et la vue brouillée par les larmes. J'ai tellement envie de la revoir, elle me manque, et encore plus dans ce moment-là. J'ai besoin de ses paroles réconfortantes, j'ai besoin de son étreinte dans laquelle je me sens en sécurité. J'ai besoin de ma maman.

Lucy et Druella entrent dans le dortoir en baissant la tête. Je crois qu'elles s'en veulent pour ce qui s'est passé dans la salle commune. Je les ignore quand même et repose la lettre sur mon chevet en essuyant rapidement mes larmes. Je ne veux pas qu'elles me voient pleurer, je me sens ridicule.

Elles s'assoient chacune d'un côté et je sens dans le silence qui s'installe qu'elles cherchent leurs mots. Enfin, Lucy prend la parole :

« Désolé, on oublie parfois que ça ne fait que deux jours que… enfin bref, tu es encore sous le choc mais on essaie de te changer les idées. On ne pensait pas mal, tu sais, on voulait juste essayer que tu penses à autre chose.

_Je sais que vous ne faisiez pas ça méchamment, mais… tout le monde se fout de savoir que Mimi est morte. C'est quand même… je ne sais pas, je ne dois pas être comme tout le monde. On dirait que vous êtes tous insensibles à ce qui s'est passé. Une fille est morte et vous… vous vous voulez savoir lequel je trouve le plus sexy entre… bref.

_Désolé… Marmonne Druella en baissant la tête. C'était mon idée en fait. Comme avec Lucy on voit bien que tu n'es pas vraiment au plus haut niveau de ta forme, on cherchait un sujet de conversation et… c'est le seul qui m'est venu à l'esprit, je suis désolée c'était complètement déplacé.

_Et ce n'est pas que tout le monde se moque de ce qui s'est passé, pas du tout, mais… On n'y a pas assisté alors c'est vrai qu'il y a de la distance entre nous, me confie Lucy. Tu as carrément vu… le corps et… bref, tu as tout vu. Et nous, on nous a simplement dit qu'une élève était morte et qu'on allait devoir quitter l'école. Mais on est là, tu sais, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te confier. Même si tu n'en as pas l'impression, on est là pour toi. »

Elles me prennent toutes les deux dans leurs bras et me couvrent de baisers sur le front, la joue, dans les cheveux. Je finis par rire tandis qu'elles continuent inlassablement à m'étouffer avec leurs bisous. Je me débats sans arrive à me retirer de leur étreinte et bientôt je me retrouve prise au piège de leurs chatouilles. Je me mets à rire comme je n'avais pas ris depuis… en fait, ça fait à peine deux jours mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir ris depuis des années. Et ça fait tellement de bien de pouvoir ressentir un soupçon de joie.

On s'allonge toutes les trois sur mon lit et nous commençons à parler. J'engage la conversation en affirmant que je choisirais Lorcan d'Eath pour une nuit mais que je prendrais Seb Bonham pour la vie. Elles rient toutes les deux et commencent à comploter contre moi pour aller tout répéter à Jayce. Je les défends de faire un coup pareil, surtout que ça risquerait de tomber dans l'oreille de Noreen Croupton qui l'écrirait dans son journal. Je me sentirais terriblement mal après pour me tenir à côté de Seb. Je ne leur ai jamais dit mais j'étais amoureuse de lui quand j'étais plus jeune. Enfin amoureuse… je l'aimais bien autant qu'une petite fille peut aimer un petit garçon. Nous n'étions pas encore à Poudlard à ce moment-là. Oui, nous étions vraiment très jeunes. Mais je n'ai jamais osé leur dire, surtout à Lucy !

Puis nous parlons des Buses. Je me rends compte que plus le temps passe, et plus j'ai l'impression d'être complètement perdue dans mes révisions. Je ne sais jamais si je dois plutôt réviser cette matière ou une autre. J'ai peur de ce qui va arriver le jour de l'examen. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de décevoir ma mère. Carter pourrait encore jouer de ses contacts pour me trouver une place quelque part mais j'ai envie de réussir quelque chose sans me servir de mon nom.

Les Van Hallerberry descendent des Black, c'est ma mère qui me l'a raconté. Elle m'a même affirmé que toutes les grandes familles viennent des Black, qu'au départ il n'y avait qu'eux et que la lignée s'est étendue. Mon père, le Potionniste Marius Van Hallerberry, descendait de son côté maternelle de l'arrière grand-père de Cygnus. Je ne sais pas si ça fait de moi la lointaine petite cousine de ce dernier, mais avec Cygnus on n'a jamais réussi à percer ce mystère. Il nous est souvent arrivé de rester planté devant l'arbre généalogique de sa famille mais elle ne conservait que les enfants nés Black donc les Van Hallerberry n'y apparaissent pas.

Après une longue discussion, et de grands éclats de rire qui m'avaient beaucoup manqué, nous décidons de redescendre dans notre salle commune. Peut-être qu'on pourrait se joindre à la partie de cartes des garçons ? En arrivant dans la salle commune, tout le monde est en effervescence. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe et j'ordonne à tout le monde de garder son calme en prenant ma voix de préfète.

Ils se tournent alors tous vers moi et m'observent comme si j'avais de la sauce tomate sur le visage. Je lance un regard à Lucy et Druella qui ne semblent pas plus comprendre ce qui se passe dans cette salle commune. Soudainement, une fille de première année s'approche de moi et me regarde avec des yeux tellement brillants d'admiration qu'un instant je me demande si je ne suis pas dans un rêve.

« Grâce à toi, on va pouvoir rester à Poudlard, merci. On sait que ça n'a pas dû être facile mais plus tard j'aimerais avoir eu le courage de faire ce que tu as fait. » Me dit-elle.

Ok. Tu es légèrement flippante. Je ne réponds pas à ce qu'elle vient de me déballer et cherche des yeux quelqu'un de fiable. Je m'apprête à rejoindre Jayce et Cygnus pour leur demander ce qui se passe quand Tom entre dans la salle commune. A ce moment, tout le monde hurle et frappe dans ses mains. Je cligne des yeux en dévisageant tous ceux qui l'acclament. Derrière moi Lucy croise fermement les bras pour montrer qu'elle ne compte pas applaudir Tom, et Druella frappe dans ses mains sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

J'interroge alors Tom du regard et il semble hésiter à venir me voir mais finalement il s'approche et me prend les mains comme s'il allait me demander en mariage. Je jette un coup d'œil à Jayce qui fronce les sourcils et lui fait signe que je ne sais pas plus que lui ce qui m'arrive.

« Ne m'en veux pas. » Me dit simplement Tom.

J'arque les sourcils et puis finalement soupire. J'en ai marre de ne pas savoir, qu'est-ce qui se trame à la fin ? Soudainement, mon grand-père entre dans la salle commune accompagné du professeur Slughorn qui m'adresse un sourire compatissant comme s'il allait m'annoncer le décès d'un proche.

J'interroge de nouveau Tom du regard qui soi dit en passant ne m'a toujours pas lâché les mains, puis mon grand-père me serre dans ses bras après avoir ordonné à tous les élèves de se rassembler dans la Grande Salle.

Bientôt, il ne reste plus que Tom, le professeur Slughorn, mon grand-père, et moi-même dans la salle commune. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui m'arrive et je commence vraiment à en avoir marre.

« Bon, ça suffit. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe ! J'exige en dévisageant Tom qui arbore une expression indéchiffrable.

_Écoute, Kim je sais que cette histoire t'a marqué… C'est toi qui as trouvé le corps, tu… et je sais que tu appréciais Hagrid, me dit mon grand-père avec la même expression que Slughorn.

_Quoi Hagrid ? »

Mon grand-père et Slughorn échangent un regard, ils ont l'air réticents à vouloir me révéler ce qu'ils savent. Finalement, Tom prend la parole :

« C'était lui.

_De quoi ?

_C'est Hagrid qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, termine-t-il.

_Je suis désolée, Kim. Si j'avais su… je ne t'aurais pas laissé fréquenter…

_Hagrid est l'héritier de Serpentard !? Je m'écrie en coupant la parole à mon grand-père. Je peux savoir quelles sont les preuves ?

_Mr. Jedusor est venu nous trouver cet après-midi, me dit mon grand-père. Il a découvert qu'Hagrid était l'héritier de Serpentard, le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets était avec lui. C'est une Accromantule, me confie mon grand-père. Mais il a réussi à s'enfuir. Cependant Hagrid a lui-même avoué qu'il élevait cette… ce monstre.

_Hagrid élève toutes sortes de créatures, je dis comme je n'y crois pas un mot.

_Kim, nous savons que tu as vu Hagrid le soir où… »

Je dévisage Tom du regard. Je me sens terriblement trahis. Il soutient mon regard sans broncher, ce qui est encore pire. Il ne se sent même pas coupable ! Je comptais sur lui, il ne devait rien dire…

« Tu leur as dit !? Je m'écrie furieuse.

_Kim, ce que Mr. Jedusor a fait… c'était pour le bien commun, le défend mon grand-père. Hagrid n'était pas avec Dumbledore ce soir-là. Dumbledore lui-même l'a confirmé, il n'a jamais convoqué Hagrid pour aller dans la Forêt Interdite ce soir. Hagrid est simplement descendu pour aller ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et libérer le monstre… Mais le monstre s'est enfui et les parents de la jeune fille sont furieux. Hagrid va être renvoyé, et interdit de magie à vie.

_Non… Je n'y crois pas. Hagrid n'est pas… Est-ce qu'il a confirmé être l'héritier de Serpentard ?

_Franchement, qui avouerait être l'auteur d'un meurtre ? Me demande Slughorn avec l'air peiné pour moi. Je sais que vous avez été particulièrement touchée par les évènements mais il faut vous faire une raison…

_Je n'y crois pas. » Je persiste d'un ton catégorique.

Mon grand-père soupire, Slughorn baisse la tête comme s'il abandonnait l'affaire, et Tom lève les yeux au ciel. Je lui lance mon regard le plus noir que je puisse adresser à quelqu'un puis je demande à voir le professeur Dumbledore.

« Kim… » Commence mon grand-père mais je commence déjà à quitter la salle commune.

Je sors à grands pas des cachots. Lorsque j'entre dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde se lève et m'applaudis. Je reste figée, incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Ces gens m'applaudissent ? Pourquoi ?

« Nous avons sauvé Poudlard, Kim. » Me dit Tom en me faisant sursauter.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, je ne pensais pas qu'il me suivait.

« Ce n'est pas Hagrid, je le sais, je lui dis toujours en le dévisageant. Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Je sais que tu n'y crois pas non plus.

_C'est Hagrid, je sais que c'est dur à croire mais j'ai vu le monstre. Une véritable Accromantule dont Hagrid s'occupait. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'arrêter mais j'ai au moins réussi à coincer Hagrid. Il faut que tu me croies, Kim. »

Je secoue la tête en regardant le sol. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je n'arrive à le croire. Tom pose une main sur mon épaule et je commence à croire que je deviens folle. Alors si Hagrid est… non, c'est impossible… Mais Tom a vu de ses propres yeux le monstre ? Si je n'arrive pas à réaliser, serait-ce parce que je ne l'ai pas vu ? Druella et Lucy n'arrivent pas à réaliser qu'une élève est morte parce qu'elles n'ont pas vu la scène, serais-je dans le même cas ?

Hagrid était étrange ce soir-là. Il m'a donné une fausse excuse, je l'ai laissé passer parce que je me suis laissée manipuler. Tout comme les bébés loups-garous, il n'avait pas réalisé la dangerosité de l'Accromantule… C'était peut-être vrai après tout. Hagrid était… il était toujours dehors le soir pour s'occuper de n'importe quelle créature… En y réfléchissant, ce ne serait pas si étonnant que ça… Mais non, il ne peut pas… Et en même temps, Hagrid est… Hagrid est Hagrid, il ne peut pas avoir fait ça !

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser, j'avoue à Tom qui hoche lentement la tête. Pourquoi tous ces gens m'applaudissent ? Je demande ensuite en remarquant que nous sommes face à tous les élèves qui continuent de frapper inlassablement dans leurs mains.

_Parce que nous avons sauvé Poudlard, nous allons recevoir un prix et nous allons gagner la coupe des quatre maisons.

_Non, je ne veux pas de prix. Je ne veux rien recevoir, pas pour ça.

_Kim… Soupire Tom.

_Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu as deviné tout seul, après tout c'est vrai. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça et je ne veux pas de ça.

_Tu adores être acclamée, ne dit pas le contraire ! Quand tu es sur ton balai et que tu attrapes le Vif d'Or…

_Mais là c'est différent ! Tom, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à te rendre compte qu'on ne parle pas d'une simple coupe de quidditch mais du meurtre d'une jeune fille, bordel ! Je ne comprends comment tu peux êtres si insensible. Ça t'affecte donc si peu ?

_Bien sûr que ça m'affecte mais voyons le bon côté des choses, le coupable a été arrêté, Poudlard ne ferme pas ! »

Je me rends compte alors que tout ce qui l'intéresse dans cette histoire c'est que l'école ne ferme pas. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est de ne pas retourner à orphelinat. C'est tout ce que Tom souhaite. En comprenant ceci, je comprends que je n'aurais jamais dû parler de ce que j'avais vu ce soir-là. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire que j'avais croisé Hagrid.

Je quitte la Grande Salle, et le plante là au milieu de tous ces applaudissements. Tom m'appelle plusieurs fois mais je ne réponds pas et monte jusqu'au deuxième étage sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Je me mets même à courir pour échapper à tout ça, je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'agis. Je suis totalement perdue. J'atterris dans les toilettes qui ont été entièrement nettoyées. Malgré cela, je peux encore sentir l'odeur de sang qui s'en échappait, et revoir le corps de Mimi.

Je m'appuie sur l'un des lavabos. J'ai mal à la tête alors je commence à ouvrir le robinet. Et merde c'est celui qui ne marche pas ! Je frappe dessus avec rage et puis grogne parce que je me suis fait mal en tapant trop fort. J'ouvre avec rage un autre robinet et me passe de l'eau sur mon visage. Je souffle et respire. J'ai l'impression de me libérer d'un poids avec la fraîcheur de l'eau.

« Kim ? »

Je me retourne aussitôt prête à sortir ma baguette pour qu'on me laisse tranquille. J'en ai marre de tous ces gens qui veulent me consoler, être là pour moi, et me convaincre de quelque chose que je ne crois pas. Mais je trouve personne, ou du moins personne de vivant. Je reste totalement silencieuse devant le fantôme de Mimi. J'abaisse ma baguette mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Mis à part la regarder, je ne peux rien faire. Je l'observe flotter face à moi sans savoir si c'est une hallucination, un mauvais tour d'un élève, ou si elle est vraiment là devant moi. Je voudrais pleurer, je le sens en moi mais c'est impossible. Je n'y arrive pas et pourtant je sais que j'en aurais besoin. J'aurais tellement besoin de lâcher prise mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est impossible.

« Mimi, tu… tu es là… »

Elle m'adresse un sourire timide et se met à flotter plus haut dans les airs. Je la contemple comme une apparition divine et puis, complètement à l'ouest, lui pose la seule question me vienne à l'esprit :

« Explique-moi comment… comment tu… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ces toilettes ? »

Elle ne semble pas particulière ravie que je lui pose cette question. Et elle n'a pas tord, j'aurais pu lui demander si elle se sentait bien, lui demander ses projets de fantôme mais la seule chose qui me préoccupe… j'en ai assez de faire semblant, je veux savoir c'est tout.

« S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir. C'est… c'est moi qui t'ait trouvé ici et…

_Et tu veux savoir ce qui m'est arrivé pour le raconter à tous tes amis, évidemment.

_Quoi ? Non ! Je ne vais le raconter à personne, je…

_Ben voyons… Kim Van Hallerberry, capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, préfète de Serpentard, la copine de Jayce Avery… Bien sûr que tu iras tout raconter à tout le monde ! Tu ne t'intéresses pas à moi mais à ce qui m'est arrivé pour le raconter à toute ta petite bande d'amis !

_Mimi, pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Je ne te veux pas de mal, moi… Je veux juste savoir.

_Je suis morte ! Voilà ce qui m'est arrivé ! Ca semble si compliqué à comprendre ? Mais après tout personne ne veut savoir comment va la pauvre Mimi… »

Elle commence à sangloter alors que moi je ne comprends plus rien. Est-ce que je divague ? J'ai l'impression que mon esprit commence à perdre les pédales.

« Mimi râleuse, Mimi la moche, Mimi pleurnicharde… j'ai été la risée de cette école pendant deux années ! Toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu as toujours eu plein d'amis et tout le monde s'intéresse à toi parce que tu es Kim Van Hallerberry ! La preuve, tu ne m'es pas venue en aide !

_Si, j'ai…

_Tu avais promis que tu parlerais à ton grand-père mais tu n'as rien fait ! Olive Hornby n'a jamais été punie, et elle s'est bien amusée à se moquer un peu plus chaque jour. Et toi pendant ce temps-là tu étais avec ta petite bande d'amis, tu ne pensais certainement pas à la pauvre petite Mimi, toi tu étais bien entourée.

_J'ai prévenu mon grand-père, je tente pour ma défense.

_Trop tard ! » Hurle-t-elle en me foudroyant du regard.

Je marmonne de piètres excuses et puis quitte les toilettes comme je sens que Mimi n'a aucune envie de me voir. Je ne sais pas où aller et je… j'ai… Soudain, je me mets à pleurer comme jamais je n'ai encore pleuré. Je tremble de tout mon corps alors je décide de m'asseoir tout en reniflant et pleurant encore et encore. Je sens mon corps qui lâche totalement prise.

Je pleure pendant un bon bout de temps jusqu'à ce que Jayce arrive dans le couloir. Il s'assoit à côté de moi contre le mur et me prend dans ses bras. Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité. Je me sens complètement ridicule, j'aurais envie de me secouer mais en même temps ça fait du bien de pleurer comme ça. La boule dans mon ventre disparaît totalement lorsque mes pleurs se calment. Jayce ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que j'aie finis de pleurer.

« Aller Kim, au lieu de pleurer toute seule dans ton coin, parle-moi. »

Il a raison, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis l'autre soir où Mimi est morte. Depuis ce moment, nous n'avons plus eu nos petites conversations dans la salle commune. Je m'écarte de ses bras pour prendre une position plus confortable pour parler. Il me prend la main et m'encourage du regard. Je lui raconte alors tout ce que je ressens, absolument tout. Il hoche la tête et écoute attentivement tout ce que je lui dis. Je lui décris ce que j'ai ressenti le soir où j'ai trouvé le corps de Mimi, la trahison de Tom, la sensation d'une boule dans mon ventre, l'impression que tout le monde se moque du meurtre de Mimi, et justement la réaction de cette dernière quand je lui ai demandé comment elle était morte.

« Tu sais, on dit que quand tu reviens sur terre en tant que fantôme, il y a un moment où tu pètes un peu les plombs parce que tu n'as plus peur d'être jugé ni rien, tu es mort. Mimi était une jeune fille brimée, elle a tout simplement le sentiment de devoir se lâcher et elle cherche à se défouler sur n'importe qui. Ça fait deux ans qu'elle se retient parce qu'elle est le sujet de moquerie de tout le monde. Et puis, il est possible qu'elle ressente un peu de jalousie envers toi. Tu représentes tout ce qu'elle aurait sûrement voulu être. »

Je renifle et le regarde. Je me sens vraiment dégueulasse avec mon nez qui coule, et mes yeux rouges après avoir pleuré. Jayce m'adresse un sourire et m'embrasse. Je me demande quel autre garçon serait capable d'embrasser une fille dans un moment pareil ? Je suis quand même repoussante.

« Merci, je lui dis en lui souriant. Je crois que t'avais raison, j'avais besoin de parler.

_Maintenant je vais surveiller que tu ne rates plus tes séances thérapeutiques, ricane-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

_Tu n'as pas honte de te moquer de moi dans un moment pareil ? » Je lui lance en riant moi-même.

Il m'embrasse sur le crâne et me serre encore plus fort contre lui. Finalement, nous décidons de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour aller manger. Jayce me raconte un peu comment s'est déroulée la cérémonie où Tom a reçu son prix pour service rendu à l'école. Je n'écoute qu'à moitié encore furieuse après mon préfet.

Quand nous arrivons dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde nous regarde. Mon grand-père se redresse sur sa chaise pour voir si je vais bien. Je lui adresse un sourire pour le rassurer et suis Jayce jusqu'à la table des Serpentard. J'ignore Tom lorsque je passe prêt de lui, et m'assois à côté de Jayce avec Druella, Lucy, et Cygnus. Notre bande à nouveau réunie au complet, ça fait plaisir de nous voir tous au complet. Ils me sourient tous, et je me rends compte qu'ils se sont tous fait du souci pour moi. Je leur réponds par un sourire et nous commençons notre dîner.

* * *

Les examens de fin d'année se sont plutôt bien passés, du moins je l'espère. Le train arrive en gare, je me retourne pour surveiller tous les élèves de ma maison qui contemplent en arrière plan le château de Poudlard que nous allons laisser pendant les deux mois des vacances d'été. Je pense que ça va me faire du bien de m'éloigner un peu de Poudlard pendant quelques temps. Je vais retrouver ma mère et Carter. Lucy va organiser la traditionnelle soirée pyjamas et nous allons sans doute nous voir sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Jayce part pendant le mois d'août avec ses parents en France où son père espère élargir l'affaire familiale. Cygnus va rester chez lui, Lucy est déjà invitée à venir dîner avec toute sa famille. Quant à Druella, elle ne cesse de songer aux nouveautés de cet été dans les magasins de prêt-à-porter.

Les vacances sont toujours bienvenues pour tout le monde, sauf un. Tom tire une tête de six pieds de long comme à chaque fois que nous devons rentrer pour les deux mois des vacances d'été. Je m'avance jusqu'à lui ce qui à l'air de le surprendre car je ne lui ai plus parlé depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Hagrid, sauf en tant que préfète.

« Désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé de ce que je comptais faire, me dit-il. Mais tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé faire. »

Je hoche la tête. C'est vrai ce qu'il dit. Néanmoins, j'en ai marre d'être fâchée contre lui surtout qu'il nous a aidé à gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons comme toujours. Je lui souris et lui tends ma main :

« On fait la paix ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel avec un sourire que je peux discerner au coin de ses lèvres.

« Maintenant, on ne se fait plus de secrets entre nous sinon nous allons devenir les pires préfets de l'histoire, on essaie de se parler au lieu de se disputer comme à chaque fois, et on arrête de lever les yeux au ciel, je lui dis en lui donnant un coup de coude.

_C'est parce que tu es une vraie gamine parfois, me confit-il avec un rictus.

_Et toi alors ? Je réplique avant de rire. Alors, tu vas rentrer à l'orphelinat pour les vacances ?

_Euh… à vrai dire, non.

_Ah bon ? Je m'étonne.

_J'ai décidé de partir à la recherche de mes parents, me répond-t-il en tout franchise.

_C'est vrai !? Tom, c'est… wah ! J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches, je trouve ça fantastique. Tu m'écriras pour me tenir au courant ?

_Si tu veux, acquiesce-t-il.

_Et j'essaierai de te tenir au courant quand on sortira tous ensemble si jamais tu peux venir.

_Merci, c'est gentil. »

Le train siffle et il est temps pour nous d'accomplir une dernière fois notre rôle de préfet pour cette année. Nous contrôlons les élèves de notre maison monter dans le train et veillons à mettre un peu d'ordre à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express notamment auprès des fameux deuxièmes années qui sont comme toujours infernales.

Le trajet me paraît court, nous avons discuté tout le long. Je sens que Tom se lie de plus en plus d'amitié avec Cygnus et Jayce. Druella a l'air de mieux l'apprécier. Seule Lucy reste encore sur ses gardes mais je savais déjà par avance qu'elle serait la plus difficile à convaincre.

En descendant du train, ma mère et Carter m'attendent. Je me précipite jusqu'à eux. Ma mère m'ouvre grand ses bras et je me jette sur elle. Elle m'embrasse fort sur le front et me serre contre elle tandis que Carter hoche la tête comme un pantin, satisfait de nous savoir tous en sûreté. Il a dû se faire un sang d'encre en entendant l'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets et je pense qu'il n'aurait pas su comment réagir avec ma mère s'il m'était arrivé quelque chose.

En rentrant à la maison, cela me fait plaisir de retrouver ce milieu familier, cette odeur… Et Didi ! Il en a les larmes aux yeux et me confie qu'il a eu peur qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose à Poudlard. Je le remercie de s'être inquiété pour moi et lui offre ce que je lui ai acheté à Pré-au-Lard. Il s'agit d'une petite figurine représentant un sorcier et un elfe qui se tiennent la main gaiement. J'ai l'impression qu'il va éclater en sanglot alors je le laisse retourner à ses tâches pour éviter une nouvelle scène.

Je m'apprête à monter dans ma chambre pour ranger mes affaires lorsque j'aperçois les valises à l'entrée. Je me retourne et adresse un regard interrogateur à ma mère. Carter est parti dans son bureau mais ma mère s'approche de moi avec un sourire qui s'élargit presque jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Carter m'emmène en voyage ! Devine où ? Au Bahamas ! Me dit-elle surexcitée sans même me laisser répondre. Il m'a offert les billets il y a quelques mois. Je n'ai eu le temps de te l'annoncer dans une de mes lettres avec ce qui s'est passé et je voulais te l'annoncer en direct. »

Je me force à adopter un sourire heureux pour faire plaisir à ma mère. En vérité, je tente de masquer mon immense déception. J'aurais voulu passer les vacances avec ma mère, lui parler, me confier à elle. J'avais envie qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras, de sortir avec elle pour aller prendre une boisson rafraîchissante, m'allonger sur une chaise longue à ses côtés pour prendre le soleil et lire le journal, discuter des derniers ragots, etc.

Ma mère a l'air de vraiment tenir à ce voyage, elle est complètement retombée en enfance. On croirait voir une adolescente de quinze ans, et je n'ose pas lui dire qu'après ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard, j'avais envie d'être entourée de ma famille. Comme elle a l'air tellement heureuse, je masque ma déception et lui dit :

« Je suis contente pour Carter et toi. J'espère que vous profiterez de ce voyage.

_Merci ma chérie ! Tes grands-parents sont au courant, je leur ai dit que tu pouvais rester une petite semaine à la maison si tu le souhaitais mais si tu veux y aller directement, il n'y a aucun problème. Ta grand-mère est aux anges ! Elle t'attend, tu peux venir quand tu veux mais je leur ai bien dit que je ne te laissais seule à la maison qu'une seule semaine. J'ai pensé que si tu voulais organiser une petite fête entre amis, tu aimerais avoir la maison pour toi toute seule. »

Elle me prend le visage entre ses mains avec un sourire si large que je me demande un instant si elle ne m'oublie pas un peu dans cette histoire de voyage. Elle m'embrasse sur le front tout en gloussant.

« Et… vous partez quand ? Je lui demande en désignant les valises.

_Demain ! Carter a vraiment tout prévu ! Nous serons dans un hall exclusif, nous n'aurons rien à faire. Toutes les excursions sont déjà réservées. Nous sommes même invités pour manger avec les ministres de l'île ! Tu te rends compte ?

_Ouais, c'est super. Je suis contente pour toi, maman. Je… je vais monter ma valise et… je vous retrouve pour le dîner.

_Bien sûr, tu es chez toi ma puce ! »

Elle m'embrasse de nouveau sur le front et puis s'éloigne dans le salon en chantonnant. Je monte ma valise et la laisse en plan dans ma chambre. Je m'écroule ensuite sur mon lit, contemple mon plafond. Je ne sais pas comment exprimer cette profonde déception que j'éprouve en moi. Ma mère va partir pour les Bahamas et elle n'a pas eu l'air de penser un seul instant à moi. Je commence à croire qu'elle ne veut peut-être plus passer ses vacances avec moi… Elle préfère avoir Carter avec elle. Je réalise que si Carter lui offrait des voyages à toutes les vacances, ma mère accepterait à chaque fois sans se poser de questions.

On frappe à la porte. Je reconnais le petit poing de Didi qui frappe plus faiblement que ma mère ou encore Carter. Je l'autorise à entrer. Il s'approche à petits pas jusqu'à moi et m'observe un instant avant de me tendre un pissenlit qu'il a sûrement été cueillir dans le jardin. Je souris, parce qu'au fond cette attention me touche, et prends délicatement la fleur dans ma main.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas un voyage au Bahamas mais… c'était pour vous remercier pour le cadeau, me dit-il avec de grands yeux brillants.

_J'adore ce cadeau, je lui avoue en le prenant dans mes bras ce qui le surprend. Merci, Didi ! »

Je sens ses petits bras qui se referment chaleureusement autour de moi et je me sens mieux après cette étreinte.

« Votre mère vous aime, me dit-il en même temps que je pars chercher un récipient dans lequel je pourrais mettre le pissenlit.

_C'est gentil Didi mais…

_Elle vous aime plus que tout, Miss. Kim. Elle était dans tous ses états quand votre grand-père est venu pour lui parler de ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Elle voulait venir vous voir mais votre grand-père avait peur pour sa sécurité. »

Je souris. Ça ne m'étonne même pas de mon grand-père, il protégerait sa fille contre n'importe quoi. Tout comme il me protégerait. Didi pose une main sur mon bras et me répète :

« Votre mère vous aime plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, Miss. Kim. »

Je lui adresse encore un sourire. Didi est vraiment le meilleur des elfes de maison, je ne voudrais l'échanger pour rien au monde. Une fois que j'ai mis le pissenlit dans un récipient rempli d'eau, je le pose sur mon chevet et le contemple pendant un long moment. Entre tous les cadeaux de Carter, les robes de ma grand-mère, je me rends compte que ce pissenlit compte beaucoup plus à mes yeux. Je remercie encore Didi mais il a disparu, sûrement car il a été appelé pour faire le dîner.

Je m'assois alors à mon bureau car j'ai envie d'écrire à mes amis. J'hésite un instant par qui commencer et puis finalement, je décide de commencer par celle de Tom, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je lui écris que je me sens délaissée chez moi, comme si j'étais orpheline. Je sais qu'il ne va sans doute pas apprécier la comparaison mais j'essaie de lui expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque ma mère m'a annoncé qu'elle partait en voyage avec mon beau-père. Je lui confie également que j'aimerais mieux connaître mon père, que parfois il me manque ce sentiment d'avoir un vrai père à la maison. J'aime beaucoup Carter mais je n'arrive pas à le considérer comme un père, ce qu'il m'a plusieurs dit qu'il comprenait et qu'il n'essaierait jamais de prendre cette place.

Puis j'écris à Jayce. Avec une pointe d'humour, je lui annonce que je suis seule à la maison pendant une semaine et qu'il peut passer quand il veut. Je lui dis que je l'attendrais dans mes nouveaux sous-vêtements tous les jours de cette semaine.

Le premier jour où je me retrouve seule à la maison, je me lève vers midi, Didi me demande si je veux prendre un petit-déjeuner ou un déjeuner. Je choisis le petit-déjeuner et pendant qu'il le prépare, je vais me faire couler un bain. Je reste environ une demi-heure.

Je mange en compagnie de Didi avec qui je parle un peu de tout et de rien, puis je lui dis qu'il peut laisser tomber les tâches ménagères pour une petite heure et l'entraîne avec moi sur les chaises longues. Au début, il est plutôt réticent à l'idée de s'allonger sur la chaise longue de ma mère mais je finis par le lui ordonner et alors il est obligé d'obéir. Je lui passe la crème solaire après lui avoir expliqué comment l'appliquer. Puis je lui mets une paire de lunette de soleil sur le nez. J'éclate de rire parce que je trouve cette situation plutôt drôle. Je m'installe ensuite sur ma chaise longue et me prélasse tout en parlant avec Didi qui ne cesse de répéter :

« Si Mrs. Davis savait… si Mrs. Davis savait…

_Oui et bien Mrs. Davis n'est pas là ! Elle se prélasse elle aussi, mais pas à la maison avec sa fille. Elle se prélasse au Bahamas avec son nouveau mari. »

Didi ne répond rien et se contente de faire comme moi, c'est-à-dire d'exposer tout son corps au soleil. Soudainement, on entend la porte du portail coulisser. Didi se lève pour aller vérifier et revient en courant avec un sourire qui m'éblouirait presque.

« Mr. Jayce est là. »

Je me redresse immédiatement de ma chaise et accoure jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Jayce n'a pas encore eu le temps de traverser tout le jardin que je lui ouvre déjà la porte. Il m'adresse un immense sourire et laisse glisser son regard sur moi. Je mets une main sur ma hanche et lui lance mon sourire le plus charmeur.

« Maillot de bain, j'adore, me confit-il en m'embrassant dès qu'il arrive à ma hauteur. Alors comme ça tu es toute seule cette semaine ?

_Oui, je suis une pauvre jeune fille délaissée par sa mère… Mais peut-être que tu peux me tenir compagnie ? Je lui propose avec un sourire salace.

_Petite perverse, ricane-t-il. Mais je crois que je pourrais satisfaire tes désirs pour une fois. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu m'attendrais toute la semaine dans tes nouveaux sous-vêtements ?

_J'ai opté pour le maillot de bain, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

_Et tu as complètement réussi ton coup. Je suis conquis. »

Je me jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Didi arrive avec un plateau sur lequel il a disposé deux verres de vin.

« Vous souhaitez un verre ? » Nous demande-t-il.

Aucun de nous n'ose lui dire que nous comptions faire autre chose que boire un verre de vin mais pour ne pas le vexer nous acceptons. Je l'invite à venir s'asseoir sur la terrasse. Il remarque aussitôt que la chaise longue de ma mère a été utilisée et je lui raconte que Didi a été obligé de céder à mes caprices. Il éclate de rire quand je lui raconte que j'ai réussi à mettre des lunettes de soleil à mon elfe de maison.

Une fois nos verres terminés, nous nous observons pendant longtemps en souriant. Aucun de nous n'ose faire le premier pas. Finalement je me redresse, il fait de même.

« Bon… Je marmonne en haussant les épaules. Aller, on couche ensemble une bonne fois pour toute ?

_Maintenant ?

_Maintenant. »

Il m'attire soudainement contre lui et je me retrouve prise au piège dans ses bras, sans même comprendre qu'il m'embrasse comme si j'étais une bouteille d'oxygène. Je suis complètement désorientée, je pense un moment que je vais tomber par terre, mes jambes tremblent. Wahou ! Alors lui aussi a dû patienter jusqu'à maintenant tiraillé par le désir ?

Je l'entraîne à l'intérieur de la maison toujours en l'embrassant. Il me suit jusque dans les escaliers et fait courir ses mains sur tout mon corps. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. Je veux qu'il m'embrasse partout, mon corps est en feu.

Nous arrivons enfin dans ma chambre et je m'empresse de m'allonger sur le lit. Il retire sa chemise et s'approche de moi lentement, très lentement. Je suis toute moite, complètement subjugué par sa démarche. Il m'emprisonne de nouveau dans ses bras et m'embrasse pendant un long moment puis je sens ses mains partout sur moi, et je comprends que cette fois ça va vraiment se passer. Je ferme les yeux le temps de savourer ses caresses sur moi, avide de sentir ce que cette fameuse première fois nous fait ressentir.


	6. Je me sens seule

**Me revoilà ! Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais vacances obligent ;) J'espère que tout c'est bien passé pour vous de votre côté ! Voici donc le sixième chapitre de cette fanfic, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review si vous souhaitez me poser une quelconque question ou me faire une remarque :) Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**En réponse à la review de Camille :**** Saloute ! Tout d'abord merci pour cette superbe review ! Eh oui, on ne croirait pas mais Kim va être involontairement mêlée à toute cette histoire ! C'est vrai que Dumbledore peut vraiment avoir des idées bizarres mais pour une fois que ce n'était pas le cas… Hagrid va en payer les frais, le pauvre ! Contente que tu aimes toujours autant cette fanfic et les détails que j'essaie de laisser, ça me fait très très très très plaisir ! :D Encore merci pour cette review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de les lire surtout après être rentrée de vacances ^^' A bientôt j'espère ! **

* * *

**6**

**Je me sens seule**

Pour la traditionnelle soirée pyjamas chez Lucy, celle-ci a prévu un nombre incalculable de gâteaux remplis de calories. Les meilleurs ! Nous nous empiffrons toute la soirée et parlons de nos vacances, nos parents, nos petits ennuis, etc. Je me sens différente depuis que Jayce et moi l'avons enfin fait. J'ai du mal à regarder mes deux meilleures amies dans les yeux. J'ai l'impression que ça se voit sur ma tête que je l'ai fait. Je ne sais pas… comme si ça pouvait se lire sur mon front que je ne suis plus vierge.

C'est une sensation vraiment étrange, non pas que je regrette, mais il est vrai que je me sens différente et franchement gênée face à Lucy et Druella. J'ai chaud et je sens mes joues rougir en repensant à cet après-midi où j'ai perdu ma virginité.

« Et du coup, tu es restée toute la semaine toute seule ? » Me demande Druella en enfournant dans sa bouche un gâteau au chocolat.

Je rougis. Je ne suis restée seule aucun jour de la semaine. Les deux premiers jours, Jayce est resté à la maison. Donc oui, on ne l'a pas fait qu'une seule fois et ces deux premiers jours de vacances étaient bien mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais quand ma mère m'avait annoncé qu'elle partait aux Bahamas. Je suis ensuite allée deux jours chez Jayce, son père ne rentrait du travail que tard le soir et sa mère était beaucoup trop occupée entre ses sorties entre amies, ses cérémonies, et son projet de restaurer un hangar en restaurant. Et puis pour les derniers jours je suis allée chez mes grands-parents.

Je récapitule toute cette première semaine à Lucy et Druella qui au fur et à mesure commencent à comprendre que nous n'avons pas fait que discuter pendant quatre jours avec Jayce. Ça fait déjà un mois que tout ceci s'est passé, nous entamons le mois d'août et j'ai dû attendre tout ce temps pour le leur raconter car finalement Druella était partie pour rendre visite à sa famille en Allemagne. Lucy avait été invitée par les Black à les rejoindre pour leurs vacances en Corse. Cygnus et elle n'ont cessé de se plaindre pendant toutes les vacances, et les deux ont finis par s'avouer qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas se marier mais rester amis comme avant quand nous étions notre bande si soudée. Il a donc fallu que j'attende tout ce temps pour les voir.

« Donc, on peut en conclure que vous êtes enfin passés à l'acte ? » Me demande Druella avec un sourire malicieux.

Je hoche la tête timidement parce que pour une raison étrangère ça me gêne d'en parler. Avant, il n'y avait aucune gêne entre nous trois mais là… je ne sais pas, ça me fait bizarre de parler de ce qui se passe entre Jayce et moi.

« Et alors ? Me questionne Lucy en haussant un sourcil.

_Bah alors voilà, je réponds.

_Quoi ? Aucun détail !? Hurlent-elles en chœur.

_Bah… il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, je ne vais non plus vous raconter toute notre vie privée.

_Notre Kim devient pudique, ricane Lucy. T'inquiète, on ne t'en veut pas. En plus, j'ai totalement confiance en Jayce, je sais que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ça se voit. »

Je souris, contente de l'entendre dire ceci. Depuis un certain temps, il est vrai que je le vois encore plus beau qu'il ne l'est déjà. Je ne sais pas, je suis encore plus heureuse à chaque fois que je le vois. Je… Je soupire en songeant que mon petit homme doit tourner en rond dans la maison de vacances de ses parents. Ils sont partis en France depuis le début du mois d'août.

Je décide d'en parler à Lucy et Druella qui m'écoutent avec attention tout en continuant à s'empiffrer de gâteaux. Une fois que j'ai raconté tout ce que je ressens, elles échangent un regard et puis Lucy hausse les épaules avec un sourire en coin, et Druella décide de prendre la parole :

« T'es amoureuse. Je crois que pendant ces quatre jours que vous avez passé ensemble tu es complètement tombée sous son charme, ricane-t-elle.

_Je pourrais être ta demoiselle d'honneur ? M'interroge Lucy avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire avec Druella.

_Si vous continuez à vous moquer, vous ne serez même pas invitées ! Je leur lance en faisant mine de bouder.

_Oh Kim ! On ne se moque pas, on est vraiment contentes pour toi. Depuis le temps que tu es avec lui, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, m'avoue Druella.

_Maintenant, il faut que tu lui dises pour qu'il sache qu'en ce qui te concerne tu éprouves plus qu'une simple attirance et que ça va plus loin que brèves sentiments. » Affirme Lucy.

Je me prends la tête dans mes mains. Ca me semble nettement plus compliqué que de faire l'amour ! Comment est-ce que je peux lui dire un truc pareil sans le faire fuir ? Je vais me sentir totalement ridicule quand je vais lui annoncer tout ça, et il va prendre ses jambes à son coup…

« Ne te prends pas la tête, me conseille Druella en voyant que je commence à partir dans mes pensées. Aller, on change de sujet. Qui vient à l'inauguration du nouveau monument qu'ils vont mettre au Ministère ?

_Je suppose que mes grands-parents ont prévu d'y aller, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

_J'espère que grand-mère Dippet va encore te trouver une robe aussi belle que celle que tu portais la dernière fois. Tu avais quand même une robe portée par l'épouse de Serpentard… »

Un silence s'installe alors que Druella se rend compte qu'elle est en train d'admirer celui qui a créé la Chambre des Secrets. Lucy se racle les gorges et décide finalement d'ignorer cette dernière remarque :

« Moi je vais venir et seule ! Avec Cygnus, on a décidé d'annoncer enfin à nos parents qu'aucun de nous deux n'a envie de se marier.

_Je suis contente que vous vous soyez enfin parlé, je lui avoue. C'est vrai que depuis que vous saviez que… enfin, vous n'étiez plus vraiment comme avant, on n'avait plus notre petite bande.

_Cette sixième année sera la renaissance de notre bande, promet Lucy. Nous allons de nouveau redevenir les amis d'enfances liés comme les cinq doigts de la main. »

Elle nous adresse un clin d'œil et puis de nouveau la conversation repart de plus belle. Je suis bien mieux ici avec mes amies que chez mes grands-parents. Non pas que je ne les aime pas, au contraire, mais je m'ennuie depuis un mois à traîner dans la maison. Ma mère ne m'a même pas envoyé un seul hibou pour me raconter comment se passait ses vacances. Et plus le temps passe et plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle se fiche de savoir si je vais bien ou pas.

Je la trouve égoïste. J'ai même envie de lui faire payer son indifférence.

J'aimerais bien savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ceci. Avec ma mère, nous avons toujours été proches. On avait l'habitude de passer nos vacances ensemble. Et là… on dirait que le fait qu'on passe pour la première fois nos vacances séparément ne l'ébranle pas du tout. Elle est avec Carter et c'est tout ce qui semble compter pour elle… Et moi de mon côté, je suis seule chez mes grands-parents et j'attends toute la journée que les heures passent, les yeux rivés sur les aiguilles de l'horloge qui tournent lentement.

* * *

Comme je l'avais deviné, mes grands-parents ont bel et bien l'intention de se rendre à cette inauguration. Pour une fois, la robe que m'a choisi ma grand-mère me plaît assez. Elle est d'une belle forme avec une couleur corail qui ressort sur ma peau. Ma grand-mère me laisse même m'attacher les cheveux comme je le souhaite. Ni une ni deux, je fonce sur un élastique pour me faire ma traditionnelle queue de cheval.

A l'inauguration, je me contente d'essayer de suivre les conversations d'adulte. Jayce est toujours en France avec ses parents, et je ne trouve personne que je connaisse. Pourtant, les Black sont bien présents. Ils n'ont pas l'air en grande forme et j'en conclus donc que Cygnus a dû leur parler à propos du mariage. Je le cherche des yeux et finalement le trouve près du nouveau monument inauguré. C'est une fontaine qui occupe un espace considérable au Ministère, avec cinq statues représentants un sorcier, une sorcière, un centaure, un gobelin, et un elfe. Le monument se nomme « La fontaine de la fraternité magique ».

Je m'avance jusqu'à lui et lui tapote l'épaule. Il se retourne et m'adresse un immense sourire.

« Alors ? Tu as parlé à tes parents ? Je lui demande après que nous ayons échangé des banalités sur nos vacances.

_Ouais… Marmonne-t-il. Ils ne comprennent pas et… ils ont dit que j'allais finir par murir et me rendre compte que c'est le meilleur des choix pour moi mais…

_Je vois, ils ne t'ont pas écouté, je termine à sa place. C'est frustrant, je comprends. Et Lucy ?

_Lucy dit que je ne m'impose pas assez. Elle a sans doute raison mais ce sont mes parents, je ne peux pas non plus… Pff ! Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. »

Je cherche dans ma tête ce que je pourrais répondre à ça. Je ne peux pas dire que je puisse ressentir ce qu'il ressent mais j'ai moi aussi mes problèmes avec ma famille et je sais ce que ça fait lorsqu'on se sent incompris, délaissé, etc. Je finis par poser une main sur son épaule pour essayer de le réconforter.

« Tu vas trouver, il te faut juste du temps mais je sais que tu finiras par trouver ce que tu dois faire. C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être facile ce que tu vis, tu dois te sentir… tirailler entre deux partis.

_Exactement, acquiesce-t-il. Bref, ta mère rentre quand ? »

Je soupire et il comprend aussitôt qu'il vient de toucher à un sujet auquel je n'ai pas envie de parler. Il me laisse le droit de ne pas répondre et me propose plutôt de partir à la recherche de Lucy et Druella. Sur le chemin, je croise Sonny Gamp, le préfet de Serdaigle qui m'annonce que c'est Deborah Hester qui a reçu le titre de Préfète-en-Chef. Je fronce les sourcils d'étonnement. J'aurais imaginé que ce serait la préfète de Poufsouffle étant donné qu'elle entre en septième année mais finalement… J'en veux soudainement à mon grand-père de ne pas m'avoir parlé de cette nomination. Après tout, pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi Déborah Hester et pas moi ?

Sonny remet ses lunettes en place devant son nez et m'adresse son sourire avec ses dents parfaitement bien alignées. J'ai toujours admiré sa dentition. Aucune dent ne sort du rang, on dirait qu'elles ont été cimentées ensembles. J'apprécie beaucoup Sonny, c'est quelqu'un avec qui j'aime bien parler. Il a de la conversation et ce n'est jamais ennuyant d'être avec lui. Malheureusement, ceci n'arrive pas souvent mais les rares fois où nous avons traîné ensemble, je me souviens d'avoir passé des bons moments.

Je repars à la recherche de Lucy et Druella avec Cygnus. Au passage, nous nous servons sur le buffet. Nous finissons par trouver nos amies qui sont en train de discuter avec Seb Bonham. Le sourire de ce dernier s'éclaire lorsqu'il m'aperçoit. Je m'approche pour le saluer avec mes deux amies.

« Qu'est-ce que tu deviens après Poudlard ? Je demande à mon ex préfet-en-chef. Tu as repris le flambeau familial et décidé de travailler à l'hôpital de St Mangouste ? »

Les Bonham descendent du fondateur de cet hôpital et depuis, ils sont tous médicommages de père en fils. Seb a déjà deux grands frères qui sont tous médicommages tout comme leur père, et leur grand-père, et leur arrière-grand-père, etc. Pourtant, Seb baisse légèrement la tête et puis m'annonce en pesant ses mots :

« Non, je voulais me défaire de cette tradition. Je veux que la famille Bonham soit connue pour autre chose que cet hôpital. Je suis dans le département de la Justice Magique avec ton beau-père.

_Ah ! Je m'exclame. Il est aux Bahamas en ce moment, il n'a pas eu le temps de m'en parler mais félicitations. Tu as raison de tenter d'autres choses, il faut que ta famille aille de l'avant.

_Moui, merci. Ma famille n'est pas vraiment de ton avis… »

A cette dernière réflexion, nous effectuons tous un petit ricanement. On se regarde et puis nous rions. Alors nous sommes tous dans la même galère ? Nous sommes tous sous l'emprise de nos parents qui ne nous laissent pas nous exprimer par nous-mêmes. Aucun de nous ne peut faire ce qu'il souhaite sans que cela affectent les membres de nos familles. Je trouve cette situation triste à en mourir. Au fond, nous manquons cruellement de liberté.

J'allais demander à Seb s'il avait d'autres projets lorsque Druella et Lucy se figent sur place en regardant derrière moi. Je les interroge du regard et puis me retourne. Un gros baiser se pose immédiatement sur mes joues.

« Surprise ! Chantonne ma mère plus belle que jamais avec son bronzage et sa nouvelle robe. Avec Carter on a décidé de rentrer un peu plus tôt pour te faire la surprise. Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Et elle me prend dans ses bras. Comme ça, devant tout le monde, comme si l'idée de me laisser seule l'avait réellement affecté. Sur le moment, je ne sais pas comment réagir. J'aurais envie de la repousser, voir de la jeter dans la fontaine, mais je me retiens et me contente de faire bonne figure devant tout le monde. Il y a déjà les photographes qui commencent à nous encercler.

Lucy, Druella, et Cygnus ont tout à fait compris que je jouais la comédie face à cette fausse joie que j'exprime devant les journalistes. Évidemment, ils ont deviné que j'étais en réalité furieuse.

Carter nous prend ma mère et moi par les épaules et nous recommande de faire un beau sourire à l'un des photographes pour les retrouvailles de la famille. Ma mère profite évidemment de ce moment pour montrer combien nous sommes une famille soudée à tous les journalistes qui semblent vraiment croire à tous ses mensonges.

Je m'éclipse après les photos pour m'isoler dans mon coin. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive depuis un certain temps mais je suis sans arrêt en colère contre tout le monde. Je me mets rapidement en rogne en apprenant quelque chose qui me déplaît. Je crois que finalement je ne vais pas si bien que je veux le croire. Je m'accoude à un mur et me contente d'essayer de relativiser sur la situation. Ma mère choisit ce moment pour se pointer et me prendre encore une fois dans ses bras. Je me dégage aussitôt avant de lui lancer :

« Pas la peine, il n'y a pas de photographes ici…

_Kim, enfin, c'est quoi cette réaction complètement puérile ? S'étonne-t-elle. Ca ne te ressemble pas, tu…

_Oui et bien peut-être que tu comprendrais si tu étais restée avec moi cet été au lieu de partir pour les Bahamas avec Carter !

_Mais… je croyais que tu allais aimer rester un été toute seule ? Je pensais te faire plaisir en te laissant ton indépendance pour… Tu aurais pu me le dire si cela te dérangeais.

_Tu aurais pu le deviner toi-même ! Je m'énerve.

_Comment tu veux que je devine toute seule ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

_En réfléchissant ! Je lui crie tant je sens cette rage remonter en moi. L'année dernière a été la pire de toutes mes années à Poudlard ! J'ai été témoin d'un meurtre, j'ai dénoncé quelqu'un sans aucune preuve, je me suis sentie coupable de… mais tout ce que je voulais dans ces moments-là, c'était que tu sois là ! J'avais besoin de toi ! Et quand je suis enfin rentrée à la maison… toi, tu es partie… »

Ma mère m'observe avec culpabilité. Et je comprends alors qu'elle s'est posée cette question plusieurs fois. Je sens les remords qu'elle éprouve en elle et je réalise qu'elle a dû longuement hésiter avant de partir. Mais oui justement, elle est partie…

« Alors la moindre des choses quand tu rentres, c'est de ne pas faire semblant que nous sommes une famille soudée ! » Je lui lance avant de la planter au milieu de l'atrium.

* * *

Après ce qui s'est passé à l'inauguration, ma mère et moi essayons de parler, de partager nos souvenirs de vacances mais c'est difficile. Aucune de nous n'arrive à réellement s'exprimer et il y a cette gêne qui s'est maintenant installée entre nous.

Le jour de la reprise des cours arrive. Je ne demande pas d'aide à ma mère pour ma valise, ce que je faisais tous les ans. Je décide de faire ma valise toute seule et de ne lui envoyer qu'un hibou par mois quand je serai à Poudlard. Ça me permettra de faire de l'économie de parchemin.

Sur le chemin de la gare, aucune de nous deux ne parlent. Carter a déjà repris son rythme de travail intensif. Je dis au revoir à ma mère sur le quai puis m'empresse d'aller donner ma valise au contrôleur. Je m'apprête à monter dans le train quand j'aperçois au loin la silhouette élancée de Tom qui semble déambuler sur le quai. Intriguée, je m'approche de lui et lui adresse un sourire auquel il répond à mon grand étonnement.

« Tu ne m'as pas envoyé de lettre, je lui reproche ensuite.

_C'était assez mouvementé, excuse-moi. »

Je hoche la tête de compréhension tout en l'observant. Je ne sais pas, il a l'air différent. Je cherche à savoir s'il a une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ou quelque chose dans ce goût là mais non, il n'y a rien. Mes yeux s'arrêtent un instant sur la bague qu'il porte au doigt. Tiens, je ne l'ai jamais vu…

« Qu'est-ce que… ?

_C'est une bague qui fait partie de ma famille, m'avoue-t-il en suivant mon regard.

_Alors tu les as retrouvés ? »

Il hausse les épaules sans me donner une réponse concrète. Je le dévisage, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il y avait de si mouvementé dans sa vie pour qu'il ne m'envoie aucune lettre. Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel sous mon regard.

« On parlera dans le train, m'accorde-t-il. Viens, il va démarrer. »

Je le suis jusqu'à l'entrée du wagon des Serpentard et entre à sa suite. Jayce est à l'entrée avec tous les autres élèves qui essaient d'avancer comme des pingouins sur une banquise. Ils essaient tous de prendre les premiers compartiments pour être ceux qui mettront le premier pas à terre lorsque nous arriverons à destination.

Je demande à Tom de me laisser quelques minutes avant de m'approcher de Jayce que je n'ai pas vu depuis un mois. Le voir là avec ses mèches blondes qui tombent un peu partout sans aucun ordre précis sur son visage me donne envie de sautiller sur place. Je papillonne jusqu'à lui en lui décrochant mon plus beau sourire :

« Salut beau gosse, je l'interpelle en lui frappant l'épaule. Alors comment ça s'est passé en France ? »

Il m'embrasse rapidement sans rien ni plus et puis grogne :

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

J'en conclus qu'il a encore dû se chamailler avec ses parents durant toute cette période. Ca ne m'étonne même plus à force, Jayce fait la guerre à ses parents sur tous les sujets possibles. Il fait toujours tout pour leur désobéir et pour les provoquer. Par exemple, il ne se gomine jamais les cheveux ce qui me va très bien personnellement je le préfère ainsi. J'ai envie de l'embrasser mais il me passe devant en m'adressant un simple : « On se voit tout à l'heure » et puis va rejoindre Cygnus.

Je suis dégoûtée. La seule personne avec qui je ne me suis encore jamais sentie délaissée jusqu'à présent c'était lui. Et là il… il me passe devant ! J'ai l'impression d'être un insecte insignifiant au milieu de tous les élèves qui me bousculent pour avoir la meilleure place dans les compartiments, celle à côté de la fenêtre.

Je rumine intérieurement tout en allant rejoindre Tom qui m'attend dans un coin. Lui non plus n'a pas envie de me parler visiblement, il n'a pas envie de me raconter ce qu'il a trouvé pendant ses vacances. De toute façon, il ne m'a pas envoyé de lettre ce qui montre bien qu'il ne veut pas me parler.

« Tu sais si ça t'embête de m'en parler…

_Non, ce n'est pas toi qui me gêne mais… je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est tout. »

Je hoche la tête. Son expression fermée m'indique qu'il ne veut vraiment pas parler de ce qui s'est passé pendant les vacances. Je m'interroge donc intérieurement sur ce qui aurait pu avoir une telle répercussion sur lui. Peut-être qu'il a retrouvé ses parents mais qu'ils n'ont pas voulu le voir ? Ou alors il a appris que ses parents étaient des gens détestables ? Ou… en songeant à ce qui arrive à l'ébranler de cette façon, je pense soudain que ces parents seraient peut-être des moldus ?

Je l'observe toujours tandis que nous sommes assis à l'entrée du wagon des Serpentard. Après tout, ça pourrait se tenir. Tom est dans un orphelinat de moldus, donc peut-être que ses parents ne savaient rien de ses qualités et qu'ils l'ont abandonné là en pensant qu'il serait moldu tout comme eux. Et puis, Tom n'aime pas et n'a jamais le monde moldu. Il le déteste, je le sais non seulement quand je l'entends parler de son orphelinat mais aussi par son attitude qu'il a envers les sorciers nés de parents moldus. Peut-être qu'en découvrant que ses parents étaient moldus, il n'a pas supporté l'idée… ?

Mes yeux retombent alors sur cette bague qu'il porte au doigt. Ma curiosité est de nouveau piquée et je ne peux m'empêcher d'hésiter sur ma dernière hypothèse. Si ses parents étaient vraiment des moldus, je ne pense pas que Tom serait fier de porter un objet qui leur appartient… Mais alors, que s'est-il passé ?

« Tu n'arrives pas à penser à autre chose, hein ? Me lance soudainement Tom avec un rictus.

_Ah euh… non, désolé, je vais passer à autre chose ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que…

_Tu es beaucoup trop curieuse, termine-t-il.

_Sans doute… Bref, tu veux changer de sujet ?

_Ce serait pas mal, oui.

_D'accord. C'est toi qui t'occuperas de futures premières années de Serpentard aujourd'hui, je chantonne.

_Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois me les farcir ? Les premières années posent toujours pleins de questions… Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas le faire ?

_Non, non. Tu es beaucoup plus à l'aise que moi à l'oral, tu sauras donc parfaitement leur expliquer les règles de notre salle commune. Et puis tu es le meilleur élève de Poudlard, ce serait bien s'ils prenaient tous exemple sur toi. »

Un rictus se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je l'interroge du regard mais il secoue la tête.

« Je noterai que ce sera à toi de te les farcir pour l'an prochain, promet Tom. Car je crois que je m'occupe des premières années plus souvent que toi…

_Mais non c'est une illusion. »

Il me donne un coup de coude amical que je lui rends en riant. Sans même nous rendre compte du temps que prend notre conversation, nous pouvons bientôt apercevoir Poudlard au loin. Le train arrive en gare et alors que nous descendons tous, je m'occupe de vérifier que les élèves de ma maison soient bien en rang.

Jayce vient me rejoindre et me lance un regard interrogateur identique à ceux que m'adressent Cygnus, Lucy, et Druella.

« Tu étais où pendant le trajet ? Me demande-t-il.

_Désolé, je parlais avec Tom et… »

Jayce effectue immédiatement un demi-tour à grands pas en poussant un soupir exaspéré. Je le regarde agripper le bras de Cygnus et faire signe aux filles de les suivre. Je ne comprends même pas ce qui est en train de se passer. Il a un problème ? C'est lui ou moi qui était de mauvaise humeur quand nous sommes montés dans le Poudlard Express !? A ce que je sache c'est lui qui m'a envoyé baladé en me disant un simple : « On se voit tout à l'heure » sans bisous, sans rien. Et maintenant monsieur fait la tête parce que je ne suis pas à son entière disposition, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Qu'il peut m'envoyer balader comme ça ? Il m'a très bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de me voir, alors je suis allée parler à quelqu'un qui avait envie de me voir. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça lui donne raison de réagir comme il l'a fait.

« Ça va ? Me demande Tom en voyant que je suis pensive.

_Oui, oui, ça va. Où… OU SONT LES TROISIÈMES ANNÉES ? Je hurle en me rendant compte qu'il manque la moitié de ma maison.

_C'est justement ce que je venais te dire : ils ont prit les barques sans nous attendre. »

Il pointe son doigt vers le Lac Noir et effectivement j'aperçois trois petites barques glissant sur l'eau opaque en direction du château. Je pousse un soupire exaspéré. Mon année à Poudlard commence bien…

« Désolé, j'étais en train de m'assurer que tout le monde était bien là et puis… je ne les ai pas vu filer. » M'explique Tom.

Je lui adresse un sourire pour l'excuser. De toute façon, ces troisièmes années n'auraient jamais dû filer ainsi. Ils nous causaient déjà du mal en deuxième année, et je sens que cela ne va pas s'arranger au fur et à mesure des ans.

Le banquet commence après la cérémonie de la répartition. Nous accueillons cette année près de dix nouveaux Serpentard dans notre maison ce qui s'avère être une bonne récolte. Tom choisit de s'occuper des troisièmes années pour leur faire un sermon sur l'épisode du Lac Noir.

Assise entre Lucy et Druella, je guette le regard de Jayce qui s'occupe de fixer son assiette. J'aurais presque envie de lui donner un coup de pied sous la table pour lui apprendre à m'ignorer ainsi mais je me retiens. Cygnus quant à lui me fait discrètement signe de lâcher l'affaire pour la soirée.

Pourtant après le banquet, je n'en fais qu'à ma tête et abandonne Tom aux premières années pour les conduire dans la salle commune. Je file plutôt rattraper Jayce et lui demande si je pourrais avoir une conversation en privée. Il soupire, jette un regard à Cygnus qui fixe ses chaussures, et puis me suit finalement d'une démarche nonchalante. Nous nous enfonçons dans les cachots et puis je m'arrête quand je pense que nous ne risquons plus de croiser personne. Je me retourne alors vers Jayce et lui adresse mon regard le plus noir possible.

« Quoi ? S'énerve-t-il au bout d'un moment.

_Bah j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ! Je m'énerve à mon tour. Ça fait un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu et tu me jettes comme ça sans me calculer. Tu as passé de mauvaises vacances, je comprends moi aussi. Mais j'étais quand même là, j'avais envie qu'on parle et toi tu m'as dit : « Je n'ai pas envie de parler, on se voit tout à l'heure » et puis c'est tout.

_Ce n'était pas contre toi… Soupire-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Je l'ai compris ça ! Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est la réaction que tu as eu quand je t'ai dit que j'ai préféré passer mon trajet en train avec quelqu'un qui me calculait plutôt qu'avec toi. Tu m'as envoyé promener, ce que j'ai fait ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire des reproches après ça !

_Arrête de crier !

_Mais je crie parce que tu m'énerves !

_Je le sais ça !

_Bien ! Au moins, les choses sont claires. Ou plutôt non elles ne le sont pas ! Tu m'ignores juste parce que je passe le trajet avec Tom plutôt qu'avec toi alors tu ne voulais pas me voir !

_Mais c'est parce que tu passes ton temps avec Tom !

_C'est complètement faux !

_Non, tu ne t'en rends pas compte c'est tout ! L'an dernier je n'ai rien dit parce qu'on avait les Buses, et puis il y a eut le meurtre dans les toilettes, donc je ne voulais pas te rajouter des problèmes. Mais je commence à en avoir marre de te voir traîner tout le temps avec lui !

_Je ne suis pas tout le temps avec lui ! Je traîne de temps en temps avec Tom et la plupart du temps on parle de nos devoirs de préfet.

_Oui et bien tu pourrais récapituler tout ce que tu as à lui dire pendant votre ronde !

_On avait établi des règles quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, je le coupe en essayant de retrouver mon calme. On devait se parler de ce qui n'allait pas au lieu de se disputer toutes les semaines comme tous les autres couples, et on avait le droit de faire ce que l'on voulait sans provoquer aucune jalousie. Alors, Jayce, on va discuter sans s'énerver. Tu vas dire ce que tu penses, je vais t'écouter, et après je vais dire ce que je pense pendant tu m'écouteras. Puis, on discutera calmement. Vas-y.

_Euh… Fait-il en cherchant ses mots. Tu passes de plus en plus de temps avec Tom, et ça me gêne parce que du coup je passe au second plan. J'ai l'impression que tu es plus souvent avec lui qu'avec moi, d'ailleurs Lucy et Druella avaient parié que tu étais avec lui quand on te cherchait dans le train donc je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. »

Lorsqu'il a terminé, il me fait signe de parler à mon tour.

« Je… euh… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu t'es énervé tout à l'heure alors tu m'as toi-même fait comprendre que tu ne voulais pas me voir. Oui, j'étais avec Tom et si tu veux j'essaierais de passer plus de temps avec toi qu'avec lui. Mais tu dois aussi faire des efforts parce que même si tu as des problèmes avec ta famille, ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois te défouler sur moi. Donc j'aimerais qu'au lieu de partir énervé comme tu l'as fait, tu me dises plutôt que ça te dérange. Voilà.

_Sauf que le plus souvent tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te dis ou tu le prends sur le ton de la rigolade alors que je suis sérieux parfois.

_D'accord, j'essaierais de mieux t'écouter si tu ne t'énerves plus après moi comme tu l'as fait.

_Je signe, acquiesce-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui me fait sourire.

_Comment tu veux que je ne le prenne pas sur le ton de la rigolade si tu me fais ton clin d'œil de tombeur ? »

Il passe son bras autour de moi et m'embrasse sur la joue avant de m'embrasser pour de bon. Même si ma tête voudrait le repousser pour lui donner une bonne leçon, je sens déjà mon cœur papillonner dans ma poitrine comme s'il venait de s'échapper de sa cage. C'est vraiment trop nul quand on aime quelqu'un. Cette sensation, c'est bizarre.

Alors que sans m'en rendre compte je le dévorais des yeux, il me lance avec un regard interrogateur :

« Quoi ? Tu me regardes bizarrement… »

Je secoue la tête. Je ne pense pas que tu sois encore prêt à entendre ce que je ressens pour toi et je ne pense pas que je sois prête à te le dire. Je n'ai pas envie d'officialiser ça, je vais le garder en moi pour le moment.

Alors pour lui répondre, je l'embrasse chastement et puis me love dans son étreinte. Il n'y a personne dans les cachots, seulement lui et moi – et le Baron Sanglant qui fait son apparition de temps en temps entre les murs pour vérifier qu'aucun de l'un de nous n'essaie d'assassiner l'autre. Le calme et l'atmosphère mystérieuse des cachots donnent encore plus d'importance à ce moment. Les maigres bras de Jayce, son odeur de savon, et ses lèvres qui m'embrassent dans la nuque, je savoure ce moment en fermant les yeux et songe très fort à ce que je ressens pour lui.


	7. Le nouveau club

Voici le septième chapitre (un peu court...)! En espérant que vous aimerez quand même ;)

* * *

**7**

**Le nouveau club**

« A ce que je vois tu as réussi les potions, félicitations, me lance Tom à la fin du cours de Slug.

_Je parie que tu as réussi toutes tes Buses, je lui réponds en rassemblant mes affaires.

_Moui, j'ai plutôt bien réussi mes examens. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant tant de fausse modestie. Puis je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire pour lui demander une faveur :

« Tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ?

_Ça dépend, répond-t-il en me jetant un regard méfiant.

_J'ai besoin de toi pour aller demander à Slug s'il peut annuler l'un des entraînements de quidditch de Gryffondor pour le remplacer par celui des Serpentard. Ces Gryffondor ont encore pris tous les créneaux les plus avantageux… Et tu me connais, je tiens à mener mon équipe jusqu'à la coupe !

_Oui, je sais bien mais… pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ? Tu pourrais le faire toute seule, je ne joue pas au quidditch.

_Je sais mais Slug t'admire tellement. Moi quand je lui parle il m'adresse un sourire, hoche la tête, me dit : « assurément miss. Van Hallerberry », et puis basta il oublie à la seconde suivante ce que je lui ai demandé. Alors que toi, tu pourrais lui demander n'importe quoi, Slug le ferait pour toi.

_Tu crois ? Me demande-t-il comme s'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

_Oui, dès que tu viens vers lui il est aux anges rien qu'à l'idée de savoir que tu vas lui demander quelque chose. A ta place, j'en profiterais ! »

Je lui adresse un clin d'œil et il répond par un sourire en coin à faire peur. Brr… Je devrais peut-être lui dire que pour se faire des amis, il devrait éviter ce sourire, non ?

En tout cas, Tom accepte de m'aider et après avoir rassemblé ses affaires nous allons tous les deux voir le professeur Slughorn qui est en train de se préparer pour son prochain cours. Je m'avance avec mon sourire le plus angélique possible et puis lui demande :

« Excusez-moi professeur mais je me demandais si vous pouviez faire quelque chose pour moi. »

Le regard de Slug glisse automatiquement de moi à Tom et soudainement il semble plus concentré sur ce que je vais lui demander. La présence de Tom marche à merveille ! J'ai l'atout imparable !

« Voilà, j'aurais voulu savoir si vous pouviez remplacer un créneau d'entraînement des Gryffondor par un des Serpentard. Les Gryffondor ont déjà réservé pour la saison tous les créneaux qui nous arrangeaient. Je veux bien partager le terrain mais je voudrais aussi pouvoir être sûre d'avoir entraînement au moins une fois par semaine.

_Pensez à la coupe de quidditch, rajoute Tom ce qui permet d'éclairer le visage de Slug.

_Bien sûr, j'irai en discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore mais je ne pense pas que cela posera problème. Je vous tiens au courant, Miss. Van Hallerberry et _Mr. Jedusor_. »

Je le remercie par un sourire qui passe inaperçu face à la simple présence de Tom. Tant pis, j'ai au moins eu ce que je voulais. Nous ressortons tous les deux triomphants de ce cours de Potion.

A peine ais-je passé la porte que je croise les regards désapprobateurs de Lucy et Druella. J'abandonne donc Tom en m'excusant comme quoi j'ai des choses à faire. En voyant la tête qu'il affiche, je sais qu'il ne me croit pas mais je vais quand même rejoindre Lucy et Druella qui m'attrapent toutes les deux par un bras.

« Tu sais ce qu'il y a de si attirant chez les mauvais garçons ? M'interroge Lucy.

_Tom n'est pas un mauvais garçon, il est le meilleur élève de Poudlard, je réplique plus violemment que je ne l'aurais voulu.

_L'interdiction de les fréquenter, explique-t-elle sans prendre en compte ma dernière remarque. C'est simple, nous sommes tous attirés vers ce que nous ne pouvons avoir. Et puis, c'est tellement plus excitant de faire quelque chose quand c'est interdit. Mais Kim, je n'ai vraiment pas un bon pressentiment pour ce type.

_Sans compter que la Kim qu'on connaît est folle amoureuse de Jayce, ajoute Druella.

_Mais…

_Alors ressaisis-toi, me coupe Lucy. Je sais que tu as parlé avec Jayce de ce problème, il me l'a dit et il est prêt à tolérer la présence de Tom, mais il va falloir que tu fasses un effort de ton côté. »

Je ne peux même pas en placer une. J'aurais bien aimé leur expliquer que j'avais besoin de l'influence de Tom pour avoir l'attention de Slug. Lucy pourrait comprendre elle qui joue dans l'équipe ! C'était pour le bien de notre maison ! Mais ce n'est même pas la peine de tenter le coup, elles sont catégoriques.

Nous descendons dans le parc pour rejoindre notre cours de Botanique. J'ai obtenu toutes mes Buses mais je n'ai pas demandé à suivre tous les cours, j'ai sélectionné ce qui m'intéressait le plus en gardant toutefois à l'esprit que je devais essayer de rester dans le général. Ma mère veut me voir réussir des études qui pourraient m'ouvrir le plus grand nombre de portes.

En descendant le parc, je me fige lorsque je reconnais au loin la grande silhouette d'Hagrid. Il est là, impossible de le manquer avec sa taille de demi-géant. Il sort d'une cabane à l'aspect plutôt misérable. Lucy et Druella le dévisagent tout en marmonnant :

« Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour revenir à Poudlard ?

_Je croyais qu'il avait été renvoyé… Ils l'acceptent toujours après ce qu'il a fait ?

_Il pourrait recommencer… »

Je décide de les ignorer et les sème pour m'avancer jusqu'à Hagrid. Il est en train de ratisser un bout de terre, tête baissée devant les regards accusateurs des autres élèves. Moi, je suis plus que contente de le voir ici. Il ne méritait pas d'être renvoyé. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, il baisse encore plus la tête comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je l'insulte. Il pose même son râteau au sol et commence à battre en retraite vers sa miteuse petite cabane récemment installée, sûrement construite pendant les vacances. Je ne me dégonfle pas et le suis.

« Attend ! Je… Hagrid, s'il te plaît, je ne vais rien te faire. Je ne crois pas que ce soit toi qui as ouvert la Chambre des Secrets ! »

Il s'arrête dans son élan et puis me jette un coup d'œil inquiet. Il cherche sans doute à savoir si je mens ou pas. Je m'avance jusqu'à lui en souriant timidement pour lui inspirer de la confiance.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu as dit à Jedusor que… ?

_Je lui ai juste dit que je t'avais croisé ce soir-là, je ne pensais pas qu'il… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te… Désolé, je marmonne sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que je pourrais ajouter. Mais tu as pu rester à Poudlard à ce que je vois, je dis finalement après un silence.

_Oui… Le professeur Dumbledore m'a défendu et il a insisté pour que je reste. J'ai été nommé garde-chasse, annonce-t-il. Bien sûr j'ai dû me séparer d'Aragog…

_De qui ?

_Aragog, tu sais. Ce n'est pas lui le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets.

_Tu parles de l'Accromantule que tu élevais ? Je lui demande avec un frisson qui se répand dans mon corps.

_Oui, je sais j'aurais dû t'écouter toutes les fois où tu m'as dit que je ne devais plus tenter d'élever une créature magique. Je ne serai pas là en ce moment si je t'avais écouté. »

Je lui adresse un sourire pour le réconforter et pose une main sur son épaule, ou plutôt son coude. Autour de nous, les autres élèves restent pétrifier devant ce geste à se demander si Hagrid va me clouer à terre pour m'étrangler. Mais moi je sais qu'Hagrid ne ferait jamais de mal à personne, j'ai confiance en lui et je le crois quand il affirme être innocent.

Le soir, tout le monde m'observe dans la Grande Salle mais je ne fais pas attention. Ils ne semblent pas comprendre comment j'ai eu le cran d'approcher Hagrid « l'horrible demi-géant, le monstre qui a assassiné une jeune fille innocente. » Mais ils finissent tous par m'oublier en voyant que je ne réagis pas devant leurs regards. Le banquet se passe comme tous les autres, nous discutons à la table des Serpentard en riant. Je me rends compte que ce sentiment d'être bien entouré m'avait manqué.

* * *

Dans la salle commune, au milieu d'un de nos baisers avec Jayce, Noreen Croupton vient s'interposer en brandissant un exemplaire de son journal.

« Le Poudlarien vient de sortir pour les élèves ! Annonce-t-elle fièrement en ignorant nos regards incendiaires. A la Une, la reprise de la Coupe de Quidditch à Poudlard et l'ouverture d'un nouveau club ! »

Jayce lui arrache des mains son journal et puis lui jette un regard qui la fait déguerpir aussitôt.

« Merci de l'avoir fait partir, je lui dis en lui prenant la main. Son rôle de rédactrice-en-chef du journal lui monte à la tête.

_Regarde, l'entraînement des Serpentard est à l'heure que tu souhaitais, me dit Jayce en feuilletant le journal.

_Oui, j'ai été voir Slug pour lui demander et il faut croire que ça à marcher. » Je ricane tout en l'embrassant.

Je me penche vers lui tout en me retenant de lui monter dessus. Ce ne serait pas bien vu au milieu de la salle commune alors que tous les autres font leurs devoirs. Je sens déjà sa main dans mes cheveux ce qui fait fondre mon cœur de jeune adolescente complètement folle. Folle de lui. Je m'autorise à lui passer les bras autour de sa nuque. Je commence à peine à avoir chaud lorsque Cygnus s'interpose en brandissant le journal de cette maudite Noreen Croupton.

« Tom ouvre un club de duel ! Nous lance-t-il sans voir qu'il nous interrompt. C'est marqué dans le journal, Slug a donné son accord et il se porte garant de ce club où Tom va nous aider à améliorer notre niveau. C'est un club sélectif, c'est écrit en bas… Marmonne Cygnus qui a déjà pris une chaise pour s'asseoir près de nous alors que Jayce et moi nous écartons à contrecœur. Mais on sera accepté ! Ca pourrait être sympa, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

J'échange un regard avec Jayce. Nous dissimulons un sourire devant l'ignorance de Cygnus, il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il nous dérange. Mais nous renonçons finalement à notre séance de bécotage pour entrer dans sa conversation. C'est Jayce qui prend la parole en premier :

« On pourrait tenter, de toute façon on ne fait partie d'aucun club alors ça ne nous fera pas de mal.

_Tu ne veux plus t'inscrire au club d'échec ? Je lui lance avec ironie.

_Ne fais pas trop la maline, toi, m'avertit-il avec un sourire en coin et son regard… wah, un regard brûlant et excitant.

_Mais ça ne ferait pas un an que vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ? Nous interroge Cygnus en nous interrompant dans nos échanges de regards torrides.

_Euh… Faisons-nous en chœur tout en s'interrogeant mutuellement.

_Je ne sais pas, c'était quand qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble ? Me demande Jayce.

_Aucune idée mais ça devait être dans cette période là un peu près.

_C'est à la fille de savoir ce genre de chose normalement, ricane Jayce. Je suis vexé de voir que tu ne tiens pas tant que ça à notre couple.

_Tu pourrais montrer un peu d'intérêt toi aussi, je réplique.

_Mais je suis très impliqué ! Se défend-t-il en m'adressant à nouveau son regard de braise.

_Bon… Marmonne Cygnus en se levant. Moi je vais proposer aux autres s'ils veulent faire un tour dans le parc. Pour info, le dortoir est vide. »

Sa dernière remarque nous fait tous les deux lever les yeux. Intéressant… Jayce se mordille déjà les lèvres. Oh il est tellement sexy ! J'aurais presque envie de lui arracher sa chemise. Il se lève en remettant une mèche dans ses cheveux rebelles qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Ses yeux bleus me fixent intensément et je ne peux résister à leur appel. Je me lève à mon tour et nous montons tous les deux jusqu'aux dortoirs en essayant d'être discrets. Mais tous les élèves semblent plonger dans leurs devoirs alors je ne pense pas que quelqu'un nous a grillé.

Je referme moi-même la porte du dortoir des garçons qui soit dit en passant pue le fauve. Mais je passe outre cette odeur et m'avance vers Jayce d'un pas lent et sexy. Il sourit et s'assoit au bord de son lit. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et puis glisse le long de son torse en lui retirant au passage ses boutons de chemise. Il passe ses mains sur mes hanches et me regarde comme s'il allait me dévorer. J'adore ce regard qu'il me lance, je me sens belle et puissante. Il me donne l'impression d'être irrésistible, comme s'il dépendait de moi et que j'étais la seule à pouvoir décider de son sort.

Je lui dépose un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres et je sens qu'il resserre son étreinte mais je décide de faire durer l'attente. Je m'écarte un peu et monte ma jambe jusqu'à sa cuisse pour qu'il retire mon collant ce qu'il fait avec un sourire réjouis. Une fois ceci fait, je commence à me déshabiller sans son aide et je vois son regard s'embraser. Je retire ma chemise et la laisse tomber au sol sans en prendre soin. Puis je m'avance enfin vers Jayce et l'embrasse de nouveau.

Je décide de le repousser en arrière et de le regarder se laisser tomber sur le lit. Puis, je l'enjambe avec une assurance qui me surprend moi-même. Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose d'habitude c'était lui qui menait la danse mais aujourd'hui j'ai une mystérieuse envie de lui montrer que je le veux, que je l'aime. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine si fortement que je le sens dans tout mon corps et dans ma tête comme s'il allait exploser. C'est comme si mes sentiments étaient trop forts pour cette petite chose fragile.

Après lui avoir donné un aperçu de ce qui l'attend, je me redresse et retire mon élastique pour laisser mes cheveux aller librement. Jayce passe automatiquement une main dans mes cheveux. Je sais qu'il aime mes cheveux, tout le monde les aime de toute façon. Ils sont doux et longs, toutes les filles me les jalousent. Et quand je vois les yeux de Jayce, je me sens encore plus belle.

J'aurais envie de lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui. Lui murmurer que je l'aime mais ces mots restent coincés, entravés dans ma gorge. Je suis incapable de le lui dire, terrorisée à l'idée qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose. Cette éventuelle possibilité pourrait gâcher ce moment et j'ai tellement besoin de lui.

* * *

Le lendemain, samedi, nous nous rendons tous pour voir en quoi consiste ce nouveau club qui vient d'ouvrir. Slug est là, il discute avec Tom qui l'écoute attentivement. Je sens Jayce plus détendu en présence de Tom et je pense qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé la veille, il doit avoir compris que je ne m'intéressais à personne d'autre qu'à lui. Je dissimule un sourire fier. Après tout, sa réaction peut se comprendre. Je songe qu'au fond Jayce doit se sentir souvent inférieur à Tom non seulement parce qu'il a toujours été deuxième de notre classe, l'éternel second derrière Tom, mais aussi parce que l'an dernier il était incapable de comprendre ce que je vivais après le meurtre de Mimi. C'est vrai, je me suis rapprochée de Tom parce qu'il avait vu comme moi le corps de Mimi et le sang sur le mur. Jayce a des parents qui nourrissent de grands projets pour lui mais je sais qu'il aimerait faire quelque chose par lui-même seulement il ne sait pas quoi. C'est pourquoi il a encore cette obligation de leur obéir.

Tom, lui, a un avenir ce que ne cessent de répéter les professeurs. Mais Tom a d'autres ambitions, d'ailleurs il est très ambitieux. Il n'a pas la pression d'une autorité parentale, il est complètement autonome. Je pense que c'est aussi ce côté-là que Jayce envie à Tom.

Je passe ma main entre la sienne pour lui transmettre mon soutien et mon amour. Évidemment, Jayce n'a pas idée de ce que signifie ce geste, il pense sûrement que ce n'est là qu'un de mes caprices. Et je vois déjà Lucy et Druella m'adresser un sourire en voyant ce geste. Elles sont bien évidemment contentes de voir que notre couple va mieux qu'à la rentrée.

Slug sort de la salle après avoir présenté le club et désigné Tom comme représentant. Il s'agit d'un club pour s'exercer au duel, ou en magie individuelle. C'est un club assez libre à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, on peut faire ce que nous souhaitons pour nous entraîner en magie et Tom est là pour nous aider. Je me demande ce qu'il a dû présenter à ses Buses de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour avoir mérité une telle considération. Néanmoins ce club est sélectif, comme précisé dans le journal de Noreen.

La liste est affichée à l'entrée de la salle. Je laisse Jayce aller voir avec Cygnus qui l'a déjà pris par les épaules. Lui aussi est comme Jayce, il aimerait voler de ses propres ailes sans ses parents mais il ne sait pas encore comment s'y prendre. Ils se sont bien trouvés, tous les deux perdus et indécis entre ce qu'ils voudraient et ce que leurs parents voudraient. Je peux comprendre que c'est une situation difficile à gérer.

Lucy et Druella arrivent jusqu'à moi en sautillant pour m'annoncer que nous sommes toutes les trois sur la liste des personnes sélectionnées pour le club. A cela Lucy ajoute :

« Je suis surprise, je pensais que Tom me détestait et qu'il serait trop heureux de me refuser. »

Peu à peu, ceux qui ne sont pas acceptés partent en maugréant. Il ne reste que peu de monde au final. Un rapide coup d'œil aux personnes qui m'entourent m'indique que la majorité de ces personnes font partie du club de Slug. C'est sans doute lui qui a dû faire la liste.

Jayce et Cygnus sont en train de parler à Deborah Hester, la nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef. Sa présence m'intrigue car elle ne fait pas partie du club de Slug. En revanche, je l'ai déjà croisé à des soirées caritatives, sa famille est en essor et essaie de se familiariser avec notre milieu.

Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil aux élèves restant dans la salle et je prends alors conscience que je les ais déjà tous croisés dans ce genre de soirées où j'assiste avec ma famille.

« Eh ! Pourquoi je ne suis pas accepté ? Lance Sonny Gamp, préfet de Serdaigle à Tom qui lui jette un regard méprisant que je ne lui connaissais pas.

_C'est un club sélectif, si tu n'es pas sur la liste c'est que tu n'es pas accepté. » Répond-t-il en haussant les épaules.

J'aurais bien envie de demander à Tom d'accepter Sonny parce qu'il est sympa, il m'est arrivé à plusieurs reprises de lui parler pendant mes rondes. Et puis en regardant encore une fois ceux qui m'entourent je comprends alors que nous sommes tous de Sang Pur. Le grand-père de Sonny est un moldu apparemment cette affaire a été un véritable choc à l'époque.

Je regarde Sonny quitter la salle d'un pas énervé. Je le comprends, il fait partie de notre milieu, je l'ai toujours croisé aux soirées et il n'a pas l'habitude d'être rejeté.

Je jette un regard méfiant à Tom qui referme les portes de la salle de classe vide. Il s'agit donc d'un club réservé aux élites des Sang Pur ? Je savais que Tom était contre le mélange de sang entre sorcier et moldu mais je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait aller jusque là.

« C'est bizarre que Sonny n'est pas été accepté, fait remarquer Druella. En plus, il est plutôt doué en magie.

_C'est peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'entraîner qu'il a été refusé, suggère Lucy. C'est un petit club, Slug a dû faire un choix. Au moins, on le verra quand même aux soirées du club de Slug. »

Je ne réponds pas, toujours dans mes pensées. Je me demande un instant si Tom ne serait pas un peu extrême sur les bords. Et ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait jamais être extrême, rester toujours ouvert d'esprit car le contraire était dangereux.

Je finis par laisser cette pensée sur le côté car ce serait un peu abusif d'accuser Tom pour quelque chose d'aussi minime. Je me concentre plutôt sur les différentes activités proposées. La majorité vote pour commencer cette séance par des duels. J'en gagne un et en perds trois. La honte… Jayce et Cygnus s'amusent à me le rappeler durant toute la fin de la journée jusqu'au banquet dans la Grande Salle.

« T'as même perdu contre un cinquième année quand même ! Ricane Jayce. Tu es sûre que tu as réussi tes Buses de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? »

Je le frappe sur l'épaule pour qu'il arrête de se moquer ainsi. Je me sens nulle en plus. Je n'ose pas le dire mais j'ai vraiment honte. Finalement, je vais peut-être céder ma place à Sonny. Non pas à ce point-là mais les moqueries des autres me blessent dans mon estime personnel.

A la fin de la journée, je vais rejoindre tous les autres préfets. Je dévisage Deborah Hester, notre nouvelle préfète-en-chef et je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi mon grand-père ne m'a pas nommé à sa place. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de me l'expliquer pendant les vacances en disant que j'étais trop fragile, surtout après ce que j'avais vu dans les toilettes des filles l'an dernier mais je reste sur l'idée que j'aurais fait une excellente Préfète-en-chef.

Tom non plus n'est pas préfet-en-chef mais ce choix se comprend mieux dans le sens où c'est le préfet de Gryffondor, un élève plus âgé que lui qui a été nommé. Pourtant je ne digère toujours pas le fait que mon grand-père ne m'est pas nommé préfète-en-chef sous prétexte que je suis « fragile », surtout après les moqueries des autres pendant toute la journée. Je me sens minable après avoir perdu mes trois duels cet après-midi.

Il est vrai que je ne suis pas très douée en duel. Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je suis plus douée en Sortilège. Lancée des enchantements, ça me plaît. Apprendre à me défendre, c'est intéressant certes, mais je ne suis pas aussi douée que je l'aurais espéré.

Je descends les escaliers avec Tom car nous nous rendons dans les cachots pour notre ronde. Nous marchons côte à côte sans rien dire. Finalement, il me dit :

« J'ai vu que tu avais perdu trois duels, et si tu veux je peux t'aider même en dehors des réunions du club. Je te l'avais déjà proposé l'an dernier.

_Oui, je me souviens. Tu entraînais déjà Cygnus, il a eu ses Buses grâce à toi. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

_Je pourrais t'aider. »

Je réfléchis. Jayce ne va sans doute pas être ravi à cette idée. Mais il est vrai que je n'ai plus envie d'avoir la honte devant tout le monde et perdre mes duels. Je voudrais bien montrer à tout le monde, dont mon grand-père, que je ne suis pas fragile. Moi aussi je pourrais terrasser mes adversaires avec un peu d'entraînement, j'en suis sûre. Mais Jayce ne va vraiment pas apprécier… Il a déjà suffisamment de problèmes avec ses parents, sans compter que je voudrais être présente et le soutenir dans ses projets. Je voudrais l'encourager pour lui donner confiance en lui.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de le dire à Jayce… Me souffle Tom au bout d'un moment.

_Comment tu as deviné ? Je lui demande avec un sourire amusé.

_Comme ça… Marmonne-t-il en haussant les épaules. On pourrait tout simplement entrer dans une salle de classe vide pendant notre ronde. Jayce croira que tu fais ton devoir de préfète, il n'est pas obligé de savoir.

_Oui mais si je commence à lui mentir…

_Tu ne lui mens pas, tu ne lui dis pas tout simplement. Vois ça comme un « oubli ».

_C'est ridicule, je ne peux pas « oublier » de lui dire, il ne le croira pas !

_C'est pour ça que je te dis que tu n'es pas obligé de le lui dire. On ira comme si on allait faire notre ronde, personne ne le saura. Et puis comme ça, tu pourras faire croire à tous que tu progresses seule. Imagine un peu, tu les surprendrais tous après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. »

Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps. C'est vrai, je n'aurais pas besoin d'avouer que j'ai besoin d'entraînement. Tout le monde pensera que je suis naturellement douée, mon grand-père verra que je suis forte, peut-être qu'il croira que le meurtre de Mimi m'a donné de la force.

« D'accord, si personne n'est au courant j'accepte. »

Tom esquisse un sourire qui me laisse pensive durant tout le reste de notre ronde.


	8. Le sortilège ultime

**8**

**Le sortilège ultime**

L'idée de Tom fonctionne à merveille. Chaque soir pour notre ronde, nous entrons dans une vieille salle de classe vide et je passe mon temps à jeter des sorts jusqu'à ce que Tom approuve d'un signe de tête. Personne ne se rend compte de rien, ce qui me permet de continuer ainsi pendant des mois.

Halloween passe, l'hiver arrive, et Noël approche sans que personne ne découvre notre secret. Mes notes en Défense contre les Forces du Mal augmentent et je m'améliore en duel. Tout le monde est impressionné par mes progrès, je passe pour un prodige en magie sans que cela ne soulève de questions.

C'est lorsque je bats pour la première fois Jayce en duel que Tom commence à me féliciter pour mes progrès. Jusqu'ici, il se contentait de hocher la tête sans faire de commentaires. Jayce étant le deuxième meilleur élève de Poudlard, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté tandis que lui ne paraît pas très réjouis d'avoir perdu face à moi.

Le soir, je retrouve Tom dans une salle de classe vide comme d'habitude mais cette fois Tom a promis que ce serait une séance différente. En effet, il m'annonce de but en blanc que mon niveau n'est pas suffisant pour espérer survivre à un vrai duel. Pour me faire comprendre de quoi il veut parler, il me propose de faire un duel face à lui.

J'avoue que l'idée ne m'enchante guère, je l'ai déjà vu se battre en duel face à Jayce. C'était un très beau spectacle à voir, durant cette séance de notre club tout le monde a été époustouflé face à leur talent. Je ne pense pas avoir encore le niveau pour me battre face à Tom, en effet je n'ai battu Jayce qu'une seule fois et encore j'avais vraiment tout donné.

Comme je l'avais prévu, Tom me met à terre sans que je ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il m'arrive. Un instant j'ai tenté de me protéger face à son assaut et la seconde suivante je suis à terre, ma baguette à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Tom me ramasse ma baguette pour me la rendre puis il m'aide à me relever en me tendant une main. Je la prends et me redresse un peu honteuse d'avoir perdu si rapidement. Tom arbore un rictus et puis me propose de s'asseoir sur une table.

« Tu sais pourquoi Jayce perd toujours face à moi même s'il a un excellent niveau ?

_Euh… Tu as un niveau encore supérieur ? Je propose d'une petite voix.

_Oui on peut dire ça, ricane-t-il sans essayer d'être modeste. Mais c'est surtout parce que je connais d'autres sorts que lui. D'autres sorts qu'on n'apprend pas à Poudlard. »

J'arque un sourcil d'incompréhension. En effet, je ne comprends pas comment il peut savoir lancer des sortilèges que nous n'apprenons pas. Et puis je songe que Tom a souvent des permissions pour aller dans la réserve à la bibliothèque car tous les professeurs sont ravis de lui donner l'autorisation pour qu'il se perfectionne.

« Je pourrais t'apprendre ces sortilèges mais je te préviens, ils sont… différents.

_Différents ? Dans quel sens ?

_Et bien cela demande une sorte de force mentale et de la volonté. »

Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il raconte mais je hoche la tête pour faire comme si je voyais très bien de quoi il parlait. Une force mentale ?

Tom se lève pour me faire face et m'invite à le rejoindre. Il sort sa baguette. Je fais de même. Il m'incite ensuite à fermer les yeux quelques minutes pour me concentrer, ce que je fais. Je me pose pleins de questions au fond. Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'apprendre ? De quels sortilèges parlent-ils ?

Quand je rouvre les yeux, Tom se trouve face à moi ce qui me fait légèrement sursauter. Je ne l'ai pas entendu se déplacer. Un frisson me parcourt le corps. Que va-t-il faire ? Un instant mon esprit s'égare et je prends conscience que si quelqu'un nous trouvait à ce moment précis, il comprendrait sans doute les choses différemment. Après tout, nous sommes seuls dans une salle et nous nous tenons à une distance très proche. Je doute que ce soit bien commode de se tenir si près d'un garçon quand on est déjà en couple.

Je sursaute encore une fois lorsqu'il pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Euh… cette fois j'ai vraiment peur. Ses yeux scrutent mon visage et s'arrête un instant sur mes lèvres. Enfin je crois qu'ils s'arrêtent sur mes lèvres, j'en suis presque sûre. De nouveau, un frisson me parcourt.

« Je vais te jeter un sortilège. Ça va te faire mal, très mal. Mais je veux que tu ressentes cette douleur pour savoir ce qu'on ressent sous ce sortilège, d'accord ? »

Mes pensées sont un peu mélangées entre ce qu'il me dit et son visage proche du mien. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage et j'ai un instant l'impression qu'il va m'embrasser mais il se recule soudainement pour aller à l'autre bout de la salle et lever sa baguette.

« Et je veux que tu résistes à la douleur, d'accord ? »

Euh… Quelle douleur ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de souffrir personnellement… Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? Et puis soudainement sans m'en rendre compte car Tom a dû lancer un sortilège informulé, je me tords en deux et tombe finalement à terre attaquée par une intense souffrance qui me renvoie des spasmes dans tout le corps. Je hurle à en mourir et puis la douleur s'arrête.

« J'ai dis que tu devais résister à la douleur. » Répète Tom.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle que de nouveau cette sensation se répercute dans tout mon corps. Je veux mourir, je ne pense qu'à ça. Je ne souhaite que cette possibilité, qu'on abrège mes souffrances car cette douleur… C'est comme si mon corps s'enflammait de l'intérieur et qu'on me plantait des lames dans mon corps. Je les sens se planter et remuer dans les plaies.

Et puis tout cela s'arrête. J'ai l'impression de m'envoler comme si j'allais rejoindre l'au-delà mais je reprends seulement mon souffle après une telle torture. Les larmes se sont affluées sur mon visage et j'ai la sensation d'avoir les poumons qui se débouchent au fur et à mesure qu'ils se remplissent.

Lorsque Tom entre dans mon champ de vision et qu'il me tend la main, cette douce sensation me quitte pour faire place à de la fureur. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ? Je me relève moi-même en le foudroyant du regard. Il ne me laisse pas quitter la salle et me rattrape avant même que je fasse un pas. Je me débats en lui ordonnant de me lâcher mais il refuse et m'empoigne plus fortement les poignets. Il me tire en arrière pour m'éloigner de la porte et, avec une force impressionnante, me plaque contre le mur et attend que je ne me calme. Je cesse au bout d'un moment de me débattre quand je comprends que je n'arriverais pas à lui échapper mais je continue de le foudroyer du regard.

« Je te l'ai dit que ces sortilèges seraient différents ! Me lance-t-il comme si cela suffisait comme explication.

_Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire que tu comptais m'infliger un sortilège impardonnable !? C'était bien le sortilège Doloris, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un malade, Tom. Si pour toi être plus fort c'est savoir jeter un sortilège impardonnable et bien félicitations, je te souhaite de rester le meilleur élève mais ne compte plus sur moi.

_Roh arrête de réagir comme une gamine ! S'énerve-t-il en montant d'un ton. Tu as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé dans les toilettes des filles l'an dernier, non !? A ton avis, si tu avais croisé le monstre à ce moment-là, si c'était toi à la place de Mimi, tu crois vraiment que tu aurais pu te défendre en lançant un simple sortilège ?

_Je me serais débrouillée ! Je persiste à répondre en tentant encore une fois de me défaire de son emprise. Maintenant lâche-moi ou je hurle !

_Il n'y a personne qui t'entendras, on est censés être les seuls dans cet étage pour notre ronde. Ecoute-moi au lieu de dire n'importe quoi : si tu veux être plus forte il faut que tu saches jeter ces sortilèges. En cas de danger extrême crois-moi ça te servira. Si Mimi avait pu connaître ces sortilèges, ça lui aurait peut-être sauvé la vie ! Je ne te demande pas de lancer ces sortilèges chaque fois que tu te lèveras le matin mais savoir ce que ça fait t'endurcira et tes autres sortilèges seront dix fois meilleurs parce que tu auras connu le pire ! »

Je cesse d'essayer de répondre face à ce qu'il me hurle dans les oreilles. Je me demande un instant si ce qu'il dit est vrai. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois en penser. A la fois, il ne doit pas avoir tord car je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en sortir vivante face à un véritable monstre en le repoussant avec les sortilèges que je connais. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment bien de savoir jeter ces sortilèges de magie noire ?

« Si tu sais lancer ce genre de sortilèges, reprend-t-il, tu ne perdras plus aucun duel. Parce que tu auras le mental qu'il faudra pour lancer un sort parfait avec la bonne dose de force pour mettre à terre ton adversaire en un seul sort. Tu verras, rien que ton sortilège de désarmement sera bien plus efficace. »

Je hoche la tête parce que je commence à comprendre ce qu'il essaie de me dire. Quand il me relâche, il semble soulagé de voir que je ne m'enfuis pas en courant. Après ce que j'ai ressenti, la douleur et la peur, j'ai une soudaine envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Il ne comprend pas immédiatement mon geste et reste totalement pétrifié dans mon étreint.

« La prochaine fois, préviens-moi de ce que tu comptes me faire. » Je lui dis en resserrant mon étreinte.

Il ne se détend toujours pas sous mon étreinte et toussote pour m'inciter à me dégager. Je suis un peu vexée mais je tente de ne pas le montrer.

« Désolé, c'était sous le coup de l'émotion… » Je marmonne honteuse.

Il me jette un regard étonné et puis s'écarte un peu comme s'il redoutait que je lui saute dessus. Je me sens encore plus honteuse et commence à culpabiliser. Je suis vraiment ridicule en ce moment, je me sens complètement idiote et j'ai envie de disparaître. Voilà que j'agis comme toutes les pétasses de mon dortoir qui vont dans les bras de n'importe quel garçon pour n'importe quelle raison. Kim, il va falloir te reprendre parce qu'il est hors de question que tu te transformes en pétasse !

Tom tousse encore et puis reprend en essayant de ne pas paraître gêné :

« Donc, la prochaine fois si tu es d'accord, on reverra ces sortilèges.

_D'accord, je réponds d'une petite voix.

_Mais avant je te montrerai d'autres sortilèges aussi puissants mais qui n'appartiennent pas à la classe des sortilèges impardonnables pour que te préparer et être sûr que tu ne t'enfuiras pas en courant. »

Je hoche la tête. Notre séance d'entraînement se termine là-dessus. Nous entamons une ronde dans les couloirs pour vérifier que personne n'est en dehors de son dortoir et puis nous prenons le chemin qui nous ramène jusqu'à notre salle commune.

Je n'ose pas regarder Tom après ce qui s'est passé. Mon regard retombe sur la bague qu'il porte au doigt et cela me permet de me poser d'autres questions. J'aimerais bien savoir d'où est-ce qu'elle vient... Il m'a dit qu'elle venait de sa famille mais il n'a jamais voulu me parler de ce qu'il avait trouvé cet été à propos de sa famille. Et puis une autre question me revient en tête :

« Pourquoi tu as refusé Sonny dans le club de duel ? »

Il a l'air surpris que je lui pose cette question mais il est vrai que j'avais envie de la lui poser depuis longtemps. Je n'ai jamais osé et l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée. Là, je pense que la soirée est de toute façon foutue alors je n'ai rien à perdre.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? M'interroge-t-il à son tour.

_Ça me trottait dans la tête, je voulais savoir.

_Et bien… Je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment.

_Mais tu n'aimes pas non plus Lucy, je lui fais remarquer.

_Oui mais Lucy est ton amie…

_Sonny aussi, je le connaissais avant Poudlard. »

Aller Tom, avoue que tu ne l'as pas accepté à cause de son grand-père moldu. Ne mens pas et avoue-le.

« Oui mais Sonny… c'est comme ça, marmonne-t-il.

_C'est à cause de son grand-père moldu ? » Je lance de but en blanc parce que ses mensonges commencent à m'énerver.

Il me lance un regard incendiaire et puis commence à s'énerver :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ?

_Moi ? C'est moi la plus bizarre de nous deux ?

_Oui, d'habitude tu ne te poses pas autant de questions, tu ne te comportes pas comme une gamine et…

_Si tu ne mentais pas j'arrêterai sûrement de te poser des questions comme ça !

_Je ne mens pas, je ne te le dis pas c'est tout ! Comme toi avec Jayce, siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

_Ne mêle pas Jayce à cette histoire ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Sonny est quelqu'un de bien et…

_Et il fait partie de ton cercle de bourges, je sais ! Excuse-moi de ne pas tenir compte de votre petit cercle de privilégiés et de vouloir sélectionner ceux qui méritent vraiment d'apprendre à se défendre ! »

Sa dernière remarque me laisse sans voix. Ais-je bien entendu ? Ceux qui _méritent _d'apprendre à se défendre !? Je le dévisage et puis finalement accélère le pas pour le semer. Il court derrière moi et de nouveau m'attrape le bras d'autorité pour me ramener vers lui. Cette habitude commence à m'énerver aussi… Je ne suis pas un chien qu'on ramène à ses pieds comme ça ! Il plante son regard dans le miens d'un air menaçant qui me donne des frissons et puis me dit d'une voix dure :

« Je t'ai dit l'an dernier que j'avais mes opinions et tu m'as dit que tu t'en fichais !

_Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

_Tu as très exactement dit que j'avais mes opinions et toi les tiennes, ce qui revient à dire que tu t'en fou.

_Lâche-moi le bras, je lui ordonne parce que je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire.

_On va arrêter de se disputer pour ce soir ou tu as encore des questions à me poser ?

_Ben en cherchant bien, on devrait pouvoir en trouver oui ! Je réplique en tentant de dégager mon bras mais il le tient avec une telle force…

_Alors vas-y !

_Non ça va aller, je préfère en rester là. »

Il me lâche le bras et puis me plante au milieu du couloir. J'aurais envie de le crier dessus mais au lieu de cela, je prends ma chaussure et la lui jette à la tête. Je déglutis ensuite quand il se retourne avec un air si sombre qu'un instant je crois que ma dernière heure est arrivée. Mais finalement il inspire un grand coup et puis esquisse un rictus.

« C'est ça ta meilleure attaque ? »

Je souris parce qu'il est vrai que j'aurais pu faire mieux. Il ramasse ma chaussure et me la tend en levant les yeux au ciel avec son habituel sourire en coin.

« Je t'apprends à jeter des sorts et toi tu jettes ta chaussures, impressionnant.

_Ça va, tu m'énervais tellement que je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que ça.

_Tu es ridicule, tu le sais ?

_J'en ai une petite idée, je ris.

_Une vraie gamine… » Marmonne-t-il.

Je passe mon bras sous le sien ce qui n'a pas l'air de le gêner plus que ça. Sur le chemin je profite de notre réconciliation pour lui demander s'il s'est déjà servi des sortilèges impardonnables sur une personne vivante. Il hésite un instant et puis s'arrête au milieu des cachots.

« Tu en as assez des mensonges, c'est ça ? Me demande-t-il.

_Oui, je ne sais jamais si tu dis vrai ou pas.

_Et bien oui, j'en ai déjà utilisé un.

_Lequel ? »

Il hésite, m'observe comme pour juger si j'étais prête à entendre et puis commence :

« Cet été j'ai retrouvé ma famille. Tu vois cette bague appartenait à mon oncle, me dit-il en me montrant la bague qu'il porte au doigt. C'est sur lui que j'ai lancé le sortilège Doloris. C'était la première fois que je le jetais sur une personne.

_Qu'avait-il fait ?

_Il a avoué avoir assassiné mes parents, je pense que l'affaire va prochainement sortir dans les journaux de toute façon. Donc si tu entends un jour parler d'un sorcier qui a tué sa famille, tu sauras que c'était lui.

_C'est horrible… Je marmonne encore sous le choc. Mais et après il est devenu quoi ?

_Maintenant il est à Azkaban. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir écris cet été mais je n'avais pas envie de te raconter ça surtout que je sais que toi tu as passé tes vacances à des soirées caritatives.

_Oui, je… je comprends c'est normal. Désolé de t'avoir posé des questions comme ça, je… je n'aurais pas dû.

_Non, ça fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un.

_Tu as dû… c'est dégoûtant, tu retrouves tes parents et… Tom, je suis désolée.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. »

Il me caresse la joue avec un rictus ce qui me déstabilise complètement. Je reste figée sans oser réagir. Finalement il me prend dans ses bras et cette fois, contrairement à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, c'est à moi de rester pétrifiée dans son étreinte. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. A la fois je comprends qu'il doit se sentir libérer d'un poids après m'avoir parlé de tout ceci mais en même temps sa réaction me perturbe complètement. Tom n'a jamais des réactions normales, il est lunatique. C'est la nuit et le jour à la fois. Il est complètement décalé des gens normaux qui en temps normal se seraient mis à pleurer ou trembler encore de peur après avoir vécu un choc pareil. Lui en revanche arbore un rictus à vous en donner des frissons de frayeur et il me prend dans ses bras…

« Merci d'être là. » Me murmure-t-il.

Euh… oui, de rien. Bon Kim reprends-toi ! Il est complètement choqué par ce qu'il a vécu, il a besoin d'un soutien. Et c'est toi qui a commencé à te jeter dans ses bras alors ne t'étonne pas ! Une fois que la limite est franchie, elle est franchie ! C'est la vie, Kim. Tu aurais dû le prévoir, maintenant que c'est fait, c'est fait.

Je referme alors mes bras autour de lui pour le réconforter. Ca me fait bizarre mais en même temps je suis contente qu'il choisisse de me parler à moi. Il aurait pu le dire à Cygnus avec qui il traîne de plus en plus, ou à ces toutous de septième année qui le suivent mais c'est à moi qu'il a choisi de le dire. Ça me fait plaisir même si je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je me réjouis de cette situation. C'est quand même bizarre, il me parle de ses parents qui sont morts et ça me réjouis ? Kim, tu es une psychopathe. Je pense qu'il va falloir que je demande à Carter de jouer de ses contacts pour me dégoter un psy compétent.

Après cette étreinte, j'ai l'impression que Tom se sent mieux. Nous rentrons dans notre salle commune complètement vide. Avant de nous séparer, je ne me suis même pas rendue compte qu'il me tenait la main, il m'embrasse sur la joue et me souhaite bonne nuit. Puis il monte dans son dortoir comme s'il venait de passer une journée complètement banale. La routine !

Moi, je mets du temps avant de réagir pour monter dans mon dortoir. Je sens encore l'endroit où il m'a embrassé. Ma joue est toute chaude et mon cœur commence à accélérer son rythme.

Quand je me couche, je mets du temps avant de m'endormir car je me pose énormément de questions. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un bisou sur la joue ! J'embrasse Lucy et Druella sur la joue tous les jours ! Il m'est même arrivé de le faire à Cygnus. Bon ça, c'était quand j'avais huit ans et qu'on jouait au papa et à la maman et on ne voulait pas s'embrasser pour de vrai.

Mais avec Tom ça me paraît différent. Les amis ils s'embrassent sur la joue, non ? Oui, ça ne veut rien dire, c'est un bisou entre amis. Non ? Je jette un coup d'œil à mon dortoir, toutes les filles dorment. J'observe Lucy et Druella qui ne sont pas embêtées par tant de questions.

Je finis par trouver le sommeil même s'il s'agit d'un sommeil agité. Je ne cesse de me réveiller pendant la nuit avec de la sueur, et j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe en moi mais c'est comme si j'avais peur de quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier ce qui me terrifie encore d'avantage.

* * *

Lorsque mes doigts se referment sur le Vif d'Or je sens une sensation de soulagement qui m'enveloppe. Mes oreilles sont sourdes à tous les applaudissements autour du stade, mes yeux ne pensent qu'à regarder la petite balle d'or au creux de ma main. Au fond de moi je voudrais exécuter un triple salto sur mon balai suivie d'une flippe mais je me retiens, de un parce que je ne sais pas le faire, de deux parce que mon corps est exténué.

Je me laisse atterrir au sol et brandis le Vif d'Or devant les supporters de Serpentard pour leur montrer que la victoire est belle et bien là entre mes mains. Nous venons de gagner notre premier match contre Serdaigle. Une belle victoire qui marque un bon début dans notre championnat pour la coupe de Quidditch.

Lucy est à peine descendue de son balai qu'elle me soulève dans ses bras en hurlant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir heurté une montagne tant ses hurlements m'assomment. Autour de moi, on m'acclame en applaudissant, hurlant. Je suis le centre d'attention de tous ceux de ma maison voire de ceux de Poudlard. Je profite de ce moment de gloire en allant serrer la main à tous ceux qui me la tendent. Voir leur attention me donne confiance en moi et je me sens fière d'avoir attrapé ce Vif d'Or face à l'attrapeur adverse.

Dans les vestiaires, Lucy et moi reparlons encore du match avec excitation. Ca me fait du bien de sentir que rien a changé de ce côté-là. Le quidditch reste le quidditch et Lucy reste l'une de mes meilleures amies. Nous avons toujours cette passion commune pour le quidditch. J'adore sentir mon corps complètement vidé de ses forces, c'est apaisant. On se sent détendu, rien ne peut plus nous inquiéter. Tous nos muscles sont relâchés, exténués, mais au moins c'est ce que j'appelle de la bonne fatigue. C'est ce genre de fatigue qui me permet de me sentir bien dans mon corps, j'ai confiance en moi, j'ai l'impression de respirer de l'air pur et que mon corps est entièrement sain.

Mais le véritable bonheur, c'est quand vient l'heure de manger après un match. Et comme d'habitude, le banquet de Poudlard offre un large choix en matière de gratins gras, de viandes alléchantes, de sauces goûteuses… C'est toujours avec plaisir que nous mangeons après un match pour récupérer ce que nous avons perdu. Il nous est parfois arrivé de nous lancer des défis entre Lucy et moi pour voir laquelle mangerait le plus. Ce n'est pas très glamour et je doute que cela plaise à Jayce de me voir engloutir tout sur mon passage comme une sauvage, mais ça fait tellement de bien !

Je tapote mon ventre gonflé après le repas. On croirait voir une femme enceinte ! En relevant la tête pour demander à Lucy de me montrer son ventre mes yeux croisent ceux de Tom. Je baisse immédiatement la tête car depuis le début de la journée il m'est impossible de soutenir son regard. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, c'était juste un bisou entre amis mais ça me gêne quand même.

Le soir à la place de ma ronde je vais comme d'habitude le rejoindre dans une salle de classe vide. Il a emmené avec lui des livres de la réserve. Au début je ne sais pas comment me comporter et puis en voyant que lui agit normalement cela me rassure et je me détends peu à peu.

Nous commençons par revoir les sortilèges de base, ceux que je maîtrise déjà. Puis Tom me confie un livre qu'il me conseille de lire sérieusement avant de vouloir lancer des sortilèges impardonnables. J'accepte plutôt soulagée de retarder le moment où je jetterai l'un de ces sorts.

« Maintenant je vais t'enseigner d'autres sorts qui ne sont pas impardonnables mais qui pourraient faire pas mal de dégât. Ça pourra peut-être t'aider. »

Je hoche la tête, soulagée de voir qu'il a trouvé un autre moyen d'enseigner que de me torturer. Ça me fait toujours bizarre de me tenir près de lui mais je tâche de ne pas le montrer. Et puis à force de faire comme si tout était normal pour moi, ça le devient. A la fin de cette séance, je me sens plus assurée pour lui parler. Si bien que j'ose lui demander ce qu'il compte faire pendant les vacances de Noël :

« Je vais rester ici je pense, me dit-il.

_Ma mère organise toujours un dîner le soir de Noël et tout le monde est invité généralement. Il y aura tous ceux de notre maison alors si tu veux, tu peux venir.

_Merci j'aurais bien aimé venir mais je n'ai pas envie de retourner à l'orphelinat, je préfère passer mes vacances de Noël loin de tout ça.

_Lucy et Druella vont venir dormir pour notre soirée pyjamas et Jayce doit rester le soir de Noël donc ça ne me dérange si tu restes chez moi à Noël.

_Tu n'étais pas censée t'éloigner de moi ? Me lance-t-il avec un rictus.

_Qu-Quoi ? Mais… comment tu le sais ?

_Ça se devine facilement, répond-t-il en haussant les épaules. Tu ne veux pas que Jayce sache que tu passes ton temps à t'entraîner avec moi au lieu de faire ta ronde, tu trouves toujours un prétexte pitoyable pour aller rejoindre tes deux copines qui te fliquent depuis le début de l'année… Il y a matière pour comprendre que tu n'es pas censée traîner avec moi.

_Dommage que je n'écoute pas les conseils des autres, je rajoute même si je sais que c'est faux mais je ne veux pas le vexer. Tant pis pour eux, je ne pense pas que ça va les déranger que tu viennes à Noël. Tout le monde vient, c'est une sorte de tradition.

_Si c'est une tradition, je viendrai. » Promet-il.

J'aurais presque envie de lui sauter dans les bras mais il faut que je garde mes distances depuis la veille. Ça ne serait pas prudent de griller encore cette limite qui a déjà été franchie. Mais je suis déterminée à reconstruire cette limite afin que tous ceux de ma maison comprennent que je peux traîner avec quelqu'un d'autre sans avoir forcément d'arrières pensées.

Durant les jours qui restent avant les vacances de Noël, Tom m'emmène dans la réserve de la bibliothèque pour me familiariser avec cette nouvelle forme de magie qu'il voudrait m'enseigner. Nous continuons nos séances du soir à la place de faire nos rondes. J'apprends à démembrer un corps, à l'enflammer de l'intérieur, le réduire en cendre… Cette forme de magie est différente car elle me permet de progresser à une vitesse impressionnante. Mes sortilèges en classe deviennent beaucoup plus performants voir agressifs. Ils ne sont pas si compliqués à exécuter et plus je lance ces sorts plus j'ai le sentiment d'être puissante. C'est comme si ma baguette en bois d'aigle s'était changée en acier, notre lien change petit à petit. J'ai l'impression de la sentir plus forte, plus dure, et elle entraîne mon pouvoir vers une sphère différente de celle que je connaissais.

Plus j'apprends et plus j'ai envie d'en savoir d'avantage. C'est magnétique, comme si je venais de me trouver et en même de me perdre. C'est une sensation étrange. J'ai à la fois l'impression de glisser lentement dans une marre d'eau noire, et en même temps c'était comme si j'émergeais pour la première fois. Je ne me cache plus, comme si je venais de me libérer de mes chaînes. Cette double sensation m'entraîne de plus en plus sans même que je prenne conscience de ce qui se passe en moi.

Tom tente de m'apprendre la Légilimencie mais cela se révèle être un échec total et complètement désastreux. C'est pourquoi il décide un après-midi de m'emmener dans la Forêt Interdite pour que j'apprenne à lancer ces nouveaux sorts sur des créatures magiques car jusqu'ici je n'ai lancé ces sorts que sur des insectes. Oui, rien qu'avec ça j'arrive à sentir le pouvoir qui grandit en moi ! Tout cela me dépasse un peu et j'accepte de fausser compagnie à mes amis pour le rejoindre, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

Nous nous enfonçons dans la Forêt Interdite et peu à peu l'obscurité commence à nous engloutir. Je devrais avoir peur mais la présence de Tom me rassure plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Je sais qu'il est assez puissant pour nous sortir de n'importe quelle situation.

Je commence par un simple oiseau qui a mal choisi son moment pour piailler près de nous. Et puis, nous croisons finalement le chemin d'une licorne qui ne remarque par notre présence. Nous restons agenouiller derrière un buisson à la regarder pavaner son corps tout de lumière. Cette clarté qu'elle dégage me fait soudainement prendre conscience que je n'ai aucune envie de lui faire de mal. Elle ne m'en a pas fait alors pourquoi est-ce que je devrais lui en faire ?

« Si tu arrives à attaquer cette créature, je peux t'assurer que tu auras toutes les cartes en main pour réussir, me souffle Tom qui me presse l'épaule pour m'encourager. Je pourrais t'apprendre les sortilèges impardonnables. »

Mes yeux rivés sur cette licorne m'éclaircissent les idées et bientôt je n'entends même plus Tom me parler. C'est comme si la lumière projetée par la licorne m'empêchait d'avoir de mauvaises pensées. Je me sens enveloppée dans un bassin d'eau pure qui dissipe peu à peu mes idées les plus noires. C'est comme si j'arrivais soudainement à mieux respirer, comme si j'arrivais enfin à me dégager de cette double sensation qui m'étouffait au fur et à mesure.

« Fais-le ! » M'ordonne soudain Tom.

Je sursaute et quitte des yeux cette licorne qui m'aveuglait. Tom me lance un regard dur comme s'il commençait à croire que je n'avais pas ce qu'il fallait pour mériter tant d'attention. Je vais lui montrer qu'on ne peut pas me délaisser comme ça. Après toutes les personnes qui me laissent de côté depuis le début de l'année, je n'ai aucune envie de voir Tom s'éloigner juste parce que j'ai eu un petit moment de faiblesse.

Je me ressaisis rapidement et lance un sortilège qui cloue la licorne au sol. Celle-ci se débat avec panique mais mon sortilège la maintient toujours au sol. Elle a désormais perdu toute sa pureté ainsi clouée par terre. J'entreprends alors de lui démembrer un à un tous ses organes. Le sang gicle tandis qu'elle commence à se vider sur place par mes soins. Elle hurle à l'agonie et tente de se débattre ce qui m'agace tellement que je finis par la réduire en cendre d'un simple sort.

Devant mon œuvre, j'éprouve étonnement de la fierté. Je me retourne vers Tom qui arbore un sourire extatique. Lui aussi semble fier de moi. Désormais il ne doutera plus de mes capacités. Je le vois contourner mon travail avec admiration. Il m'adresse même un sourire pour me féliciter que j'accepte sans oser montrer mon immense fierté. Tu vois ? Maintenant, je suis forte moi aussi.

Cette force ouvrira les yeux à mon grand-père qui comprendra qu'il a fait une erreur en nommant Deborah Hester préfète-en-chef à ma place, ma mère comprendra qu'elle ne devra plus jamais me laisser seule, je ne me ridiculiserai plus devant mes amis au club de duel, et par-dessus tout je suis désormais capable de protéger les autres au lieu de rester sous le choc comme lorsque j'ai découvert ce qui était arrivé à Mimi.

Un bruit nous fait tous les deux brandir nos baguettes vers un centaure qui émerge de l'ombre en constatant nos dégâts. Il ne semble pas apprécier ce qu'il vient de voir. Pas du tout. Je vois déjà ses sabots gratter le sol avec colère. Je jette un coup d'œil à Tom qui ne semble pas avoir peur. Aller Kim ne fait pas ta chochotte, tu viens de démembrer une licorne, tu vas bien pouvoir te défendre face à un centaure. C'est la même chose malgré son apparence mi-humaine il fait partie de ces créatures et ce serait de la légitime défense.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? Grogne-t-il en plissant les yeux de colère. Cette licorne ne vous avait fait aucun mal. Ce sont des êtres purs et leur faire du mal… c'est comme déchirer son âme. »

Je trouve qu'il exagère un peu mais c'est peut-être la situation qui me fait penser ainsi. Il commence à s'avancer dangereusement de nous alors Tom, sans même réfléchir aux conséquences, lui jette le sortilège de torture. Le centaure se tortille de douleur sans pour autant se laisser tomber au sol. Il avance pas à pas jusqu'à nous et Tom continue à intensifier la puissance du sortilège jusqu'à ce que le centaure soit parcouru de spasmes.

Sans savoir quoi faire j'observe la scène. Je ne sais pas comment je devrais réagir si bien que je me contente de rester planter sans rien faire. Le centaure finit par tomber à terre et alors Tom abaisse sa baguette sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Il le surveille toujours d'un œil tandis qu'il me fait signe de l'achever.

« Qu-Quoi ? Je bégaie. Non enfin… on n'a qu'à s'en aller et puis il va retourner auprès des siens. Je pense qu'il a retenu la leçon après ce que tu lui as fait, il ne devrait plus… »

Tom lève les yeux au ciel et puis profite de la faiblesse du centaure pour lui jeter un sort qui le ligote sur place avec une corde qui le serre de plus en plus. Je le vois agoniser entre cette corde qui l'étouffe lentement et je ne sais pas si je devrais…

« Comme ça, il mourra de toute façon, me lance Tom en désignant le centaure qui tente de se défaire de ses liens qui se resserrent encore et encore. A toi de voir si tu veux qu'il souffre ou non. »

Puis il me regarde avec encore ce doute qui persiste au fond de ses yeux. Il ne pense toujours pas que je suis capable de le suivre. Il me voit encore comme une élève malgré tous les efforts que j'ai fait. Comme tout le monde, il doute de moi. Comme tout le monde, je ne suis qu'une simple fille qui va réussir grâce au milieu de sa famille mais qui n'accomplira rien par elle-même. Cette pensée me plante un poignard dans le cœur tant elle me blesse au fond de moi. Je refuse d'être ce genre de personne qui n'existe qu'à travers sa famille surtout quand celle-ci vous abandonne un été entier après que vous ayez vécu le pire.

Alors je lève ma baguette prête à lui infliger l'ultime sortilège, celui que je sais irréversible. Je ne l'ai encore jamais lancé et je n'ai jamais vu ses effets de mes propres yeux. Suis-je prête à le faire ? Je me prépare à exécuter le pire quand un sifflement joyeux retentir dans mes oreilles. Tom et moi échangeons un regard et observons autour de nous.

« Firenze, avant que tu ne partes au galop, j'étais en train de te dire qu'Aragog grandi de plus en plus et qu'il… »

Hagrid apparaît soudainement dans mon champ de vision. J'abaisse ma baguette, rouge de honte. Lui, reste pétrifié par le spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Puis il se précipite en sortant un affreux parapluie dont il se sert pour défaire les liens du centaure.

Je recule de quelques pas en espérant disparaître dans la brume de la Forêt Interdite mais je sais bien que c'est impossible. Je voudrais rentrer sous terre tant je me sens minable. J'étais prête à assassiner un centaure et Hagrid vient de le voir… Il m'adresse un regard furieux et même déçu.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux ? Nous demande-t-il en aidant le centaure, Firenze apparemment, à se relever.

_On pourrait te poser la même question, réplique Tom qui lui jette son regard le plus meurtrier que je connaisse.

_Jedusor ce n'est pas à toi de poser les questions, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Je suis garde-chasse maintenant et…

_Mais oui, fais-nous croire que tu agis pour le bien alors que tu assassines des jeunes filles dans les toilettes, ricane Tom. Je suppose que tu allais rendre visite à ton monstre, n'est-ce pas ? Incroyable que tu tiennes tant à lui après ce qu'il a fait…

_Aragog n'a fait de mal à personne ! Hurle Hagrid d'une voix si forte que je sens la forêt autour de moi se réveiller.

_Hagrid… Je commence en m'approchant.

_Kim, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Avec lui… ?

_Ils ont réduit une licorne en cendre ! Nous dénonce le centaure à présent debout. Je les ais vu la torturer avant de lui faire son compte. Observe un peu les cendres à tes pieds, Hagrid. »

Celui-ci jette un œil pour constater les faits. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes sous son regard. Il a l'air de penser que je suis la personne la plus cruelle qui existe. Je me sens effectivement comme ce genre de personne. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferai. Si seulement… Hagrid me regarde extrêmement déçu, il semble désabusé par ce qu'il voit comme s'il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

« Firenze, tu peux y aller je vais les raccompagner au château.

_Hagrid… Je marmonne.

_Ça suffit, rentrons. »

Je me tais parce que j'ai trop honte pour répondre à son ordre. Je m'apprête alors lui emboîter le pas lorsque Tom pose une main sur mon épaule afin de m'en empêcher.

« J'espère que tu ne crois quand même pas que nous allons te suivre, ricane-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui nous fait croire que tu n'essaieras pas de nous tuer sur le chemin ?

_Qui est-ce qui vient d'attaquer une licorne ? Toi ou moi ? Réplique Hagrid en lui jetant un regard noir. Je n'ai pas tué cette jeune fille dans les toilettes et tu le sais, Jedusor. Pourquoi crois-tu que le professeur Dumbledore m'ait défendu pour que je reste à Poudlard ? »

Tom n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il entend. Je sens sa main se resserrer sur mon épaule par réflexe. Je me dégage de son emprise et puis me retourne pour lui dire :

« Aller Tom, on rentre.

_Tu ne vas pas rentrer avec lui quand même !?

_Hagrid ne me fera pas de mal, je sais qu'il en est incapable. Je rentre avec lui, fais ce que tu veux. »

Je vois Hagrid et Tom se dévisager un instant du regard et puis finalement nous nous mettons tous les trois en route. Personne ne parle sur le chemin, l'air est trop lourd. Je ne sais pas si je devrais présenter mes excuses à Hagrid mais je trouverai cela inutile après ce que j'ai fait. Pourtant ce serait déjà ça…

Tom nous quitte lorsque nous sortons de la Forêt Interdite, il fonce jusqu'au château sans m'accorder un seul regard. Je me retourne vers Hagrid qui m'observe comme s'il essayait de comprendre la situation dans laquelle il m'a trouvé.

« Je suis désolée, Hagrid, je sais que mes excuses ne sont pas suffisantes mais je voulais quand même te dire que j'étais désolée.

_Kim… Soupire-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi parce que je sais que tu ne ferais jamais de mal à personne. Tu es pratiquement la seule Serpentard que je connaisse qui soit presque sympa avec tout le monde. Et pourtant tu as tué cette licorne.

_Je sais… Je marmonne en fixant mes chaussures. Je suis désolée.

_Ce n'est une question d'être désolé, Kim ! C'est grave, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour que tu puisses vouloir manipuler la magie noire ? Je vais en parler au professeur Dumbledore en lui demandant de n'avertir personne mais… je veux juste être sûr qu'il aura un œil sur toi et sur Tom. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te laisses embobiner par quelqu'un comme lui parce que tu es intelligente, tu as du bon sens, la preuve tu sais que je suis innocent alors que tu aurais pu faire comme tout le monde et croire ce que l'on racontait. Mais fais attention Kim, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Fais attention à toi.

_Je te le promet, je réponds en souriant touchée par ce qu'il vient de me dire.

_Ne te laisse pas avoir par des gens comme Tom, d'accord ? »

Je hoche la tête avant de le laisser pour retourner au château. Seule dans les cachots, je me sens plus que minable. Je décide de m'enfoncer plus loin dans les cachots, là où personne ne me trouvera pour écouter le silence autour de moi. Cela fait du bien de ne plus être entourée de temps en temps. Je repense à ce que je viens de faire dans la Forêt Interdite et à ce que j'ai ressenti après avoir tué cette licorne. J'étais fière… Je m'interroge alors sur moi-même. Qui suis-je en train de devenir ? Pourtant c'est ce que je voulais. Je veux être plus forte, ne plus me sentir délaissée et quand je suis avec Tom, que j'apprends cette nouvelle forme de magie, je me sens confiante et je n'ai plus l'impression d'être mise de côté. C'est comme si les autres étaient obligés de me regarder une fois que je possédais cette forme de magie et au fond, cette sensation, ce nouveau lien que je ressens avec ma baguette, tout ceci est une sensation délicieuse à ressentir. Je me sens invincible parfois même si je ne le suis pas encore et je le sais.

Je sors ma baguette et la fait rouler entre mes mains. Je sens toujours son désir de puissance, elle en redemande encore. Elle ne veut que gagner en puissance pour être plus libre. Car il est vrai que je me sens beaucoup plus libre, je me sens maître de moi-même quand je suis avec Tom. J'ai beau essayé de me raisonner, cette magie semble avoir gravé sa marque en moi.


	9. La haine est comme un serpent dans notre

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**9**

**La haine est comme un serpent dans notre âme**

Comme pour toutes les vacances de Noël, c'est mon tour d'organiser la soirée pyjamas. Cette année, j'ai décidé de l'organiser le 23 décembre. Ainsi je n'aurais pas à subir les robes de ma grand-mère sans un soutien.

Lucy et Druella sont donc arrivées le soir du 23 décembre. Carter travaillait tard, ma mère était en pleine effervescence pour préparer son traditionnel dîner de Noël. Comme toujours elle avait invité tous nos amis à venir fêter l'événement et tout le monde serait là car c'était un dîner que personne ne manquait.

Lucy, Druella, et moi sommes restées éveillées encore plus tard que prévu en discutant et ricanant à tour de rôle. Toutes nos soirées pyjamas se passaient de la même façon mais c'était une tradition à laquelle aucune de nous ne se lassait.

Pour préparer la veille de Noël, Druella avait apporté toute une panoplie de soin pour le corps et le visage. Au départ, Lucy et moi n'étions pas trop emballées pour nous lancer dans une soirée typiquement de filles avec vernis à ongle, coiffure, masque à l'argile, etc. Et puis finalement, cela nous a permis de nous détendre. J'avoue avoir caressé la peau de mon visage pendant toute la soirée après avoir retiré mon masque à l'argile. Elle était tellement douce !

Inutile de vous dire que cette séance de soin a ravi ma grand-mère ! Quand elle est arrivée le matin du 24 décembre, elle jubilait au contact de ma peau totalement saine. Elle déposa un gros baiser sur la joue de Druella pour la féliciter.

Et puis arriva le moment que je déteste le plus : l'essayage de ma robe pour la soirée. Ma grand-mère est encore allée arpenter les boutiques pendant plusieurs mois afin de me trouver la plus belle robe à ses yeux. Cela arrange ma mère qui n'a pas à joué la méchante ni à dépenser son temps pour une affaire aussi minime.

A ma grande surprise, la robe choisie par les soins de ma grand-mère me plaît. C'est la première fois qu'elle semble avoir respecté mes goûts discrets. Une robe bleue sans froufrous, ni dentelles, et tout ce dont j'ai horreur. Il y a juste un col pour donner plus d'élégance à la robe mais je crois que je vais pouvoir le supporter.

« Un peu de sobriété de temps en temps ne peut pas faire de mal. » Commente ma grand-mère en me tendant la robe.

Je l'enfile en même temps que Lucy et Druella se préparent de leur côté. Druella est déçue que la robe ne soit pas plus excentrique comme toutes les autres fois. Moi, je jubile intérieurement. J'ai l'impression de m'admirer dans une robe pour la première fois. Ma grand-mère m'embrasse sur la joue avant de me passer autour du cou un collier de perles.

Après cela, cette dernière décide de descendre pour aider ma mère a organisé son dîner. J'en profite pour rejoindre Lucy et Druella qui sont à l'atelier coiffure.

« Elle m'a forcé, dénonce Lucy qui ne semble pas particulièrement ravie de se retrouver avec un chignon.

_Maintenant ça va être ton tour ! Chantonne Druella en agitant ses outils.

_Tu n'y échapperas pas, marmonne Lucy qui tente d'arranger son chignon qui lui donne une allure de grande dame.

_Lucy, tu es très jolie avec cette coiffure ne dis pas le contraire ! Persiste Druella tout en me brossant les cheveux. De toute façon, ça change de tes cheveux toujours lâchés dans le vent. Tu es beaucoup plus élégante et c'est Noël alors je tiens à ce que vous fassiez des efforts toutes les deux. »

Lucy et moi échangeons un regard avant de rire. Druella se prend pour notre mère ou quoi ? Toutefois je me laisse coiffer puisqu'elle a l'air de tant y tenir. Je me retrouve avec une tresse qu'elle nomme : « tresse épi de blé », je ne sais pas ce que c'est alors je répète juste ce qu'elle m'a dit. Apparemment, je suis très mignonne avec cette coiffure.

Gé-nial.

Je décide d'aborder au même moment le sujet de conversation qui me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps :

« Vous savez que Tom va venir ce soir.

_Oui, grâce à toi… Marmonne Lucy qui me fait les gros yeux.

_Jayce m'a dit qu'il comprenait pourquoi je l'avais invité et que ça ne lui posait pas de problèmes, je me défends.

_Il t'a dit ça pour te faire plaisir ! Persiste Lucy. C'est parce qu'il n'a pas envie que tu t'énerves comme la dernière fois.

_Oui et bien si ça le dérange il n'a qu'à me le dire, et Tom va aussi dormir ici…

_QUOI ? Hurlent-elles en chœur.

_Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Kim ! On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer dans la tête de ce psychopathe ! Tente Lucy en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

_Arrête de le traiter de psychopathe ! Il va dormir dans la chambre d'amis, et Jayce et moi nous serons ici. C'est juste parce qu'il n'avait pas envie…

_De retourner à l'orphelinat, oui tout le monde le sait ! Me coupe Lucy. Mais Kim, tu es tellement naïve… c'est dingue, quand même ! Il fait tout ça pour se rapprocher de toi parce qu'il aimerait tellement sortir avec une fille comme toi, c'est tout. Il n'est ni un pauvre petit orphelin, ni amical, ni généreux ! Il fait tout pour t'impressionner, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !

_Lucy, arrête… Tente vainement de la reprendre Druella d'une petite voix qui ne m'échappe pourtant pas.

_Merci Druella ! Dis-lui qu'il faut qu'elle arrête de croire que tout le monde est méchant ! Dis-lui qu'on peut être ami avec un garçon sans avoir forcément d'arrières pensées !

_Si elle ose me dire ça je rigole car Druella se rapproche de Cygnus parce qu'elle est intéressée. Ça crève les yeux que vous voulez sortir ensemble tous les deux, ricane Lucy.

_Ah bon ? Je fais parce que je n'avais rien remarquer.

_Toi, tu es collée à ton Tom toute la journée alors évidemment que tu n'as rien vu ! » Me coupe Lucy.

Elle m'énerve tellement que je me lève d'un coup et fais exploser la lumière de ma chambre sans le vouloir. Nous sursautons toutes les trois de peur et puis Lucy me dévisage du regard avec un rictus.

« Tu as des problèmes pour te contrôler ? Il faut dire que tu progresses très rapidement ces derniers temps…

_Ça suffit, Lucy ! La stoppe Druella en posant résolument son poing sur ma coiffeuse.

_Quoi ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux, non ? »

Je quitte ma chambre avec résolution et claque la porte derrière moi. Aussitôt Didi apparaît à mes côtés, les oreilles baissées, il m'observe avec inquiétude. Je suis tellement sur les nerfs que je lui hurle :

« QUOI ? Toi aussi tu vas me faire la morale ?

_Non…

_Alors va préparer la soirée, tu seras plus utile. »

Je regrette immédiatement ce que je viens de dire mais pour ne pas perdre en crédibilité je m'interdis de m'excuser. Didi baisse les yeux et puis disparaît dans un « Plop ». Je me retrouve seule dans les couloirs et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

A l'intérieur de mon corps, je sens quelque chose comme si on tentait de m'étouffer mais lentement. J'ai l'impression que mon corps tente de se défendre contre cette emprise mais qu'il bat peu à peu en retraite.

Je descends jusque dans le salon où ma mère et ma grand-mère discutent du plan de table. Lorsque je me présente, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire un mot que ma grand-mère pose une main sur sa poitrine :

« Kim, tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle…

_Ça c'est parce qu'elle s'est couchée tard hier avec ses amies… Grogne ma mère en faisant mine de ne pas me voir. Je lui avais pourtant dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et qu'elle aurait dû trouver une autre date mais… »

L'entendre parler, le son de sa voix ne fait que produire en moi des flammes que je n'arrive bientôt plus à retenir. Il faut que j'explose sinon je sens que la maison va partir en fumée.

« Oh maman… Je râle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu voulais tout simplement m'avoir pour toi avant Noël parce que tu te sens tellement coupable d'avoir été absente pendant tout ce temps !

_Dis donc jeune fille ! Me reprend-t-elle d'autorité. Décidément en ce moment, tu n'arrêtes pas de me répondre. Et je n'apprécie pas le ton que tu emploies !

_Tu découvres ta fille, bravo ! Mais je te pardonne de ne pas me connaître parce que quand on y réfléchit bien, c'est Didi qui m'a élevé pendant que tu partais en vacances avec ton nouveau mari. »

Je me rends immédiatement compte que j'ai été trop loin. Je ne le pensais pas, j'ai juste voulu lui faire mal parce qu'en ce moment je ressens cette envie de tout lâcher ce que j'éprouve même si ça peut faire mal. Seulement, en voyant les yeux de ma mère je comprends que je viens de révéler tout haut ce qu'elle redoutait secrètement.

Ma grand-mère nous regarde avec la bouche grande ouverte, sans rien comprendre à notre conversation. Ma mère quant à elle cligne des yeux pour essayer de se ressaisir en vain. Didi qui entrait dans le salon fait discrètement demi-tour après avoir entendu ce que je venais de dire et Carter choisit son moment pour apparaître dans la cheminée avec un bouquet de fleurs, un immense sourire aux lèvres, et les yeux en cœur :

« Surprise ! J'ai terminé plus tôt, chantonne-t-il en se dirigeant déjà vers ma mère. Euh… il se passe quelque chose ici ? »

Ma mère ouvre la bouche comme si elle allait parler et puis finalement se ravise et quitte la pièce, les larmes aux yeux. J'avale ma salive en même temps que je ressens cette sensation de culpabilité qui me reprend à chaque fois que j'ai l'impression d'avoir pourtant assouvi mon envie de faire du mal autour de moi. Je crois que cela va me soulager mais il n'en est rien. C'est toujours la même chose et pourtant je le refais à chaque fois sans comprendre ce qui se passe en moi.

Je quitte moi aussi la pièce et monte à l'étage sans vraiment savoir où je veux aller. Je n'ai pas envie de retrouver Lucy ni Druella dans ma chambre. Alors je m'arrête au milieu du couloir, face au ventre vitré dont abritent des serpents. Oui, nous avons une cage à serpents chez nous parce que ma mère en raffole. Je la soupçonne d'en raffoler parce que la majorité des potions de mon père se faisait à base de venin de serpent.

Au milieu de notre couloir, incrusté dans le mur, des serpents de diverses races nous observent. Ma mère aime tellement les serpents qu'elle avait engagé un photographe pour qu'il prenne son portrait avec tous les serpents autour de son corps. Carter dit souvent qu'elle ressemble à une déesse sur cette photo.

La majorité des tableaux de ma mère représentent des serpents. A chacun de ses voyages avec Carter, elle en ramène un nouveau. Les serpents ne me font rien personnellement : je ne les admire pas mais ne les déteste pas non plus.

Dans des moments pareils, c'est plutôt réconfortant de se retrouver assise dans le couloir et de contempler ces créatures sifflantes derrière la vitre. Lorsque j'étais petite, je passais la majorité de mon temps ici. Avant la mort de mon père, nous étions une famille unie mais tout cela à bien changé depuis…

Dès lors qu'il est mort, ma mère a commencé à passer moins de temps avec moi. Au début, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas le moral disaient mes grands-parents. Après, c'est parce qu'elle a rencontré Carter et qu'elle avait le droit de refaire sa vie disaient toujours mes grands-parents. Et puis maintenant, c'est parce que je suis grande et qu'elle veut me laisser de l'autonomie me disent encore mes grands-parents depuis cet été.

Je me souviens encore de l'époque où ma mère et moi étions soudées presque comme des amies. Mais tout cela semble fini sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Depuis la mort de mon père, elle a tout simplement cessé de penser à moi. C'est comme cela que je l'ai pris même si Didi était là pour me répéter le contraire.

J'avais même tenté de venir frapper tous les jours à la porte de son bureau. Mais à chaque fois elle n'avait pas le temps pour moi, elle devait finir son tableau. A la fin, elle avait même fini par ne plus m'ouvrir la porte. Au lieu de cela, elle me disait : « Va-t-en Kim ! Je travaille. »

Et maintenant elle s'étonne que je ne lui parle pas sur un ton convenable. Peut-être qu'elle avait conscience que je manquais de compagnie mais elle n'a jamais rien fait pour y remédier. Elle ne s'est jamais préoccupée de savoir pourquoi je passais mes journées à regarder les serpents qui au final faisaient eux-aussi comme si je n'existais pas.

Assise de nouveau au milieu de ce couloir, j'ai comme l'impression de revivre cette période où je m'ennuyais à attendre que les heures passent.

« Kim ? » M'interpelle Carter en s'approchant avec un air coupable qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

Il se racle la gorge et se frotte sa moustache l'air gêné. Finalement, il s'assoit à côté de moi contre le mur face à la cage des reptiles. Je suis plutôt surprise que ce soit lui qui vienne me parler. D'ordinaire, c'est une tâche dont s'occupent Didi ou l'un de mes grands-parents mais jamais Carter.

Il se racle la gorge en continuant à frotter sa moustache. Il cherche sans doute ses mots.

« Kim, je sais que tu as vécu pas mal de choses. D'abord ton père qui est mort, et maintenant tu as été témoin d'un meurtre… c'est vrai que je n'aurais pas dû emmener ta mère en voyage après ce qui s'est passé, je m'en excuse.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en ais jamais voulu de toute façon.

_Oui, j'ai bien remarqué en revanche que tu en voulais à ta mère. Tu sais je n'essaierais jamais de prendre la place de ton père, je veux juste vous rendre heureuses toi et ta mère, vous le méritez après ce que vous avez traversé. Mais je sens bien qu'en ce moment, vous avez un problème pour communiquer.

_Moi je n'ai pas de problèmes de communication… Je marmonne butée.

_Kim… Ta mère n'a pas tord, ces derniers temps tu es différente. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de cet été ou de cette jeune fille morte dans les toilettes, ni si c'est une autre raison, mais je vois bien que tu changes. Ta mère t'aime, Kim. J'espère que tu le sais parce qu'elle t'aime vraiment.

_Alors pourquoi elle ne me le dit pas elle-même !? Tout le monde me le dit, mais je ne l'entends jamais sortir de sa bouche. Didi me le dit souvent, grand-mère et grand-père aussi… et maintenant toi, mais jamais elle.

_Eh bien c'est vrai qu'elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec toi, elle m'en parle souvent. Mais tu sais… quand tu es à Poudlard, ta mère interdit à Didi d'entrer dans ta chambre pour la nettoyer. Elle veut se charger de cette tâche elle-même. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je pense qu'elle a besoin de ce moment pour sentir ta présence parce que tu lui manques énormément. »

Je ne savais pas cela. Ma chambre est toujours impeccablement rangée et nettoyée quand je rentre de Poudlard alors que je la laisse en total désordre à mon départ. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était Didi qui s'en occupait… Carter me fait un sourire avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

« Écoute, ce soir on va recevoir du monde alors on en reparlera pendant les vacances, tu es d'accord ? Et je ferai en sorte que ta mère soit là pour te dire elle-même ce qu'elle pense mais pour l'instant tes deux amies t'attendent. Ça te va ? »

Je hoche la tête et le serre dans mes bras. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je retiens mes larmes. Carter m'aide ensuite à me relever et me laisse aller rejoindre Lucy et Druella qui se disputent encore dans ma chambre. Lorsque j'arrive, elles cessent aussitôt et m'observent avec crainte comme si elles s'attendaient à ce que je fasse exploser une nouvelle lampe.

« Kim, on est désolées… Commencent-elles en chœur.

_Ça va, c'est bon. On ne va pas se disputer la veille de Noël, quand même.

_Oh… Câlin groupé ! » Exige Druella.

Lucy et moi râlons mais Druella nous a déjà pris par les épaules et nous serre contre elle. Nous finissons par la rejoindre dans cette étreinte et je dois avouer que cela me fait plus de bien que je ne l'aurais prévu. Ca fait du bien de se sentir aimé.

« Et je te promets de faire un effort avec Tom. » Me souffle Lucy avec un clin d'œil.

Ah, oui ! Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Je sens que mes ennuis ne sont pas terminés…

* * *

Le traditionnel dîner de ma mère accueille comme toujours tous nos amis et évidemment toute notre famille. Entre les oncles, les tantes, les grands-parents, arrière-grands-parents, cousins et cousines, éloignés ou non, toute la famille est belle et bien réunie.

Tandis que Didi apporte la « fameuse » soupe de poisson (c'est dégueulasse !) on me questionne sur mes futurs projets professionnels. Je réponds toujours que j'aimerais être joueuse dans une équipe de quidditch. Et comme d'habitude, on me dit que c'est un métier intensif précédé d'un « wahou » et puis on passe vite à autre chose. C'est ainsi que se passe tous mes repas familiaux. C'est un peu ennuyant mais bon… j'aime bien écouter les potins de famille. Qui va se marier avec qui ? Qui va bientôt accoucher ? Qui est ruiné ? Qui a fait une bonne affaire ? Enfin bref, ce genre de choses.

Mais dès que les sujets politiques, économiques, et culturels arrivent sur le tapis, je décroche immédiatement. Je fais bien évidemment semblant de trouver cela passionnant mais en réalité je me concentre pour ne pas manger mon pain trop vite.

Comme toujours, je suis placée entre ma famille et mes amis. Carter et ma mère sont en bout de table avec nos amis et puis il y a notre famille, je suis assise à côté de mes cousines et à ma gauche se trouve Jayce. Tous mes amis suivent ensuite jusqu'en bout de table où est installé Tom qui discute avec Cygnus et Deborah Hester.

Mes cousines ne sont pas très intéressantes et j'entends déjà Jayce soupirer à côté de moi. J'aimerais pouvoir faire comme lui mais vu le dur regard avec lequel son père le fixe, je ne pense pas que cela serait apprécié de ma mère. Mes cousines ne parlent que de garçons et se partagent leurs secrets de beauté. Tout ce que je déteste ! Je crois que vous auriez compris que je n'aimais pas les pimbêches nunuches à souhait. Bientôt elles me demandent mon secret pour avoir un beau teint. Je reste silencieuse parce que je ne sais pas comment leur répondre que je n'ai pas de secret. Pourtant, elles semblent attendre une réponse comme si leur vie en dépendait. Jayce a déjà placé sa serviette devant sa bouche pour dissimuler son sourire. Il toussote pour masquer ses rires.

« Euh… je n'ai pas vraiment de secret, je lave bien mon visage et puis voilà. » Je réponds.

Elles semblent toutes impressionnées. Elles approuvent ensuite toutes ensembles que j'ai énormément de chance. Je me contente d'hocher la tête alors que Jayce est pris dans une quinte de toux monumentale. Je jette discrètement un coup d'œil à ses parents qui semblent sur le point d'exploser de rage. Son père en effet passe de rouge vif à violet foncé tant il a l'air de retenir sa fureur.

J'adresse un coup de coude à Jayce et lui désigne discrètement ses parents d'un coup de tête. Il hausse les épaules d'un air indifférent. Je lui fais les gros yeux pour essayer de le raisonner mais je peux toujours rêver. Je n'ai jamais espérer voir Jayce m'obéir un jour et je ne l'espérerai jamais parce que c'est tout simplement impossible.

Lucy et Druella arrivent bientôt pour me kidnapper pour une séance photos. C'est la tradition à Noël. Nos parents aiment voir nos changements alors nous prenons toujours une photo pour immortaliser ces moments. On en fait toujours plusieurs : souriantes, ridicules, sérieuses, délirantes, etc.

Didi arrive jusqu'à nous pour nous proposer une coupe de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

« J'emmerde mes parents, jure Lucy qui vide sa coupe d'un seul trait.

_Si tu as envie de te ridiculise vas-y, moi je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde se souvienne de moi comme d'une alcoolique, réplique Druella qui se contente de tremper à peine ses lèvres dans sa coupe.

_Tu n'es pas drôle !

_Je te rejoins, moi ! J'affirme en imitant Lucy. Et voilà, une coupe vide ! Une ! Didi, tu peux aller nous en chercher une autre ? »

Didi jette un coup d'œil à ma mère qui est prise dans de grands éclats de rire avec les parents de Lucy et Druella.

« Je ne lui dirai pas. » Je lui promets avec un clin d'œil.

Il semble hésiter et puis finalement cède en nous rapportant à chacune une coupe. Druella fait mine de ne plus nous voir et avance jusqu'à Seb Bonham pour lui parler.

Moi qui n'aie pas l'habitude de boire rapidement, je sens ma gorge s'enflammer avec la boisson qui passe à toute vitesse. Bientôt je commence à me sentir beaucoup plus légère ce qui fait passer mes mauvaises humeurs de la journée.

Nous reprenons plusieurs photos avec Lucy et puis finalement nous appelons tous ceux de la maison Serpentard pour venir faire une photo de groupe. Jayce commence à me prendre dans ses bras mais pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, j'ignore son geste et accourt jusqu'à Tom qui ne s'est pas levé pour la photo de groupe. Il est en train de parler avec un collègue à Carter qui travaille au Magenmagot.

« Tout à fait d'accord avec vous Mr. Jedusor…

_Excusez-moi ! J'interviens. Mais il faudrait que je kidnappe ce séduisant jeune homme pour une photo de groupe. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange ? De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix ! » Je ricane en tirant Tom par les épaules.

Je vois du coin de l'œil ma mère pâlir et les parents de Jayce échanger un regard désapprobateur entre eux. Moi, j'aurais bien envie de leur crier à tous d'aller se faire foutre au fin fond de l'Allée des Embrumes.

« J'avais une conversation intéressante… Marmonne Tom toujours aussi joyeux.

_Oui mais c'est Noël, et je ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans ton orphelinat mais ici on s'amuse !

_Tu as bu…

_Oui, un petit peu ! Aller, viens prendre cette photo avec nous, je ne veux pas que mon préfet soit absent. »

Je l'attire en lui tirant le bras jusqu'aux autres qui se sont déjà mis en place. Après la photo, je prends Tom à part pour aller lui montrer la cage aux serpents puisque je sais qu'il admire Salazar Serpentard. Il ne doit sans doute pas ignorer que ce dernier savait parler aux serpents.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer qui ne peut pas attendre la fin de la soirée… ? Soupire-t-il tandis que je lui tire le bras pour l'entraîner jusqu'à l'étage. Mais c'est immense chez toi ! Un vrai palais, presque aussi grand qu'à Poudlard !

_Arrête, tu exagères ! Attention on arrive à ce que je voulais te montrer. Ferme les yeux !

_Non, répond-t-il catégoriquement alors que je suis d'humeur joueuse.

_Aller, ferme les yeux !

_Non, je ne vais pas fermer les yeux… » Bougonne-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de lui adresser un regard angélique et en mettant ma poitrine inexistante en avant. Elle est tellement inexistante qu'il ne jette même pas un regard dessus.

« S'il te plaît, je le prie avec un sourire.

_Pauvre gamine… Aller, je ferme les yeux ! » Soupire-t-il tandis que je sautille sur place en applaudissant.

Lorsqu'il a fermé les yeux, je secoue ma main devant son visage afin de m'assurer qu'il ne voit vraiment rien. Je le guide ensuite jusque devant le mur de verre abritant nos serpents. A mon grand étonnement, je n'ai même pas besoin de tapoter sur la vitre pour les appeler puisqu'ils rappliquent tous en même temps. C'est étrange d'ailleurs parce qu'ils ne font jamais rien en commun… Ils se penchent tous vers nous en sifflant en cœur.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, je l'invite en guettant sa réaction lorsqu'il les ouvre pour se retrouver face à tous les serpents qui le fixent et sifflent.

_Wah ! Tu… tu élèves des serpents ?

_Ma mère, oui, elle les trouve fascinants. Mon père fabriquait des potions à base de venin de serpent et lorsqu'il est mort ma mère n'a pas voulu se débarrasser des serpents qu'il élevait et au lieu de ça elle en a ramené à chaque fois qu'elle partait quelque part.

_Eh ben ! Tu sais que chez les moldus, on a pour tradition d'envoyer des cartes postales au lieu de ramener des serpents chez soi ? Ricane-t-il.

_Oui c'est sûr que c'est… différent. Mais comme je sais que tu admires Salazar Serpentard, j'ai pensé que ça te plairait. Joyeux Noël !

_Merci. »

Je crois que c'est le premier remerciement qui sonne sincèrement. Je l'observe face à tous les serpents qui se redressent tous devant lui. Tom semble épanoui, c'est presque la première fois que je le vois sourire avec sincérité. Il a l'air heureux.

« Tu veux que je te les présente ? Je lui demande au bout d'un moment. Alors lui là-bas, c'est Odilon, j'adore sa couleur, c'est le préféré de ma mère. Elle le choisit toujours pour faire des peintures mortes parce que sa couleur verte ressort facilement. Lui, c'est Apophyse je crois que c'est l'un des plus gros… Ah non, on a Nagini qui est encore plus grosse. C'est la seule femelle de la bande mais je crois qu'elle pourrait tous les bouffer si elle le voulait. C'est ce que j'ai pensé quand ma mère l'a ramené mais finalement elle se contente de rester dans son coin… comme toi, j'ajoute sans pouvoir me retenir.

_Bonsoir Nagini. » Lance Tom avec un rictus en collant sa tête sur vitre.

Nagini se redresse alors de tout son long pour arriver à sa hauteur. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je la vois sortir de sa cachette. D'habitude, elle reste au fond de la cage et elle se montre même agressive quand on essaie de la bouger.

« Elle t'aime bien, je remarque. Ils ont tous l'air de t'aimer d'ailleurs. »

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Tom. Il finit par lâcher du regard la cage et puis me propose de redescendre pour rejoindre les autres qui doivent s'impatienter en bas. Je suis à peine descendue jusqu'en bas des escaliers que ma mère me barre le passage avec un regard incendiaire.

« Excusez-nous Mr. Jedusor mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec ma fille seule à seule. »

Tom hoche la tête et part rejoindre les invités dans la salle à manger tandis que ma mère m'entraîne jusqu'à la cuisine. C'est toujours l'endroit où elle m'emmène quand on a des invités et qu'elle veut me sermonner. Elle referme la porte derrière nous d'un coup sec et fait signe à Didi qui faisait la vaisselle de disparaître, ce qu'il s'empresse de faire. Puis elle croise les bras et me considère furieuse.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux oser être aussi insolente en public !? Je sais très bien qu'en ce moment tu m'en veux et je comptais en parler avec toi après cette soirée mais visiblement il faut que tu me fasses ça en public ! On n'appelle pas un garçon « séduisant jeune homme » quand son homme est à côté, et on n'ignore pas son homme pour aller vers un autre ! Imagine la réaction des parents de Jayce ! J'ai évidemment dû me débrouiller pour te tirer d'affaire parce que le doute s'est bien encré dans leur esprit.

_Maman, arrête de te faire des films… Je soupire.

_Maintenant tu arrêtes ta comédie, Kim. Est-ce que tu m'as bien comprise ? Tu arrêtes de soupirer face à moi, tu arrêtes de lever les yeux au ciel, et tu arrêtes de t'en prendre à moi ! Je ne supporte plus le ton sur lequel tu me parles, et ton attitude est plus que fatigante.

_Mon attitude !? Et la tienne alors !?

_Kim ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre me faire un seul reproche ! Je peux comprendre que tu puisses m'en vouloir pour cet été, que tu te sentes délaissée de temps à autre, mais ton comportement ce soir est inacceptable ! D'ailleurs, tu changes beaucoup trop en ce moment… sache que je me fais du souci pour toi. Ton grand-père m'a parlé de ta petite escapade dans la Forêt Interdite et je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu y faisais ! J'en ai suffisamment entendu… ! »

J'en conclus que le professeur Dumbledore a dû en parler à mon grand-père malgré la demande d'Hagrid. Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre. Un silence s'installe et puis ma mère se racle la gorge pour me reprendre la parole plus doucement :

« Kim, j'ai reçu une lettre de certains de tes professeurs qui ont remarqué tes progrès… étranges d'ailleurs. Et une majorité d'entre eux ne voit pas d'un très bon œil ces progrès.

_Quoi !? Je ricane parce que je viens d'entendre la meilleure blague de ma vie. Mes professeurs ne sont pas contents de voir progresser dans leur matière !?

_Tu ne progresses pas, Kim. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu ne fais que régresser. J'ai reçu une lettre du professeur Dumbledore si tu veux tout savoir. Il trouve que ta magie devient plus… comment dirais-je… agressive, voire dangereuse. Tu ne la maîtrises plus.

_Mais si !

_Mais non, la preuve tu as fait exploser la lampe de ta chambre cet après-midi. Alors Kim, je vais te poser une question et je veux que tu me répondes sincèrement, et je te promets de ne pas porter de jugement quoique tu puisses me répondre. D'accord ? »

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle a l'intention de me demander mais refuser serait comme admettre que je suis coupable. Et je le suis… Alors je tache de répondre le plus naturellement possible :

« Vas-y, pose-moi ta question.

_Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu touches à la magie noire ? »

Sa question me prend de court. Sur le moment, je reste sans voix. Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu deviner ? Ca se lit sur mon visage ou… ? Je me ressaisis et tache de ne pas avoir l'air coupable. Non, il ne faut pas qu'elle sache ou elle va encore me piquer une scène.

« Maman, enfin bien sûr que non ! Je réplique en prenant un ton défensif.

_Tu me rassures… Souffle-t-elle soulagée. Tu me rassures parce que vu ce qu'on me racontait j'avais un peu peur que tu… enfin bref, si tu ne touches pas à ce genre de magie je suis soulagée. Crois-moi Kim, la magie noire peut offrir beaucoup d'avantages. Elle t'aide à te sentir plus puissante notamment lorsqu'on se sent mis de côté, on a l'impression d'avoir une raison d'exister. Mais les effets sont temporaires et on plonge vite dans une sorte de dépendance, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? C'est comme un coup de poignard dans le dos si tu veux. Tu crois pouvoir lui faire confiance et en fait elle te tue à petit feu. »

Je hoche la tête lentement. Oui… Bon, il faudrait peut-être que je réfléchisse à ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Ce serait peut-être utile que je me penche sur les effets à long terme de ce genre de magie. J'irai faire mes recherches pendant les vacances, au cas où.

« Bref, Kim je veux que tu ailles t'excuser auprès de Jayce, m'ordonne-t-elle ensuite. Il est sorti sur la terrasse pour prendre l'air. Et je veux que tu répares tes bêtises, d'accord ? Jayce dort à la maison ce soir, et ce serait dommage que ses parents pensent que tu n'es pas digne de confiance. Et ce Tom… il ne reste pas plus d'une nuit chez nous ! » Ajoute-t-elle ensuite avant de quitter la cuisine en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Je reste un instant seule. Il faut que je reprenne mes esprits et que je me prépare à affronter Jayce. Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Comme toujours j'agis avant de réfléchir et je regrette après ce que j'ai fais… C'est tout moi, ça !

Je vais rejoindre la terrasse où se trouve effectivement Jayce qui observe le brouillard autour du jardin. Je me racle la gorge pour manifester ma présence. Il m'ignore royalement. Je m'approche alors encore plus près de lui et m'adosse contre la rambarde. Il me jette à peine un regard ce qui me montre combien il est énervé. Je crois même qu'il est ivre de rage. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. A ma grande surprise, c'est lui qui commence :

« Si tu veux draguer un autre mec, pense au moins à le faire quand je ne suis pas là.

_Je ne drague pas d'autre mec, je me défends.

_Évidemment… ! Tu ne le draguais pas tout à l'heure !? M'ignorer pour aller lui prendre le bras et l'appeler « séduisant jeune homme » ce n'était pas de la drague ? Vas-y, fous-toi de ma gueule en plus… !

_Non, Jayce, il n'y a rien entre Tom et moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est un ami.

_Un ami proche alors !

_Un ami, je persiste.

_En début d'année c'était juste ton préfet, maintenant c'est juste ton ami, et en fin d'année ce sera quoi ? Ton nouveau copain ?

_Jayce… écoute-moi.

_Non ! Non, Kim, je ne t'écouterais pas ! S'énerve-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux pour me montrer qu'il est sincère. Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre me dire que je n'ai rien à craindre et me répéter qu'on a établi des règles au début de notre relation. J'emmerde nos règles, d'accord ? Je passe une soirée sous le regard de mes parents, et comme tu le sais ce n'est pas la joie en ce moment, alors la moindre des choses ce serait que tu me soutiennes ! Au lieu de ça tu pars en gloussant vers un autre mec et vas-y que tu lui prennes le bras, que tu le flattes, que tu l'emmènes avec toi à l'étage… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'ailleurs pendant tout ce temps ?

_Rien du tout ! Jayce, il ne s'est jamais rien passé, je te le jure !

_Eh bien, ça ne va pas tarder à arriver… Marmonne-t-il en commençant à faire un pas pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

_Attends ! Il ne se passera jamais rien entre Tom et moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à le comprendre ? C'est un ami, proche si tu veux, mais je te promets qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu. »

J'omets de dire qu'il y a bien eu ce soir-là où je lui ai pris la main, et je m'interdis de penser au moment il m'a baisé la joue. Ça, Jayce n'a vraiment pas besoin de le savoir. Comme dit Tom, « j'oublie » de le lui dire.

« Pourtant Kim, si tu ouvrais un peu les yeux tu te rendrais compte que pour lui ce n'est pas qu'une simple amitié. Et toi, tu ne me donnes pas vraiment l'impression de résister à ses avances.

_Mais bien sûr que si !

_Alors pourquoi tu passes ton temps avec lui et pas avec moi ? Pourquoi tu lui prends le bras en gloussant comme une pintade ?

_Il va falloir que tu comprennes que je peux avoir des amis.

_Pourquoi lui !? Tu ne peux pas choisir un autre ami ? Tu as Cygnus, Seb, et même Sonny ! Ils ne me dérangent pas eux, tu peux traîner avec eux autant que tu veux mais pas_ lui_ !

_Pourquoi pas lui ?

_Kim, si tu veux être absolument avec lui, dis-le-moi et on arrête là ! Tu as juste à le dire et tu es libre de faire ce-que-tu-veux !

_Mais non, Jayce ! Je ne veux pas être avec lui, je veux être avec toi !

_Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'en donnes pas l'impression…

_Parce que je t'aime, pauvre crétin ! »

Il cesse de me répondre et me dévisage comme si je venais de lui cracher dessus. Génial, je viens de faire ma déclaration d'amour et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit au top du romantisme. Mais surtout, en regardant son expression choquée, je comprends qu'il ne sait pas quoi répondre à ce que je viens de lui dire. C'est comme s'il venait de me frapper en pleine poitrine.

« Là, c'est le moment où tu es censée dire que toi aussi tu m'aimes, je marmonne gênée.

_Bah… désolé de ne pas pouvoir te le dire dans un moment pareil ! »

Et c'est tout.

Il rentre à l'intérieur en me plantant au milieu de la terrasse avec mon cœur brisé pour seule compagnie.

Je retourne rejoindre les invités. Jayce est avec Cygnus, Lucy, et Druella. Tom parle avec Carter et ma mère qui fait comme si tout était normal. Elle lui sourit, hoche la tête à ce qu'il dit, et rit quand il sort une blague. Je m'assois sur une chaise et commence à grignoter mon bout de pain que j'avais abandonné.

Seb Bonham, qui a sûrement pitié de moi en me voyant seule, s'avance et prend une chaise en demandant à l'une de mes cousines si personne n'est attendu à cette place. Ma cousine rougit comme une tomate et minaude un ridicule : « Non, c'est bon. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel même si je dois bien lui reconnaître sa timidité face à Seb. Moi-même quand j'étais petite j'étais amoureuse de lui. Amour d'enfance bien sûr, mais je n'osais le dire à personne surtout pas à Lucy qui se serait moquée de moi à l'époque.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de passer une bonne soirée, me dit-il. Tu veux une autre coupe ?

_Ouais je veux bien, au point où j'en suis. Je n'ai rien à perdre.

_Qu'est-ce que tu dis, enfin ! Arrête de dire des bêtises, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si grave. C'est à propos de Jayce, c'est ça ?

_Ça se voit tant que ça ? Je demande sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rire tant cette situation me paraît ridicule.

_Non mais Jayce est revenu en tirant une tête de six pieds de long et tu tires la même tête donc c'est facile d'en tirer des conclusions.

_Et si on changeait de sujet ? Je propose. Comment ça se passe de ton côté ? Tes parents ne sont toujours pas d'accord avec tes décisions ?

_Ouais ils espèrent toujours que je vais abandonner la politique pour aller en médecine comme tout le reste de ma famille, ils veulent que je respecte la tradition.

_Pourquoi nos parents veulent toujours tout décider pour nous ? C'est quand même incroyable… Regarde autour toi, tu peux demander à n'importe qui de notre génération et je suis sûre qu'ils vont te dire que leurs parents décident à leur place. Jayce, Lucy, Cygnus… moi !

_C'est le gros problème de notre génération alors, ricane-t-il en portant sa coupe à ses lèvres.

_Oui, mais si on résiste peut-être qu'ils finiront par lâcher l'affaire.

_Je doute que nos parents nous laisseront un jour.

_Par le caleçon de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ? »

Ma vieille tante se retourne en m'entendant jurer. Elle me jette un regard agacé avant de tourner les talons d'un air outré. Je crois que j'ai définitivement gâché la soirée… quoique je fasse ça déplaira à quelqu'un !

Le soir, en me couchant, j'espère que Jayce va être de meilleure humeur mais il n'en est rien. Ma mère s'est personnellement occupée de guider Tom jusqu'à la chambre qu'il allait occuper pour la nuit, j'avais interdiction formelle d'aller lui parler. Alors je suis simplement allée dans ma chambre me coucher avec Jayce. J'aurais aimé qu'il m'embrasse avant de dormir. Mais il se couche simplement et se retourne du côté opposé au miens. Lorsque j'éteins la lumière je voudrais bien qu'il me prenne dans ses bras comme il le fait d'habitude mais il reste de son côté en s'écartant le plus de possible.

« Bonne nuit. » Je lui lance.

Il ne répond rien. Je me retourne alors de mon côté en fermant les yeux. Sans le voir venir, je commence à sentir les larmes couler sur mes joues. Je me force à pleurer en silence et surtout tente de trouver le sommeil pour oublier cette mauvaise journée.


	10. Le rideau tombe

_Et voici le chapitre suivant ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :) _

* * *

**10**

**Le rideau tombe**

A mon réveil, Jayce s'est déjà levé. Je le rejoins dans la salle à manger où il déjeune avec Tom. Ma mère mène la conversation en les faisant rire tandis que Carter sourit comme un pantin. Lorsque j'arrive dans la salle à manger, l'atmosphère devient soudainement froide. Ma mère me dévisage, Jayce m'ignore, et Tom… et bien c'est Tom donc il a naturellement l'air de quelqu'un qui a des envies de meurtre.

En voyant l'ambiance se dégrader, Carter fait mine d'avoir trouvé un article intéressant dans la Gazette du Sorcier et en profite pour aller se réfugier dans son bureau. Pour ma part, je me contente de m'asseoir et de manger en silence.

Le petit-déjeuner continue dans une atmosphère glaciale. Ma mère tente de faire parler les garçons mais ni Jayce, ni Tom ne semblent avoir envie de reprendre la conversation. Pourtant, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre quand je n'étais pas là… Je commence à croire qu'ils le font exprès pour me tourner en ridicule. Alors que je suis sûre qu'au fond, ils pourraient bien s'entendre et même plus que bien ! La preuve, l'an dernier ils avaient commencé à traîner un peu ensemble et puis… il y a eu l'affaire Mimi.

Jayce part tôt dans la matinée après s'être lavé. Il ne m'adresse pas la parole pendant tout ce temps et moi-même je n'ai pas envie de lui parler. Tom décide de ne pas rester plus longtemps et profite du départ de Jayce pour le suivre.

« Ça a été un plaisir, Tom ! » Chantonne ma mère avant de refermer la porte.

Je me tiens derrière et la foudroie du regard. Comment peut-elle se comporter de cette façon ? Tout à l'air normal chez elle, elle sourit et fait comme si elle adorait Tom alors qu'en réalité elle ne l'apprécie pas vraiment. Et lorsqu'elle croise mon regard, son sourire disparaît en même temps qu'elle s'éloigne pour aller rejoindre son bureau. Au passage elle me lance :

« C'est un garçon très instruit. »

Je le sais. Je bouillonne tellement que les flammes de la cheminée se mettent à croître jusqu'à ce que je décide de me calmer. Il va falloir que j'apprenne à contrôle ma force parce que je ne me sens plus maître de mes pouvoirs, ni de ma baguette. Au contraire, j'ai l'impression que c'est ma baguette qui décide elle-même. Elle échappe totalement à ma volonté, comme si elle voulait faire cavalier seul désormais.

Dans ma chambre, je m'arrange pour ranger ma baguette dans sa boîte hors de portée de vue. Je ne veux plus m'en servir durant les vacances. Je crois que ce sera mieux. Puis je m'affale sur mon lit en soupirant.

« Un thé ? Me propose Didi qui apparaît avec un plateau où sont déjà disposées une tasse et une théière.

_Merci. » Fais-je en acceptant volontiers ce qu'il m'offre.

J'avale une gorgé du breuvage tout en observant Didi qui semble mal à l'aise. Je repense à ce que je lui ai dit la veille. Je me racle la gorge car encore une fois je vais devoir m'excuser pour mon comportement. J'ai vraiment l'impression de passer mon temps à m'excuser ces derniers temps. Beaucoup de sorciers diraient que je n'ai aucune raison de m'excuser face à Didi mais je préfère le faire parce que Didi prend soin de ma famille tous les jours.

« Désolé pour hier, je n'aurais pas dû te parler sur ce ton.

_Ne vous inquiétiez pas, Miss. Kim. Vous aviez parfaitement le droit de…

_Non, je n'avais pas le droit. C'est pour ça que je voulais m'excuser. »

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres tandis que ses oreilles se redressent de contentement. Je lui lance une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule ce qui le rend encore plus heureux. Il m'observe avec ses grands yeux globuleux comme s'il hésitait à me dire quelque chose et puis finalement se lance :

« Miss. Kim, pardonnez-moi si je vous offense mais… enfin, est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose ?

_Bien sûr, vas-y.

_C'est… ce Mr. Jedusor… il… il a une mauvaise influence sur vous, votre mère a raison.

_Ma mère ne sait rien, je le coupe tout en continuant à avaler mon thé.

_Certes mais… Mr. Jedusor n'est pas quelqu'un en qui vous pouvez avoir confiance, je vous conseillerais de vous méfier. »

Les paroles de Didi m'intriguent. Après tout, j'aime avoir l'opinion de Didi cela me rassure parfois. Il avait approuvé ma relation avec Jayce, il aime beaucoup Jayce d'ailleurs. Alors pourquoi n'aime-t-il pas Tom ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Je le questionne en reposant ma tasse de thé sur le plateau.

_Miss. Kim j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour avoir fait ça mais… ce n'était pas volontaire ! J'allais descendre pour terminer de ranger après le dîner organisé par votre mère, et j'ai surpris Mr. Jedusor… d'abord j'ai cru qu'il y avait un intrus et puis finalement je l'ai vu !

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

_Il parle aux serpents, Miss. Kim. Je l'ai surpris en train de parler aux serpents… il émettait des sifflements bizarres, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas tout de suite reconnu sa voix mais… c'était lui ! Il était là devant la cage et tous les serpents se dressaient devant lui.

_Tu en es sûr ? Je lui demande à moitié convaincue. Tu n'aurais pas plutôt l'ouï plus développée ou je ne sais quoi… ? Tu aurais très bien pu entendre les reptiles eux-mêmes.

_Mr. Jedusor est un Fourchelang, j'en suis certain. »

Je me lève et arpente ma chambre tout en réfléchissant. Tom, un Fourchelang ? Mais Tom ne descend d'aucune lignée qui pourrait lui avoir donné ce don. Aucun de mes amis n'a ce pouvoir là, et pourtant nous descendons tous de grandes familles. Nous sommes les héritiers des familles fondatrices de notre société. Tom n'est qu'un sorcier parmi tant d'autres, il vient d'un orphelinat.

« Le seul sorcier connu pour être un Fourchelang était Salazar Serpentard. » Me glisse Didi.

Didi ne peut pas me faire de clin d'œil, il n'en a pas le droit mais s'il pouvait je sens dans son regard qu'il le ferait. Je ne mets pas longtemps à comprendre ce que Didi essaie de me dire.

« Tu crois que… Tom descend de Serpentard ? »

Didi hausse les épaules. Je commence déjà à sentir mon cerveau chauffé par mille questions qui s'entortillent entre elles. Comment fait-il ? Qui sont ses parents ? M'a-t-il menti encore une fois ? Tout cela me paraît insensé et pourtant si Didi l'affirme, je suis prête à le croire. Je ne remettrai jamais en cause la parole de Didi. Il est certes un elfe de maison mais j'ai plus confiance en lui qu'en n'importe quel autre sorcier de ce monde.

« C'est… complètement fou, je marmonne. Si Tom est vraiment Fourchelang et qu'il descend de Serpentard, ça veut dire… que c'est lui l'héritier qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets… »

La tasse de thé posée sur le plateau explose au même moment où la panique monte d'un seul coup en moi. Elle m'emprisonne le cœur et le serre entre ses ongles. Je tente de me ressaisir mais c'est difficile de ne pas avoir peur dans un moment pareil.

Ma mère choisit son moment pour appeler Didi. Ce dernier m'observe pour vérifier si je ne vais pas tomber dans les vapes et puis quitte la pièce en me lançant un dernier :

« Je vous en prie, méfiez-vous ! »

Mes yeux tombent sur la boîte qui renferme ma baguette. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai pratiqué la magie noire et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour me sentir moins seule. C'est pitoyable, c'est répugnant. J'ai assassiné une licorne et j'en ai éprouvé de la fierté. J'ai déçu Hagrid et les professeurs de Poudlard alors que j'étais persuadée de bien faire. En clair, je me suis laissée manipuler.

Allons Kim reprend-toi ! Il ne faut pas paniquer dans un moment pareil. Tout d'abord, il va falloir que je me comporte normalement avec Tom tant que je n'aurais pas la preuve que c'est bien lui l'héritier de Serpentard. Après tout, il y a sûrement d'autres sorciers sur cette terre qui savent parler le Fourchelang, non ? Ce n'est pas un don très répandu mais Tom peut très bien le posséder sans jamais avoir eu le moindre lien avec Serpentard.

Pour une fois, je vais essayer de me comporter en adulte et je ne vais pas foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir pour faire quelque chose que je vais regretter par la suite. C'est fini tout ça, Kim maintenant il va falloir prendre sur toi pour arriver à approcher Tom. Ainsi je pourrais avoir la preuve qu'il est ou non l'assassin de Mimi.

* * *

Après les vacances de Noël, je sens que beaucoup de choses ont changé. D'abord, Druella et Cygnus disparaissent tous les deux au beau milieu de la journée et cela arrive de plus en plus souvent. Bien entendu, tout le monde à Serpentard les soupçonne de sortir ensemble en cachette.

Puis il y a le cas de Noreen Croupton qui a trouvé bon de vouloir m'interviewer dans son journal tout cela dans le but de me mettre la pression pour le futur match contre Gryffondor. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, j'ai mieux à faire. Néanmoins je garde cette pétasse à l'esprit !

Mais contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, ce n'est pas Tom qui occupe mon esprit à la rentrée. Non, celui qui occupe mon esprit c'est Jayce et cette saleté de Deborah Hester. Pourquoi ils traînent ensemble ces deux là ? Et depuis quand Jayce traîne avec les nouvelles familles riches, ceux qui ne cherchent qu'une porte d'entrée dans notre monde ? Cette Deborah ferait n'importe quoi pour faire plaisir à ses parents et leur offrir leur ticket d'entrée dans la société.

Évidemment, Jayce s'est mis en tête de m'humilier autant que je l'ai humilié lors de la veille de Noël. A peine je m'assois dans le Poudlard Express qu'il me déballe tout un flot d'histoires ennuyantes qui ont toutes pour sujet principal : Deborah Hester.

« On a passé de magnifiques vacances. » Termine-t-il toujours à s'adressant à moi.

Je ne réagis pas, si ça lui fait plaisir de sortir avec une autre fille qu'il le fasse. De toute façon, il fait ça pour que je m'énerve, je le sais. Alors je fais exactement le contraire, de cette manière c'est moi qui l'énerve.

Et pour venir s'ajouter à ma liste de soucis, il y a bien sûr Tom.

Je me rends comme tous les mercredi après-midi pour le club de duel. Cela fait pratiquement une semaine que je sers des excuses bidon à Tom pour ne pas aller m'entraîner avec lui lors de notre ronde. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il me croit mais au moins j'évite de retoucher à cette magie noire. Et étonnement, je me sens mieux.

Je ne ressens plus cette double sensation, tiraillée entre mon désir d'être plus puissante et celui d'étouffer au fur et à mesure que mes pouvoirs augmentent. J'ai l'impression d'être enfin sortie de cette marre d'eau noire dans laquelle je me noyais petit à petit.

Lucy m'accompagne pour le club de duel tout en me demandant sur le chemin ce que je pense de la relation entre Druella et Cygnus.

« Moi, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble, me dit-elle. C'est vrai, elle est élégante, il est élégant. Ils feront un couple parfait et je pense que leurs deux familles seront ravies. Et toi, t'en dis quoi ? Hein ? Kim !

_Quoi ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Druella et Cygnus ?

_Oh euh… je n'en sais rien. S'ils s'aiment, pourquoi pas…

_Non ils ne s'aiment pas encore, Kim. Regarde-toi, ça t'a pris presque un an pour aimer véritablement Jayce. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont toute la vie pour s'aimer ! Moi je te demande plutôt si tu penses qu'ils iraient bien ensemble ?

_C'est quoi cette question de merde ? Depuis quand tu fais passer les ragots des pétasses, toi ? Je lui demande avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

_Depuis que le sujet de ces ragots est l'une de mes meilleures amies, répond-t-elle en souriant. Et toi, ça va ? Avec Jayce, ça ne s'est toujours pas arrangé ?

_Non… En ce moment c'est chacun de son côté, si tu veux tout savoir. Il vit sa vie avec cette saleté de Deborah Hester qui n'en veut qu'à son argent, et moi je vis la mienne…

_Ça te bouffe, hein ? De voir qu'il peut lui aussi traîner avec une autre fille, ça te fait mal n'est-ce pas ?

_Bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu crois !? Je ne pense qu'à ça quand je m'endors le soir… Mais il ne faut pas qu'il le voit sinon ça va lui faire plaisir. Surtout, tu ne lui dis pas ! Je la prie tout en montant les escaliers vers le club de duel.

_Ton secret est bien gardé mais je pense que tu devrais parler avec lui de… »

Elle s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase lorsque nous entrons dans la salle réservée pour le club de duel. Tout le monde est en cercle et observe un duel entre Tom et Jayce. Et encore des feux d'artifice, voilà un beau spectacle qui va tous les divertir pour la rentrée !

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? On est en retard ou quoi ? Demande à voix haute Lucy.

_Non, pas du tout, répond Cygnus derrière nous avec Druella. Jayce voulait simplement s'entraîner un peu avant, je lui ai parlé de l'an dernier quand Tom m'entraînait. Comme ça m'a permis de progresser, je lui ai conseillé de faire de même. »

Et tandis que Lucy questionne Druella et Cygnus sur ce qu'ils faisaient durant tout ce temps, je me plonge dans mes pensées. C'est vrai que Tom entraînait Cygnus l'année dernière, c'est comme ça qu'ils ont commencé à traîner ensemble. Est-ce que Cygnus a appris à pratiquer la magie noire lui aussi ? Tom lui a-t-il montré comme moi ce nouveau genre de magie ?

Un « ooh » se fait entendre dans toute la salle de classe suivit d'applaudissements. Comme à chaque duel, Tom a encore gagné. Je le regarde tendre la main à Jayce pour l'aider à se relever. Je doute un instant qu'il l'a lui prenne mais à mon grand étonnement il accepte son aide. Tous les deux s'adressent même une tape sur l'épaule comme s'ils étaient copains depuis toujours. C'est quoi ce merdier ?

Le club de duel commence par des exercices de base individuels. Jayce nous rejoint avec un sourire fier comme s'il venait de remporter la guerre. Il a l'air fier de sa prestation même s'il a perdu. Il me considère à peine comme si je n'étais qu'un insecte et puis finalement me lance avec un rictus :

« Finalement, il est plutôt sympa ce Tom. Je t'autorise à sortir avec lui, ça sera un digne successeur. »

J'entends Druella murmurer à Lucy un : « Oh… ! Je n'aurais pas aimé… » Et je vois du coin de l'œil Lucy qui nous observe avec méfiance, prête à bondir si jamais l'un de nous s'énervait. Cygnus en a profité pour s'éclipser et rejoindre Tom.

J'hésite à répondre à sa remarque provocatrice. D'abord, je ne sais même pas quoi répondre à cette insulte. Il sous-entend quoi au juste ? Ensuite, je n'ai pas envie de lui faire plaisir et de m'énerver. Mais honnêtement, j'en ai marre de faire semblant que ça ne m'affecte pas.

« T'es con, tu le sais ? C'est fou ce que t'es con !

_C'est ça, dégage… » Marmonne-t-il tandis que je m'éloigne.

Je m'arrête brusquement dans mon élan et me retourne furieuse. J'étais prête à partir et à ne plus le calculer de l'heure mais là… il dépasse les bornes ! Il peut me dire n'importe quoi, faire ce qu'il veut mais je n'accepterai pas qu'on me parle sur ce ton. Je suis une Van Hallerberry, bordel !

« Pardon ? Répète un peu !

_J'ai dit : dégage ! Me lance-t-il comme si c'était évident.

_Ouais bah tu ne me dis pas « dégage » avec ce ton là ! Tu parles comme ça à ton elfe de maison si ça te fait plaisir mais pas à moi !

_Bon, et si on discutait ? Propose Lucy avec un sourire forcé.

_Lucy, laisse tomber ! Je lance. Il ne me parle plus depuis plusieurs semaines, tu parles que j'ai envie de discuter avec lui !

__Oh ! C'est quoi ça ?_ Rugit Tom sur un ton qui nous réduit tous au silence. Je vous rappelle que je suis garant de ce club, je suis donc responsable de ce qui se passe ici ! Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ça, compris ? Alors soit vous régler vos affaires mais ce sera en dehors du club, soit vous vous ignorez pendant toute la séance. C'est clair ? »

Wahou. Son ton… si autoritaire, tellement fort, voire menaçant. Ni Jayce, ni moi n'osons répondre à cela. Tom retourne alors à ses occupations après nous avoir considérés longuement d'un regard froid et intimidant.

* * *

Le soir, je me prépare à aller retrouver tous les préfets pour notre ronde dont Tom. Comme toujours, lorsque nous montons les escaliers pour nous rendre dans notre secteur, il en profite pour se rapprocher de moi et me demander discrètement :

« On s'entraîne ce soir ? »

Je l'observe un instant. J'ai du mal à ne pas penser à Mimi quand je le regarde. Les paroles de Lucy me reviennent souvent en tête : « il est flippant », « un vrai psychopathe », « fais attention ! », etc. Je me force à paraître naturelle quand je lui réponds :

« Non, je n'ai pas envie de m'entraîner ce soir.

_Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu n'as pas envie de t'entraîner. Si tu ne veux pas apprendre les sortilèges impardonnables, je ne te les apprendrais pas.

_Chut ! » Je lui ordonne en regardant autour de nous pour m'assurer qu'aucun autre préfet ne nous a entendu.

Arrivés à l'étage que je suis censée surveiller, je fais signe à Tom de me suivre et nous nous réfugions derrière une gargouille. Je m'apprête à lui dire que je n'ai plus envie de m'entraîner en inventant une histoire bidon comme quoi je me sens assez forte pour le moment mais il m'adresse un sourire si éclatant que je suis prise de court, complètement déstabilisée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je lui demande sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

_Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se retrouve seuls tous les deux mais c'est la première fois que tu me donnes rendez-vous derrière une gargouille. »

Il pose soudainement sa main sur ma joue que je repousse immédiatement. Beurk ! Il m'a touché ! Non, non, non, ça n'arrivera jamais ça ! Et pour bien le lui faire comprendre je le gifle à la suite. Son regard devient aussitôt glacial comme s'il voulait me pulvériser. J'aurais presque envie de m'excuser mais je perdrai toute crédibilité. Tête haute, Kim ! Il faut avoir l'air assuré dans ces moments-là, de l'assurance et rien d'autre !

« Tu m'as giflé !?

_Oui.

_Moi ?

_Oui, toi. Pourquoi ? T'es une sorte de dieu, c'est ça ? »

Il hausse les épaules et ne dément pas ce que je viens de dire par pure moquerie. Il pense que je suis sérieuse en disant cela ?

« Je n'ai pas apprécié que tu me gifles comme ça, m'annonce-t-il d'une voix très intimidante qui me donne la chair de poule.

_C'était le but, je réponds toutefois sans me laisser dégonfler même si je suis terrifiée.

_Jayce n'a pas l'air de vouloir être encore avec toi si je ne m'abuse, tu n'es plus obligée d' « oublier » de lui dire pour nos séances d'entraînement privées.

_Il fait sa crise, c'est tout, mais ça lui passera.

_Eh ben dis donc ! Tu es vraiment confiante, s'étonne-t-il. Mais il y a quelque chose que je me demande… Pourquoi tu veux tant résoudre tous vos problèmes de couple ?

_Parce que je l'aime.

_Roh c'est mignon, ricane-t-il. Mais lui, il n'a pas l'air de tenir vraiment à toi.

_Parce que toi oui peut-être. » Je réplique avec sarcasme.

Il arbore un rictus cauchemardesque qui me fait trembler de tout mon corps. J'ai presque envie de crier pour qu'on vienne m'aider. Je suis complètement terrifiée même si j'essaie de ne pas le montrer devant lui.

« Bah tu vois, oui je tiens certainement plus à toi que lui ne tiens à toi. »

Oh non, pitié ! Je vis un cauchemar. Il ne peut pas éprouver des sentiments pour moi, je le lui interdis.

C'est le moment que choisi une élève du club de journal de Noreen Croupton pour débarquer avec son appareil photo. Elle se met à ricaner après le flash de la photo.

« Noreen voulait une photo pour l'interview de Kim, et elle l'aura ! Annonce cette pétasse toute fière.

_Toi la Sang-de-Bourbe tu vas dégager immédiatement… » Grogne Tom.

Ni une, ni deux, il pointe sa baguette vers l'appareil qui explose en mille morceaux. Je suis un instant impressionnée et observe cette pétasse qui semble totalement paralysée. Puis je la vois se tenir la gorge comme si elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. En observant Tom et ses yeux qui ne cillent pas, je comprends qu'il est en train de lui jeter un sort. Sans même réfléchir, je le pousse afin de l'éloigner de moi et en même temps de le déconcentrer.

La pétasse avale une bouffée d'air avant de partir en courant dans le couloir. Tom se relève immédiatement et commence à faire un pas pour la suivre mais je lui barre le passage et l'oblige à reculer.

« Arrête Tom ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais ?

_Pousse-toi de mon chemin, je vais régler son compte à cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

_Mais tu t'entends parler, bordel !?

__Et toi alors ? _Rugit-il en faisant presque trembler les murs. Tu déshonores ta race en acceptant ces gens qui souillent notre école ! »

Le choc est violent. J'ai l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans la poitrine tant je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe. Je n'ose même plus le raisonner, cette fois j'ai bien trop peur. Ce mec est complètement malade, Lucy avait raison. Je commence à reculer de quelques pas tout en le surveillant du regard.

Tom semble remarquer qu'il me fait peur et cesse de me hurler dessus. Au lieu de cela (il ne fait pas mieux…) il m'agrippe le bras et m'oblige à retourner derrière la gargouille en me plaquant contre le mur.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

_Parce que tu me fais peur, je lui réponds sincèrement. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi partir. Je ne veux plus te parler.

_Non attend ! Je m'y suis mal pris, ok. Et cette... cette fille est venue au mauvais moment, mais Kim tu mérites mieux que Jayce. Il s'énerve à chaque fois que tu fais une petite faute, il t'ignore quand tu le contraries, et il traîne avec Deborah Hester ! Moi, je ne te ferai jamais ça. »

Tom qui met à nu ses sentiments, c'est une grande première. Je suis à la fois flattée et terrifiée.

« Sauf que contrairement à toi, Jayce ne m'apprend pas à maîtriser la magie noire, Jayce ne me ment pas, et Jayce ne m'agrippe jamais le bras comme tu le fais.

_Tu as aimé apprendre la magie noire, ne dis pas le contraire ! Toi et moi on pourrait être encore plus forts mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance, laisse-moi te montrer jusqu'où notre magie est capable d'aller. Et peut-être que je te mens parfois mais je tiens à toi, et ça c'est sincère.

_Non, Tom. Tu ne tiens pas à moi, je réplique catégoriquement. Tout ce que tu aimes chez moi c'est mon milieu social et l'influence de ma famille dans la société. Tu ne t'intéresses à moi que pour ça.

_Je te rappelle que c'est moi le Légilimens entre nous deux, rétorque-t-il froidement.

_Pas besoin d'entrer dans ton esprit pour savoir que tu es quelqu'un d'ambitieux, beaucoup trop ambitieux ! Tu es manipulateur, fourbe, et complètement fanatique du Sang-Pur. Je suis fille de grande famille au Sang-Pur et c'est tout ce que tu aimes chez moi. Ta capacité d'aimer s'arrête là. »

Oui, encore une fois je suis allée trop loin. Mais il me faisait vraiment peur, il fallait que je réplique ! Et je n'avais que cette arme là. Apparemment, mon idée fonctionne. Je vois dans son regard qu'il me considère durement, il a l'air blessé dans son ego. Tant pis, après ce que j'ai vu ce soir de son comportement je ne vais pas essayer de le réconforter, il mérite ce qui lui arrive.

Tom relâche son emprise sur mon bras et s'écarte pour me laisser le champ libre de partir.

« Dégage. » Siffle-t-il entre ses dents avec un regard cruel.

Je ne me le fais pas redire une seconde fois et m'empresse de partir avant qu'il ne décide de me décapiter. Je dévale les escaliers jusqu'aux cachots. Je sursaute en croisant le Baron Sanglant qui déambule. Tout est noir et je suis complètement paniquée après ce qui m'est arrivée. Lorsque je rentre dans la salle commune, j'ai le sentiment d'être en sécurité. Je commence à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre mon dortoir lorsqu'on m'interpelle. Je dégaine immédiatement ma baguette après un sursaut de surprise.

Jayce lève les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence. Je soupire de soulagement et abaisse ma baguette.

« Tu vas bien ? Me demande-t-il quand je le rejoins près des fauteuils de la salle commune.

_A ton avis… Je marmonne.

_Ah ! Je croyais que ça ne te faisait rien de me voir avec Deborah mais en fait…

_Idiot ! Bien sûr que ça me blesse mais tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? J'espère que tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce que je te coure après en pleurant !?

_Oh non, j'imaginais plutôt te voir dégommer Deborah mais… Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu rentres tôt de ta ronde…

_Oui, je… j'étais fatiguée. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la salle commune à cette heure-ci ?

_A ton avis ! Me lance-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_Tu m'attendais ?

_Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? »

Je me mets à sourire comme une idiote. Il me fait toujours cet effet, c'est incroyable. Ma peur se dissipe pour laisser place à un bonheur sans limite. Je l'embrasse tendrement. Jayce, me tire jusqu'à lui pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser avec passion.

« Désolé d'être con. » Me murmure-t-il entre ses baisers.

Il m'adresse son sourire de séducteur auquel je ne peux pas résister. Je me mets à rire, peut-être même à glousser…

« Désolé de t'avoir traité de con, je lui dis tout en m'asseyant sur ses genoux. Tu m'as manqué, pauvre crétin.

_Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je t'aime, tu sais. »

Il m'embrasse encore une fois. Je m'apprête à répondre à son baiser lorsque je me rends compte qu'il vient de me dire qu'il m'aimait pour la première fois. Je cesse de l'embrasser pour le regarder avec un immense sourire de pauvre cruche. Au fond, je n'en ai clairement rien à faire de ressembler à une cruche en ce moment.

« Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Il siffle entre ses dents et m'embrasse tout en riant. J'ai envie de rire aussi mais je me force à m'écarter de lui pour lui redemander :

« Je suis sérieuse, est-ce que tu peux me le redire ?

_Je t'aime, oui depuis un an déjà je pensais que tu l'avais compris. Et c'est moi qu'on traite de crétin après… ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Ça fait cinq fois là, j'espère que tu l'as bien entendu. »

Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche en riant. C'est vrai, Jayce m'avait manqué pendant tout ce temps. Et maintenant je suis sûre qu'il m'aime et qu'il veut passer son temps avec moi et pas avec cette Deborah ou une autre du clan des pétasses. Pour la peine, je l'embrasse encore une fois et encore une autre fois. Je l'embrasse tellement qu'il finit par manquer d'air. Je ris comme une cruche en le serrant contre moi. Il faut bien des disputes de temps en temps pour tisonner la flamme. Mais je suis contente de l'avoir retrouvé. J'aime quand tout s'arrange entre nous. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et inspire son odeur de savon pour me le graver dans la mémoire. J'espère maintenant que plus rien n'essaiera de nous séparer.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Et n'hésitez s'il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas, ou une remarque, ou tout simplement si vous avez aimé à me le dire par review ou message privé. A bientôt j'espère !_


	11. Le meurtrier

Voilà, voilà ! Nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

* * *

**11**

**Le meurtrier**

Après un entraînement de quidditch que j'avais spécialement concocté pour mes joueurs, nous quittons le terrain afin d'aller nous changer dans les vestiaires. Ce fut un entraînement très physique et la fatigue dans mes muscles m'indique que nous avons bien travaillé. Nous serons prêts pour le match contre Gryffondor et pas de quartier !

Je rejoins Lucy dans les vestiaires pour filles tandis que les autres se regroupent dans celui des garçons. Nous nous laissons toutes les deux tombées sur les bancs en soupirant. Ça fait du bien de se sentir fatigué. On se sent complètement libre, on a l'impression d'être pur et de mieux respirer. Et puis, cela met de l'ordre dans nos idées. Pendant les deux heures d'entraînements, on ne pense à rien d'autre qu'au quidditch. Tous nos petits problèmes s'évaporent et puis quand nous arrêtons c'est comme si la solution semblait évidente.

Néanmoins, cette méthode ne marche pas pour les gros problèmes. J'ai envie de parler à Lucy de ce qui m'est arrivée avec Tom mais j'appréhende un peu, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'énerve. Lucy serait capable d'aller le coincer dans un couloir pour réclamer des explications. Mais il est vrai que j'ai vraiment envie de lui parler. En ce moment, il est indéniable que j'ai besoin de me confier. Il faut que je partage ce qui m'arrive. Alors je décide de me lancer dans mon récit.

Lucy ne semble pas spécialement m'écouter au début, elle range ses affaires et hoche la tête de compréhension pour me signaler qu'elle m'entend. Je lui parle de Noël et de la passion de Tom pour les serpents. Bon, il est vrai que ce n'est pas une conversation très intéressante mais je ne veux en parler qu'à elle. Je continue alors sur ce que m'a raconté Didi et sur mes soupçons. Lucy semble un peu plus attentive bien qu'elle m'affirme être aveuglée par ma sympathie envers Hagrid. J'acquiesce car cette solution est tout à fait possible même si j'en doute sérieusement.

Je me lance ensuite dans le récit de ce qui m'est arrivé il y a déjà une semaine. Je lui raconte comment Tom m'a coincé derrière une gargouille pour me faire des aveux que je n'ai pas vraiment pris au sérieux.

« Tu as bien fait, me dit-elle à présent concentrée sur ce que je lui dis. Ce type n'est pas capable d'aimer, ça se voit. Il est trop glauque pour ça. Il ne cherche que son billet d'entrée dans la société et il s'est fait des idées en voyant que tu passais du temps avec lui. »

Je lui explique ensuite ce qui est arrivé à la jeune fille qui voulait nous prendre en photo pour l'article de Noreen Croupton. En parlant d'elle, il est grand temps que j'aille lui faire une piqûre de rappel. Cette pétasse ne perd rien pour attendre !

« Celle-là, dans les dortoirs elle va morfler. » Jure Lucy sans attendre la fin de mon histoire.

Je lui raconte alors l'attitude de Tom lorsque je l'ai repoussé. Lucy m'écoute avec attention en plissant les yeux. Elle n'a pas l'air ravi par ce qu'elle entend.

« Tu devrais le dénoncer, me conseille-t-elle. Il t'a presque agressé quand on y réfléchit bien. Je suis sûre que grand-père Dippet serait ravi de l'apprendre. Il te suffit de lui en toucher quelques mots pour que Tom retourne à l'orphelinat pour moldus, sa véritable place.

_Tu ne trouves pas sa haine envers les moldus un peu excessive ? Je l'interroge tout en rassemblant mes affaires.

_Si tu lisais un peu plus les journaux, tu verrais que c'est une idée qui prône dans la plupart des esprits. Les grandes familles craignent que le véritable sang de sorcier ne disparaisse, ils veulent cesser l'accouplement avec les moldus. Il y a évidemment des extrémistes qui suggèrent d'éliminer tous les moldus pour régler le problème.

_C'est ridicule, les moldus sont bien plus nombreux que nous. Et puis, dans ce cas-là pourquoi ne pas éliminer les gobelins ? Je n'ai jamais aimé ces créatures…

_Oui mais comme tu l'as dit, c'est ridicule. On ne va pas éliminer toute une race sous prétexte qu'on ne l'aime pas ! Sinon crois-moi il y aurait longtemps que j'aurais assassiné toutes les pétasses de Poudlard. »

Nous ricanons toutes les deux. Le projet ne m'a pas l'air si terrible… Qui se soucierait de cette race là ? Plus de pétasses, plus de problème. C'est aussi simple que ça. Mais comme nous sommes des êtres sensés, nous laissons rapidement tomber notre projet d'extermination.

Nous remontons jusqu'au château tout en reparlant du sujet Tom. Lucy propose que nous n'allions plus au club de duel afin de marquer notre désapprobation. J'en profite pour lui parler des entraînements que j'avais avec Tom à la place de nos rondes. Lucy reste stupéfaite et me jauge d'un regard méfiant.

« Et ?

_Et quoi ? Je demande à mon tour.

_Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_Rien ! Enfin pas dans le sens où tu l'entends… Non, il… il m'a appris la magie noire. » Je lui souffle à l'oreille.

Lucy écarquille les yeux et commence à ouvrir la bouche pour me faire un sermon mais je lui adresse un coup de coude pour la faire taire. Nous sommes au milieu d'une bande d'élèves qui se rendent dans leurs dortoirs. Pendant le trajet, Lucy me fait les gros yeux et puis finalement dans notre dortoir complètement vide, elle ne me propose plus d'abandonner le club de duel mais me l'ordonne.

« C'est pour ça que tu faisais tant de progrès… Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait… Marmonne-t-elle en me jaugeant. Je me disais aussi… Tu t'améliorais trop rapidement et tu n'arrivais plus à te contrôler. J'ai pensé que c'était à cause de tes problèmes de couple…

_Il faut qu'on mette au courant Druella. » Je lui dis.

Au même moment, celle-ci entre dans notre dortoir avec un sourire béat aux lèvres. Nous la dévisageons du regard. Je sais que Cygnus devait la rejoindre après l'entraînement donc je présume qu'il est l'auteur de ce sourire.

« Oh, les filles… ! Soupire-t-elle en s'étalant sur mon lit avec un regard d'imbécile. Je suis amoureuse !

_Ah bon ? Lance Lucy dubitative. Tu sors avec lui depuis moins de trois semaines et t'es amoureuse ?

_Le coup de foudre, qu'est-ce que tu veux ! C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien… Il va me rendre folle ! D'abord on est allés se promener dans le parc de Poudlard et derrière un arbre on s'est embrassés et puis… enfin bref, après nous sommes allés à Pré-au-Lard, on a été au salon de Mrs. Pieddodu mais on n'a pas pu rester longtemps parce que Cygnus devait retrouver Tom au Trois Balais. Je suis venue avec lui et… Ah, Jayce était là ! Me dit-elle entre deux soupirs. Ils ont parlé du club de duel et puis pendant tout ce temps Cygnus me tenait la main, vous vous rendez compte ?

_Wahou… Marmonnons-nous en chœur.

_Et de quoi ils parlaient précisément ? Je l'interroge.

_Oh, on a parlé de tout et de rien tu sais comment c'est…

_Non, pas toi et Cygnus ! Je la coupe. Je parlais de Tom, Jayce, et Cygnus. De quoi ils ont parlé ?

_Ah… euh, du club de duel.

_Non mais tu n'as pas écouté un peu ce qu'ils ont dit ?

_Bah non, j'étais trop concentrée sur la main de Cygnus ! Elle est si douce… »

Je soupire et échange un regard avec Lucy. C'est tout à fait Druella, cela ne nous étonne même pas d'elle. Quoiqu'elle n'a jamais été cruche à ce point là… ! Cygnus doit vraiment lui faire éprouver quelque chose ! Peut-être que oui, elle est amoureuse. Allez savoir, moi j'ai mis pratiquement un an à être amoureuse, nous n'allons pas à la même vitesse.

« Vous avez l'air ravi pour moi… » Marmonne Druella avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Je la suis automatiquement. Non, je veux pas me fâcher avec elle. Je m'en veux de ne pas m'être intéressée un minimum à ce qu'elle racontait. C'est vrai, elle est toujours là pour m'écouter parler de mes histoires avec Jayce mais moi en revanche... on ne peut pas dire que je sois une très bonne amie.

Je tente d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain mais Druella l'a bloqué. Lucy essaie de forcer en appuyant sur la poignée avec plus d'insistance mais c'est peine perdue. Je suis un instant tentée de me servir de ma baguette mais cela ne fera qu'envenimer la situation. Je le devine d'avance.

« Druella, ouvre la porte. »

Lucy et moi attendons une réponse. Comme elle ne vient pas, je frappe à la porte et demande plus autoritaire :

« Ouvre la porte !

_Non ! Refuse-t-elle simplement.

_Druella, on est désolées mais il faut qu'on te parle de ce qu'on pense. Tu comprendras mieux ensuite pourquoi on n'était pas très attentives à ce que tu voulais nous dire. »

Comme elle ne répond toujours pas, je me lance dans le récit de ce qui s'est passé à Noël, la passion de Tom pour les serpents, Didi qui l'a surpris à parler Fourchelang, et la suite de nos soupçons avec Lucy.

J'entends un déclic dans la porte de la salle de bain. Druella l'ouvre et nous dévisage avec incompréhension.

« Vous êtes de grandes malades, nous dit-elle irritée. Tom n'est pas un assassin ! Hagrid a tué cette jeune fille dans les toilettes, vous vous croyez plus malines que le Ministère peut-être ?

_Hagrid ne l'a pas tué, j'affirme en plantant un regard glacial dans les yeux de Druella qui plisse le front.

_Tu ne vois jamais plus loin que le bout de ton nez, Kim. Tu es tout simplement contrariée de ne plus t'entendre avec Tom. Je sais que vous vous êtes disputés tous les deux, Tom l'a dit à Jayce cet après-midi.

_Tom et Jayce se parlent ? Je ricane.

_Quand tu n'es pas le centre d'attention, ils arrivent plutôt bien à s'entendre. Cet après-midi c'était parfait d'ailleurs. Mais évidemment, ça ne te plaît pas d'être mise de côté alors tu cherches à attaquer à Tom. Mais tout ce qu'il cherche, c'est nous rendre service en nous préparant pour nos examens de fin d'année.

_Est-ce que Tom a dit pourquoi nous nous sommes disputés ?

_Il craquait pour toi et tu l'as repoussé, répond Druella et cela me prend au dépourvu car j'étais certaine que Tom n'avait pas tout dit.

_Et ça n'a pas étonné Jayce ?

_Il le savait déjà bien avant que tu ne le saches. Tout le monde le savait, sauf toi.

_Et Jayce, comment il a réagi ?

_Il n'a rien dit, répond Druella en haussant les épaules. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas voulu gâcher l'ambiance parce qu'on parlait vraiment bien. D'ailleurs, Tom nous a dit qu'il t'avait appris plusieurs autres sortilèges dont il ne nous a jamais parlé. »

Je déglutis. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je n'y comprends rien. D'abord, Jayce ne réagit pas alors qu'il a clairement entendu Tom avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Mon ego en prend un sacré coup.

« Tu sais que Tom compte vous apprendre la magie noire ? Intervient Lucy avec un air dédaigneux pour Druella qui la dévisage sans ménagement.

_Oui, la magie noire permet d'intensifier la force des sortilèges.

_C'est ridicule, ricane Lucy. Tu te rends compte à quel point tu es ridicule en ce moment ? S'il te plaît, ne nous fait pas ça.

_Tom n'est pas méchant, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Depuis le début tu le condamnes alors qu'il ne fait rien.

_Toi aussi, je te rappelle, je réponds aussitôt.

_Je l'ai toujours trouvé bizarre et j'admets qu'il a essayé de briser ton couple, mais hormis tout ça, je n'ai rien contre lui précisément.

_Alors tu changes d'avis comme de chapeau, toi ? Je lui reproche.

_Bon écoutez, ça ne nous mènera à rien de nous disputer, soupire Druella. On ne va pas débattre pendant des heures sur Tom quand même !

_Nous, on a décidé de ne plus aller au club de duel si c'est pour apprendre la magie noire, l'informe Lucy en croisant les bras d'un air résolu.

_Faites ce que vous voulez, moi j'irai. »

Et sur ce, elle quitte le dortoir en faisant virevolter ses cheveux noirs et c'est la dernière chose que nous voyons de Druella avant que la porte ne claque. J'observe Lucy qui se mordille la lèvre comme à chaque fois qu'elle est contrariée.

« Il a réussi à se la mettre dans la poche... Marmonne-t-elle. Cygnus la rend tellement dingue qu'elle serait prête à faire n'importe quoi pour lui plaire.

_Tu crois que c'est Cygnus ? Je l'interroge peu convaincue.

_Kim, réfléchis ! Elle est folle amoureuse de lui, et il est ami avec Tom ! Il l'était bien avant que tu ne le deviennes. Cygnus est pratiquement le premier ami de Tom alors évidemment, si pour plaire à Cygnus elle doit tolérer Tom et marcher dans son sens, elle le fera. Elle ne va au club de duel que pour y retrouver Cygnus. »

Je hoche la tête. Alors c'est comme ça ? Druella va nous abandonner tout ça pour suivre Cygnus qui lui-même suit Tom ? Je me rends compte que la tournure des événements n'est pas du tout comme je l'imaginais. Je pensais pouvoir retourner vers mon groupe d'amis et oublier Tom et ce qui s'était passé, tout simplement. Mais visiblement, Tom a pris les devants.

C'est terrifiant d'ailleurs. Son influence récente me préoccupe. Je n'aime pas comment les autres lui tournent autour au club de duel. Ce n'est pas ordinaire, on dirait qu'il est comme... divin ? Les autres élèves semblent le considérer comme une divinité. J'ai l'impression que son talent et son charme naturel arrivent à les envoûter. Et je pense que Tom en est conscient.

« Laisse, me conseille Lucy en posant une main sur mon épaule. Elle va revenir à la raison et tout recommencera comme avant. »

Le soir, durant le banquet, je marque une certaine distance entre Jayce et moi malgré qu'il essaie de me faire rire et d'attirer mon attention. Je ne marche pas dans son jeu ou lui répond simplement par un faible sourire sur lequel il reste indécis. Je crois que ça commence à travailler dans sa petite tête.

Après l'épisode Druella dans les dortoirs, j'ai finalement décidé de me concentrer sur Jayce qui une nouvelle fois me prend totalement au dépourvu. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser, c'est agaçant au bout d'un moment. Nos disputes ne semblent jamais se terminer et, il faut bien le remarquer, elles ont toutes en commun Tom. Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé depuis l'an dernier où nous étions si fusionnels tous les deux ? Nos règles établies au début de notre relation semblaient fonctionner à merveille. Tout allait pour le mieux, nous étions un couple parfait. Et voilà que depuis quelques temps, rien ne va plus. Que nous est-il arrivé ?

En ce qui me concerne, je ne vois pas en quoi Jayce aurait le droit de lier une amitié avec Tom et pas moi. Non pas que j'ai envie de lier une amitié après ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne comprends vraiment pas la réaction de Jayce. Il est complètement incohérent dans ce qu'il dit. Il commence par le détester, puis il finit par traîner avec lui tout un après-midi sans même relever quand Tom lui annonce que je le retrouvais tous les soirs au lieu de mes rondes. Pire, il ne dit rien non plus quand Tom lui avoue avoir eu des sentiments. Jayce, il va falloir que tu m'expliques.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Me demande-t-il au bout d'un moment voyant que je réagis pas à ses tentatives pour attirer mon attention.

_Rien, je réponds d'un ton volontairement sec.

_Dis-moi, ça ne va pas ?

_Si, si.

_Arrête, c'est énervant ! Tu fais ta gamine. »

Je le dévisage et d'un simple regard incendiaire je le fais baisser la tête. Bien. Il n'a pas intérêt à me traiter de gamine parce qu'entre nous deux, c'est certainement lui le plus immature. Il ne sait pas se décider, il change d'avis comme de chapeau. Et puis, je pense qu'au fond il sait très bien pourquoi je ne suis pas réceptive.

Il finit par soupirer et me tourne le dos pour parler avec Cygnus qui était en train de faire des propositions pour les prochains entraînements au club de duel. Tom semble plus que ravi de l'entendre si impliqué. Je lui adresse un mauvais regard auquel il me répond sans ménagement.

Druella nous ignore royalement, Lucy et moi. Cette dernière trifouille son blanc de poulet dans son assiette en soupirant à chaque parole que prononce Tom pour le club de duel. Je finis par annoncer d'une voix affirmée :

« Lucy et moi, on quitte le club de duel. »

Tous nos camarades de Serpentard se retournent pour nous regarder avec des yeux écarquillés. Ils ne semblent pas y croire. Ça semble tellement impossible que quelqu'un puisse vouloir se séparer de Tom. Eh oui, c'est comme ça il ne va pas tout diriger quand même ! Je suis maître de moi-même.

Jayce se retourne vers moi avec la bouche grande ouverte. Lui non plus n'a pas l'air d'y croire. Horreur, j'ai l'impression d'avoir prononcé un blasphème. Quoi ? Tom est notre nouveau Merlin maintenant ? A ce que je sache, mis à part son talent pour avoir des notes excellentes, il n'a rien fait de bien important. Je refuse de lui vouer un culte juste sous prétexte qu'il va m'apprendre une magie pour augmenter mes pouvoirs. J'ai déjà vu les effets de cette magie et je ne compte pas y retoucher. Cette forme de magie est malsaine, elle ne m'a rien apporté si ce n'est de la colère et de la violence.

« Vous quittez le club de duel ? Répète Cygnus qui est sans doute le plus surpris de tous. Mais... et vos examens de fin d'année ?

_On trouvera un moyen de se débrouiller sans Tom, je répons glaciale en voyant du coin de l'œil Druella qui lève les yeux au ciel.

_Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile... Marmonne Lucy avec un rictus. Tom n'est pas indispensable non plus. »

J'observe la réaction des autres. Ils ont l'air outrés, choqués, et un instant je crois qu'ils nous prennent pour des folles. A leurs yeux, nous avons prononcé le blasphème suprême. Et je vois bien que cela fait plaisir à Tom. C'est fou, la manière dont il s'est servi de moi pour se rapprocher des autres. Je le vois maintenant. Avant que je ne commence à traîner avec lui, il ne parlait à presque personne mis à part Cygnus. Et maintenant, tout le monde lui voue un culte. Quand est-ce arrivé ?

Je n'ai rien vu venir, je ne le vois que seulement maintenant. Lucy, elle, l'avait vu dès le début. C'est bien la seule qui avait réussi à le cerner. En fait, je n'étais qu'une passerelle entre lui et son ascension sociale. Cette simple idée me fait serrer les poings. Mon estime de moi en prend un sacré coup, je me sens blessée.

Après ce catastrophique banquet, je me rends pour faire ma ronde de préfète. Jayce me rattrape au galop pour éclaircir ce qu'il ne comprend pas visiblement. Eh bien, il est un peu long à la détente...

« D'abord tu m'ignores alors que je croyais qu'on s'était réconciliés, et maintenant tu ne veux plus aller au club de duel. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Franchement, tu es bizarre cette année... tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas... c'est encore à cause de ta mère ? »

Je soupire. Ma mère ? Il n'a vraiment rien compris. Ma mère n'était qu'un prétexte à mon mal être causé par la pratique de la magie noire, et c'est ce qui attend Jayce s'il continue d'aller à ce club de duel. Mais il ne m'écoutera pas, il ne m'écoute jamais.

« Tu ne comprends rien ! Je lui lance en retirant son bras possessif posé sur mon épaule. C'est toi qui es bizarre, tu changes d'avis en deux secondes ! Je ne sais pas ce que je dois croire, je ne sais même plus comment me comporter avec toi. Je ne sais pas si je dois laisser tomber, m'énerver, ou t'ignorer ! Tu détestais Tom ! Alors pourquoi tu lui lèches la baguette maintenant ? Je ne te comprends plus... Tu étais furieux quand j'étais avec lui... ! Alors pourquoi ça ne te dérange pas de traîner avec lui ? »

Il écarquille les yeux comme si ce que je disais n'avait aucun sens. Non mais franchement, je deviens folle ou c'est lui qui le fait exprès ? Ce n'est quand même pas incohérent ce que je dis là ? Ou alors c'est ma colère contre Tom qui parle ?

« Kim, je n'ai jamais détesté Tom quoique j'ai pu te dire sur lui. »

Oh celle-là c'est la meilleure ! Jayce, l'hypocrite de première, je ne le connaissais pas comme ça. Ma mère avait raison, on ne connaît son homme qu'au bout d'un certain temps passé avec lui. Tout s'explique, nous sommes un couple depuis plus d'un an. Tous les couples se ramassent vers cette période, nous sommes sur le déclin. Jayce, il va falloir qu'on relève la pente.

« Non mais tu te moques de moi ?

_J'étais jaloux, en colère après toi qui lui tournait autour, mais pas contre lui.

_Tu... tu étais en colère contre moi ? Je répète incrédule.

_Je te l'ai dit un nombre incalculable de fois mais tu n'en faisais qu'à ta tête. Ça m'a énervé et c'est pour ça que j'ai pété un plomb. C'était contre toi, Kim, ça a toujours été contre toi. Tu étais la seule responsable des problèmes de notre couple. »

Je reçois un choc qui me déchire les entrailles. Je suis la source du problème ? Moi ?

« Mais Tom est toujours au centre de nos disputes... Je persiste.

_On s'est expliqué, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il m'adresse un sourire qui n'a pas sa place dans cette situation. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il est en train de me blesser intérieurement au moins ?

« Tu penses que je suis la cause de nos problèmes ? Je l'interroge.

_Pas dans ce sens-là, tu déformes ce que j'ai dit. Je t'aime, tu le sais, hein ?

_Bah... c'est assez difficile à croire là...

_Kim... arrête de dire des choses pareilles. Je te l'ai dit, tu le sais. Mais tu dois comprendre que je n'ai rien contre Tom hormis ce qui s'est passé, mais c'est fini maintenant.

_Pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi quand tu as su pour nos entraînements à la place de notre ronde ? »

Un sourire las se dessine sur ses lèvres. J'ai l'impression de ne rien comprendre. Est-ce que je suis folle ou pas ? Tout ce qu'il me raconte me paraît complètement incohérent.

« Parce que je sais qu'on va encore se disputer et je veux qu'on redevienne comme avant, me dit-il en me prenant le visage entre ses mains. J'en ai marre de nos disputes, je veux qu'on redevienne le couple qu'on était. »

Je le scrute en quête de quelque chose qui pourrait m'éclairer l'esprit. Je ne vois rien, simplement ses yeux bleus qui me fixent comme s'ils me suppliaient de passer à autre chose. Je décide alors de faire l'impasse sur ces quelques problèmes et de le croire. Au fond, il est vrai que si on commence à relever tous les faux de pas de l'autre, on coure à la catastrophe. Et moi aussi j'ai envie de retrouver notre couple. Cette période me manque. Il va falloir que je le lâche un petit peu, je commence à devenir trop possessive et c'est contraire à nos règles.

« Ce soir, tu m'attends dans la salle commune ? Je lui demande.

_Évidemment. » Me dit-il en soupirant de soulagement avant de m'embrasser.

Je lui rends son baiser me sentant soudainement plus légère. Je pourrais presque m'envoler. Mon cœur d'ailleurs est déjà en apesanteur et s'amuse sur les montagnes russes. Je m'accroche à la nuque de Jayce pour l'embrasser encore une fois, je ne veux plus le lâcher.

* * *

Les nouveaux cours de transplanage ont commencé depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Je progresse plutôt rapidement selon notre professeur, et Slug me glisse lors d'une des réunions de son club que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter pour mon examen de transplanage.

La coupe de quidditch approche et nous sommes en tête pour la rempoter. En revanche, la coupe des quatre maisons nous semble impossible à avoir. Je fronce les sourcils en consultant les quatre sabliers. Celui des Gryffondor est loin devant nous. Ce n'est pas normal et je n'accepterai pas de perdre après avoir remporté cette coupe trois années de suite. Je refuse que Serpentard perde son prestige.

Justement, j'aperçois Tom au bout du couloir avec ses suiveurs de septième année. Il n'a pas l'air gêné comme d'habitude de traîner avec des élèves plus âgés que lui, c'est d'ailleurs le seul à s'être lié d'amitié – si on peut appeler ça une amitié – avec des élèves plus âgés. Il marche devant comme un roi et les autres ricanent. Je m'approche d'eux en redressant les épaules et m'apprête à prendre ma voix de préfète pour prendre Tom en privé mais il me devance en lançant à ses suiveurs :

« Laissez-nous. »

Je hausse un sourcil. Ses toutous continuent leur chemin tandis que Tom me dévisage avec un rictus qui signifie : « tu vois, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir de l'influence ! » Tu m'as volé mon influence, connard. Tous ceux qui me craignaient en tant que préfète ne m'écoutent plus si tu n'es pas là pour les arrêter.

« Tu te fais toujours obéir de cette façon ? » Je lance sarcastique.

Il hausse les épaules d'un mouvement las comme si cette question était stupide. J'oubliais ! La moitié des Serpentard lui vouent un culte parce qu'il prône avec eux la haine raciale envers les nés de moldus. Apparemment, le club de duel est devenu le nouveau refuge de tous les enfants de grande famille de Sang Pur qui ne supportent pas ce qui est écrit dans les journaux : à savoir que le Sang Impur est sur le point de dépasser le Sang Pur dans les statistiques.

« Bref, je voudrais savoir si tu comptes t'occuper de nous ramener des points pour la coupe des quatre maisons. Gryffondor est loin devant, ce serait bien qu'on reprenne le dessus avant la fin de l'année qui approche.

_Il nous reste moins d'un mois et je crois que même si j'y mets toute ma bonne volonté, on n'y arrivera pas.

_Donc tu vas abandonner la coupe des quatre maisons au Gryffondor ?

_Honnêtement, j'ai mieux à faire que de me soucier d'une coupe, ricane-t-il. Mais si tu veux t'en charger, je t'en prie.

_Pourquoi tu te désintéresses de la coupe soudainement ? Je l'interroge sans me laisser démonter par son ton moqueur.

_Des trucs de gamin... Marmonne-t-il en haussant les épaules. C'est pour ça que tu es venue me parler ? »

Je serre les dents pour ravaler ma colère contre lui. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je le tuerais. Il se met à sourire ce qui me rappelle qu'il est Légilimens. Je rougis de honte et baisse la tête. Cherche autre chose à lui demander avant qu'il ne fouille ton esprit !

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ton club de duel ? Tu t'en sers pour démontrer ta haine envers les nés de moldus, mais tu côtoies toi-même des moldus dans ton orphelinat. Comment se fait-il que tu les détestes tant ? »

Je vois sa mâchoire se carrer de colère. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ma question mais cela ne me surprend pas. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Tom n'aime pas se faire interroger. Cette partie de lui m'intrigue de plus en plus. Maintenant, je n'ai plus à me soucier de le gêner ou pas. Je peux tout me permettre.

« Parce que justement quand on vit avec des moldus, on comprend qu'on n'est pas de leur monde et qu'ils n'ont rien à faire dans le nôtre. Alors imaginer que des sorciers puissent vouloir nous réunir me répugne. Tous ceux qui pensent ça n'ont jamais passé autant de temps que j'ai passé avec des moldus. Je les ai côtoyé et crois-moi, si tu en avais fait de même, tu ne les soutiendrais pas.

_Je ne te comprends pas, je lui avoue après un silence.

_C'est parce que tu as toujours eu tout ce que tu voulais. Pendant que tu grandissais parmi les tiens, moi je m'interrogeais sur ce que j'étais. On me traitait différemment à l'orphelinat parce que je l'étais. Et chaque été, retourner dans cet orphelinat est une torture comparé à vous tous. Je vous regarde de loin en vous enviant d'être parmi les vôtre. Combien de fois je me suis imaginé vivre juste un seul jour comme vous ! Un seul jour, ça m'aurait suffi pour apaiser ma jalousie. Derrière les fenêtres de mon orphelinat, je ne fais que regarder les rues de Londres en pensant qu'il y a le Chemin de Traverse et le Ministère cachés quelque part. Votre bonheur me brûle, il est insouciant comparé au mien que je dois construire face à toutes ces crapules de moldus. Vos rires résonnent comme une lame en moi parce que vous n'êtes pas tourmentés par votre dégoût des moldus. Vous ne vivez pas avec eux, donc vous ne pouvez pas savoir. »

Sur ce, je suis scotchée et je ne sais pas quoi répondre. La vache ! Il vient de déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Son regard brûle encore de rage après s'être enflammé durant ses paroles.

Comme je ne réponds pas à ce qu'il vient de me balancer en pleine figure, Tom décide de me planter au milieu du couloir et s'éloigne dans la même direction que celle empruntée par ses suiveurs un peu plus tôt.

Bon et bien je crois que je ne pourrais pas compter sur Tom pour la coupe des quatre maisons. Je me retourne pour observer la silhouette de celui-ci qui s'éloigne à grands pas. Il a l'air fou de rage. Je crois que je ne lui poserai plus de questions sur son orphelinat, il a l'air sacrément secoué.

« Ça va Kim ? M'interroge Hagrid en arrivant de l'autre bout du couloir. Tu parlais avec Jedusor ?

_Euh... oui, mais ça va. Je l'ai juste un peu énervé. »

Il hoche la tête en jetant un regard méfiant vers la silhouette de Tom qui disparaît peu à peu vers le parc. Je me tourne vers Hagrid et remarque qu'il tient une petite créature dans les bras. Elle est plutôt mignonne contrairement à tout ce qu'a l'habitude d'emporter Hagrid. Il rougit en suivant mon regard et s'empresse de préciser :

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné son autorisation! C'est un Niffleur pour les prochains cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Je suis le garde-chasse de Poudlard maintenant et je dois fournir les créatures magiques pour vos cours.

_Donc, tu dois t'y plaire, j'en conclus en souriant.

_Oui, oui, Dumbledore m'a trouvé une place qui me convient. Au moins, je ne suis plus obligé de me promener clandestinement dans les couloirs pour élever les créatures magiques. »

Je lui souris. Je suis soulagée d'entendre Hagrid le dire parce que ça veut dire que malgré ce qui lui est arrivé il ne s'est pas laissé abattre. Il est encore là, jovial, et toujours attentionné envers les autres. On aurait pu croire le contraire, mais il reste le Rubeus Hagrid que j'ai connu.

« Tu veux m'aider à l'emmener dans son enclos ? » Me demande-t-il en désignant le Niffleur qu'il tient dans ses bras.

Je hoche la tête et approche ma main pour caresser la tête de la créature. Elle est adorable, on dirait un petit chien. Je préfère celle-ci à une bande de loup-garou, ou encore une Accromantule. Je me demande alors si Hagrid s'est débarrassé de l'Accromantule qu'il élevait l'an dernier ou s'il continue à s'en occuper. Ca me dépasse un peu son amour pour les créatures bizarres telles que les Accromantules.

Je suis Hagrid jusque dans le parc pour emmener le Niffleur dans son enclos qu'Hagrid a préparé spécialement pour lui. Je l'observe s'occuper de la petite créature. Il a l'air tellement attentionné et si gentil, l'idée même qu'il est voulu lever la main sur quelqu'un me semble impossible. Non, Hagrid est innocent et j'en suis convaincue.

« Pourquoi Tom t'a-t-il accusé ? Je lui demande de but en blanc ce qui le surprend.

_Euh... le professeur Dumbledore ne veut pas que j'en parle, c'est... »

Au même moment un élève de troisième année de Serpentard lance une pierre sur Hagrid tout en hurlant : « Au monstre ! A l'assassin ! » Je me retourne immédiatement vers Lestrange et Mulciber comme on se retrouve... Ils n'en ratent jamais une ces deux là ! Je pensais qu'ils allaient changer durant leur troisième année mais visiblement, ça n'est pas le cas.

« Lestrange ! Mulciber ! J'aboie à m'en casser la voix.

_Laisse Kim, ça va, me dit Hagrid en se frottant le bras à l'endroit où est atterrit la pierre.

_Non, ça ne va pas ! Je lui réponds en m'élançant vers les deux Serpentard. Vous deux, vous allez avoir des ennuis ! »

Ils s'élancent tous les deux au galop. Je voudrais leur courir après mais je remarque qu'ils vont rejoindre un groupe de Serpentard assez important et... bordel ! Tom ! Il est encore là !? Décidément, il est partout où je vais. Est-ce qu'il me suit ou... ?

Tom s'avance vers nous d'un pas nonchalant après que Lestrange et Mulciber lui eurent parlé. Je me tiens prête à entendre ce qu'il veut me dire. Il doit être vraiment fou de rage, notamment après mon interrogatoire, mais je ne me laisserai pas démonter.

Il s'arrête devant Hagrid et moi et dévisage un instant le demi-géant qui ne l'épargne pas. Tous les deux se toisent durant un moment qui me paraît interminable. Je finis par croiser les bras dans le but de me donner un peu plus de contenance. Il faut dire qu'à côté d'un demi-géant et du big boss en magie noir, je fais pâle figure. En fait, je suis totalement insignifiante à côté puisque je ne fais peur à personne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? Me demande-t-il sans lâcher Hagrid du regard.

_Ça ne te regarde pas.

_Tu traînes avec un assassin, bien sûr que ça me regarde.

_Arrête Tom, il n'a pas tué Mimi.

_Il te fait marcher et tu te laisses trop facilement manipuler.

_Oui, _tu_ m'as assez manipulé, je siffle ce qui le fait esquisser son habituel sourire qui me donne des frissons dans le dos.

_Moi, je n'étais pas un assassin. »

Hagrid émet un rire sarcastique plein de sous-entendus qui m'interpelle. Je l'interroge du regard tandis que Tom écarquille de grands yeux étonnés. C'est bien la première fois que je le vois surpris. Mais cet état ne reste pas longtemps sur son visage et bientôt une expression de rage s'installe. Je sens mes jambes se mettre à trembler si bien que je m'étonne encore de tenir debout.

Pendant que Tom et Hagrid s'affrontent du regard, la troupe de Serpentard s'approche. Parmi eux, Cygnus, Jayce, et Druella. Ces trois-là ont l'air surpris de me voir aux côtés d'Hagrid, défiant Tom et sa nouvelle autorité. Jayce semble me demander silencieusement de venir le rejoindre mais je secoue la tête. Je n'abandonnerai pas Hagrid comme je l'ai fait l'an dernier. Au fond, si je m'étais tue et si j'avais réfléchis à deux fois Hagrid ne serait sans doute pas dans cette situation. Il aurait continué ses études, on ne lui jetterait pas de pierres, et on ne l'insulterait pas de monstre. Alors pas question que je l'abandonne dans un moment pareil.

Tom finit par se retourner vers les autres Serpentard en pointant du doigt Hagrid.

« Ce monstre n'est même pas un sorcier de Sang Pur ! C'est un demi-géant et les géants sont des êtres par nature agressive ! Ce monstre a déjà frappé une fois, et comme tous ses confrères il est sournois et ne renonce pas. Il va finir par tous nous tuer en lâchant sa bête sur nous. De nouveaux meurtres se préparent. J'ai vu cette bête de mes propres yeux, une véritable Accromantule qui est toujours en vie ! »

Des cris de frayeur s'échappent du groupe tandis que d'autres élèves qui se prélassaient au soleil s'approchent en entendant le discours de Tom. Mais à quoi joue-t-il ? Je pose une main sur le coude d'Hagrid pour manifester mon soutien. Jayce me regarde comme si j'étais une folle mais je m'en fiche.

« Cette Accromantule va venir nous dévorer un jour ou l'autre si nous ne l'empêchons pas, dit un élève.

_Il faut aller la débusquer de sa tanière ! Dit un autre.

_Et la tuer ! Ajoute encore un élève.

_Et le demi-géant doit partir !

_Ou mourir ! »

J'aurais presque envie de rire à ce que j'entends tant cela me paraît ridicule mais au lieu de cela je les écoute avec stupeur. Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un monde de fous. Suis-je la seule à trouver tout cela complètement ridicule ? Et à mesure que je les entends tous s'écrier, je prends conscience que l'influence de Tom est beaucoup plus forte que je ne l'aurais cru. Il est là, devant eux, pointant Hagrid du doigt comme un criminel. De son autre main, il brandit sa baguette, imité par tous les autres. Cela va trop loin, personne ne devrait avoir une telle influence, c'est trop dangereux.

Je décide de m'interposer pour contrer ce semblant de rébellion, convaincue qu'ils sont tous fous. Hagrid commence à protester mais je persiste à vouloir m'interposer, il ne pourra pas les arrêter face à Tom. Moi en revanche, je suis leur préfète, j'en connais certain, et j'avais jadis une influence que je compte bien récupérer en rappelant à tous que je suis une Van Hallerberry et que Tom n'est qu'un inconnu.

« Arrêtez avec vos idioties, je leur ordonne. Hagrid n'a rien fait, il ne ferait de mal à personne. Ne vous laissez pas influencer par des belles paroles, je sais qu'Hagrid est innocent. Il n'est qu'à demi-géant et par conséquent, il a du sang de sorcier. Il est comme nous !

_Ou plutôt comme les Sang-Mêlés et les races inférieures n'ont pas leur place dans notre monde, ricane Tom.

_Dis-leur d'arrêter, tu le sais toi aussi qu'il est innocent. J'en suis sûre ! Et même si cette Accromantule est encore en vie, elle reste cachée dans la Forêt Interdite sans doute parce qu'elle a plus peur de nous que nous n'avons peur d'elle ! Ce n'est pas le monstre qui a tué Mimi, c'est impossible. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire.

_Dans ce cas, si tu n'es pas avec nous tu es de son côté, en conclut Tom. Tu es une complice du meurtre de Mimi et des futurs meurtres à suivre.

_Tu dis n'importe quoi... Je marmonne. Et vous, vous le suivez tous comme des toutous, c'est pathétique ! »

Sur ce, j'entraîne Hagrid avec moi loin de tous ces imbéciles. Tom me foudroie d'un regard si brûlant que je sens de nouveau mes jambes trembler sous moi mais je garde fière allure et m'éloigne à grands pas suivie d'Hagrid qui marmonne des excuses.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je lui dis en entrant dans le château. C'est eux qui devraient le faire.

_Kim, tu n'as pas à faire ça. Tu devrais plutôt de te méfier de Tom au lieu de le défier. Tu le fais dès que tu en as l'occasion mais tu ferais mieux de l'ignorer.

_Je ne peux pas l'ignorer quand il se permet de t'insulter devant la moitié des élèves de Poudlard. Si tu crois que je vais le laisser faire juste parce qu'il ne m'inspire que de la peur, tu te trompes.

_Justement, si tu en as peur c'est peut-être parce qu'il y a une raison... Marmonne Hagrid d'une voix lasse comme s'il croyait à peine que je l'écoutais.

_Pourquoi tu as ris quand il a dit qu'il n'était pas un assassin ? » Je lui demande en ignorant ces remarques.

Hagrid regarde autour de lui comme s'il cherchait à changer de sujet. Non, tu n'arriveras pas à me distraire. J'en ai marre qu'on me cache toujours tout, je veux savoir. Mais Hagrid se contente de hausser les épaules avec un sourire d'excuse. Je penche la tête sur le côté pour l'inciter à me raconter mais il reste muet.

« Hagrid, s'il te plaît ! Je le prie.

_Non, ça ne t'intéresse pas de toute façon... Marmonne-t-il en secouant la tête comme s'il se battait contre lui-même pour se taire. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de... »

Il se tait immédiatement en posant la main sur sa bouche. Hagrid vient de faire une gaffe. Donc, Dumbledore ne fait pas que chantonner dans son bureau, il mène toujours l'enquête sur ce qui est arrivé à Mimi l'an dernier. Justement... Je me demande si...

« Hagrid, viens avec moi. »

Je lui fais signe de me suivre. Il hésite un instant puis m'emboîte le pas en marmonnant qu'il va le regretter. Je monte jusqu'au deuxième étage et me dirige d'un pas assuré jusqu'aux toilettes. Je sais que Mimi est encore là, apparemment elle ne compte pas bouger d'ici. C'est Lucy qui m'a dit qu'elle avait élu domicile dans nos toilettes parce qu'elle a surpris la petite Olive Hornby totalement terrifiée après avoir fait un tour par ici.

Cette fois, Mimi ne me fera pas culpabiliser. Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est morte, c'est à cause de cet assassin et du monstre de cette certaine Chambre des Secrets.

J'entre à l'intérieur des toilettes, Hagrid toujours derrière moi, et me plante devant le fantôme de Mimi qui est encore en train de geindre sur sa misérable vie, ou plutôt mort. Elle sanglote et se parle à elle-même pour témoigner de sa solitude. Je me racle la gorge et elle relève la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me lance-t-elle glaciale en essuyant ses larmes.

_Je voudrais savoir ce que tu as vu le soir où... où tu es morte, je lui demande et ma voix diminue au fur et à mesure que je parle. Est-ce que tu as vu Hagrid ce soir-là ? »

Mimi m'adresse un regard incendiaire sans doute parce qu'elle doit se vexer que je vienne la voir que pour parler de sa mort. Mais c'est bien la seule qui était présente ce soir-là hormis l'assassin. Elle est la seule à avoir assisté à la scène. Même si elle n'a pas l'air heureuse de se remémorer ce moment, elle finit par parler :

« J'étais dans les toilettes en train de pleurer parce qu'Olive Hornby s'était encore moqué de moi et de mes lunettes... »

Elle m'adresse un nouveau regard incendiaire. Je baisse la tête. Oui, j'ai mis du temps avant d'aller voir mon grand-père pour lui signaler ce qui se passait avec Mimi. Je l'ai laissé être le sujet des moqueries...

« Et puis j'ai entendu la voix d'un garçon, se remémore-t-elle.

_Ce n'est donc pas une fille, je conclus. Et qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

_Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas compris. Je... Il ne parlait pas notre langue il me semble... C'était assez étrange d'ailleurs.

_Et puis ? Je demande curieuse.

_Et puis j'ai ouvert la porte des toilettes pour lui dire de partir et d'aller dans les toilettes des garçons... et je suis morte... ! Souffle-t-elle les yeux vides comme si elle revivait ce moment.

_Tu es morte juste... comme ça ? Tu n'as... euh... tu n'as rien senti ? Aucune douleur ?

_Non... rien du tout, j'ai aperçu deux yeux jaunes et puis plus rien. »

Les yeux du monstre... Brr ! Un frisson me parcourt le dos. Dire qu'il y a un monstre sanguinaire caché dans le château… C'est terrifiant ! Mais quelque chose m'échappe, je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu mourir sans rien ressentir. Elle n'a rien vu, absolument rien. Je suis déçue car cela ne m'avance à rien si ce n'est que je peux éliminer de la liste des suspects toutes les filles du collège. Pourtant, Noreen Croupton me paraissait pouvoir faire une coupable idéale...

Une idée me vient alors à l'esprit. Je fais signe à Hagrid d'approcher. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier beaucoup les fantômes... Mimi le toise un instant avec curiosité.

« Mimi, voici Rubeus Hagrid. Il a été accusé de... de t'avoir tué.

_C'est lui !? Rugit-elle en s'élançant dans les airs comme pour se protéger.

_Non, il est innocent. Et c'est pour ça qu'on est ici. J'aurais aimé que tu me dises si tu reconnais sa voix. Est-ce que sa voix correspond à celle que tu as entendue ce soir-là ? Parle Hagrid ! Je lui ordonne alors.

_Euh... mais je dis quoi ? » Demande-t-il à la fois perdu et impressionné par la présence de Mimi.

J'adresse un regard à Mimi qui le scrute d'un œil méfiant tout en redescendant vers nous.

« Non, sa voix est beaucoup trop forte et bourrue. La voix que j'ai entendue était très douce et à la fois mystérieuse et froide. Très étrange... c'est une voix qu'on n'oublie pas. »

Ça m'avance bien... ! Une voix qu'on n'oublie pas !? Jayce a une voix grave et très suave en même temps. C'est une voix dont je ne me lasserai jamais, et que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier. Il y a aussi la voix de Sonny Gamp, le préfet de Serdaigle, à la fois aigu et un peu enrouée. Une très jolie voix qui ne s'oublie pas ! Celle de Lestrange, le sale morveux de ma maison, ne s'oublie pas. C'est une voix très hautaine avec un roulement sur les R.

Tellement de voix, tellement de choix ! Mimi ne me sera pas d'une aussi grande aide que je l'espérais. Elle n'a rien vu, c'est tout ce que je retiens. Tout ce dont elle se souvient ce sont les yeux du monstre et la voix de l'élève qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.

Je redescends avec Hagrid tout en l'interrogeant au cas où il aurait une lumière. Le meurtre de Mimi m'obsède, je dois bien l'avouer. Je voudrais vraiment savoir qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille. Tom ? Mes soupçons s'étaient dissipés sous ma colère et je dois avouer que j'aurais bien du mal à le voir agresser quelqu'un, mais quand on y réfléchit bien... il a déjà eu des gestes violents envers les élèves. Et il connaît la magie noire...

Mais Druella a peut-être raison, je suis aveuglée par ma colère. Je décide de ne pas écarter cette idée sans toutefois supprimer Tom de la liste des suspects. Mais qui d'autre parmi toutes les voix masculines de Poudlard ?

« Si on rassemble tous les éléments, nous savons que le meurtrier a un lien de parenté avec Salazar Serpentard, qu'il a une voix mystérieuse et froide, et qu'il ne parle pas notre langue... ? S'il ne parle pas notre langue, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien parler ? J'ai entendu dire que nous avions des élèves d'origine espagnole dans notre école, peut-être que... ?

_Alors l'assassin de Mimi aurait fait son coup en parlant l'espagnol ? Me lance Hagrid avec un sourire moqueur. Quelle intelligence, wah ! Il est décidément très dangereux.

_Tu veux bien arrêter ? C'est une hypothèse à ne pas écarter, je tente pour ma défense bien que je dois reconnaître que cette idée me paraît complètement ridicule.

_Alors que ferons-nous de ce dangereux espagnol quand nous l'aurons démasqué ? Tu veux kidnapper tous les élèves de Poudlard qui savent parler l'espagnol pour savoir si leur voix corresponde à celle que Mimi a entendu ? »

Je lui lance un coup de poing sur son épaule, ou plutôt son avant-bras. Il rit encore d'un rire moqueur. Bon, je ne crois pas faire une très bonne investigatrice... ! Je me mets finalement à rire avec Hagrid tout en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la cabane où il habite désormais.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! En espérant que ça vous aura plut :)


	12. Le journal

**En avant pour ce douzième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews ou qui m'ajoutent en favoris ou qui me mettent en alerte, je vous ferai un plus grand merci à la fin de cette fanfiction ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)  
**

* * *

**12**

**Le journal**

Fière, je contemple mon diplôme de transplanage que j'ai obtenu sans problème particulier. Je crois que rien ne pourra venir gâcher ma journée après ceci. Les vacances d'été arrivent bientôt, le parc du château est tout ensoleillé, Serpentard remporte la coupe de quidditch même si nous allons devoir céder notre coupe des quatre maisons aux Gryffondor mais dans l'ensemble cette année est une réussite. Mes résultats sont excellents ce qui s'annoncent plutôt bien pour mes examens de fin d'année ainsi que pour mes Aspics l'an prochain.

Je suis en train de me dire que je vais afficher mon diplôme de transplanage dans le salon quand Jayce arrive pour me prendre par les hanches et m'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres avec un sourire salace.

« Félicitations miss. Van Hallerberry, vous avez droit à une récompense.

_J'ai hâte de voir de quoi il s'agit. Et je crois que vous aussi vous méritez une récompense pour votre diplôme, Mr. Avery.

_Oui, je crois que j'ai bien mérité un petit quelque chose. »

Je l'embrasse passionnément en introduisant ma langue dans sa bouche. Mon audace le surprend au début avant qu'il ne répond avec un nouveau sourire salace. Ah, mon Jayce ! Je ne me lasserai jamais de toi, tu m'étonneras toujours.

Nous nous empressons de rejoindre le dortoir des garçons de sixième année. Je l'embrasse dès que nous sommes seuls, enfin… dès que nous nous croyons seuls. Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre et nous stoppons immédiatement nos échanges de baisers langoureux.

Tom est là, l'air impassible. Je rougis en le voyant tandis que Jayce s'écarte immédiatement du chemin entre Tom et la porte du dortoir pour le laisser sortir. Il passe devant nous sans même un regard de remerciement pour Jayce, cela lui paraît normal de le voir s'écarter de son chemin.

Je le regarde nous passer devant avec son air hautain. Lorsqu'il passe près de moi, je ne manque pas de remarquer qu'il tient dans la main un agenda de couleur noire. Non en fait ça ressemble plutôt un journal intime. Tom tient une plume dans son autre main ce qui me conforte dans son idée. L'idée même que Tom puisse tenir un journal intime me fait sourire. Il sort finalement du dortoir, sans un mot ni rien.

J'échange un regard avec Jayce qui m'adresse son sourire timide que je suis la seule à connaître. Il commence par emboîter le pas de Tom mais je le retiens en enroulant mon bras autour de sa nuque. Non, non, tu ne m'échapperas pas !

« Attend, il faut que j'aille voir Tom pour... un truc, tu sais il faut que... Commence-t-il à bafouiller.

_Je regrette, je te garde prisonnier avec moi. C'est moi ta copine, pas Tom, donc tu vas rester avec moi et satisfaire mes désirs. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel avec un rictus. Mais alors que je crois la bataille gagnée, il retire mon bras et commence par ouvrir la porte dans l'intention d'aller rejoindre Tom. Je referme la porte d'un coup sec de la main. Il sursaute. Ca t'étonne de voir que si capable de te tenir tête ?

« Tu crois que tu vas m'échapper ? Je lui lance en lui adressant mon regard de braise, il ne va plus pouvoir me résister !

_Je dois aller le voir, c'est important, il faut que...

_Chut ! Je fais en lui posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tu iras après, chaque chose en son temps, là ta récompense pour ton diplôme t'attend avec impatience. Et je compte bien te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus te lever pour aller rejoindre Tom. »

Jayce hausse un sourcil de défie. Visiblement, il semble choqué et impressionné de me voir si impatiente. Oui, je suis insatiable Jayce ! Alors pas de quartier, j'ai vraiment envie de toi et je ne te laisserai pas tranquille.

Je me rapproche de lui. Il s'adosse contre la porte et je comprends qu'il est enfin à moi. Je l'embrasse avec la même passion où nous nous étions arrêtés et me hâte de défaire sa chemise.

« Doucement ! Me recommande-t-il. Moins vite, enfin Kim !

_Tu n'as qu'à suivre le rythme, je lui réplique tout en l'embrassant.

_Tu es une fanatique de sexe, toi, me dit-il en prenant mon menton pour coller mon visage au sien.

_Oui, je suis une fanatique de sexe, je lui souffle en essayant de prendre une voix sensuelle (complètement ridicule). Et je t'attends ! »

Ma dernière remarque le fait soudainement réagir et je me retrouve soudainement dans ses bras, les jambes enroulées autour de son corps. Il me porte jusqu'à son lit en remontant ses mains au-dessus de ma jupe. Sa main provoque des frissons dans tout mon corps et je ne suis bientôt plus rien. Je halète sous ses mains expertes, tandis qu'il pose des petits baisers sur mon corps en remontant jusqu'à mes lèvres. Il me mordille l'oreille en grognant.

Je le presse contre moi en soupirant que je l'aime. C'est tout ce dont je suis capable de me rappeler dans ses bras. Mon ventre me titille et je sens que je le veux, mon corps le veut. Je ne peux plus attendre. Je l'embrasse dans la nuque en le mordant de temps en temps pour lui faire ressentir mon désir. Il grogne et je me retrouve sous lui et ses mains qui continuent à explorer mon corps.

Je sens que je vais exploser, mon cœur qui bat va exploser. Et mon ventre me tiraille encore plus. J'ai enfin réussi à retirer la chemise de cet homme superbe assis à califourchon sur moi. Il me regarde me contempler un instant et j'en profite pour reprendre mon souffle. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je manquais d'air.

Jayce détache mes cheveux et les laisse s'éparpiller un peu partout sur les draps. J'espère qu'il ne va pas me les écraser... Mais il se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser tendrement et amoureusement et puis reprend ses caresses avec beaucoup moins de passion, mais avec plus d'amour. Au fond, je crois que je savoure plus ce moment que tous les autres.

* * *

Le reste de ma semaine se passe comme toutes mes semaines. Le soleil persiste à rester et la moitié des élèves de Poudlard attrapent des coups de soleil. La fin de l'année se fait de plus en plus ressentir et je me rends compte que j'ai hâte de rentrer.

Tandis que le club de duel de Tom continue de fonctionner avec encore plus de succès à l'approche des examens de fin d'année, Lucy et moi profitons du soleil pour réviser dehors. Allongées toutes les deux dans l'herbe, nous oublions bien vite nos révisions pour discuter et échanger des ragots notamment sur les pétasses de notre dortoir.

« La dernière fois j'ai viré Noreen Croupton de la salle de bain, m'annonce fièrement Lucy. Tu aurais vu sa tête ! A refaire, et cette fois je tiens à ce que tu sois présente ! C'était vraiment excellent, cette pétasse rentre de nouveau dans les rangs. On lui a laissé un peu de liberté mais on va la reprendre en main.

_Et on va essayer de ne plus la lâcher pour éviter un nouveau débordement. » J'ajoute en ricanant.

Sonny Gamp, le préfet de Serdaigle, nous rejoint avec un sourire timide. Il rehausse ses lunettes sur son nez. Ses cheveux cuivrés remuent légèrement dans le vent lorsqu'il se plante devant nous.

« Vous n'allez pas au club de duel ? » Nous interroge-t-il surpris.

Je repense à ce qui s'était passé en début d'année. Sonny n'avait pas été accepté dans le club de duel, Tom l'avait refusé pour une raison qui restait encore un mystère. Mais j'ai toujours soupçonné que ce soit à cause du grand-père moldu de Sonny. Ce dernier a l'air soulagé de nous voir dans le parc au lieu d'être au club de duel. Je me redresse avec Lucy qui repousse sa longue crinière rousse derrière sa tête.

« On a quitté le club de duel, je lui explique tandis que Sonny s'assoit dans l'herbe avec nous. Tu sais, ce n'était pas si exceptionnel que ça. Tu n'as pas raté grand chose.

_Ouais... apparemment, Tom est vraiment fort et... tout le monde dit que c'est un bon professeur. »

Oui, un bon professeur mais un professeur pour quoi ? Apprendre la magie noire !? Non merci, j'ai déjà donné. Je me demande d'ailleurs si Tom a déjà tenté de leur apprendre ce genre de magie. Je devrais demander à Jayce...

« On s'ennuyait un peu là-bas, rajoute Lucy pour continuer sur ma lancée. Sonny, tu ne te rends pas compte la faveur que t'as faite Tom en te refusant. Ce n'était pas terrible. Il n'est pas non plus si exceptionnel qu'on le dit... »

J'arque un sourcil en direction de Lucy qui hausse les épaules. Elle en rajoute un peu quand même... Tom est le meilleur élève que je n'ai jamais vu et sûrement le plus brillant de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Même si je ne compte plus lui reparler, je dois bien avouer qu'il a du talent.

« Enfin, l'essentiel c'est qu'on passe nos examens de fin d'année, je termine en espérant clore la conversation.

_Tom ne m'a pas accepté parce que mon grand-père est un moldu, c'est ça ? »

Je reste muette devant sa question. Alors lui aussi s'en doutait ? Lucy l'observe avec compassion. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressentirai si j'étais à la place de Sonny : mise à l'écart à cause d'un grand-père mort depuis des années. Je crois que je ne le supporterai pas. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Tom les déteste tellement. Lui qui a si souvent été mis à l'écart devrait pouvoir compatir, et partager leur douleur. Pourtant il se conduit comme s'ils le dégoûtaient, j'ai l'impression qu'il leur en veut comme s'il avait un compte à régler avec ces moldus.

« Tu t'en fiches, Sonny. Tu vis dans une superbe maison dans un quartier réputé et lui vit dans un orphelinat tout pourri, je lui lance pour le réconforter. Tu n'as rien à lui envier, il n'a rien de supérieur comparé à toi. Tu n'as même pas connu ton grand-père. »

Sonny esquisse un sourire. Il est faible mais il essaie de me remercier, je le sens. Je réponds à son sourire tandis que Lucy trifouille l'herbe de ses doigts en hochant la tête après ce que j'ai dit à Sonny.

« Elle a raison, ajoute-t-elle sans trouver mieux à dire.

_Merci, nous dit Sonny avec un sourire timide.

_De toute façon, tu n'as rien raté avec ce club. » Persiste Lucy.

Comme il va bientôt être l'heure du banquet, nous nous levons tous les trois pour nous rendre dans la Grande Salle. Je m'assois à la table des Serpentard avec Lucy en attendant que les autres n'arrivent.

Mon grand-père, assis à la table des professeurs, m'adresse un sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil ce qui signifie qu'il va me remettre la coupe de quidditch ce soir. J'adore recevoir la coupe, je me sens glorieuse, et presque puissante. Je me dis que je l'ai gagné, j'ai construis l'équipe, je les ai entraîné et ils m'ont récompensé par cette coupe.

En effet, une fois que la Grande Salle est pleine, mon grand-père se lève pour commencer un discours sur le dur travail, la persévérance, et l'effort. Puis il m'appelle pour venir le rejoindre et tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur moi. Je me lève et monte sur l'estrade où mon grand-père m'attend avec un sourire immensément fier.

Le professeur Slughorn se lève à son tour pour se mettre à mes côtés. Il arbore un grand sourire et c'est grâce à moi. C'est moi qui est ramenée la coupe de quidditch tandis que Tom a échoué pour la coupe des quatre maisons. J'espère que Slug en tiendra compte mais cela m'étonnerait fortement. Il est sans aucun doute le premier fan de Tom.

Mes pensées s'effacent quand mes mains se referment sur la coupe. Elle est si belle, si brillante... Et je la tiens dans mes mains ! Mes yeux ne la lâchent pas du regard, elle m'éblouit. Je pourrais la contempler toute la journée.

Je la brandis devant tous les élèves qui applaudissent et adresse un signe à tous mes joueurs qui se sont levés pour m'acclamer. C'est moi la star ! Et pas Tom. Pour une fois que je suis sur le devant de la scène sans qu'il soit à mes côtés, je décide de savourer encore plus ce moment.

Je donne ensuite la coupe à Slug qui semble se forcer à pleurer pour avoir l'air ému d'avoir (encore) gagné la coupe de quidditch. Je finis par me séparer de cette belle coupe qui me tient tant à cœur et je me jure au même moment de gagner une nouvelle coupe l'an prochain. Pour ma dernière année, je veux la coupe de quidditch ! Je veux quitter Poudlard en laissant derrière moi un héritage pour la maison Serpentard, je veux partir en ayant à l'esprit que j'ai fait briller ma maison jusqu'au bout.

Je regagne ensuite ma place une fois que le professeur Slughorn ait brandi à son tour la coupe et m'ait serré la main me félicitant un millier de fois. En m'asseyant, Druella m'adresse un sourire gêné avant de me féliciter à son tour.

« Vous l'avez mérité, le dernier match était exceptionnel. »

Je suis touchée par ses paroles car non seulement je ne parle plus à Druella depuis plusieurs semaines mais en plus Druella ne s'est jamais intéressée au quidditch. Son compliment me ravi plus que n'importe quel compliment d'un expert en quidditch. Si j'ai pu impressionner une personne totalement désintéressée par ce sport, c'est que j'ai vraiment fait fort !

Lucy se jette immédiatement au cou de Druella pour la remercier de son compliment et c'est parti pour les rires et les cris hystériques. Je lui adresse un sourire, contente de retrouver mon amie. Finalement elle ne nous a pas oublié pour Tom, contrairement à ce que je pensais. Notre Druella restera notre Druella.

Je décide alors de faire un geste moi aussi pour la récompenser d'avoir fait le premier pas :

« Vous formez un beau couple avec Cygnus. »

Elle glousse comme une pétasse ce qui me fait encore plus sourire. Est-ce que moi aussi je glousse de la sorte ? Non, ça ne doit pas être possible en tout cas je n'espère pas avoir l'air aussi ridicule.

Le banquet continue dans cette même bonne humeur. J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau proche de mon groupe d'amis. Cygnus nous raconte la réaction positive de ses parents lorsqu'il leur a annoncé qu'il était en couple avec Druella. Visiblement, Mr et Mrs. Black étaient ravis d'apprendre que leur fils ne finirait pas avec n'importe quelle fille de bas étage. Druella nous explique qu'ils ont déjà prévu des jours pour les vacances où elle ira chez les Black. Je lui souhaite bonne chance en rappelant combien j'avais peur le jour où j'avais été invitée à manger pour la première fois chez les Avery sans le reste de ma famille. C'était très intimidant, pas du tout comme les autres repas que j'avais l'habitude de passer en compagnie de ma famille. Cette fois, c'était officiel.

Après le banquet, je me rends pour ma ronde avec les autres préfets. J'adresse un sourire à Sonny tout en montant dans les étages. Je fais même un petit bout de chemin avec lui sous le regard incendiaire de Tom qui se retrouve... tout seul. Pauvre petit ! Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le fait que je le laisse tomber pour traîner avec un « sang impur ». Il s'y fera car je ne compte pas lui reparler sauf pour mon devoir de préfète quand la situation l'exigera.

Je quitte le groupe des préfets lorsque j'arrive à mon étage. Ma ronde commence ! Je marche lentement en vérifiant tous les coins derrière les gargouilles. Je trouve plusieurs petits couples dissimulés. J'ai presque envie de les laisser continuer tant je les trouve mignons. Mais ce ne serait pas une bonne chose pour ma réputation de préfète. Il faut savoir se faire respecter alors oust au lit ! Vous vous bécoterez plus tard.

Je souris en songeant que j'échappais parfois à ma ronde pour rejoindre Jayce dans ces petits coins derrière les gargouilles. On se rendait aussi dans la Salle des Trophées. J'aimais beaucoup nos petits rendez-vous derrière une pile de trophées et de médailles. Je me sentais puissante !

Maintenant, Jayce et moi avons pris l'habitude de nous retrouver dans la salle commune, et dans les dortoirs aussi éventuellement... Je rougis en me rappelant la scène de la veille lorsque Tom nous a surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici celui-là ? Avec un ridicule journal intime en plus ! Tom écrit encore dans un journal intime ? Je ricane toute seule au milieu du couloir. De tous les élèves de Poudlard c'est sans doute celui que j'imaginais le moins tenir un journal intime. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il y a dedans... Je pourrais peut-être demander à Jayce de le dérober pour moi ? Mais je doute qu'il soit d'accord. Depuis un certain temps, Jayce et Tom sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Ou plutôt, Jayce est le toutou de Tom... Cette pensée me révulse ! Comment mon chéri peut-il être le vulgaire chienchien d'un pourri comme Tom ?

Je ne vois pas ce que les autres lui trouvent. Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Il n'a pourtant rien d'exceptionnel même si c'est un élève brillant. Mais Jayce est également brillant et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se comporte comme un nouveau Merlin. Il est le deuxième meilleur élève derrière Tom mais il agit comme s'il n'était rien comparé à lui. Il faudrait que je pense à lui en toucher deux mots. Jayce n'a pas à se comporter ainsi, je ne le permettrai pas.

Ma ronde une fois terminée, je descends jusqu'aux cachots et entre dans ma salle commune. Je suis surprise de trouver encore Tom à l'intérieur. Il parle avec Jayce. Je le dévisage du regard car je n'apprécie pas trop cette relation entre eux deux. Tant que je ne saurai pas pourquoi Jayce se rabaisse autant devant Tom, je ne l'accepterai pas.

Je m'avance sans me demander un seul instant si leur conversation est privée ou non. Tom et Jayce arrêtent de parler lorsque j'arrive à leur hauteur. Ah, c'était privé ? Tant pis !

Je remarque alors que Tom tient encore son journal dans ses mains. Et... il tremble légèrement. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais je peux voir nettement ses doigts trembloter et son visage semble fatigué voire exténué. Il a besoin de repos, ça se voit... Mais il n'était pas comme ça au banquet ce soir. Comment se fait-il qu'il se soit tant fatigué entre le banquet et sa ronde ?

Tom a toujours eu un visage séduisant pourtant, je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de l'éclairage de la pièce ou le fait qu'il paraisse si épuisé mais il semble moins... nettement moins beau. Je fixe à nouveau le journal du regard. C'est comme si quelque chose avait transformé son visage, quelque chose qui aspire son charme pour le transformer en... quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sous un aussi piteux état.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » Je lui demande ce qui me vaut un regard foudroyant de sa part mais j'en ai l'habitude.

Un éclair rouge traverse son regard. Je me fige pendant quelques secondes. J'ai rêvé ou... il y a bien eu un reflet rouge dans ses yeux ? Des yeux rouges !?

« C'est ce que je lui ai demandé, m'explique Jayce qui observe Tom avec inquiétude. Je voulais l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais...

_Mais je vais bien, coupe Tom froidement.

_Tu n'en as pas l'air, je commente sans pouvoir retenir un petit sourire en coin.

_Au cas où tu n'aurais pas percuté, ton avis ne m'intéresse pas, réplique Tom encore d'une voix froide à vous en donner des frissons.

_Bon, je te conseille d'aller te coucher. » Lance Jayce pour m'arrêter dans mon élan.

Roh, j'étais bien partie pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Ça m'amuse de le voir perdre de son charme, peut-être qu'il n'aura plus autant d'influence après cela. Mais le ton de Jayce est catégorique.

Cependant, Tom n'a l'air d'apprécier que Jayce puisse lui donner des conseils. Il le fusille du regard à son tour avant de monter dans les dortoirs. Jayce déglutit légèrement. Décidément, si Jayce continue à se rabaisser devant un moins que rien tel que Tom… il va falloir que j'intervienne ! Jayce, tu es un Avery bordel !

« Il a eu une semaine difficile, m'explique-t-il. Avec le club... c'est beaucoup de pression tu sais.

_C'est pour ça qu'il est si fatigué ? On dirait presque qu'il va mourir, je ricane.

_Arrête ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! » Me coupe Jayce.

Je décide de ne pas répondre et de passer outre son ton autoritaire que je n'apprécie pas tellement mais je n'ai pas envie de me disputer ce soir. Je n'en ai pas la force. Tout ce que je veux, c'est m'asseoir dans les fauteuils et rester blottie dans les bras de Jayce qui me racontera sa journée.

Il a tout de même l'amabilité de s'excuser pour avoir haussé le ton, puis il me prend dans ses bras pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Je ne refuse pas et m'installe confortablement contre lui en fermant les yeux. Il commence alors à me raconter sa journée comme je le souhaitais. Sa voix si douce et grave à la fois m'entraîne vers le sommeil dont Jayce est obligé de me tirer quelques minutes plus tard pour aller se coucher dans nos dortoirs respectifs.

* * *

Je ressors de la Grande Salle avec un sourire aux lèvres convaincue d'avoir réussi ma semaine d'examens. Je suis contente du travail que j'ai fourni. Je pourrai l'annoncer à ma mère en rentrant à la maison. Elle sera contente de voir que je vais mieux, je sais qu'elle se faisait du souci.

Druella, Lucy, et moi nous rendons pour la fin de la journée à Pré-au-Lard pour nous détendre après toute une semaine d'examens. Aucune de nous ne veut en parler, c'est notre rituel. Nous profitons plutôt du soleil pour aller prendre un verre sur une terrasse d'un petit bar peu réputé mais au moins nous sommes tranquilles. Il n'y pas l'ambiance parfois épuisante des Trois Balais et un peu de tranquillité ne fait pas de mal à mes pensées qui se sont bousculées dans ma tête pendant toute cette semaine.

Druella nous raconte encore des anecdotes de son couple avec Cygnus, elle semble tellement folle de joie que nous l'écoutons. Elle ne peut plus s'arrêter d'en parler mais je finis par trouver tout ça mignon.

Le dernier jour à Poudlard se passe dans la continuité de cette fin de journée. Je traîne un peu dans le parc avec Druella et Lucy. Jayce n'est pas souvent près de moi tout comme Cygnus ne l'est pas avec Druella puisque tous les deux accompagnent Tom où qu'il aille. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que Tom a délaissé ses suiveurs de septième année.

De loin, j'observe Hagrid qui élève son Niffleur avec un sourire épanouis. Depuis la dernière fois, il n'a pas l'air de subir de nouveau les insultes des autres élèves.

Mon grand-père est en-haut du parc en train d'arroser ses fraisiers avec son petit arrosoir de moldu complètement ridicule.

Deborah Hester semble avoir jeté son dévolu sur Sonny car elle ne le lâche plus d'une semelle. Ce dernier m'adresse un signe de la main voyant que je les observe. Je lui réponds timidement avant de détourner le regard.

Lestrange et Mulciber jettent des pierres dans le Lac Noir pour essayer d'énerver le Calamar Géant. Tous les deux rêvent de le voir en vrai afin de vérifier si ce n'est pas une légende. Pour une fois, ils ne m'exaspèrent pas.

Tout semble parfait.

Même Noreen Croupton ne m'énerve pas. Elle se fait oublier dans un coin du parc avec toute sa bande de pétasses. Toutes se tiennent à l'écart de nous et parfois je les surprends à nous regarder craintivement lorsque l'une d'entre elles se met à rire un peu trop fort.

Je m'étire dans l'herbe en soupirant d'aise. Il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi détendue. Le soleil brûle sur ma peau qui va bientôt devenir encore plus bronzée qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Le lendemain matin, nous devons tous nous lever de bonne heure afin de prendre le Poudlard Express qui nous ramènera chez nous. Sur le quai de la gare à Pré-au-Lard, je songe que même si quitter Poudlard me pèse, au fond je suis heureuse de retrouver ma maison, ma mère, Didi, Carter, et ma petite vie paisible.

* * *

C'est la fin de cette sixième année, la suite sera publiée dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut, et merci d'avoir lu ! :)


	13. Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps

Le treizième chapitre est maintenant posté ! Il n'est pas très long celui-ci, je m'en excuse... j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**13**

**Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps**

L'été. Le soleil. Ma mère. Moi. Tout est parfait comme je me l'étais imaginée. De nouveau, ma vie reprend la tournure qu'elle avait toujours eu, c'est-à-dire une vie sans problèmes juste le stresse des examens.

Ma mère et moi avons profité du soleil pendant l'été pour sortir toutes les deux. On a couru un peu ensemble pour se dépenser. Ma mère était fatiguée au bout de quelques minutes mais en tant que capitaine de Serpentard, je ne l'ai pas laissé au bord de la route et je l'ai encouragé à suivre le rythme.

Nous sommes aussi sorties ensemble pour manger en ville, et je dois avouer que j'ai adoré ces vacances. J'ai retrouvé ma mère, disposée et attentionnée envers moi. Cela m'avait manqué.

Nous sortons cette fois d'un magasin de vêtements avec ma grand-mère derrière nous. C'est à cause de ma grand-mère que nous sommes dans ce magasin. Je n'apprécie pas tellement faire les magasins, de toute façon c'est pratiquement ma grand-mère qui m'habille. Mais cette fois elle a tenu à ce que je sois présente. Ma mère a évidemment trouvé que c'était une bonne idée pour faire une sortie toutes les trois.

J'avoue que même si l'activité ne pas plus enchantée que cela, j'ai apprécié me retrouver avec seulement ma mère et ma grand-mère. Ça ne nous était arrivé que rarement lorsque j'étais plus jeune, bien avant que je n'entre à Poudlard.

Je prends les paquets que ma grand-mère porte pour la soulager et m'engage sur le Chemin de Traverse presque en sautillant, folle de joie. J'ai envie de hurler à tous les passants que je fais une sortie familiale avec ma mère et ma grand-mère. Non, cette fois il n'y a pas de soirée caritative, ni de dîner mondain, etc. Il s'agit simplement d'une sortie familiale pour nous retrouver seules à seules.

Sur le chemin je songe à ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter à Druella et Lucy lors de notre soirée pyjamas chez cette dernière. D'ordinaire nous faisons une mise au point sur la situation amoureuse de chacune. Druella aura sans doute beaucoup de choses à raconter. Lucy cette fois ne pourra pas se plaindre du projet de mariage avec Cygnus que leurs parents ont organisés. Mais peut-être que ses parents lui auront trouvé un autre parti ?

Moi en revanche c'est le calme plat. Ma situation amoureuse et par conséquent sexuelle s'est arrêtée pendant ces deux mois de vacances. Nous n'avons pas rompu mais je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle de Jayce, absolument aucune. J'essaie de me dire que c'est parce qu'il doit être privé de correspondance, sans doute a-t-il encore une fois défié ses parents ? Mais ne pas recevoir de nouvelles pendant deux mois c'est... long. Je m'inquiète un peu. En fait, je m'inquiète vraiment. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Je me maudis d'avoir pensé à Jayce alors que je passe une bonne journée. Je n'y avais pensé de tout l'après-midi, mon esprit s'était évadé pendant ma sortie familiale et là... de nouveau, je pense à lui. Il me manque énormément. J'aimerais vraiment qu'il m'envoie ne serait-ce qu'une simple lettre. Je rêve de trouver son hibou dans ma chambre à chaque fois que je monte. Je deviens presque obsédée par cette idée.

Bon Kim, tu vas te ressaisir et arrêtez de penser à Jayce ! S'il ne te donne pas de nouvelles c'est parce qu'il a une bonne raison. Et cette raison tu la sauras tôt ou tard de toute façon. Il faut juste que tu sois patiente et surtout, il ne va pas falloir que tu lui sautes dessus avec tes questions !

En tout cas, mis à part ce grand gouffre dans ma vie, je n'aurais rien de croustillant à raconter à Druella et Lucy pour notre soirée pyjamas.

Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qu'elles en pensent, elles. En effet, durant la soirée pyjamas chez Lucy, nous nous sommes toutes les trois vautrées sur le canapé et discutons de nos situations amoureuses. Et contrairement à ce que je pensais, ma situation les intéresse bien plus que l'été romantique entre Cygnus et Druella, ainsi que les désespoirs de Lucy pour trouver l'amour sans qu'il soit choisi par ses parents. Elles m'interrogent toutes les deux sur les raisons qui auraient pu pousser Jayce à couper les ponts avec moi.

« Tu lui as dit quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plût ?

_Non, je ne l'ai pas vu de tout l'été ! Je m'écrie en rougissant de honte. Il n'était pas au dîner que Carter a organisé soutenir la campagne de Seb Bonham.

_Ce sexy Seb... Marmonne Druella en papillonnant des cils.

_Tu es en couple ! Lui rappelle Lucy.

_Je peux continuer à mater les mecs quand même, et Seb a toujours été sexy. Enfin bref, tu es sûre que vous vous êtes quittés sur de bons termes à Poudlard ? Me demande-t-elle.

_Sûre et certaine, notre couple allait de nouveau mieux. Je ne comprends pas... Peut-être qu'il est puni ?

_Pourtant Cygnus m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu pendant les vacances, m'informe Druella en se mordant la lèvre.

_Alors pourquoi il ne me donne pas de nouvelles !?

_Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de lui envoyer un hibou ? M'interroge Lucy.

_Oui, je lui en ai envoyé toutes les semaines... Je marmonne en rougissant une nouvelle fois.

_Bon... dans ce cas, je déclare que nous sommes en code rouge, annonce Druella. Jayce cache un truc et il ne veut pas te le dire.

_Il la trompe tu crois ? Lance Lucy tout naturellement sans avoir l'air de se rendre compte que c'était ce que je redoutais le plus.

_Mais non ! Réplique aussitôt Druella en levant les yeux au ciel. Jayce ne ferait jamais ça, ou il romprait avec Kim avant d'avoir une nouvelle relation. Ne t'inquiète pas Kim, il t'aime trop pour ça. Je le tiens de Cygnus ! »

Ces paroles me rassurent. Je me mets à sourire, soulagée d'entendre que Jayce tient trop à moi pour voir une pétasse dans mon dos. Parce que même s'il n'est pas très musclé, qu'il préfère la littérature au sport, Jayce est quand même un très bel homme. Et il est à moi ! Gnark, gnark, gnark !

Le lendemain, nous décidons toutes les trois de profiter du soleil pour aller tester une nouvelle terrasse qui vient d'ouvrir sur l'une des rues adjacentes au Chemin de Traverse. L'endroit à l'air sympathique, nous sommes très bien accueillies. La décoration me donne l'impression de me retrouver à la plage, et j'apprécie la tranquillité qui se dégage de cet endroit.

La terrasse donne sur une petite rue pavée plutôt mignonne hormis les quelques boutiques d'objets ensorcelés qui pourraient nuire au paysage. Ce genre de boutique n'est jamais très recommandé... Mais tant pis, nous décidons tout de même de nous installer sur cette terrasse et commandons la boisson du jour.

Tandis que Druella nous raconte encore dans le détail toutes les journées qu'elle a passé avec Cygnus durant l'été, je me concentre sur un point au bout de la rue qui m'intrigue. Le point se rapproche et se divise en trois. Deux têtes brunes et une blonde... Jayce. Mon visage s'assombrit. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Avec Cygnus, et... Tom ? Mon cœur rate un battement. Je ne comprends plus rien. Jayce et Cygnus ensemble, cela ne me choque en aucun cas, ils sont meilleurs amis. Mais Jayce et Tom ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité ou quoi ?

Je ne laisse pas Druella terminer son histoire et me lève pour me diriger d'un pas résolu vers Jayce qui va me devoir des explications. J'entends derrière moi Lucy marmonner : « Encore une dispute... » Oui encore ! Moi aussi j'en ai marre mais je ne peux pas accepter cette situation. Il a intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse !

Il ne semble pas ravi de me voir. Tout comme moi, son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'il croise mon regard. Oui, tu vas avoir des ennuis et tu l'as très bien compris !

Druella et Lucy sont sur mes talons et Druella ne semble pas remarquer que je suis en situation de crise. Elle coure rejoindre les bras de Cygnus en soupirant qu'il lui a tellement manqué. Elle l'a vu hier avant notre soirée pyjamas... Et moi, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ?

Je croise les bras et toise mon Jayce d'un regard accusateur. Vas-y explique.

« Tiens, ça fait plaisir de te croiser, je lui lance sarcastique.

_Je vais t'expliquer mais là ce n'est pas le moment... Marmonne-t-il en jetant un regard craintif à Tom.

_Oh si ! C'est le moment idéal ! Je m'inquiétais pour toi, je me posais des questions, et je te trouve totalement décontracté au milieu de cette rue. Tu n'as pas l'air malheureux en tout cas. »

Tom toussote d'agacement et un instant une envie de meurtre me prend. J'aurais envie de lui encastrer la tête dans le mur ! Un jour, je crois que je vais finir par le tuer. Je croyais que deux mois de vacances me feraient du bien mais apparemment je me suis trompée. Je suis toujours autant sur les nerfs en sa présence.

Jayce finit par m'entraîner un peu l'écart du groupe. Je suis assez soulagée de voir qu'il prend l'initiative de s'écarter. Il s'agit donc d'une histoire privée qu'il ne peut pas partager avec tout le monde. Néanmoins, je ne laisse rien transparaître et garde mon expression furieuse.

« Alors ? Je lui lance en prenant une voix intimidante - ou du moins j'essaie.

_Je suis désolé si je ne t'ai pas écris mais...

_On ne s'est pas vus depuis deux mois ! Je le coupe pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

_Je sais, je suis désolé. Écoute, avec mes parents... ça ne va pas trop. Cet été on a eu un gros accrochage. Mes parents commençaient à... tu sais, ils faisaient des projets pour mon futur maintenant que j'arrive en septième année et... enfin, je leur ai dit que leurs projets ne me plaisaient pas et que je voulais faire quelque chose par moi-même. Alors ils m'ont posés un ultimatum : je faisais ce qu'ils me demandaient ou ils me déshéritaient. »

Je suis encore furieuse mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de compatir à son histoire. Jayce et ses parents... toute une affaire ! Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? Je me le demande. Ce n'était pas le cas avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Et je crois que Jayce est arrivé à un point de non retour. Il veut vraiment construire son avenir tout seul, je le sais il m'en parle dès qu'il le peut.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? » Je lui demande en me calmant.

Il émet un petit rire gêné, se racle la gorge, et tout en regardant ses pieds il m'avoue :

« Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai envie de que tu me vois comme un paumé ? Je n'ai plus mon héritage, et je n'ai aucun projet pour l'instant... je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire, c'est ça le pire dans l'histoire. Je ne veux pas de l'aide de mes parents mais moi-même je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

_Jayce... tu crois que je m'intéresse à toi pour ton argent ? Je soupire avec un sourire moqueur. Tu trouveras ce que tu veux faire, tu as toute une année pour ça ! Et puis même si tu ne trouves pas, tu feras en fonction de tes goûts. Tu trouveras, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça. Mais tu aurais dû venir me voir, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyé une seule lettre pendant un mois...

_J'ai passé mon été au Chaudron Baveur, je ne voulais pas rester avec mes parents. Tom était là lui aussi, il passe toutes ses vacances ici comme il ne veut pas retourner dans son orphelinat donc... J'avais besoin de m'isoler, tu comprends.

_Et tu décides de t'isoler avec _Tom_ ? Je réplique sans comprendre.

_Kim... ne prend pas ce ton, j'avais envie de réfléchir et de faire le vide. Il fallait que je sois avec quelqu'un comme Tom. Il me comprend tu sais, et il m'aide à me trouver.

_Sans blague. Il est merveilleux ce Tom, en plus de proposer son aide pour nos examens, il fait du social. Décidément, il a beaucoup de qualités.

_Tu vois ! S'énerve Jayce. Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne comprends jamais rien ! C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venu te voir ! Tu m'aurais dit de me réconcilier avec mes parents, et tu ne m'aurais pas lâché ! »

Ma respiration s'arrête.

« Qu-quoi ? Tu trouves que je t'étouffe ?

_Mais non ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu aurais voulu m'aider à trouver ma voie mais je veux la trouver tout seul.

_Tu sais, tout le monde a besoin d'aide à un moment ou à un autre.

_Oui, et de l'aide j'en ai reçu plus que je n'en avais besoin ! »

Je me tais. Bon, je crois que je ne pourrais rien rajouter. Jayce a passé deux mois à se forger cette idée idiote et je crois savoir d'où elle vient... Mon regard tombe instantanément sur Tom. « Il est fourbe » m'avait un jour dit Lucy. Et comment ! Elle avait totalement raison. J'aurais dû prendre mes précautions, mais ce n'est pas que maintenant que je me rends compte que j'ai été stupide.

De retour chez moi, je fais les cent pas dans la maison. Ma mère est chez une amie qui voudrait lui commander un portrait d'elle. Et Carter travaille comme d'habitude, il a d'ailleurs beaucoup à faire en ce moment pour la campagne de Seb Bonham qui souhaiterait être élu directeur du département des Aurors. Cependant, il y a des rumeurs qui circulent comme quoi les Aurors voudraient choisir eux-mêmes leur directeur.

Je déambule dans tous les couloirs de chez moi. Didi doit être en train de nettoyer l'argenterie, c'est sa corvée du jeudi. Je continue le long des couloirs et m'arrête finalement devant la cage des serpents. Comme lorsque j'étais petite, je m'assois en m'adossant contre le mur opposé et contemple les serpents qui ondulent entre les branches. Il y a Odilon, le préféré de ma mère, qui tapote sa tête contre la vitre. Je pense qu'il aimerait sortir. Apophyse arrive en sifflant et grimpe le long d'un tronc pour aller se nicher à l'intérieur. C'est sa cachette favorite.

Au fond, je vois Nagini qui ne bouge pas comme toujours. C'est la plus grosse de tous. Elle a l'air dangereuse mais ne bouge jamais du fond de la cage. Elle se terre toujours dans ce coin, sans bouger et sans siffler. Elle ne bouge que pour manger, et dans ces cas-là elle saute presque sur la nourriture de façon agressive. Aucun autre reptile n'ose la défier quand elle a choisi quel morceau elle allait manger.

Je me rapproche de la vitre qui me sépare d'eux et tapote mon doigt dessus. Nagini ne bouge pas mais ses yeux me fixent avec insistance. J'aimerais bien qu'elle vienne vers moi. Comme elle l'avait fait pour Tom... La colère monte en moi. Il m'a tout pris, même mes serpents. Il réussi à tout ! Il séduit tout le monde même Nagini. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas ?

Il a commencé par Cygnus, puis moi, Lestrange et Mulciber, Druella, Jayce, et à la fin de l'année presque toute la maison Serpentard était à ses pieds. Cette ascension me fait peur. Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi mais elle me fait peur. Il y a quelque chose de malsain dans cette ascension. Tom est le centre d'attention de tout le monde, ils sont trop à son service. Ils obéissent toujours à ses ordres, il est autoritaire et froid...

Odilon se retire et s'en va loin au fin fond de la cage en répondant aux sifflements de certains. Je vois sa belle peau verte disparaître derrière les feuillages. Cette cage ressemble un peu à une jungle. En tout cas, le paysage est identique.

Nagini ne bouge toujours pas. Je repense alors à ce que m'avait révélé Didi. Tom parle aux serpents. « Il est Fourchelang. » J'observe Nagini et l'interroge mentalement : « Alors c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes lui et pas moi ? » J'aimerais qu'elle puisse entendre mes pensées.

Ma mère adore les serpents, elle s'est fait faire un portrait avec Odilon entourée autour d'elle. Pourtant, malgré sa passion pour ces reptiles, elle ne parle pas le Fourchelang. « Le seul sorcier connu qui parlait Fourchelang était Salazar Serpentard. » Avait dit Didi.

Mes soupçons renaissent. Je ne sais pas si c'est la colère qui parle comme le dirait Druella, mais de nouveau je commence à trouver que Tom ferait un parfait suspect. Non, en fait je dois penser cela parce que je suis frustrée... Pourtant... Et si ? Si c'était vraiment lui ?

Il parle Fourchelang, et Mimi a dit que le garçon qu'elle avait entendu parler ne parlait pas notre langue. Elle n'a peut-être pas compris ce qu'il disait parce que justement il parlait le Fourchelang ? Mais pourquoi serait-il venu en parlant Fourchelang ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

Imaginons que je veuille tuer quelqu'un, pourquoi est-ce que je m'embêterai à parler une langue inconnue ? Qui de plus, pourrait me trahir car le Fourchelang n'est pas un don très répandu. Et ce n'est pas considéré comme un don qu'il faille admirer. Pourquoi vouloir me trahir en parlant cette langue alors ?

Quelque chose me manque dans ce puzzle. Je sens que je n'y suis pas encore. Et puis, je ne dois pas écarter toutes les autres possibilités. Après tout, Tom pourrait très bien être innocent même si tout l'accuse. Ce serait comme Hagrid. Il était là le soir du meurtre, il a une passion pour les créatures bizarres, et il élevait une Accromantule ! Tout le désigne et pourtant je sais qu'il est innocent, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en suis convaincue. Depuis le début, je le sais. C'est pour cette raison que je ne dois pas tirer trop de conclusions hâtives. Tom est peut-être un Fourchelang mais cela ne fait pas de lui un meurtrier. De toute façon, pourquoi aurait-il voulu faire du mal à Mimi ?

A mon avis, je devrais également élargir ma liste de suspects aux élèves qui se moquaient de Mimi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était le sujet de moqueries des élèves de son année. A l'époque elle était en deuxième année, ce qui voudrait dire que mes suspects sont maintenant en quatrième année.

Lestrange et Mulciber ? Ils l'ont déjà maltraité, je les avais surpris. Et ils ne sont pas connus pour être des élèves modèles. Piouf ! Il y a tant de possibilités ! Je ne sais pas par où commencer...

* * *

Le jour de la rentrée, je découvre sans aucune surprise que Tom a été nommé Préfet-en-chef. Mon grand-père m'en avait touché quelques mots pendant les vacances. Je ne m'y étais pas spécialement opposée même si cette idée ne me réjouit pas vraiment... J'observe Deborah Hester et Tom, nos deux Préfets-en-chef et je songe intérieurement que ce duo est le pire qui pouvait être composé. Tous les deux se cherchent un billet d'entrée dans la société, tout le monde le sait. Deborah essaie d'approcher tout le monde, elle est présente aux soirées caritatives et sa famille fait tout pour s'intégrer maintenant qu'ils viennent d'amasser une petite fortune.

Pendant le banquet, mon grand-père rappelle à tout le monde les règles de vie à Poudlard et nous souhaite à tous de réussir nos examens de fin d'année. En disant cela, il m'adresse un regard appuyé. Oui, cette année c'est ma dernière année. La dernière ligne droite vers les Aspics.

Je regarde un peu le décor autour de moi. La Grande Salle est toujours aussi chaleureuse et accueillante. Rien n'a changé depuis ma première année ici. Je n'ai pas envie de grandir, je voudrais rester une élève pour toujours. Et si je redoublais ? Je pourrais rater mes Aspics et redoubler, non ? Mais ce ne serait pas pareil sans mes amis.

Lucy, la première que j'ai connue parce que nos parents se connaissaient déjà bien avant. Nous avons partagé la même enfance pratiquement. Nous sommes toutes les deux enfants uniques, et peut-être le fait d'avoir grandi ensemble nous a permis d'avoir une sœur. Lucy fait partie de ma famille. Ma mère l'adore, et ses parents m'adorent aussi. Nous n'avons aucune gêne à nous rendre visite à l'improviste. A chaque fois, c'est comme si l'une de nous rentrait chez elle pour passer un peu de temps en famille.

Il y a également Cygnus et Jayce. Eux aussi je les ai connus durant mon enfance. Nous étions le quatuor infernal. Les quatre enfants de quatre grandes familles, tout était réuni pour que nous nous retrouvions. Quelque part, je crois au destin. Je crois que tout ceci était écrit d'avance, que ça devait arriver. Jayce et Cygnus sont plus que des meilleurs amis, ils sont des frères tout comme Lucy et moi. Tous les moments que nous avons passé ensemble durant notre enfance ne sont que des bons souvenirs. Je me rappellerai toujours la fois où Cygnus m'a avoué se sentir plus proche de nous que de son propre frère, Alphard avec qui il ne s'est jamais entendu, et de sa sœur, Walburga. Oui, nous sommes une famille peut-être pas de sang mais nous sommes tout de même une famille.

Druella a ensuite été la dernière de notre bande que j'ai rencontrée. Elle venait déjà aux soirées caritatives mais nous ne lui avions jamais parlé parce que nous étions un quatuor très soudé. Mais je connaissais très bien ses parents, en particulier Mr. Rosier. Je l'ai toujours admiré pour une raison qui m'échappe. Peut-être parce qu'il me rappelait mon père un peu… Il a le même nez fin que mon père et le sourire de quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il dit. Pourtant, ce n'est que lors de ma première année à Poudlard que j'ai connu Druella personnellement. Elle avait de la répartie mieux que toutes les autres pétasses, et elle avait aussi un petit côté peste que Lucy et moi avons tout de suite adopté. Disons-le, toutes les trois nous nous sommes comportées comme de véritables pestes tout au long de nos années. Nous avions notre groupe d'amis, et le simple fait de s'appeler Van Hallerberry faisait briller les yeux des autres élèves. Alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

Et puis maintenant, il y a Tom. Même si je ne le considère plus comme un ami, il est évident que je l'ai considéré ainsi à un moment de ma scolarité. D'ailleurs, je me souviendrais toujours de la première fois où je l'ai rencontré.

C'était lors de la cérémonie à la répartition. Le professeur Dumbledore avait appelé Tom Jedusor en lui adressant un sourire qui m'avait tout de suite fait comprendre qu'il l'avait rencontré auparavant. Et je savais pourquoi. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder la façon dont était habillé Tom pour le deviner. Il était habillé comme tous les garçons moldus de son âge. A cette époque, Lucy et moi avions passé notre temps à critiquer ses vêtements en pouffant de rire jusqu'à ce que le Choixpeau l'envoie à Serpentard sans la moindre hésitation. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que nous avions cessé de ricaner.

« Lui ? Un élève de Serpentard ? Je m'étais exclamée plus que surprise.

_Chiche de lui parler dès que nous serons assise à cette table. » M'avait lancé Lucy avec un rictus.

Il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps pour rejoindre la maison Serpentard à nous aussi. Tom était assis depuis un petit moment et il semblait extrêmement attentif à tout ce qu'il voyait. Il n'avait cessé de nous décrypter pendant tout le repas comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose chez nous. Il avait d'ailleurs mis un moment à répondre à Cygnus quand celui-ci lui avait demandé comment il s'appelait. J'en avais alors profité pour lui demander d'où il venait en adressant à Lucy un regard qui signifiait : « Tu vois ? Je suis chiche de lui parler ! »

Il n'avait pas manqué ce regard entre nous et aussitôt ses yeux m'avaient fixé d'une intense colère à vous en donner des frissons. J'avais déglutis et baissée inconsciemment la tête, intimidée.

Tom avait un visage déjà charmant à cette époque. On sentait émané de lui une beauté qui lui allait lui donner ce joli visage qu'il a aujourd'hui. Mais son regard... un regard si froid, si dur. Il ne souriait pas, ne laissait paraître rien comme émotion. Il ne parlait à pratiquement personne mais nous observait. Tous. Il nous regardait attentivement en essayant de comprendre sans doute les logiques de notre monde.

Je me souviens parfaitement m'être demandée à plusieurs reprises pendant ce premier banquet, ce qui avait pu pousser un enfant de onze ans à avoir un regard si sévère, si concentré. Une chose était certaine, il n'était pas comme nous. Je l'avais compris dès le début, et Lucy l'avait immédiatement condamné en lui attribuant toute une série d'adjectifs : « flippant », « glauque », « effrayant », etc.

La première fois qu'il avait parlé, il s'était adressé à un élève de septième année sans aucune gêne ni rien. Il ne semblait en aucun cas intimidé par ceux qui étaient plus âgés que lui. Il avait demandé d'où venaient les noms de nos maisons. Sa question nous semblait à tous terriblement stupide mais pour lui, si concentré et si attentif à la réponse donné par l'élève, cela semblait être quelque chose de primordial à savoir.

« Ce sont les fondateurs de cette école, lui avait-il expliqué. Tu appartiens à la maison de Salazar Serpentard, sans doute le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

_Le plus grand sorcier... » Avait-il répété d'une voix mystérieuse.

Sa voix était douce et à la fois très froide. C'était une voix qui m'avait surprise la première fois que je l'avais entendu. C'était une voix qu'on n'oubliait pas...

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris sur votre temps pour lire ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :)


	14. La Dame Grise

_Et voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :) Personnellement, je trouve qu'il manque un truc à celui-là... je ne sais pas quoi mais quelque chose me dérange avec. Bref, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. _

_En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**14**

**La Dame Grise**

Je me réveille en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, tirée du sommeil par un cauchemar. Dans mon rêve, Tom découvre l'Accromantule d'Hagrid et... c'est à ce moment que je me suis réveillée. Je me suis réveillée avant de voir Tom lever sa baguette sur Hagrid.

Je sens encore mon cœur qui bat dans ma poitrine. Je me lève et vais dans la salle de bain me mettre un peu d'eau sur la figure. Je suis en sueur, et ce n'est que lorsque l'eau dégouline de mon visage que je me rends compte combien j'avais chaud.

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar comme les autres. Celui-ci était différent dans le sens où tout paraissait réel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ça. D'ordinaire, je rêve de mes souvenirs qui se déforment lors de mes cauchemars. Mais cette scène là, je n'y ai jamais assisté. Je sais qu'elle a eu lieu puisque je sais que Tom a surpris Hagrid avec l'Accromantule. Mais… je n'y étais pas et dans mon cauchemar c'est comme si j'avais souvenir de cette scène.

Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ce moment tout en allant me recoucher. Ce cauchemar ne ressemble à aucun des autres cauchemars que j'ai l'habitude de faire. C'est presque cela qui m'inquiète le plus...

Le lendemain matin, je me sens épuisée. Ma nuit mouvementée ne m'a pas permise de me reposer. A chaque instant où je commençais à glisser vers le sommeil, je me sentais repartir dans mon cauchemar.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Me demande Lucy d'une voix étouffée par le dentifrice.

_Ça va, j'ai juste mal dormi.

_Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

Je lui raconte mon rêve en même temps qu'elle se rince la bouche avec un gobelet. Elle m'écoute attentivement et après mon récit me suggère :

« Tu sais, peut-être que tu as juste fait un rêve différent parce que tu changes. Ça peut arriver. Tu grandi et tes peurs ne sont plus les mêmes. »

Je hausse les épaules à moitié convaincue. Certes, je ne fais plus de cauchemars sur des monstres velus qui se cachent sous mon lit, mais je reste persuadée que ce rêve était différent.

* * *

Lors du cours de Potion, le professeur Slughorn nous apprend à préparer du Polynectar, dont il nous interdit formellement de nous servir un jour.

« Ce n'est jamais une expérience très réjouissante. » Ajoute-t-il avec un rire tout à fait ridicule.

Tandis que je m'occupe de mon chaudron qui n'arrive pas à bouillir comme je le souhaiterais, Druella et Cygnus se bécotent devant moi sans avoir l'air de remarquer qu'ils sont en public. Je finis par toussoter, gênée de voir les mains de Cygnus se balader sur le corps de Druella. Elle m'adresse un sourire d'excuse en rougissant comme une dinde.

Mon regard glisse ensuite vers Jayce qui travaille sur sa potion consciencieusement. Comme toujours, Jayce est très rigoureux en potion. Je le vois peser ses ingrédients au milligramme près avec concentration. Je souris toute seule, contente de le voir si absorbé par son travail. Ça ne peut que lui faire du bien, il se change les idées.

En même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Jayce ferait un excellent Potionniste comme mon père. Il est très rigoureux, et il a toujours d'excellentes notes dans cette matière voire des notes parfaites. De toute façon, Jayce est un très bon élève, je ne doute absolument pas qu'il réussira à trouver sa voie. Il doit juste être patient.

Je croise soudainement le regard de Tom qui vient emplir mon champ de vision. Il a l'air de me décrypter du regard comme s'il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose. Ma nuit mouvementée me revient alors à l'esprit, mon cauchemar surgit dans mes pensées. Je décide de détourner immédiatement le regard. J'ai rêvé de Tom en tant qu'assassin, c'est... bizarre. Le pire est que j'ai l'impression qu'il le sait.

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Pense à autre chose, Kim ! Il ne peut tout de même pas entrer dans ton esprit comme ça ? Je sais qu'il est Légilimens mais l'an dernier il m'avait dit qu'il ne pouvait entrer dans les esprits des autres que lorsqu'il était à côté d'eux. Et s'il avait trouvé le moyen d'augmenter son pouvoir ?

En sortant du cours de potion, j'aurais bien envie de me réfugier dans les bras de Jayce mais celui-ci s'empresse d'aller rejoindre Tom et Cygnus et les trois garçons s'éloignent en discutant. Je reste au milieu du couloir à les regarder. Au fond de moi, je suis blessée de me retrouver reléguée au second plan. Jayce ne m'accorde plus autant de temps, j'ai la sensation qu'il ne tient plus autant à moi.

Lucy m'interroge du regard tout en désignant la silhouette de Jayce qui disparaît petit à petit. Je décide de ne pas répondre. Je passe devant elle en faisant comme si ça ne m'atteignait pas. De toute façon, il va bien finir par revenir !

Je repense aux règles que nous avions mises en place au début de notre relation. Premièrement, chacun peut faire ce qu'il veut, il n'y a aucune contrainte. Deuxièmement, aucune jalousie n'est admise. Troisièmement, on se dit tout pour justement être toujours au clair et ne jamais être jaloux.

Voilà, ce sont nos trois règles de base, ce sont elles qui ont structurées notre couple. Mais je n'ai plus l'impression de les respecter. Je me suis éloignée de ces trois règles il y a déjà bien longtemps. Je n'accepte pas quand Jayce ne me parle plus pendant plusieurs jours, et je n'accepte pas qu'il traîne avec Tom. En clair, je suis jalouse et j'aimerais lui imposer des limites.

J'inspire profondément avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe pour le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'est décidé, je vais revenir vers ces règles. Je vais les respecter. Notre couple marchait beaucoup mieux quand je les respectais. Peut-être que notre couple pourrait à nouveau fonctionner si je me remettais dans le droit chemin ?

Durant tout le cours, je ne fais que regarder Jayce avec Tom et Cygnus. Tom est devant, eux derrière comme deux gardes du corps et cela me révolte. Mon Jayce n'est pas un garde du corps !

Du calme, Kim ! Jayce est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il veut après tout. Il peut se débrouiller sans toi. Oui, il faut que je lui donne un peu plus d'espace. Cela fait presque deux ans que nous sommes ensembles, alors peut-être que Jayce a l'impression d'avoir besoin d'un peu plus de liberté.

J'essaie pour la suite du cours de ne plus faire attention aux trois garçons et de me concentrer sur ce que le professeur nous apprend. Après tout c'est ce que je suis censée faire !

A la fin du cours, je monte avec Lucy pour me rendre à la bibliothèque afin de commencer mes recherches sur une plante que nous allons étudier en Botanique la semaine prochaine. Sur le chemin, Lucy me pose des questions sur Jayce. « Ça va entre vous ? », « Pourquoi il ne vient pas vers toi ? », etc. Des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas envie de répondre.

En arrivant au deuxième étage, mon regard se pose sur les toilettes de Mimi. J'aurais encore quelques questions à lui poser... Mais je sens que Lucy n'a vraiment pas envie de s'arrêter. J'irai lui rendre visite une autre fois.

« Pourquoi tu regardais les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ? M'interroge-t-elle.

_Mimi Geignarde ? Je répète en fronçant les sourcils.

_Oui, c'est le surnom que tout le monde lui donne. Tu ne l'avais encore jamais entendu ? Pourtant tout le monde en parle.

_Elle est morte parce qu'on se moquait d'elle, je lui fais remarquer sévèrement.

_Je sais bien, mais il faut dire qu'elle est toujours en train de se plaindre même morte. »

Je décide de ne pas répondre. Lucy a de toute façon sa propre manière de penser, je ne pourrai pas la changer. Elle est têtue et risquerait de se braquer si je commence à m'énerver contre elle.

Nous sommes presque arrivées à l'étage de la bibliothèque et nos jambes commencent à fatiguer. Je souffle tout en montant les étages, j'ai vraiment besoin de reprendre le quidditch ! En arrivant au palier supérieur, je surprends Tom qui s'enfonce dans le couloir. Un couloir dans lequel il n'a rien à faire. Ici, c'est l'étage des Serdaigle. Voir un Serpentard rodé par ici, c'est comme imaginer un Gryffondor dans les cachots. Ce mystère autour de Tom pique ma curiosité et j'échange un regard avec Lucy. Elle aussi semble intriguée.

« On le suit ? » Je lui propose.

Elle ne peut pas refuser à une proposition aussi alléchante. Cette idée me rappelle notre première année lorsque nous nous amusions à suivre les élèves suspects, autrement dit les loosers. Une fois, nous avions même surpris un de ces élèves qui se branlait dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, celles qui sont désormais hantées par Mimi. Je me demande ce qu'elle penserait si un élève venait se branler dans les toilettes où elle a élu domicile…

Lucy et moi nous éloignons discrètement de la bibliothèque pour nous lancer à la poursuite de Tom. Je m'assure de toujours garder une distance respectable entre lui et nous. Nous nous cachons de temps en temps derrière des gargouilles, le temps de voir Tom prendre de l'avance.

Dissimulées dans un coin, nous observons Tom s'arrêter au milieu du couloir. J'échange de nouveau un regard avec Lucy. Décidément, il est très étrange et encore plus mystérieux que je ne le pensais. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait par ici ? Que cherche-t-il dans ce couloir ?

Soudain, le fantôme de Serdaigle la Dame Grise apparaît. Lucy se met sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir, j'en fais de même. Mais je ne vois rien derrière la crinière de Lucy. Je la pousse un peu sur le côté pour voir ce que Tom fabrique avec la Dame Grise. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise qu'elle vienne se présenter à lui, elle est d'ordinaire très timide. Elle n'adresse la parole qu'à peu d'élèves de Serdaigle, jamais à un élève de Serpentard. Etrange…

Lucy est encore dans mon champ de vision, je décide de la pousser encore pour arriver à voir quelque chose. Je tends l'oreille pour écouter la conversation mais je n'entends rien. Je me penche encore en percevant des morceaux de syllabes que je n'arrive pas à assembler. Lucy me pousse pour voir ce que fabrique Tom et... je tombe et m'étale sur le sol. Su-per.

Lucy écarquille des yeux effrayés en lançant à Tom un regard gêné. Je ne sais plus où me mettre sous son regard foudroyant. Euh... je crois qu'il veut me tuer.

La Dame Grise a disparu juste après avoir entendu le vacarme produit par ma chute. Et Tom n'a pas l'air d'apprécier... Je pense qu'il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'occasion d'adresser la parole à la Dame Grise... Peut-être venons-nous de ruiner sa seule chance ?

Il s'avance jusqu'à nous avec un regard flamboyant. Lucy m'aide à me relever et nous reculons de quelques pas. Mes jambes se mettent à trembler alors que le regard de Tom vire au rouge. Au rouge ? Encore cette couleur étrange !?

Il s'avance encore. Je n'ose même pas lui tourner le dos pour détaler. Mon cœur se met à battre à tout rompre. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Il se plante finalement devant nous avec un rictus. Il est apparemment ravi de voir combien il nous fait trembler. Tom adore l'effet qu'il a sur nous, ça se voit. Sa colère a fait place à la satisfaction. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut se réjouir d'être effrayant.

« Vous m'espionnez ? Nous demande-t-il d'une voix très douce, trop douce.

_Non, non, je réponds. On... on se baladait. On n'a pas souvent l'occasion de venir dans cette partie du château et comme c'est notre dernière année, on se disait que...

_Dégagez ! » Nous ordonne-t-il à nouveau froid et colérique.

On ne se le fait pas redire une deuxième fois. Nous détalons toutes les deux en vitesse et entrons dans la bibliothèque, essoufflées. La bibliothécaire nous lance un regard sévère, elle n'a pas l'air de nous apprécier. Elle n'apprécie personne de toute façon.

Lucy et moi nous réfugions dans les rayons pour nous laisser tomber au sol, adossées contre un mur. On soupire encore et puis, on ne peut s'empêcher de rire. C'était quand même excitant cette petite filature. J'avoue m'être bien amusée à suivre ce mystérieux jeune homme.

« On devrait remettre ça, suggère Lucy encore essoufflée.

_Si tu veux mourir, vas-y ! J'ai bien cru qu'on allait y rester !

_Tu vois, je te l'avais dit : il est flippant. Le mec le plus glauque que je n'ai jamais vu !

_Je te crois, j'en ai fait l'expérience. Il est complètement terrifiant ! »

Nous sommes toutes les deux prises d'un frisson au même moment. Et puis de nouveau, nous nous mettons à rire. Nous avons vraiment l'air ridicule, étalées au milieu du rayon des livres d'Histoire de la Magie.

* * *

Je me réveille encore une fois en sursaut. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bordel ? Encore un affreux cauchemar ! Cette fois, il s'agissait de Jayce qui s'éloignait de moi pour rejoindre Tom. Je me lève et vais me rafraîchir le visage tout en songeant que ces rêves ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être maître de mon esprit dans ces cauchemars. Ça ressemble plutôt à des hallucinations, des visions ou je ne sais quoi d'autre... !

Dehors, la neige commence déjà à tomber. Je colle mon front contre la vitre de notre dortoir tout en m'asseyant par terre. J'ai un peu froid mais ça va, je suis bien contre la vitre. J'observe les flocons tombés en masse pour recouvrir le sol d'un épais tapis blanc. Cela m'apaise de les regarder. C'est si calme dehors, contrairement à mon cœur qui tambourine dans ma poitrine.

Tout en regardant la neige tombée, je songe au Noël dernier. C'était à cette période que tout avait commencé à se briser entre Jayce et moi. J'espère que ce Noël-ci se passera mieux. Je voudrais tellement retrouver mon couple comme avant.

Je m'enveloppe dans mes bras. Jayce me manque. Je me sens triste quand je ne suis pas avec lui. En ce moment, je suis totalement invisible. Je n'existerais pas, ce serait la même chose ! Jayce ne fait aucun effort pour nous tandis que j'essaie de nous faire remonter la pente. Je soupire en silence tout en enfouissant mon visage dans mes bras. Je ferme les yeux et me remémore tous les bons souvenirs que nous avons eus. Quand est-ce que tu vas me revenir ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne pourrais plus sortir. Je voudrais te garder près de moi tout le temps pour être sûre que tu ne m'échapperas pas.

J'ai l'impression que mes efforts ne payent pas. Voilà bientôt deux mois que je fais des efforts pour ne plus l'étouffer. Je lui laisse de l'espace, j'essaie de ne pas être jalouse quand je le vois partir avec Tom même si c'est dur. Le soir, nous n'avons presque plus de conversation dans la salle commune. Il refuse de me parler, je le sens. Il ne veut pas me raconter sa journée, il se contente de m'écouter mais je n'ai pas très envie de parler en ce moment. Alors nos discussions dans la salle commune deviennent de plus en plus rares. Je sens Jayce m'échapper...

Et j'ai la désagréable impression que le temps passe à une vitesse phénoménale. Nous voilà bientôt à Noël. Je ne sais pas si c'est le stresse des Aspics, mais je sens que tout m'échappe. Le temps m'échappe totalement. Je ne le vois pas passer et au fur et à mesure la date des Aspics se rapproche. J'ai peur.

Je suis terrifiée par tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je ne contrôle plus rien, c'est très désagréable. Je voudrais redevenir comme avant, je voudrais revenir en arrière à l'époque où tout était si bien, avant le meurtre de Mimi...

Je frissonne, j'ai la chair de poule maintenant que je commence à avoir froid. Je resserre mon étreinte autour de moi en imaginant les bras de Jayce. Je pose ma tête contre la vitre et tente de faire le vide en fermant les yeux.

Je me réveille le lendemain, frigorifiée. Je n'ai pas bougé, je me suis endormie contre la vitre. La première chose que je remarque c'est qu'il neige encore.

« J'adore quand le parc est blanc ! » S'exclame Noreen Croupton en sautant de son lit.

Lucy et Druella s'approchent de moi avec des mines inquiètes. Je me redresse en affirmant que tout va bien même si elles ne me croient pas. Je ne veux pas les ennuyer avec mes cauchemars, je suis sûre que ça va bien finir par s'arrêter. Ce ne sont que des mauvais rêves après tout.

Pour le week-end qui précède les vacances de Noël, Druella a décidé de profiter au maximum de Cygnus – qui compte rester collé aux basques de Tom. Mais cela n'a pas l'air de déplaire à Druella.

Lucy, elle, compte aller tenir compagnie à Sonny Gamp. Depuis sa rupture avec Deborah Hester, cette dernière a fait circuler une rumeur comme quoi Sonny serait précoce... Bon, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être comme Jayce vous me direz.

Quand on parle du loup ! Celui-ci arrive vers moi, beau comme un prince, les cheveux totalement emmêlés, la chemise froissée, et le sourire aux lèvres. Je sens mon cœur raté un battement alors que je me mets à sourire comme une idiote. Finalement, il vient vers moi ! Je me loge dans ses bras, trop heureuse de l'avoir pour moi pendant un petit moment. Je m'accroche à sa chemise, je ne veux plus le quitter. Ses bras m'ont manqué, j'aurais bien eu besoin d'eux pour me réconforter cette nuit.

« Je te manque à ce point ? Ricane-t-il.

_Crétin, tu le sais ! Je lui lance sans me détacher de lui et je savoure son odeur de savon et sa main dans mes cheveux.

_Pardon, me murmure-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mes cheveux. Mais je te propose de passer la journée ensemble au Trois Balais. Tom nous... »

Je cesse d'écouter à partir de ce moment-là. Comment ça Tom ? Pourquoi il vient s'immiscer dans notre conversation ? Non, reste encore avec moi Jayce et rien qu'avec moi ! Je resserre mon étreinte autour de son cou. Il passe alors ses mains autour de ma taille et m'embrasse dans la nuque. Il a dû sentir que je manquais d'affection. Je le remercie intérieurement d'être attentif.

« Désolé, mais tu sais Druella vient avec Cygnus donc je pensais que ça pourrait nous faire une sortie tous ensemble pour notre dernier week-end.

_Moui... au moins, j'espère qu'on passera plus de temps pendant les vacances. »

Il détourne le regard, gêné. Il se trahit complètement quand il passe sa main derrière sa nuque avec un sourire nerveux. Quoi ? Je le dévisage du regard. Cette fois c'en est trop ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour attirer son attention plus de quinze secondes ? Il ne veut pas passer son Noël avec moi !?

« En fait, j'ai décidé de rester ici pendant les vacances, m'avoue-t-il me lançant son sourire pour lequel j'aurais fondu si je n'étais pas furieuse.

_Tu rigoles, là ? Tu ne vas pas rentrer chez toi ? Tu vas rester ici pendant les deux semaines de vacances... ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux rester avec Tom c'est ça ? »

Il hausse les épaules nerveusement. J'inspire profondément pour ne pas hurler.

« Jayce... tu sais qu'on ne se voit pas beaucoup, voire rarement ? J'avais espéré que nous passerions plus de temps pendant les vacances pour rattraper un peu le temps perdu.

_Écoute, tu sais très bien qu'avec mes parents... depuis cet été, je n'ai plus envie de les revoir. J'ai passé mon été au Chaudron Baveur avec Tom qui ne voulait pas aller dans son orphelinat. Tu comprends, on va rester ensemble à Poudlard. On a le même problème alors...

_Ouh là ! Non, Jayce, non ! Vous n'êtes absolument pas pareils ! Tu as des problèmes familiaux, et lui a des problèmes... d'ordre psychotique, enfin… comme son orphelinat n'était pas digne de lui !

_Kim, s'il te plaît essaie de comprendre... ! Soupire-t-il.

_C'est ce que je fais depuis le début de cette année ! Je te laisse de l'espace pour « te trouver », je ne dis rien quand tu ne m'attends pas le soir dans la salle commune pour qu'on discute. Je te laisse avec Tom parce que j'essaie de comprendre ! Depuis le début c'est ce que je fais ! Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que tu le remarques... C'est toi qui ne fais pas d'efforts. »

Il ne répond pas. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas accepté d'objection parce que je crois avoir suffisamment donné pour notre couple. Il est temps qu'il s'y mette s'il y tient vraiment. J'attends sa réponse de pied ferme prête à attaquer au premier reproche mais Jayce baisse la tête. Finalement, derrière sa tignasse de cheveux blonds il marmonne :

« Alors je crois qu'on devrait arrêter. »

Je cligne des yeux. Quoi ? Non ! Je ne veux pas arrêter, non, non, non ! Il n'a pas le droit de me dire ça, pas après tout ce que j'ai fais !

« Ne dis pas ça, on va trouver une solution, je le coupe sévèrement.

_Non, je ne pourrais pas changer, pas maintenant. Je suis désolé, Kim. Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête tout.

_Arrête, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare ! Je lui dis et ma voix se brise par la même occasion.

_Je le sais, mais tu vois bien qu'on ne fait que se disputer depuis un bon bout de temps. Et puis je n'ai la tête à ça. »

Je hoche la tête lentement sans pouvoir donner une autre réponse. Je l'entends soupirer. Je ne peux même pas le regarder sinon je vais pleurer.

« C'est mieux pour nous deux. » Me souffle-t-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Puis il s'éloigne et je comprends que c'est réellement fini. Sans même le regarder partir, j'ai son image en tête. Je le vois partir comme... comme dans mon cauchemar. Il s'éloigne pour aller vers Tom. Je l'ai perdu.

Je fonce me réfugier dans les cachots tout en pleurant de rage. J'en veux au monde entier ! C'est à cause de tout ce qui nous arrive que nous ne sommes plus ensemble ! Pourquoi Mimi est-elle morte dans les toilettes ? Pourquoi ais-je voulu apprendre la magie noire ? Pourquoi les parents de Jayce veulent le former à leur image ? Pourquoi !?

Je ne comprends pas ce qui nous est arrivé. Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Moi qui me croyais totalement indépendante en fait tout mon monde tournait autour de lui. Mon monde c'était lui, et bien plus que ça. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, tout s'effondre.

J'éprouve de la rage plus que de la tristesse. C'est parce que nous serions encore ensemble si Tom n'avait pas existé. Depuis le début il sème le trouble dans mon couple et maintenant il a réussi à le briser. Tout arrive à cause de lui !

Je frappe du poing contre le mur froid et humide des cachots. J'aurais presque envie de le pulvériser. Aïe ! J'ai mal à mon poing... Je frappe le mur du pied, encore plus en colère contre lui. Puis je me remets à pleurer non seulement parce que j'ai mal à la main mais parce que j'ai mal à l'intérieur... C'est pire que le sortilège Doloris !

Le Baron Sanglant déambule dans les cachots. Quand il me croise, il hausse simplement un sourcil et puis passe son chemin. Il ne semble même pas surpris.

Je m'affale au sol et passe mes bras autour de mes jambes pour me donner un peu de réconfort. Seule dans l'obscurité des cachots je me rends compte que j'ai tout perdu.

* * *

Le soir durant le banquet, tout le monde rit. Je ne dis rien sauf pour demander que l'on passe les plats. Je n'ose même pas regarder Jayce et lui non plus apparemment. Je mange mon pudding qui a un goût fade dans ma bouche.

Druella raconte à Lucy la journée qu'elle a passé avec Cygnus, et... Tom. Apparemment, c'était super au Trois Balais. Ils se sont tous amusés. Lucy est restée à la bibliothèque avec Sonny.

Et moi je n'ai fait que déambuler dans les couloirs comme les fantômes. Je ne me sens d'ailleurs pas plus vivante qu'eux. Je peux être forte et résistante mais avec Jayce, c'est impossible. Ou plutôt sans Jayce...

« Tu veux encore du pudding ? » Me demande Lucy pour me distraire.

Elle a compris, je le vois. Elle sait que je ne suis plus avec Jayce. De toute façon, tout le monde devait s'en douter, ça n'a pas dû les surprendre. Noreen Croupton va s'en donner à cœur joie dans son journal. Je pourrais peut-être me défouler sur elle ?

Druella m'adresse un sourire réconfortant auquel j'essaie de répondre. Je refuse également la proposition de Lucy parce que je n'ai pas faim encore moins de pudding. Elle pose alors une main sur mon épaule qui me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Non, je ne pleurerai pas ici ! J'inspire profondément pour me ressaisir et ravaler mes larmes.

Après le banquet, je croise Hagrid en sortant de la Grande Salle. Il traîne derrière lui un gros sapin pour la décoration de Noël. En me voyant, il m'adresse un sourire auquel je tente de répondre.

« Ça ne va pas ?

_Si, si. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Je tire ma baguette et fais léviter l'énorme sapin sans aucun problème. Je m'étais attendue à ressentir le poids de l'arbre mais au contraire, c'est comme si je faisais léviter une plume. Je me suis vraiment améliorée en sortilèges même si je n'aime pas l'admettre, Tom m'a aidé. Hagrid, lui, ne voit pas d'un très bon œil cette force qui émane de ma magie.

« Ça va, je vais bien. Je persiste tout en tirant le sapin à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle.

_Tu es sûr ? Me questionne-t-il. Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas recommencé à traîner avec Jedusor ?

_Non, cette magie que tu vois là c'est mon œuvre et rien d'autre, plus de magie noire.

_Tu sais que j'en avais parlé au professeur Dumbledore... ? Depuis ce jour, il a Tom à l'œil. »

Je veux bien le croire. Derrière les airs joyeux et insouciant du professeur Dumbledore, je suis sûr qu'il se cache un grand sorcier très sage, même s'il passe son temps à chantonner dans son bureau... C'est peut-être sa manière à lui de réfléchir ?

« Alors, tu ne vas pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Me demande Hagrid tout en posant le sapin dans un coin de la Grande Salle.

_Euh... non, ça va je vais bien, ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il hoche la tête peu convaincu mais il a l'intelligence de ne pas insister. Je l'en remercie intérieurement. Je suis sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il compte faire pendant ses vacances lorsqu'on m'interpelle.

Tom.

Il m'attend pour la ronde des préfets. En plus, il est Préfet-en-chef donc je ne peux plus lui désobéir maintenant... Je m'excuse auprès d'Hagrid et pars avec Tom qui lance un mauvais regard à ce dernier.

Sur le chemin, nous ne disons rien. Je n'ai pas envie de parler et lui de toute façon ne parle pas souvent si on ne l'y invite pas. Je ne peux cependant pas m'empêcher de le guetter du regard pour essayer de déceler une trace de satisfaction. Il doit être content d'avoir brisé mon couple. Mais il ne laisse rien transparaître. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par remarquer mes petits coups d'œil, et me demande alors dédaigneux :

« Quoi ?

_Rien.

_Parle.

_Rien. »

Il inspire de frustration. Je souris fière de l'énerver. Je l'énerve tout le temps et ça me réjouis de voir quel impact j'ai sur lui. Peu de personne arrive à changer son expression impassible.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? M'interroge-t-il.

_Parce que. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel en serrant les dents. Je souris encore une fois. Moi aussi je suis capable de l'énerver. Je voudrais qu'il ressente la rage que j'ai ressentie lorsque Jayce m'a quitté ce matin.

Tom m'observe d'un regard suspicieux. Il essaie de comprendre ce que je suis en train de faire mais il ne semble pas trouver de réponse à ses questions. Je souris alors encore plus largement.

« Arrête ! M'ordonne-t-il.

_Arrêter quoi ? Je lance innocemment.

_Arrête, c'est tout. Ça m'énerve.

_Moi aussi tu sais.

_De quoi ?

_De quoi ? » Je répète en imitant sa voix par pure moquerie.

Son regard se remplit de rage. Il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup pour s'énerver à celui-là. Et pour en rajouter une couche, je lui adresse un sourire en coin moqueur. Il va exploser, je le vois dans son regard. Ses mains se crispent vers l'endroit où sa baguette est rangée. Tire-la et on verra. Je parie que mon grand-père, le directeur de Poudlard, serait ravi d'apprendre que tu as levé ta baguette sur sa petite-fille chérie.

Il semble comprendre ce qui l'attend si jamais il ose me blesser alors il laisse tomber sa main. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Encore une fois, même si tu m'as tout pris, je suis plus forte que toi. Parce qu'il y a au moins une chose que tu ne me prendras jamais : je suis une Van Hallerberry, et toi tu n'es qu'un Jedusor, on ne sait même pas d'où vient ton nom.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant sourire ? Me demande-t-il en me défiant du regard.

_Rien, juste ton attitude.

_Et qu'est-ce que je fais qui paraît si amusant ? »

Je hausse les épaules. Je vais le pousser à bout, il va craquer ! Ses doigts passent et repassent sur la bague qu'il porte comme s'il essayait de se défouler dessus.

« Tu me reproches quelque chose, c'est ça ? Devine-t-il en plissant les yeux.

_Va savoir !

_C'est à cause de Jayce ? »

Mon cœur rate un battement. J'avoue qu'il m'a surprise en perçant si rapidement la raison de mon comportement volontairement puéril. C'est à son tour de m'adresser un rictus moqueur tandis que la rage monte en moi.

« C'est ta faute ce qui s'est passé, je lui reproche.

_Ma faute !? S'étonne-t-il sérieusement.

_Tu as tout fait pour nous séparer.

_Moi ? Non, non. Je n'ai rien fait pour ça, tu le fais assez bien toute seule. »

La fureur m'agrippe les entrailles. Ma main se place automatiquement sur ma baguette. Il hausse un sourcil de défi. Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je comprends que si je lève ma baguette sur le chouchou des professeurs, mon temps à Poudlard se termine. Adieu les Aspics, je vais rejoindre Hagrid en tant que garde-chasse. Cela m'énerve encore plus.

« Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je savais que ça ne durerait pas. » Lance-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

Je reste scotchée. Il ose encore m'énerver !? Comment fait-il pour toujours trouver la chose pertinente à dire ? Je soupire.

« Alors, tu viens ou tu veux que je dise à Slug que tu ne fais ton devoir de préfète ? » Me lance-t-il avec un rictus.

Connard.

C'est tout ce que j'aurais envie de lui dire. Mais je décide de me taire en acceptant ma défaite sur cette bataille. Je le suis jusqu'au rendez-vous de tous les préfets où Deborah Hester donne déjà ses ordres. Elle nous dévisage lorsque nous arrivons. Apparemment, elle n'apprécie pas notre retard.

« J'ai failli attendre le Préfet-en-chef ! » Lance-t-elle agacée.

D'un regard, Tom l'a fait taire. Bouh ! Cette situation me ferait presque rire. J'aurais ris si ce n'était pas Tom.

Sonny me questionne du regard, il a l'air inquiet de me voir arriver avec Tom. Je lui réponds par un sourire rassurant.

Après avoir reçu ma zone de patrouille, je me rapproche de Sonny qui remet ses lunettes sur son nez pour me demander ce qui s'est passé, et pourquoi nous sommes arrivés en retard. Je commence alors à lui raconter ma querelle avec Tom. Il faut que je mette le plus de monde au courant. Je vais ruiner l'influence de Tom. C'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour le renvoyer d'où il vient, c'est-à-dire aux oubliettes ! Je compte bien reprendre ce qui m'appartenait avant qu'il ne débarque avec sa gueule d'ange et son charme pour conquérir le collège.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir pris sur votre temps pour lire ce chapitre ! :)_


	15. La légilimancie

Voilà le quinzième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**15**

**La Légilimancie**

Je me réveille en hurlant. Didi apparaît aussitôt à mon chevet avec un gant de toilette qu'il a préalablement passé sous l'eau froide. Il me l'applique sur le visage pour essuyer la sueur qui perle sur mon front. Cela va bientôt faire plusieurs semaines que je ne dors pas bien la nuit. Je ne fais que des cauchemars sans rien comprendre à ceux-ci.

Didi m'observe avec à la fois curiosité et inquiétude. Je vois dans ses sourcils froncés que lui non plus ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive. Il m'éponge encore le visage tandis que je reprends mon souffle. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. J'étais seule dans la Forêt Interdite et il y avait encore cette licorne que j'ai tuée l'an dernier. Et cette fois, je la tuais sans l'ombre d'un doute, juste par cruauté parce que j'avais envie de la tuer.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » Je demande à Didi qui s'assoit au bord de mon lit.

Il secoue la tête, interdit. Est-ce que je deviens folle ? Ces cauchemars me terrorisent de plus en plus, il faut qu'ils cessent. Je veux qu'ils cessent ! Je vais finir par perdre complètement la tête si ça continue.

« Rendormez-vous miss. Kim, me conseille Didi.

_Non ! Je hurle mortifiée à l'idée de me retrouver dans l'un de ces cauchemars.

_Je reste près de vous, je ne bouge pas.

_Non, je ne dormirais pas. »

Didi me regarde impuissant. Il voudrait savoir quoi faire pour m'aider. Je lui presse sa petite main si fort qu'il finit par grimacer. Je la relâche donc. Si Didi part, je serai toute seule dans le noir avec le souvenir de mes cauchemars. J'ai besoin de sa compagnie.

Il remonte la couverture sur moi, borde les coins et s'assoit à mes côtés avec un sourire apaisant.

« Essayez juste de fermer les yeux. »

Je secoue la tête. Il n'en ait pas question. Je refuse, même d'essayer. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de replonger dans le sommeil et de refaire un cauchemar.

Mes séries de cauchemars ne cessent pas. Chaque nuit, c'est le même enfer si bien que je finis par me réveiller en me débattant dans mon lit. La panique me gagne tellement que ma magie se disperse à sa guise. Les objets lévitent autour de moi, les portes et les fenêtres claquent... Ma tête devient un véritable chaos. Je ne me sens plus en sécurité nul part, ni même dans mon propre corps.

Une nuit, Didi n'est même pas arrivé à me toucher. A chaque contact, son corps se mettait à brûler. De la fumée s'échappait de l'endroit où je le touchais. Je finis par ne plus vouloir d'aide de sa part.

La journée, je me repose comme je peux mais dès que le sommeil commence à me gagner, je panique. La fatigue n'arrange rien aux sentiments de détresse que j'éprouve. Tout me semble étranger, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Ma mère est totalement terrifiée. Elle s'inquiète à en mourir et cette inquiétude se répercute sur Carter. Eux non plus ne comprennent pas ce qui m'arrive. Je n'ai jamais fait autant de cauchemars et même les spécialistes n'arrivent pas à trouver le problème chez moi.

Le traditionnel dîner de Noël qu'organise ma mère est annulé. A la place, elle décide de faire un Noël en famille pour me rassurer. Sa tentative échoue, l'atmosphère est lourde, personne n'ose parler. La conversation reste pauvre tout au long du repas, nous sommes tous tendus. Même Didi n'arrive pas à paraître insensible à ce qui nous arrive.

Je me sens responsable de ce qui se passe. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? L'enfermement commence à me rendre folle. Je décide donc après Noël de donner rendez-vous à Lucy sur le Chemin de Traverse. Dès que mon pied se pose en dehors de chez moi, je me sens déjà mieux. Je ne me retourne pas pour regarder derrière moi et transplane jusque devant le magasin d'Ollivanders.

Lucy m'attend déjà, facilement reconnaissable avec ses cheveux roux toujours aussi volumineux. Elle a l'air inquiète après avoir reçu ma lettre. Je tente d'avoir bonne mine et lui adresse mon sourire le plus éblouissant tout en me jetant dans ses bras. Elle m'a tant manqué pendant une semaine ! Sa présence est précieuse, elle est toujours de bons conseils.

« Alors ? Ta mère a annulé le dîner de Noël, est-ce que ça va ? »

Je lui raconte mes étranges cauchemars qui perturbent mes nuits. Elle m'écoute tandis que nous nous promenons sur le sol gelé du Chemin de Traverse. Après lui avoir tout expliqué, elle fronce les sourcils et m'avoue avoir déjà vu quelques choses comme ça dans un livre sur l'Étude des Moldus à la bibliothèque

« Les moldus appellent ça des problèmes psychologiques.

_Des quoi ? Je suis folle c'est ça ?

_Non, tu dois simplement être secouée... Répond-t-elle. Ta rupture avec Jayce t'a peut-être plus marqué que tu le penses... ? »

Le nom de Jayce me martèle le cœur, mais je secoue la tête.

« Non ça avait commencé bien avant. D'ailleurs, j'avais rêvé de notre rupture... Je l'avais vu dans un de mes cauchemars, il s'éloignait de moi.

_Des visions, alors... ? Marmonne-t-elle en réfléchissant. Tu n'as pas continué la Divination, toi ?

_Non, hors de question ! Je ricane en me souvenant les heures perdues dans ce cours inutile.

_Peut-être que tu as des dons, non ?

_Tu penses que j'ai le don de faire des cauchemars ? Je l'interroge en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Oui bon... non, peut-être pas. Mais si tu veux je chercherais pour trouver une solution à ton problème. En tout cas, tu aurais dû m'en parler quand nous étions à Poudlard ! Me gronde-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_Je n'allais pas vous réveiller au milieu de la nuit... ! Je soupire.

_Tu ne dois pas rester seule dans des moments pareils, Kim. Tu ne nous le dis jamais quand ça ne va pas alors que tu devrais. Avant, tu parlais de tes problèmes à Jayce mais maintenant...

_Maintenant je ne vais plus lui en parler, je termine.

_Et tu ne vas pas tout garder pour toi, ce serait impossible. Parle-nous, à Druella et moi. On sera là pour toi. Depuis le début nous sommes ensemble, nous trois depuis la première année, alors on ne va pas te laisser tomber ne t'inquiète pas.

_Moui... Sinon, tu as des nouvelles de Druella ?

_Elle m'a envoyé un hibou il n'y a pas très longtemps pour me dire que ses vacances de Noël à Poudlard se passent bien. »

Oui, Druella est restée à Poudlard avec Cygnus. Et avec Tom. La majorité de notre maison est restée pour Noël et je soupçonne Tom d'être derrière tout ça. Tout comme Jayce, les autres se sentent proches de Tom comme s'il était le seul à comprendre leurs problèmes. Pourtant, je suis sûre que c'est le dernier homme sur terre à pouvoir compatir.

« Elle m'a dit que Jayce allait bien aussi, si jamais tu voulais le savoir... Marmonne Lucy nerveusement.

_Il s'amuse j'espère ?

_Oui, apparemment. Druella m'a dit qu'ils se rejoignaient souvent au Trois Balais pour les vacances.

_Qui ça « ils » ?

_Jayce, Cygnus, et... Tom. Et puis Druella m'a dit que d'autres élèves les rejoignaient de temps en temps. »

Je serre les dents. Mon esprit est resté fixé sur Tom. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial pour que tout le monde veuille le suivre ?

« Enfin je lui ai répondu que nous aussi on passait de bonnes vacances. Je ne savais pas si tu voulais que je parle de toi dans ma lettre pour qu'elle le transmette à Jayce alors je n'ai rien dit.

_Tu as bien fait, je n'ai pas envie de me servir de Druella pour garder le contact. Ça se fera naturellement ou ça ne se fera pas.

_Tu as raison, c'est à lui de faire le premier pas maintenant. Tu en as assez fait, m'approuve Lucy. Bon, on va se boire quelque chose de chaud ? »

J'acquiesce avec plaisir car le froid commence à pénétrer à travers mes épaisseurs. Nous nous installons donc dans un café. Lucy me pose des questions sur ma mère pour savoir comment elle va. Je lui réponds qu'elle est inquiète pour mes cauchemars mais qu'elle va bien, elle va d'ailleurs bientôt finir son nouveau tableau.

A la fin de la journée, je décide que notre traditionnelle soirée pyjamas ne doit pas être abandonnée sous prétexte que je ne dors pas bien. Druella ne sera pas là mais nous décidons tout de même de nous retrouver le week-end prochain chez moi. J'espère que cette soirée pyjamas me fera du bien, en tout cas je ne compte pas perdre mes habitudes.

Par un heureux miracle, mes nuits s'améliorent durant les deux jours qui suivent. Je peux enfin récupérer de mes nuits agitées. Didi a retrouvé sa bonne humeur, et m'apporte chaque matin mon petit-déjeuner avec joie.

« Vous avez bien dormi ? Me demande-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure tardive annoncée par le réveil.

_Très bien, merci. »

Il semble hésiter à me poser une question. Je l'invite à me dire ce qui lui passe par la tête. Ses oreilles se rehaussent avant de me demander :

« Avec l'autorisation de votre mère, j'ai été voir dans la bibliothèque s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose pour vos problèmes de sommeil. »

Je me redresse sur mon lit, curieuse de savoir ce que Didi a pu découvrir. Il semble hésiter à me poser la question :

« Je euh... j'ai trouvé comment dire... Connaissez-vous un Légilimens ? »

La question me surprend. J'écarquille les yeux mais devant l'air sérieux de l'elfe je décide de réfléchir. La réponse me parvient presque immédiatement. Tom. Une rage monte en moi. S'il est responsable de mes cauchemars...

« Oui... Je grince en serrant les poings.

_Êtes-vous proche de cette personne ? »

Je hausse les épaules. Nous l'étions l'an dernier mais nous ne le sommes plus.

« On peut dire que je l'étais, je marmonne. Mais, je croyais que la Légilimencie ne pouvait se pratiquer qu'avec un contact visuel ?

_C'est vrai, miss. Kim. Mais il existe des exceptions. »

Oh génial... Je sens que je vais adorer ce que je vais entendre. Je suis une exception à la règle, quelle chance ! Tout le monde peut entrer dans mon esprit !? Alors allons-y, c'est la fête ! Venez découvrir toutes mes pensées les plus sombres, et cette semaine les secrets sont en soldes ! Alors pas d'hésitation, venez tous visiter l'esprit de Kim Van Hallerberry !

« Quel genre d'exception ?

_Eh bien, les grands sorciers assez puissants arrivent à entrer dans les esprits à distance. Ce cas arrive rarement mais... j'ai pensé qu'il était plus facile d'entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un lorsque celui-ci est plus détendu comme lorsque vous dormez par exemple.

_Je ne comprends pas, Tom entre dans mon esprit à sa guise ?

_Mr. Jedusor est le Légilimens que vous connaissez ? M'interroge-t-il avec frayeur. Pardonnez ma question mais... êtes-vous encore amie avec Mr. Jedusor ?

_Non ! Certainement pas, je ne suis plus son amie depuis un bon bout de temps. »

Didi soupire de soulagement puis il reporte son attention sur moi.

« Eh bien... peut-être que du temps de votre amitié, Mr. Jedusor avait l'habitude d'entrer dans votre esprit ce qui lui a... facilité l'accès à distance quand vous dormez parce que votre esprit est moins en alerte.

_Tom est si puissant que ça ? Je songe à voix haute.

_Il parle aux serpents, miss. Kim. C'est un don très peu... répandu, je dirai. »

Je hoche la tête. Cette situation m'inquiète. Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui m'arrive exactement, tout ce que je sais c'est que mes pensées ne sont plus à l'abri. La puissance de Tom est effrayante. Je ne connais aucun sorcier qui arrive à entrer dans les esprits à distance. Je ne connais d'ailleurs aucun autre Légilimens, en tout cas aucun sorcier de mon âge.

* * *

Pendant mes journées, je décide d'aller faire mes propres recherches dans la bibliothèque. Elle n'est pas très souvent utilisée. Carter tenait à avoir une bibliothèque personnelle pour avoir des renseignements à portée de main, mais il est rare que l'un d'entre nous aille dans cette pièce. Pourtant, c'est une grande pièce calme qui inspire la sérénité. Je devrais venir ici plus souvent...

Je commence par prendre un livre sur les grands sorciers de l'Histoire et j'essaie de voir si l'un d'entre eux arrivait à pratiquer la Légilimencie sans contact visuel. Je feuillette les pages et finis par tomber sur un dénommé Gellert Grindelwald. Il n'est pas dit explicitement qu'il pratiquait la Légilimencie mais certains témoignages de ses victimes avouent avoir été sujets à des cauchemars. Ces cauchemars semblent se rapprocher des miens.

Je décide d'approfondir mes recherches sur ce Grindelwald et finit par trouver qu'il a récemment été enfermé à la prison de Nurmengard en Europe. En lisant un peu plus l'article donné en document complémentaire je découvre qu'il a été arrêté par le professeur Dumbledore en personne !

_Le professeur Dumbledore ?_ Il a vaincu un mage noir à lui tout seul ? Je ne connaissais même pas cette histoire et pourtant cela date de l'an dernier. Je devrais peut-être commencer à m'intéresser à l'actualité de temps en temps. Oui Kim, ce serait prendre une belle initiative pour une fois ! Au lieu de penser à Jayce toute la journée, tu pourrais commencer par te renseigner sur l'actualité. Ça pourrait effectivement être utile !

Je sors de la bibliothèque et vais trouver ma mère dans son bureau. Elle est en train de terminer les détails de son tableau. Je frappe à sa porte pour manifester ma présence.

« Kim ? Tu vas bien ? Me demande-t-elle inquiète ce qui me fait sourire.

_Oui, j'ai bien dormi cette nuit. »

Elle me prend dans ses bras et me couvre de baisers. Roh, ça va ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille, je suis majeure maintenant j'ai dix-sept ans quand même !

« Je suis venue te demander si tu connais Gellert Grindelwald ?

_Grindelwald !? Bien sûr, on ne parlait que de lui dans les journaux ! Enfin, Kim tu devrais le savoir ça !

_Oui, je me suis dit que j'allais me mettre à lire les journaux...

_Très bien ! Tu savais que des manifestations ont éclaté au Ministère contre les sorciers nés de moldus ? »

Je secoue la tête. Effectivement, il faut que je lise les journaux. Mon inculture n'est plus possible à mon âge ! Depuis le début, je ne suis l'actualité que lorsqu'un de mes amis en parlent sinon... rien.

Ma mère secoue la tête, désapprobatrice.

« Il serait temps que tu t'intéresse au monde qui t'entoure... Marmonne-t-elle.

_Oui... et ce Grindelwald, il a été arrêté par le professeur Dumbledore ?

_Oui, et ton professeur a même reçu un prix pour l'avoir vaincu ! S'exclame ma mère admirative. J'ai toujours su que tu étais en sécurité à Poudlard, ton grand-père a une entière confiance en Dumbledore. »

Je hoche la tête en songeant qu'une petite visite chez le professeur Dumbledore ne pourrait pas me faire de mal à mon retour à Poudlard. Tom est allé trop loin, toute cette puissance n'est pas normale. Le professeur Dumbledore est le seul à croire comme moi qu'Hagrid est innocent, et il surveille déjà Tom de près. Oui, j'irai lui parler.

* * *

La nuit suivante, mon sommeil commence à s'agiter aux alentours des heures matinales. Je me réveille en sueur après avoir rêvé de Gellert Grindelwald et de ses victimes. Je vais rejoindre la salle de bain seule pour me rafraîchir. Dans le couloir, je remarque quelque chose d'anormal derrière la vitre où se masse les serpents. Nagini ondule à travers la cage alors qu'elle ne bouge jamais. Elle ondule et siffle agressivement tout en se redressant face à moi. Elle siffle encore une fois, menaçante. Soudainement, elle tape sa tête contre la vitre comme si elle essayait d'attaquer.

Je recule de quelques pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celle-là ? Elle continue à frapper contre la vitre avec toute la force de son imposant corps. Les autres reptiles sont tassés au fond de la cage comme s'ils la craignaient. D'ordinaire, ils font comme si elle n'existait pas... Pourquoi ont-ils peur d'elle maintenant ?

J'appelle Didi en chuchotant pour ne réveiller ni Carter ni ma mère. Il apparaît aussitôt à mes côtés, prêt à me servir. Je n'ai même pas besoin de lui expliquer la situation qu'il écarquille des yeux en découvrant le spectacle. C'était comme si Nagini était devenue cinglée. Elle continue à frapper, et frappe encore contre la vitre.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » Je demande à Didi.

Il fronce les sourcils en s'avançant près de la vitre. Nagini redouble d'efforts. Didi pose sa main contre la vitre et une lueur s'échappe de ses mains. Elle éblouit toute la cage et quand elle s'éteint, Nagini se recroqueville sur elle-même, apeurée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je demande impressionnée.

_J'ai chassé toute trace de magie noire. » Affirme Didi en croisant les bras fièrement.

De la magie noire ? Chez moi ? Je tremble alors qu'un frisson me parcourt. Cette situation ne me plaît pas du tout. Mon corps se met à trembler sans même que je m'en aperçoive. Je suis terrifiée, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? J'interroge Didi du regard.

« Aller vous recoucher miss. Kim. Il faut que je parle à votre mère. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Je hoche la tête dans l'incapacité de répondre de vive voix. J'obéis et retourne dans mon lit en tendant l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre des brides de conversation. Je ne fais qu'entendre ma mère crier dans le salon. Apparemment, la situation est grave…

Je me terre au fond de mon lit et décide d'allumer la lampe de mon chevet pour me rassurer. La lumière diffusée dans ma chambre apaise ma peur. Je fixe alors le plafond en réfléchissant. Pourquoi Tom fait-il ça ? Si c'est bien lui... Et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre ? Un sorcier encore plus puissant car Tom reste un simple élève après tout... ? Je voudrais pouvoir stopper cette magie noire qui hante ma maison. Et si c'était moi qui l'avait emmené ? Si j'avais perdu le contrôle ne serait-ce qu'un instant… ? Cela m'est déjà arrivé après tout, c'est une hypothèse tout à fait plausible. Alors… si c'était moi le problème depuis le début ? Et si comme l'avait dit ma mère la magie noire me tuait petit à petit ?

Bon, Kim arrête un peu cela doit faire plus d'un an que tu ne la pratiques plus et tu n'as jamais été un mage noir non plus. Je n'ai fait que_ tester_ la magie noire. N'est-ce pas ? Je finis par me calmer complètement au bout d'un certain moment. La fatigue me gagne et je retombe dans le sommeil sans même m'en rendre compte.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre alors que je vois Nagini sortir de sa cage et onduler jusqu'à la sortie. Elle rampe dans l'ombre avec des idées malveillantes. Elle se dresse face à moi, menaçante en montrant les crocs. Je tente de me débattre mais mes membres sont engourdis comme si... je n'en ai pas. Je n'ai plus de bras ! En regardant Nagini, je remarque qu'elle finit d'avaler un... Non !

Et puis tout se mélange, tout devient un désordre total. Nagini prend la forme du professeur Dumbledore qui me tend une main comme pour m'aider avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agit de la main d'Hagrid. Mais ce n'est pas l'Hagrid que je connais. Il est beaucoup plus grand, c'est un géant qui m'empoigne par la taille. Je sens ses mains se resserrer autour de moi et m'écraser la poitrine. Je n'arrive plus à respirer.

Je suis finalement libérée sans savoir comment j'y suis parvenue et me retrouve au milieu de ma bibliothèque. J'aurais envie de refaire les recherches que j'ai déjà faite mais tout ceci me paraît insensé alors la pièce tourne sur elle-même et je me retrouve avec Lucy dans le café où sommes allées. La pièce tourne encore et Lucy se transforme en Jayce avec l'expression de Tom sur le visage.

Tout tourne autour de moi comme si je me retrouvais dans une tempête, mon cœur panique, je ne comprends rien. Le Jayce-Tom face à moi fond comme de la neige mais la flaque qu'il laisse se modélise en Didi qui projette une lueur de ses mains en même temps que j'entends quelqu'un hurler de frustration de ma tête. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas réussi à trouver ce qu'il venait chercher...

Je me réveille en cherchant mon souffle. Je panique alors que mes poumons n'arrivent pas à se remplir. Je me débats dans mon lit et me lève avant de tomber au sol. Je n'arrive pas à me redresser, mes jambes pourtant bien là n'arrivent pas à me soutenir.

J'inspire et j'expire enfin comme si mes poumons venaient de se déboucher. Je ne prends même pas le temps de savourer cet air et coure hors de ma chambre, paniquée. Je tombe encore une fois dans le couloir ce qui ne fait que m'inquiéter encore plus. Je me relève et dévale les escaliers à la recherche de quelqu'un. Je ne croise personne. J'ai envie de pleurer, mon cauchemar est encore frais dans ma tête.

Une ombre apparaît dans le coin de la cuisine. Je me retourne en panique et tous les ustensiles se lèvent en seul mouvement. Didi sort de l'ombre en levant les mains.

« Miss. Kim, calmez-vous ! » Me recommande-t-il.

En relâchant mon attention, les ustensiles s'écrasent au sol et l'un d'eux se plante dans l'avant-bras de Didi. Du sang commence à s'écouler. Mon estomac se retourne mais pire que cela je culpabilise de ce geste. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Pourquoi ma magie me paraît étrangère ?

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je recule pour m'éloigner de Didi. Je ne veux pas le blesser encore une fois. Je recule et percute Carter. Un cri de terreur m'échappe. Je pars en courant et sors de chez moi. Je finis par transplaner et me retrouve au milieu du Chemin de Traverse, près du café où je suis allée avec Lucy quelques jours plus tôt.

Je continue de courir sans savoir pourquoi. Je coure et coure encore jusqu'à ne plus en avoir la force. J'éclate en sanglots.

Merde Kim, tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de transplaner jusqu'ici !? Tu es nulle, une sorcière qui ne vaudra jamais rien ! Tu ne sais même pas te contrôler ! C'est toujours la même chose, dès que je commence à paniquer, mes anciennes pratiques de magie noire reprennent le dessus. Je ne suis tout simplement pas assez forte pour surmonter tout cela.

Mon cœur bat encore très vite. Mon corps est frigorifié. Je m'entoure de mes bras pour me réchauffer en regardant autour de moi. Il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci, au moins personne ne me verra dans ma chemise de nuit.

Kim, je ne connais aucune fille plus stupide que toi ! J'ai tellement honte de moi que je n'ose pas rentrer. Ma mère va être furieuse.

Je marche pendant je ne sais combien de temps sans savoir où aller. Je ne croise jamais personne mais l'obscurité continue de me faire peur. J'espère trouver une boutique ouverte mais à cette heure-ci, cela m'étonnerait. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi, j'ai trop peur de revoir l'endroit où mes cauchemars agissent. Et si c'étaient des visions ? Nagini arrivera-t-elle à se libérer ? J'ai vu Jayce partir avant qu'il ne me quitte vraiment... Toute cette histoire m'inquiète.

Je continuer de déambuler sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'aperçois les lumières du Chaudron Baveur non loin d'ici où je pourrais passer la nuit. Je commence à soupirer de soulagement. Tant pis pour mes vêtements, je pense que ça fera un bon article pour les journaux : « La fille Van Hallerberry se promène en chemise de nuit ! »

Je m'apprête à faire un pas en direction du Chaudron Baveur lorsqu'un couple arrive en courant et me percute de plein fouet. Je m'effondre dans la neige avec le couple qui, surpris, a cessé de rire. Ils arrivaient d'une rue adjacente en folâtrant sûrement après une soirée fabuleuse.

« Pardon ! Vous n'avez rien ? »

On me tend une main féminine que je prends volontiers. Je me relève en grelottant. La femme m'inspecte d'un regard suspect en voyant que je suis en chemise de nuit. A travers ses immenses yeux bruns je devine qu'elle est en train de se demander si je ne suis pas une adolescente en fugue.

« Kim ? »

Je me retourne vers l'homme et suis surprise de croiser le regard de Seb Bonham. Je rougis presque aussitôt quand son regard passe sur ma tenue. Oh non ! Il fallait que je tombe sur quelqu'un que je connais… !

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et en... pyjamas ? »

Je soupire. Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre à cette question parce que je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je fais ici. Que puis-je dire ? Salut, je suis une pauvre fille qui fait des cauchemars et j'ai tellement eu peur que j'ai transplané ici. Ça paraît vraiment idiot.

Seb échange un regard avec sa compagne. Ils ont l'air tous les deux inquiets mais à ma grande surprise, ils décident de ne pas me questionner plus que cela. Seb retire sa cape et me la passe tandis que sa compagne me frotte les bras pour me réchauffer.

« Aller viens, on t'emmène chez nous. »

Je rougis de honte. Ce genre de situation n'arrive qu'aux adolescents perturbés. Mais au fond... ne suis-je pas perturbée ? Je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille qui s'est retrouvée là comme une détraquée qui vient d'échapper à l'asile.

La compagne de Seb passe son bras autour de mes épaules pour me réchauffer. Elle m'adresse un sourire rassurant éclatant de blancheur. Tous les deux font tout pour me rassurer et ma peur retombe pendant le trajet.

« Je te présente Judy, me lance soudainement Seb nerveusement.

_Euh... enchantée... Je m'appelle Kim. »

La situation me semble vraiment bizarre. Je rougis encore une fois. Roh, Kim tu vas arrêter de rougir et de te comporter comme une adolescente perturbée ! Quelle image pour la compagne de Seb ! Je suis sûre qu'il doit avoir honte de moi...

On arrive finalement devant une maison pleine de charme avec un porche assez grand pour contenir une grande famille. Nous entrons à l'intérieur. Je me sens un peu de trop au milieu de cette maison à la décoration très sophistiquée.

« Je vais vous chercher des vêtements secs. » M'annonce Judy en désignant ma chemise de nuit mouillée après être tombée dans la neige.

Je rougis encore une fois. Je ne me suis jamais retrouvée dans une situation aussi gênante. Je me racle la gorge prête à leur demander si je peux emprunter leur cheminée pour rentrer chez moi. Je ne voudrais pas les déranger, mais Seb me coupe avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de commencer.

« Tu vas rester ici pour la nuit, c'est plus prudent. Tu ne peux pas prendre le conduit de cheminette, ce serait imprudent. »

Il me considère vraiment comme une adolescente perturbée...

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'enverrai un hibou à ta mère pour lui dire où tu es. »

Je hoche la tête en le remerciant. Sur ce, il me désigne la salle de bain où je vais pouvoir me changer. J'entre dans la pièce et trouve à l'intérieur Judy déposant des vêtements secs pour la nuit.

« Tenez, et si vous avez un problème appelez-moi ! »

Je suis vraiment une adolescente perturbée ! Rouge de honte j'enfile mes vêtements lorsqu'elle a refermé la porte derrière elle. Comme je l'avais deviné ils sont un peu petits pour moi mais je m'en contenterai.

Je sors de la salle de bain avec mon nouveau pyjama et me dandine sur mes jambes nerveusement. Seb qui était en train d'écrire quelque chose à son bureau, sûrement la lettre qu'il va envoyer à ma mère, relève la tête et m'adresse un immense sourire.

« Tu n'auras pas froid comme ça. Viens, je vais te montrer où est la chambre d'amis. »

En voyant la tête que je fais, il en tire rapidement la conclusion suivante : je n'ai aucune envie de dormir. Il monte tout de même à l'étage pour m'indiquer le chemin jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. J'entre et observe la pièce. C'est une très belle pièce, grande, sans décoration particulière contrairement aux autres pièces. Je devine rapidement que cette chambre d'amis va se transformer en chambre d'enfants dans les années à venir.

Seb ne sort pas de la chambre et s'assoit sur le bord du lit tout en m'observant. Je baisse la tête sous ses yeux noirs.

« Alors, dis-moi maintenant qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Il m'adresse un sourire qui me fait rougir. Je me désespère toute seule, décidément je suis un cas perdu. Depuis quand suis-je devenue ainsi ?

« Je... je fais beaucoup de cauchemars récemment.

_Des cauchemars ? Quel genre de cauchemars ? M'interroge-t-il.

_Les mêmes que les victimes de Grindelwald, je précise en choisissant ma référence comme Seb est Directeur du bureau des Aurors.

_Tu veux dire... ?

_Je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits sans aucune raison précise... Cette nuit a été très spéciale. C'était comme si... »

Je me remémore mon rêve cherchant à savoir pourquoi celui-ci m'a autant effrayé. Puis, j'entends de nouveau cette voix dans ma tête qui hurle de rage.

« Comme si quelqu'un s'était introduit dans ma tête, je termine en chuchotant presque. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive précisément mais... j'ai eu tellement peur que j'ai transplané jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse et... je ne savais pas quoi faire. »

Il pose une main sur mon crâne ce qui me fait sursauter. Il la retire immédiatement se rendant compte que je suis encore sous l'influence de mon cauchemar. Je me tortille les mains nerveusement, gênée de réagir comme ça.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, m'avoue Seb. Notre sommeil est ce qui va définir notre humeur de la journée. Tes cauchemars à répétition auraient effrayé plus d'un sorcier. Personne n'aime avoir la sensation de ne plus être en sécurité même dans sa propre tête. »

Il m'adresse un sourire qui m'apaise. Ses paroles me réconfortent un peu. La sensation que je ressentais disparaît, je ne me sens plus aussi nulle et perturbée. Je lui réponds par un sourire de remerciement. C'est en le regardant d'un peu plus près que je remarque que Seb, mon ancien Préfet-en-chef a bien changé depuis deux ans.

Il tapote le lit pour m'indiquer d'aller me coucher. Je le regarde perplexe.

« Au lit, jeune fille. A ma connaissance, tu as un examen à passer en fin d'année. Il faut que tu sois en forme. »

J'obéis comme si j'étais sa fille et m'allonge. Il commence à prendre les couvertures pour les étaler mais je commence à sourire.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me border ? Je ricane moqueuse.

_Que tu crois ! Je tiens à ce que tu es honte jusqu'au bout ! Comme ça, tu te souviendras toute ta vie de la première fois que tu es venue visitée ma nouvelle maison, ricane-t-il à son tour tout en me bordant comme un bébé.

_Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble avec Judy, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

_Un peu plus de trois mois, m'avoue-t-il. Mes parents n'aiment pas trop que j'emménage avec elle mais comme tu as pu le constater je n'obéis pas toujours à mes parents. »

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil. Ce geste me rappelle immédiatement Jayce. Son image emplit soudainement mon champ de vision.

Seb éteint la lumière en me souhaitant une bonne nuit. Je me mets à réfléchir toute seule, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Seb a réussi à trouver sa voie sans obéir à ses parents. Les Bonham sont une famille de médicommages mais Seb a décidé de devenir Auror entrant en conflit avec sa famille. Comme Jayce... Mais Seb a réussi et maintenant il vit dans une belle maison avec une femme avec qui il a visiblement l'intention de former une famille. Pourquoi Jayce ne pourrait pas en faire de même ?

* * *

La fatigue m'a finalement gagné. Je me réveille le lendemain dans une chambre que je ne connais pas. Je commence à paniquer avant de me rappeler ma petite comédie de la veille. Oh non... Je sens déjà que je rougis toute seule rien qu'en y repensant. Je voudrais aller sous terre, que personne ne puisse plus me voir.

Je finis tout de même par me lever pour aller saluer Seb et Judy qui prennent leur petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Je me plante à l'entrée de la pièce avec un petit sourire gêné. Décidément, je voudrais disparaître.

Seb et Judy font pourtant tout que je me sente à l'aise. Judy me demande en quelle année je suis, si je pense réussir mes Aspics, et ce que je voudrais faire plus tard. J'apprends qu'elle travaille au département de la Justice au Ministère où elle a rencontré Seb.

Seb a arrêté de lire son journal pour participer à la conversation. Son sourire affiché en permanence me déstabilise un peu mais je me concentre sur ce que me dit Judy. Elle est fille unique tout comme moi, et était proche de son elfe de maison qui est décédé récemment. Cette nouvelle me touche plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Ce n'est pourtant pas très répandu d'éprouver de la compassion pour les elfes de maison.

Judy me propose ensuite de me préparer une omelette mais je refuse en la remerciant. Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir manger pendant le restant de mes vacances avec ce petit-déjeuner ! Judy s'attaque à la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette. Seb en profite pour me dire qu'il a bien envoyé un hibou à ma mère et qu'elle y a répondu ce matin. Il me tend la lettre et puis passe sa main dans mes cheveux pour me décoiffer encore plus que je ne le suis déjà. Ça à l'air de l'amuser alors je lui adresse un sourire avec un haussement de sourcil.

Je déplie ensuite la lettre de ma mère, je ne sais pas ce que j'espère trouver dedans. Je commence à la lire avec appréhension. Pourtant il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, ma mère semble plus soulagée qu'énervée. Je me détends un peu. Elle passera me chercher en fin de matinée.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Judy me prête encore des vêtements pour que je puisse m'habiller. Je commence par les refuser mais elle insiste.

« Tu me les rendras plus tard, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

_Merci, c'est vraiment gentil. »

Elle m'adresse un sourire radieux qui révèle des fossettes sur ses joues rondes. Une fois encore ses vêtements sont un peu petits pour moi mais je m'en contenterai. Je suis déjà bien contente de ne pas avoir à remettre ma chemise de nuit. Oh la honte quand j'y repense... ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne saurai jamais de toute façon. J'ai dû perdre pied à un moment de mon existence. Et ce n'était pas très concluant, c'est une histoire que j'éviterai de raconter à mes enfants et même à mes amis !

Lucy ! J'ai complètement oublié notre soirée pyjamas qui doit avoir lieu ce soir ! Elle est censée venir en début d'après-midi, c'est sans doute pour cela que ma mère vient me chercher avant. Je n'ai rien préparé et je ne pense pas que Didi ait préparé quelque chose avec sa blessure.

Je repense au moment où je l'ai blessé. Didi saignait. A cause de moi ! Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui m'est arrivé hier soir, j'ai complètement perdu la tête ! Je ne vois que cette explication. J'étais en panique totale et j'en ai oublié de réfléchir... ! Qu'est-ce que je vais raconter à Lucy ce soir ? Elle va me demander ce que je fais de ma semaine et moi je vais lui répondre : « écoute, je me suis réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit et j'ai décidé de faire le mur sans même y penser. » Très convaincant. Très plausible. Et surtout très ridicule ! Elle va rire, ça c'est certain. J'espère qu'elle ne s'inquiétera pas... C'est la dernière chose que je voudrais !

Le temps que ma mère arrive, je discute avec Seb et Judy et leur pose des questions sur leur maison, la décoration, les tableaux... ce genre de choses quoi. Puis ma mère arrive et à peine Judy a-t-elle le temps de lui ouvrir la porte qu'elle se précipite pour me prendre dans ses bras en s'écriant : « Ma puce ! Tu n'as rien !? »

Non ça va, je vais très bien sauf que je commence à manquer d'air dans son étreinte ! Elle me relâche après m'avoir couverte de baisers. Génial, je crois que pire honte que ça il n'y a pas mieux ! J'ai fait fort pour mon séjour chez Seb et Judy, ils vont avoir une image très positive de moi. Je crois que je vais éviter de les recroiser pour le restant de mon existence... !

Dès mon retour à la maison, Didi accourt, son avant-bras bandé, avec une mine inquiète. Je le rassure tandis que ma mère raconte à Carter comment j'ai finis chez Seb et Judy. Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas fiers de moi... je les comprends. J'aurais tué ma fille si elle m'avait fait un coup pareil !

« Ne nous refait jamais ça. » Me recommande ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras pour couvrir encore une fois de baisers.


	16. La liberté sans se retourner

_**En réponse à la review de Camille**** : **Merci beaucoup cette belle review et pout tous tes compliments ! Je comprends bien qu'avec la fac on n'a pas toujours le temps, ne t'inquiète pas. En tout cas, je suis contente de savoir que tu continues ma fanfiction et que tu l'aimes autant. Encore merci et j'espère à bientôt ! :)_

* * *

**16**

**La liberté sans se retourner**

Jayce semble avoir passé de bonnes vacances à Poudlard. Druella ne cesse de nous raconter les fantastiques soirées qu'ils ont passés tous ensembles. Je suis dégoûtée, j'aurais voulu voir Jayce regretter d'être resté à Poudlard. Je ne peux même pas le faire envier mes vacances puisque ces dernières étaient... pourries, il faut dire ce qui est.

Encore plus de monde essaie d'entrer dans le club de duel et un bon nombre d'entre eux sont refusés. Tous ayant un lien avec les moldus. Tom n'a pas changé, il arbore toujours son petit air triomphant si ce n'est qu'il a l'air plus fatigué et plus pâle qu'avant. Il manque de soleil à force de rester au château, c'est certain !

Durant le cours de Potion, le professeur Slughorn semble un peu tendu par la présence de Tom. Je me doute alors qu'il doit s'être passé quelque chose pendant les vacances. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir de quoi il s'agit mais Druella, mon espionne, ne se souvient pas de quelque chose en rapport avec Slug.

« Les garçons sont allés au club de Slug le soir de Noël mais c'est tout. C'était une soirée privée entre mecs tu comprends. »

Elle m'adresse un sourire avec un clin d'œil. A mon avis, Tom a plutôt deviné que Druella me raconterait tout ce qui s'était passé et il a préféré l'écarter quelques instants. C'est pourquoi je décide de rester sur mes gardes quant à ce que j'entends de la bouche de Druella. Elle n'a pas tout vu ni tout entendu, j'en suis sûre. Tom doit s'en méfier.

Un soir pendant ma ronde je décide de me rendre jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour lui parler de mes cauchemars. Je m'assure auparavant que personne ne m'ait vu, je n'ai pas envie que cette histoire s'ébruite. Une fois ceci fait, je frappe à la porte du bureau. J'entends le professeur Dumbledore chantonné avant même qu'il ne m'ait ouvert la porte. Il semble perplexe de me trouver.

« Oh, miss. Van Hallerberry ! N'êtes-vous pas censée être en patrouille ?

_Si mais...

_Alors vous feriez mieux d'y retourner. »

Il commence à refermer la porte mais je stoppe son geste en plaquant ma main sur la porte. Il hausse un sourcil, surpris par mon geste. Moi-même je suis gênée de mon manque de politesse face à mon professeur. Néanmoins, l'idée me traverse l'esprit qu'il sait déjà pourquoi je lui rends visite et qu'il n'a pas envie de me recevoir.

« S'il vous plaît, c'est important. Je dois vous parler de Tom Jedusor. »

Ses yeux se mettent à briller derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune mais il ne dit rien. Ce manque de réaction m'agace. J'avais imaginé le professeur Dumbledore un peu plus réactif sachant qu'il a réussi à arrêter le mage noir Grindelwald.

« Je crois que Tom est un Légilimens et qu'il entre parfois dans mon esprit notamment la nuit. Je fais des cauchemars étranges et j'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma tête.

_Je comprends que cette situation ne doit pas être agréable, m'accorde Dumbledore avec un sourire.

_Je vous demande pardon ? Tom a appris la Légilimencie illégalement ! Et il pratique la magie noire, professeur ! Il me l'a apprise l'an dernier, et depuis ma magie ne m'écoute plus quand je suis en colère ou quand j'ai peur par exemple. »

Le professeur Dumbledore hoche la tête avec un sourire navré. Il se moque de moi ou quoi ? Cela m'énerve encore plus que je ne l'étais. Je peux déjà sentir l'électricité émaner de mon corps tant ma colère monte en flèche. Je lui parle de magie noire et il hoche la tête !? Peut-être que je me suis trompée sur lui... il ne peut pas m'aider. A part chantonner dans son bureau, il ne sait rien faire.

En voyant ma réaction, il finit par me laisser entrer dans son bureau. Ma colère retombe légèrement mais je reste sur mes gardes pour me prévenir d'une autre de ses réactions déplacées.

Le professeur Dumbledore commence d'abord par me regarder comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. J'aurais envie de lever les yeux au ciel... Mais par respect pour mon professeur je me retiens.

Il finit enfin par me dire de m'asseoir. C'est déjà ça ! Au moins, il connaît les règles de politesse. En le regardant si déconcerté j'ai du mal à l'imaginer combattre un mage noir. Je me demande si la Gazette du Sorcier parlait bien du même Dumbledore qui se tient devant moi.

« La magie noire, miss. Van Hallerberry, peut être utile dans certaines circonstances. Elle est pleine de puissance mais aussi pleine de danger. Elle représente un danger non seulement pour les autres mais aussi pour le sorcier qui la pratique si celui-ci ne sait pas la contrôler.

_J'avais cru comprendre, je marmonne. Mais je suis ici pour parler de Tom !

_Écoutez-moi, me prie-t-il d'une voix étonnement calme. Quand un sorcier passe du côté du mal, plus rien n'a d'importance pour lui...

_Vous pensez que je...

_Avant que vous ne posiez une question naïve, je vais vous rassurer. Il n'y a aucune limite bien définie entre le bien et mal, miss. Van Hallerberry. On ne peut pas dire qu'un sorcier est bien ou mauvais en se basant seulement sur la magie qu'il pratique. Ce serait réduire la dimension de la magie.

_Donc vous pensez que ce n'est pas grave si j'ai déjà pratiqué la magie noire ? Illégalement... » Je rajoute en baissant les yeux.

Dumbledore me regarde de ses yeux perçants et j'ai soudainement l'impression de me retrouver observé sous des rayons X. Bordel ! Si ça se trouve, lui aussi pratique la Légilimencie ?

Au sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres je devine que j'ai visé juste. Je me sens nettement moins en sécurité. Je m'enfonce dans mon siège comme si cela pouvait me protéger.

« Grave, je ne pense pas, dit-il pour répondre à ma question. La magie noire ne vous rendra que plus puissante si toutefois vous apprenez à la contrôler. »

Je me redresse sur mon siège. Va-t-il me proposer d'apprendre à la contrôler ? J'accepte sur le champ ! Je ne peux plus supporter cette sensation d'insécurité. Je ne veux plus jamais faire de mal à quelqu'un juste sous l'emprise de la peur ou de la colère.

« Je suis sûr que vous saurez la contrôler ! M'assure-t-il en ruinant tous mes espoirs. Vous ne l'avez pas pratiqué quotidiennement. Que cela vous rassure, votre magie est encore pleine de beauté. »

Sur ce, il ouvre la porte de son bureau. J'aurais encore des questions à lui poser mais visiblement il en a finit avec moi. Au moment même où je pose le pied en dehors de son bureau je me souviens que j'étais venue pour parler de Tom. Je me retourne prête à reprendre la conversation mais la porte se referme brusquement sur moi.

Je soupire. Et voilà, Kim ! Tu as réussi à te faire embrouiller, c'était de la manipulation à l'état pure et tu es tombée dedans ! J'ai même plongé dedans. Le professeur Dumbledore a facilement deviné qu'il pouvait me distraire et c'est ce qu'il a fait. J'en conclus donc qu'il n'a pas envie d'aborder le sujet Tom Jedusor.

Je laisse tomber pour cette fois en me jurant de revenir un jour sans me laisser distraire aussi facilement. Je descends les escaliers pour rejoindre les cachots en jetant des petits coups d'œil dans les coins pour vérifier qu'aucun élève ne traîne à cette heure-ci.

Je descends jusqu'au deuxième étage. Là, je m'arrête dans le couloir et regarde hésitante l'entrée des toilettes. Finalement, je décide de m'y rendre même s'il est tard. Je ne devrais pas être dans les couloirs mais tant pis. Ma curiosité est plus grande.

Mimi est encore dans les toilettes. Ses gémissements s'entendent dans tout le couloir. Elle flotte dans les airs, tourne en rond dans la pièce et je me demande pourquoi elle tient tant à rester ici au lieu de se balader dans le château. Pourquoi choisir de hanter l'endroit où elle est morte ?

En m'entendant entrer, Mimi se retourne méfiante. Je me montre à la lumière de la Lune en levant les mains pour prouver que je ne lui veux aucun mal. Elle fronce les sourcils :

« Tu ne devrais pas être là à cette heure-ci.

_Je sais mais... m-mais je voulais savoir quelque chose et... La voix que tu as entendu le soir où tu es... où tu es... morte... elle parlait une langue étrangère mais... est-ce que cette langue ressemblait à des sifflements ? »

La question surprend Mimi. Elle me considère avec méfiance au début et puis m'avoue :

« On peut dire ça, oui... une langue très étrange que je n'avais jamais entendu... Oui en y repensant c'était une sorte de sifflement continu. Comment tu peux le savoir ? Me demande-t-elle ensuite en s'élevant dans les airs avec plus de méfiance qu'auparavant.

_Je mène juste mon enquête. » Je réponds en haussant les épaules.

Je sors des toilettes sans prendre en compte les questions de Mimi. Je ne lui révélerai mes soupçons que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus aucun doute. Pour l'instant, il y a encore trop de flou autour de ce meurtre.

Je tombe nez-à-nez avec Tom. Je sursaute en poussant un cri de frayeur qui se répercute dans tout le couloir.

« Merde ! Tom, tu m'as fait peur ! Je lui hurle après m'être plus ou moins remise de mon choc.

_C'est ce que j'ai vu, répond-t-il avec des yeux perçants. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te promènes dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit ?

_Et toi alors ? Je réplique.

_Moi, je suis le Préfet-en-chef et je surveille les élèves qui enfreignent le règlement.

_Préfet-en-chef ou pas tu ne devrais quand même pas être ici. J'en conclus que tu me suis. »

Sur ces paroles, je lui tire la langue puérilement. Il arque un sourcil, nullement perturbé par mon manque de maturité. Ça n'a même pas l'air de le surprendre. Il reste stoïque en toutes circonstances.

J'avance dans le couloir bien décidée à l'ignorer mais il me suit et en arrivant à ma hauteur me demande :

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais là-bas.

_Eh bien... en ce moment, il m'arrive d'avoir le sommeil agité, je rétorque en lui adressant un regard plein de reproches pour lui faire passer le message.

_Quel genre de sommeil agité ?

_Tu le sais très bien. »

Il hoche la tête de consentement. Au moins, il ne nie pas, c'est déjà ça ! Puis il sourit à m'en donner des frissons. Sa peau de plus en plus pâle et son sourire diabolique me terrifient dans l'obscurité des couloirs. Intérieurement, je songe qu'il pourrait me tuer ici il n'y aurait pas de témoins.

J'arrête mes pensées en songeant qu'il a accès à mon esprit sans le moindre effort. Je lui jette un regard mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir cherché dans mon esprit. Cette idée me rassure, je ne supporte pas que mes pensées soient en libre-service.

« Pourquoi tu fouillais mon esprit, au fait ? Je demande sèchement. Tu sais que c'est illégal ?

_Oui, je le sais.

_Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais dans mon esprit ? »

Un nouveau sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je parie qu'il le fait exprès !

« L'accès à ton esprit a toujours été facile, c'est ce qui m'étonnait à chaque fois ! »

En clair, il est en train de me dire que je suis nulle.

« J'ai rapidement découvert que je n'avais pas besoin de contact visuel pour pratiquer la Légilimencie sur toi. Et avec mes recherches dans la Réserve, j'ai appris que des sorciers pouvaient même entrer à distance dans les esprits. Comme je n'avais encore jamais fait cela, j'ai choisi une proie facile c'est-à-dire toi. »

Traduction : tu es mon cobaye.

« Et bien félicitations, tu y es arrivé à merveilles ! Bravo, tu es décidément très doué. Mais tu pourrais arrêter maintenant que tu sais combien tu es puissant !?

_C'est si gentiment demandé venant de ta part, je suis sur le point d'accepter. A une seule condition. »

Je me doutais bien qu'il y aurait une condition.

« Quoi ?

_Que tu me dises pourquoi tu es allée voir le professeur Dumbledore ? »

Sa question me surprend. Il m'a bel et bien suivi. Ma parole, il est complètement cinglé ! Pourtant j'avais vérifié qu'on ne me suivait pas… J'étais sûre d'être seule dans les couloirs. Visiblement, Tom sait comment passer inaperçu.

« Et tu ne peux pas utiliser tes incroyables dons de Légilimens pour le savoir ? Je lui lance avec sarcasme.

_Tu m'en bloques l'accès et je voudrais vraiment savoir pourquoi.

_Je te bloque l'accès ?

_Tu n'étais même pas au courant... ! » Soupire-t-il levant les yeux au ciel tout en se massant la tempe d'un air fatigué.

C'est bien Kim, bloque ton esprit ! Bloque ton esprit, tu n'es pas si nulle que ça ! On est en progrès, on va finir par réussir à le repousser. Donc... il ne saura pas si je lui mens ? Mieux vaut raconter une partie de vérité et garder secret seulement la partie que je ne souhaite pas lui dire c'est-à-dire mes soupçons et mon enquête sur le meurtre de Mimi. C'est ce qui fait un bon mensonge : quand il y a une partie de vrai ! Je vais simplement « oublier » de lui dire l'autre partie...

« J'y étais allée à cause de toi et de tes dons de Légilimens justement ! J'étais venue lui parler de mes cauchemars. Il n'a pas su vraiment quoi me dire là-dessus c'est pour cela que je te demande d'arrêter. »

Un sourire de satisfaction s'étire jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il a l'air... extatique. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le réjouir à ce point ?

« Et quoi d'autre ? Demande-t-il ensuite.

_Euh... on a parlé de magie noire.

_Tu lui as dit !? Tonne-t-il furieux.

_Oui, je lui ai dit que je ne la contrôlai pas et que je ne savais pas quoi faire pour m'en débarrasser. »

Tom hausse les épaules et me répond indifférent :

« Tu n'as qu'à venir au club de duel et je t'apprendrai.

_Tu m'écoutes un peu ? Je veux m'en débarrasser !

_Pourquoi vouloir s'en débarrasser ? Tu as bien vu que tu étais plus puissante.

_Tout le monde ne cherche pas à être puissant, tu sais.

_Alors qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Pourquoi tu es à Poudlard ?

_Pour apprendre à me maîtriser ! Je lui réplique. Visiblement tu as beau être l'élève le plus brillant de cette école mais tu as manqué la leçon essentielle : on ne juge pas un sorcier sur la puissance de sa magie ! Il n'y a aucune gloire à être le plus puissant, et seuls les mages noirs sont incapables de le voir ! Trop de puissance est dangereux.

_Tu parles sans rien dire... Soupire-t-il. Tu passes ton temps à voler sur ton balai pour attraper une balle jaune ! Que connais-tu vraiment de la magie ?

_Un peu plus que toi ! J'ai grandi dans ce monde alors que tu as été élevé comme un moldu ! Et devine quoi ? Je pense que ça ne te ferait pas de mal de retourner dans ton orphelinat ! »

Il me gifle avec une telle force que je recule de plusieurs pas. Je sens encore sa main sur ma joue. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir tant il a été rapide. Je reste scotchée par ce geste et le considère un instant comme un monstre. D'abord surprise, puis sous le choc, je suis enfin furieuse. Il m'adresse un regard plein de fureur lui aussi.

Ignore-le Kim, c'est mieux pour toi ! Je passe donc devant lui en trombe et descends les étages quatre à quatre. Je jette de temps en temps un coup d'œil derrière moi pour constater qu'il ne me suit pas. J'entre dans la salle commune et ne perds pas de temps pour monter dans mon dortoir.

* * *

Le lendemain, pendant le banquet Druella nous annonce qu'elle compte rejoindre Cygnus au Trois Balais vers le début d'après-midi. Je hoche la tête en songeant qu'il y aura sûrement Tom puisque j'entends partout les élèves parler du Trois Balais pour cet après-midi. La scène de la veille est encore fraîche dans mon esprit, je suis toujours furieuse. Je n'arrive pas à accepter l'idée humiliante qu'il m'ait giflé.

Je devrais le signaler à mon grand-père mais tous les professeurs défendront Tom dont Slug qui fera toujours tout pour sortir Tom d'affaire. En réfléchissant, je me dis qu'il faut que je m'occupe de cette histoire moi-même. Je ne le laisserai pas m'humilier ainsi. Je suis une Van Hallerberry !

« Je suppose qu'on va aller se lancer quelques balles nous ? Me propose Lucy accoudée à la table.

_De quoi ? Je demande en prenant conscience que Lucy et Druella m'observent.

_Pendant que les autres seront au Trois Balais, on va au terrain s'entraîner un peu ? Me redemande Lucy.

_Non, je veux aller au Trois Balais. »

Druella sautille sur son siège avec un sourire radieux. Lucy me regarde avec de grands yeux écarquillés, je crois qu'elle ne comprend pas très bien.

« Tu es sûre ? S'étonne-t-elle. Il y aura Jayce, et Tom... et son harem, grimace-t-elle.

_Justement, je veux voir de quoi ça à l'air et puis ça ne nous fera pas de mal de changer un peu nos habitudes. »

Lucy hoche la tête sans pouvoir rajouter quelque chose. Druella est folle de joie à l'idée que nous soyons de nouveau toutes les trois ensembles.

Après le banquet, nous descendons donc toutes les trois en direction de Pré-au-Lard pour rejoindre Tom et son harem comme l'a si bien dit Lucy. Il neige encore dehors et le vent est glacial. Mes doigts sont complètement gelés même sous les gants. Nous entrons enfin dans le bar en soupirant de soulagement. Cette tempête nous a glacé jusqu'aux os.

A l'intérieur, l'ambiance est toujours aussi festive et détendue. Le bar est bondé de monde mais nous nous faufilons entre les sorciers et les conversations pour nous trouver une table. Druella en choisit une non loin de celle des garçons. Au passage elle dépose un baiser sur le front de Cygnus qui me regarde étonné. Apparemment, il n'a pas l'air de croire que je suis bel et bien là.

Jayce s'étouffe avec sa Bière-au-beurre dès que son regard croise le miens. Au moins, il n'a pas l'air malheureux, ça me rassure. En revanche, il y en a un à qui ma présence n'a pas l'air de le réjouir... pas du tout ! Tom pose son regard sévère sur moi et je lui réponds par un petit signe de la main désinvolte.

Je m'installe ensuite à la table où m'attendent Lucy et Druella. Nous commandons trois Bière-au-beurre et pendant que Lucy va chercher les boissons, Druella et moi ne quittons pas des yeux la table des garçons.

Jayce ne semble pas à l'aise, ma présence le trouble. Je souris intérieurement convaincue qu'il tient toujours à moi.

Lucy arrive avec les boissons et les dépose devant nous. Nous les sirotons en parlant de ce que nous comptons faire après les Aspics. On en profite pour partager notre stress des examens.

Autour de nous, il n'y a pratiquement que des élèves de Poudlard. Ce doit être le grand rendez-vous ! Derrière nous, une bande de Serpentard de sixième année ne cesse de s'exclamer sur les prouesses de Tom au club de duel. Je tends l'oreille pour essayer d'obtenir des informations. Tout ce que j'arrive à retenir c'est que Tom est un élève brillant, un sorcier puissant, et un homme séduisant. Il a tout pour plaire visiblement !

Une table de filles ne fait d'ailleurs que de s'extasier sur son charisme et décrypter son physique minutieusement. Des cheveux noirs brillants « ils ont l'air doux au toucher ! », des yeux noirs sans fin : « l'homme sexy et ténébreux », ben dis donc ! Un corps sculpté comme toutes les filles rêvent : « ça ce n'est pas du biceps en papier ! » Et elles continuent de débattre sur ce qui est le mieux chez lui. Je lève les yeux au ciel, c'est pathétique les vraies discussions de filles.

« Il a un truc quand même ! Je les entends dire.

_Il dégage quelque chose, ouais, je suis tout à fait d'accord !

_C'est le charme qui fait tout ! » Soupirent-elles.

Je finis par arrêter d'écouter cette conversation ridicule qui me donne la nausée. De plus, les filles ont commencé à glousser comme des idiotes.

Je décide d'aller chercher une deuxième tournée de Bière-au-beurre. En passant au milieu des tables, je surprends involontairement toutes les conversations dont le seul sujet est Tom. Cette révélation m'effraie. Suis-je dans une secte ?

Plusieurs d'entre eux rêveraient d'être comme lui, tous semblent être d'accord qu'ils voudraient être dans sa peau même quand rien ne va. Les garçons eux-mêmes n'ont aucun mal à avouer qu'il est le plus fort, le plus puissant, le plus intelligent, et patati et patata. Et d'après eux, il a en plus de l'élégance ! Tom est leur champion, il est leur Dieu !

Je me poste au bar et commande trois Bière-au-beurres. En attendant, j'écoute autour de moi ce qui se dit sur Tom. J'aimerais entendre quelqu'un le critiquer mais à ma grande déception, il reste l'élève idolâtré par tout le monde. Hip, hip, hourra !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est grand, et beau, et tellement bien bâti ! »

Encore un groupe de filles... Je me renfrogne. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans l'un de mes cauchemars. Tom est le centre d'attention, tout le monde semble subjugué. Ils s'accordent tous pour dire qu'il est le plus doué de tous. Ça devient de la folie ! Il ne manquerait plus que son portrait à l'entrée du bar avec une pancarte : « Secte Jedusor, merci de déposer un compliment avant d'entrer. »

Je suis sur le point de rire toute seule, dépassée par la situation, quand Jayce vient me rejoindre au bar. Il commande dix Bière-au-beurre pour sa table et puis m'adresse un sourire timide que je suis la seule à connaître.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Me demande-t-il ensuite brisant le charme.

_Je voulais boire un verre avec mes amies, je réponds innocemment.

_Et il fallait que tu viennes aujourd'hui, à cette heure-ci précisément ? M'interroge-t-il méfiant comme il me connaît si bien.

_Pourquoi ça vous dérange ? Le bar est réservé au nom de Jedusor ?

_Tu ne comprends toujours pas... ! » Râle-t-il.

Je prends les boissons que m'apporte le serveur et puis fais volte face pour m'éloigner de Jayce. Il m'énerve quand il est comme ça ! Je ne suis pas une idiote, j'ai très bien compris ce qu'il se tramait. Tom veut mener la « noble cause contre le Sang Impur afin de tous nous sauver de la corruption », comme c'est attentionné ! Et Jayce a enfin trouvé une voie à suivre lui qui cherchait tellement. Tom l'a aidé à trouver sa voie, c'est formidable !

Je dépose les boissons sur la table. Je prends la mienne et la porte à mes lèvres, déterminée. Druella et Lucy m'adressent des regards interloqués et surtout dégoûtés de me voir boire comme une véritable campagnarde. Je repose mon verre à moitié vide et me retourne pour regarder Jayce retourner à sa table vers Tom et son harem.

Je m'apprête à raconter ma conversation avec Jayce lorsqu'un silence s'installe autour de nous. Tom s'est levé. Et alors ? Il veut aller aux toilettes ?

Non, il lève son verre d'un air solennel et tous les élèves le regardent avec admiration avant de lever leur verre à leur tour. J'échange un regard avec... Druella lève son verre elle aussi avec un sourire admiratif. Je regarde Lucy qui cligne des yeux, perplexe. Elle non plus ne comprend rien. Cela me rassure.

Druella toussote et nous jette un regard interrogateur avant de nous souffler :

« Vous devez lever vos verres. »

Lever mon verre ? Et si je n'ai pas envie de lever mon verre ? Pourquoi serai-je obligée de le faire ? Tom ne me commande pas et il ne me commandera jamais !

« A Lord Voldemort ! » S'écrient alors tous les élèves présents.

Lord quoi ? C'est quoi cette blague ? Qui est Lord dans la pièce ? Je regarde autour de moi m'attendant à voir débarquer un prince dans le bar qui pourrait expliquer autant de cérémonial mais il n'y a personne d'important. Je suis alors le regard des autres élèves qui sont tous posés sur Tom. Lord Voldemort ?

Je commence à ricaner en mettant une main devant ma bouche. Mais sous le regard de Druella je m'arrête aussitôt. Ça à l'air vraiment sérieux comme titre. Je me tais donc et j'observe la scène.

Étant plus attentive, je remarque que les élèves présents dans le bar appartiennent pratiquement tous à la maison Serpentard. Ils boivent leur verre lorsque Tom se rassoit comme si ce geste leur était interdit avant. L'atmosphère est devenue lourde autour de nous. Je ne comprends pas tout mais j'arrive facilement à en tirer la conclusion que tous ces élèves sont fous. Tom a trop d'influence, c'est effrayant. Cette situation n'est plus possible. Une telle influence est dangereuse, ce n'est pas sain. Je sens quelque chose de mal émaner de l'admiration que lui porte les autres élèves. C'est presque comme du fanatisme.

J'échange un regard avec Lucy et nous convenons toutes les deux que nous n'avons rien à faire ici. Druella nous observe horrifiée lorsque nous nous levons pour partir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_On s'en va loin de tous ces fous ! J'annonce volontairement à voix haute pour me faire entendre de tout le bar ce qui me vaut les regards foudroyants des élèves.

_Mais vous ne pouvez pas...

_Regarde bien Druella, _personne_ ne nous empêchera de sortir de ce bar si nous le voulons ! »

Et comme démonstration de ce que j'avance, je marche tête haute jusqu'à la sortie suivie par Lucy qui dévisage tous les autres élèves. Nous sortons en claquant la porte derrière nous.

Nous nous retrouvons dans le froid hivernal et remontons le chemin en grelottant. Seules dans le froid, au moins nous sommes libres.

Lorsque nous arrivons en haut du parc de Poudlard, je regarde derrière moi. Pré-au-Lard ne se voit presque pas sous la brume. Le vent fait rage autour de nous. Lucy a déjà rejoint le château et m'appelle pour la rejoindre. Mais je reste à contempler Pré-au-Lard en songeant qu'une bande de Serpentard est tombé dans le piège d'un sorcier manipulateur.

Je repense à l'an dernier. Ça aurait pu être moi. La tempête gronde en moi quand je songe à Jayce qui est resté là-bas. Au moins, j'ai essayé de lutter en vain... Je ne fais pas le poids face à l'influence de Tom mais moi, j'ai pu m'en défaire.

Je me sens libre et forte quand je regarde tous ces élèves assujettis. J'aurais peut-être gâché une année de ma vie avant de m'en rendre compte mais au moins je me suis délivrée de son pouvoir. Mais je ne laisserai pas cette situation se dégrader, il faut que je retourne voir le professeur Dumbledore.

C'est fou comment la distance vis-à-vis de Tom peut me faire prendre conscience de tout ce qui se passe. Si les autres arrivaient à faire de même, ils se rendraient compte qu'ils sont en train de se faire manipuler. En tout cas, une chose est sûre c'est que je ne me laisserai plus baratiner, ni charmer. C'était l'an dernier, mais le passé est passé.

Jayce, Druella, et Cygnus sont tombés dans son piège... Et je n'arriverai pas à rivaliser avec Tom, la seule solution serait qu'ils s'en rendent compte par eux-mêmes. Je jette un dernier regard à Pré-au-Lard en priant Merlin pour les aider à se défaire de l'influence de Tom. Puis je vais rejoindre Lucy à l'intérieur savourant chaque pas. Je suis libre, moi. Et sans me retourner ni même songer à un retour en arrière, je profite de cette liberté.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris sur votre temps pour lire ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :)


	17. Le monstre

_Voici le nouveau chapitre, désolé du retard je n'étais pas là cette semaine du coup je n'ai pas pu posté. Mais le voilà et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :) _

* * *

**17**

**Le monstre**

Je frappe à la porte du bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Me revoilà à essayer de parler à un professeur qui n'a aucune envie de me voir, il préfère chantonner tout seul dans son bureau. Mais il faut que je lui parle. Cette fois, je ne me laisserai pas distraire. J'ai hésité à emmener Hagrid avec moi pour me faire entendre mais j'ai décidé de me débrouiller toute seule pour une fois.

Personne n'ouvre la porte alors je frappe une nouvelle fois puis je finis par marteler la porte de mon poing jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore se décide à m'ouvrir.

« Oh, c'est encore vous miss. Van Hallerberry ! S'exclame-t-il comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu frapper avant et au fond je pense qu'il savait que c'était moi.

_Professeur, il faut que je vous parle. C'est important !

_Eh bien si c'est important, vous feriez mieux d'en parler avec votre directeur de maison ! Me conseille-t-il en commençant à refermer la porte mais je la retiens.

_C'est vraiment important ! C'est à propos de Tom Jedusor, quelque chose de grave se trame. Croyez-moi je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux au Trois Balais la semaine dernière. Il est comme le gourou d'une secte ! »

Le professeur Dumbledore jette un coup d'œil dans le couloir comme s'il ne voulait pas être vu en ma présence. Ou comme s'il vérifiait que personne ne m'ait suivi… Pas comme la dernière fois. Il reporte ensuite son regard sur moi l'air hésitant. J'attends sa réponse avec impatience.

« Vous semblez fatiguée, la nuit est toujours de bons conseils et quand il m'arrive de ne pas me sentir en forme j'accorde toujours beaucoup d'importance à mon sommeil. Vous feriez bien d'en faire de même. Bonne nuit ! »

J'empêche la porte de se refermer en avançant mon pied. Ouille ! Puis, oubliant mes bonnes manières, je pousse la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand et pénètre dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

« Arrêtez de changer de sujet ! Vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux mais c'est vrai. Il fallait que je vous prévienne.

_Me prévenir de quoi, miss. Van Hallerberry ? M'interroge Dumbledore de ses yeux perçants.

_Roh mais de Tom ! Je m'écrie perdant patience. Tom Jedusor ! Celui que vous soupçonnez d'être l'héritier de Serpentard ! »

Les yeux de Dumbledore se figent à l'évocation du meurtre de Mimi. J'ai visé juste, il le surveille depuis l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Il sait qu'Hagrid est innocent et que Tom cache quelque chose. Dumbledore referme la porte de son bureau tout en me considérant d'un regard soupçonneux.

« Eh bien je suis de votre avis ! Je précise. Tom commence à manipuler toute la maison Serpentard, il met tout le monde dans sa poche. Ils sont tous persuadés que c'est leur sauveur face au Sang Impur ! C'est leur « Lord Voldemort » ! Il a même un nom de scène ! Et avouez qu'il l'a bien choisi quand même parce qu'il s'est autoproclamé Lord !

_Je ne comprends pas miss. Van Hallerberry, m'arrête Dumbledore devenu sérieux. Que voulez-vous exactement que je fasse contre la popularité d'un élève ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venue me voir au lieu du professeur Slughorn ?

_Le professeur Slughorn est comme les élèves de ma maison, il est complètement envoûté. Tom a réussit à le mettre dans sa poche. Et vous, vous avez battu le plus grand des mages noirs ! Vous avez battu Grindelwald. »

Dumbledore tressaille en m'entendant prononcer le nom du sorcier. Visiblement, ce n'est pas sa plus grande fierté. Je savais qu'il était sage mais humble je l'ignorais. Je le vois poser son regard sur sa baguette. Je pense qu'il culpabilise, mais de quoi ?

« Ce que je voudrais, je reprends, c'est que vous fermiez le club de duel.

_Ce club est sous la responsabilité du professeur Slughorn.

_Alors persuadez-le de le fermer ! Et surveillez les agissements de Tom, je suis sûre que son influence est mauvaise pour ceux qui sont autour de lui. Il prône la haine raciale, ça devrait être suffisant pour que vous compreniez qu'il est dangereux.

_Malheureusement, beaucoup de sorciers partagent cette idée mais ça n'en fait pas des sorciers dangereux pour autant. Maintenant, je vais vous poser une question miss. Van Hallerberry. J'aimerais savoir comment êtes-vous arrivée à en tirer la conclusion que Mr. Jedusor était l'auteur du crime dans les toilettes du deuxième étage ? »

Je déglutis. Je n'ai pas d'arguments vraiment plausibles mais je tente ma chance :

« Mimi, la... la fille qui est morte, n'a rien vu le soir où elle est morte. Elle a seulement entendu une voix. C'était la voix d'un garçon qui parlait une langue étrangère, qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu, une langue sifflante. Ce n'était pas la voix d'Hagrid, elle me l'a confirmé. En revanche, Tom sait parler Fourchelang, mon elfe de maison l'a entendu lorsqu'il était chez nous. Nous élevons des serpents, enfin ma mère élève des serpents... Bref, je ne remettrai jamais en cause la parole de mon elfe. »

Le professeur Dumbledore m'observe avec nettement plus d'intérêt qu'il ne m'avait montré au début de notre conversation. Il plisse les yeux et m'invite à continuer.

« Peut-être en ais-je tirer des conclusions trop hâtives, mais à ma connaissance le seul sorcier capable de parler le Fourchelang était Salazar Serpentard. Alors... il se pourrait que Tom soit son héritier et qu'il ait hérité de ce don. »

Je me tais et adresse un signe de tête au professeur pour lui signaler que j'ai fini. Il s'enfonce dans son fauteuil en réfléchissant avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Je connaissais les dons de Mr. Jedusor le jour même où je l'ai rencontré.

_Vous l'avez deviné ? Comment ?

_Contrairement à vous, miss. Van Hallerberry, je n'ai pas rencontré Mr. Jedusor le jour de votre rentrée en première année à Poudlard. Je suis allé personnellement le chercher à l'orphelinat où il était pour lui révéler sa nature de sorcier. C'est là que j'ai appris ses dons de Fourchelang.

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

_Je pense que cela ne prouve rien, miss. Van Hallerberry. Ce n'est pas parce que Mr. Jedusor parle aux serpents qu'il est coupable d'un meurtre. Et je vous conseillerai de ne pas vous fier à vos sentiments ! Votre colère vous aveugle.

_Je l'ai vu, professeur. Demandez à n'importe quel Serpentard et il vous répondra que son plus grand rêve est de servir Lord Voldemort, je m'explique en levant les yeux au ciel tant cela me paraît ridicule. Je vous en prie, professeur. Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose contre son influence, c'est une mauvaise influence.

_Je vous crois, miss. Van Hallerberry, mais comprenez que je peux malheureusement rien faire. Quel pourrait être mon motif ?

_Trouvez-en un, je lui suggère en haussant les épaules. Il m'a giflé la semaine dernière, ce n'est pas un motif ?

_Mr. Jedusor aura une heure de retenue mais cela ne me permettra pas de fermer le club de duel. Les professeurs sont persuadés que c'est un club essentiel pour aider les élèves dans leurs examens.

_Je sais, comme tous les élèves... Je soupire.

_Je ne peux pas punir un élève sous prétexte qu'il est trop populaire, ricane Dumbledore comme si cette idée lui plaisait. Je regrette mais je ne peux rien pour vous. »

Je suis déçue. Roh, il ne peut pas enfreindre une petite règle et inventer un motif pour fermer le club de duel ? Je me rends compte que Dumbledore n'est pas comme je l'avais imaginé. Je pensais qu'il était un sorcier amateur de magie noire, et qu'il saurait stopper la tempête Jedusor avant que celle-ci ne se transforme en ouragan.

Je me lève de mon siège alors que Dumbledore m'ouvre la porte de son bureau pour m'inviter à sortir. Je me résigne à obéir à sa demande silencieuse, déçue et ne sachant plus quoi faire pour ramener la raison chez les Serpentard.

« Ah quelque chose me revient ! S'exclame Dumbledore. Saviez-vous que la jeune fille des toilettes, Mimi vous l'appelez ? Eh bien, Mimi était une sorcière née de parents moldus. »

Un sourire à peine visible se dessine au coin de ses lèvres. Un instant je crois le voir m'adresser un clin d'œil mais cela se passe si vite que je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé. Avant que la porte de son bureau ne se referme, il ajoute :

« Il ne vous manque plus qu'une seule chose pour innocenter Mr. Hagrid. »

Et la porte se ferme devant mon nez. Je reste plantée devant. Je ne pense à rien un instant. Je suis perdue. Mon esprit s'évade avant je ne retrouve la raison. Je me souviens que Mimi avait été embêtée par Lestrange et Mulciber sous prétexte qu'elle était née de deux parents moldus. Mimi était une sorcière au Sang Impur comme dirait Tom. Tom qui prône la haine raciale... cela éveille ma curiosité.

Je fais demi-tour et sur le chemin qui mène aux cachots, je m'interroge sur la dernière phrase du professeur Dumbledore : « Il ne vous manque plus qu'une seule chose pour innocenter Mr. Hagrid. » Une chose ? Mais laquelle ?

Ces derniers instants m'ont redonné de l'énergie ! Dumbledore est de mon côté, il pense comme moi. Et je suis proche de pouvoir innocenter Hagrid. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour la trouver ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche !

Je me couche dans mon lit tout en réfléchissant. Que manque-t-il au tableau ? Tout accuse Tom mais je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore éclairé. Il manque une pièce au puzzle. Comment trouver ce que c'est ?

Je me retourne et me retourne encore dans mon lit. Je suis incapable de m'endormir après ce que vient de me dire le professeur Dumbledore.

* * *

Le mois de mars arrive et avec lui la pluie. Assise à une des tables de travail de ma salle commune j'observe les réunions de plus en plus habituelles du cercle Jedusor. Ils traînent tous sur les fauteuils comme des rois et personne n'ose les regarder droit dans les yeux. Tom a le plus beau fauteuil et le plus confortable, toutes les cérémoniales autour de lui n'ont pas l'air de le gêner.

Mon regard croise celui de Jayce. Je tressaille avant de baisser les yeux pour retourner à mon travail. Ce genre de situation arrive souvent et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que peut-être Jayce regrette ce qui nous est arrivé.

Lucy n'a pas raté cet échange de regards entre nous. Elle m'adresse un sourire malicieux avant de me souffler :

« Tu devrais aller lui parler. »

Je ne réponds pas à son conseil et tente de me projeter dans le livre que je suis en train de lire pour mes recherches en Botanique. Mes yeux se lèvent involontairement des pages du livre pour croiser de nouveau ceux de Jayce qui détourne immédiatement le regard.

« Tu devrais vraiment aller lui parler. » Répète Lucy toujours un rictus aux lèvres.

Je secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça ne va pas, non ? Tant qu'il ne sera pas capable de se rendre compte que Tom n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, je n'irai pas lui parler. Et puis, je passerai pour quoi ? La fille totalement énamourée qui ne peut pas vivre sans lui ! Ce serait la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver. Il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à ce jeu là. Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces pétasses qui lui font les yeux doux.

Récemment j'ai appris qu'un club secret venait de s'ouvrir : les Jedusores, c'est-à-dire celles qui sont totalement sous son charme. Il faudrait les voir pour y croire ! Elles se réunissent tous les soirs pour raconter leurs brèves conversations avec Tom, et quand l'une n'a pas réussi à lui adresser la parole – ou à échanger un signe avec lui comme un sourire ou un regard (oui, oui, c'est aussi pathétique que ça!) - celle-ci devient alors la paria du groupe jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un moyen de se racheter.

Elles l'attendent toutes à la sortie de ses cours en gloussant. Cette situation me fait bien rire. Et le plus drôle dans cette affaire c'est la réaction de Tom, ou sa non réaction. Il passe en trombe tout droit devant elles sans leur accorder le moindre intérêt et si par hasard il a croisé le regard de l'une d'entre elles c'est la folie : « Il m'a regardé ! - Non c'est moi qu'il a regardé ! - Je te dis que c'est moi ! » Ah, c'est fou comment on peut tomber si bas !

En ce moment elles chuchotent toutes à la table voisine pour leur prochain plan : s'asseoir près de lui au Trois Balais. Et quand elles disent près de lui, je pense que cela signifie la table voisine ou même trois tables plus loin leur conviendraient.

Heureusement que je ne suis pas comme ça avec Jayce ! Je n'imagine pas l'enfer qu'il aurait subi si j'avais réagi comme ces filles. Il serait traqué à chaque instant de son existence, il finirait par péter un plomb, j'en suis sûre. Mais c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est sorti avec moi, parce que je ne suis pas comme ces filles. Je souris toute seule sans m'en rendre compte.

« C'est urgent, va lui parler ! M'encourage encore une fois Lucy.

_Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?

_Je ne sais pas, dis-lui que tu regrettes par exemple et que tu aimerais recommencer sur de nouvelles bases, me suggère-t-elle haussant les épaules.

_Je vais passer pour une potiche !

_Et alors ? Kim, il est temps qu'on se prenne en main toutes les deux. Regarde, nous sommes deux jolies filles, il ne faut pas se mentir. On est sur le point d'obtenir nos Aspics, nous avons un bel avenir tracé devant nous, et pour couronner le tout nous sommes de bonne famille. Alors qu'est-ce qui cloche chez nous ? On n'a aucun mec alors qu'on a tout pour nous.

_Lucy, tu te rends compte qu'on est en train d'avoir une vraie conversation de fille ? Je lui lance avec un rictus.

_Oui et bien on devrait peut-être s'y mettre, tu ne crois pas ? Va parler à Jayce, je suis sûre qu'il n'attend que ça ! »

Je soupire. Au fond, j'aimerais bien aller lui parler mais pour lui dire quoi ? « Salut, tu te souviens de moi ? Ça te dirait qu'on ressorte ensemble même on ne faisait que de se disputer ? » La classe, oui Kim va lui parler !

« Aller un peu de courage ! Tu es la capitaine de notre équipe, la préfète de notre maison ! Tu es une Van Hallerberry, tu ne vas te dégonfler quand même !? » Me lance Lucy en désignant Jayce d'un signe de tête.

Je regarde dans la direction qu'elle m'a indiquée. Aller, elle a raison ! Tu dois lui parler, peut-être que ça n'arrangera pas les choses mais si ça pouvait tout arranger... il faut au moins essayer ! Tant pis si je me tape la honte de ma vie. Je pense que je ne pourrais pas faire pire que chez Seb et Judy de toute façon.

Au moment même où je voudrais me lever, Tom et sa bande quitte la salle commune. Non ! Je vois Jayce parmi eux s'éloigner de moi et disparaître lorsque la porte se referme. J'aurais presque envie de me taper la tête contre la table. Lucy me sourit, navrée.

« Ce sera pour une prochaine fois... Je marmonne. Et si on parlait de ton cas maintenant ?

_Mon cas ? Répète-t-elle perplexe.

_Oui, tu as ouvert la conversation fille, alors maintenant il faut parler de toi. Je pense que tu es trop froide avec ceux que tu ne connais pas.

_Trop froide ?

_Oui, tu es froide, hautaine, moqueuse voire insolente avec les inconnus. Je ne te dis pas de changer, moi j'adore quand tu fais la peste mais je pense que tu devrais être un poil moins froide pour faire des rencontres.

_Un peu moins froide... Réfléchit-elle. Ça devrait pouvoir se faire, j'essaierai de suivre ton conseil !

_Donc on marche comme ça ? J'essaie de parler à Jayce et toi tu fais un effort pour être plus sociale ?

_Marché conclu ! »

Nous nous serrons la main solennellement pour honorer ces paroles. Et ensuite je me demande : dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarquée ? Comment je vais pouvoir parler à Jayce puisqu'il est toujours avec Tom ? Et qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Roh la, la, ma pauvre Kim tu te crées des problèmes pour rien !

* * *

Le lendemain, je décide de rendre visite à Hagrid quand je le vois sortir de la Forêt Interdite. Je lui adresse un sourire avant de l'aider à tirer avec lui un tronc d'arbre qui lui servira pour faire un feu dans sa cabane. Je songe intérieurement qu'il doit avoir froid dans cette petite cabane mais visiblement ça à l'air de lui convenir. Une question me vient à l'esprit.

« Où sont tes parents Hagrid ? Tu ne voudrais pas habiter avec eux ? »

Il baisse les yeux et fixe ses chaussures en cherchant sa réponse :

« Mon père est mort il y a cinq ans, m'avoue-t-il.

_Oh, désolé je ne le savais pas... Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies rien dit à personne ?

_Tu voudrais que je fasse un discours pour annoncer que je suis orphelin ? M'interroge-t-il avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

_Non mais... tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes parents alors je me demandais.

_Ma mère est une géante, je ne l'ai encore jamais vu j'ai été élevé par mon père. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui s'est occupé de moi après la mort de mon père.

_Je vois. Dumbledore t'aime beaucoup on dirait.

_Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ce qu'il a fait, il peut me demander n'importe quelle tâche j'obéirai. Tous les demi-géants comme moi n'ont pas la chance que j'ai.

_Parce qu'il y en a beaucoup des demi-géants ? Je demande en riant à moitié.

_Non, tu as raison, rit-il. Et sinon, comment ça se passe du côté Serpentard ? J'ai appris que vous aviez perdu votre match contre Gryffondor la semaine dernière.

_Oui... défaite cuisante en partie à cause de moi. Je n'étais pas dans mon match, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer.

_Est-ce que ça va en ce moment ? Tu ne traînes plus avec Jedusor ?

_Non, ça c'est fini. Mais tu vois, il a pratiquement toute la maison Serpentard à ses pieds et je n'aime pas trop ça… J'en ai parlé au professeur Dumbledore mais il ne m'a pas vraiment aidé.

_Dumbledore agira quand il sentira que le moment est venu mais tu as bien fait d'aller lui en parler. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Dès qu'il sentira qu'il a la possibilité de faire quelque chose, il le fera. »

Ses paroles me rassurent. Jusqu'ici je n'avais pas l'impression que le professeur Dumbledore m'ait prise au sérieux. Mise à part son conseil pour m'aider à innocenter Hagrid, il n'a rien fait d'autre. Il continue à chantonner dans son bureau le soir, je n'ai pas le sentiment qu'il garde un œil sur Tom mais peut-être que Hagrid a raison... ?

Me remémorant ma dernière visite au professeur Dumbledore, j'en profite pour demander à Hagrid :

« L'Accromantule que tu élevais, qu'est-ce que tu en as fait le soir où... tu sais, où Mimi est morte ? »

Hagrid fronce les sourcils voyant où je veux en venir.

« Aragog n'a pas tué cette jeune fille.

_Tu es sûr de toi ? Ce soir-là, tu étais avec elle ?

_C'est un mâle, me prévient-il apparemment très attaché à cette créature.

_Oui euh... Il était avec toi toute la soirée ? Il n'y aurait pas eu un moment où tu n'étais pas là ? Quelqu'un aurait pu la... euh je veux dire _le_ libérer et...

_Non, Aragog a été bien élevé ! Persiste Hagrid.

_C'est une Accromantule ! J'ai fait quelques recherches dessus et elles sont classées parmi les créatures les plus dangereuses ! Ce sont des carnivores.

_Mais Aragog n'est pas comme ça, il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à cette jeune fille. Aragog était enfermé dans sa malle toute la journée, je ne l'ai pas libéré. Et Aragog ne me mentirait pas. »

Je me retiens de faire une grimace. Il parle avec une Accromantule !? J'en ai presque la nausée !

« Tu es donc certain qu'il n'est pas l'auteur du meurtre ?

_J'en suis sûr ! Affirme-t-il d'une voix légèrement énervée. Aragog n'est pas le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets. »

Une lumière se déclenche dans mon esprit. Le monstre. Voilà ce qui manque à mon puzzle pour innocenter Hagrid. La seule chose capable de prouver qu'il est innocent serait de trouver ce monstre. Mais pour le trouver, il faudrait trouver la Chambre des Secrets. Le château a été fouillé un nombre incalculable de fois d'après mon grand-père et ils n'ont jamais trouvé la moindre trace de cette Chambre des Secrets.

Je laisse Hagrid près de sa cabane pour me rendre à la bibliothèque. C'est l'endroit où je vis ces derniers temps. Je ne vois que les murs de la bibliothèque mais je suis obsédée par la résolution de ce meurtre. Je sens que j'y suis presque, il ne me manque plus qu'une seule chose ! Et maintenant que je sais où chercher, je sens que je vais pouvoir innocenter Hagrid.

Je ne supporte plus de voir Tom se pavaner comme un roi dans les couloirs du château. J'en ai marre de le voir se croire au-dessus de tout le monde. Il est temps que Hagrid soit réhabilité. Ainsi je mettrai un terme à l'influence de Tom, les élèves arrêteront de le suivre bêtement juste parce qu'il leur a fait un tas de promesses. Il leur promet de les aider pour leurs examens, il leur promet de les aider à se trouver dans leur voie, il leur promet de mettre fin à l'ascension du Sang Impur, etc. Trop de promesses !

J'entre dans la bibliothèque si rapidement que la bibliothécaire me regarde de ses yeux menaçants. Je me dirige droit vers le rayon des créatures magiques et m'arrête juste devant pour constater qu'il y a dans ce rayon un millier de livres si ce n'est des centaines de milliers. Comment vais-je pouvoir trouver ce monstre là-dedans ? Par où dois-je commencer à chercher ?

Je m'avance un peu plus dans le rayon avec la ferme volonté de parcourir tous les livres de ce rayon s'il le faut pour trouver la nature de ce monstre ! Je me remémore douloureusement l'état du corps de Mimi le soir du meurtre. Mais tout est flou, je ne m'étais pas approchée du corps. Je n'ai pas pu voir dans quel état elle était. Je me souviens juste que son corps était étalé sur le sol et qu'elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il y avait du sang ce soir-là. Oui, et quelqu'un avait écrit le message sur le mur avec ce sang.

Je prends plusieurs livres dans les rayons et m'installe à une table prête à plancher. Je tourne les pages au fur et à mesure, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait m'interpeller. Mimi a dit qu'elle était morte sans rien ressentir. Elle a simplement ouvert la porte. Cette histoire n'a aucun sens ! Comment peut-on mourir sans rien voir ni rien ressentir ? Si, elle a vu deux yeux jaunes et puis... et puis elle est morte. Donc, le monstre que je recherche a des yeux jaunes et est capable de tuer sans... sans faire mal ?

Je soupire en m'enfonçant dans ma chaise. C'est ridicule, quelle créature peut bien tuer sans provoquer de douleurs ? Peut-être que c'est une créature très rapide ? Mimi n'aurait pas eu le temps de ressentir la douleur ? Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Comment vais-je pouvoir trouver ce monstre ?

Je vous en prie ! Un indice, si seulement un indice pouvait me tomber du ciel ! Envoyez-moi un signe ou je ne sais pas… quelque chose pour m'aider ! Si seulement la lumière du ciel pouvait illuminer un livre parmi le rayon des créatures magiques pour m'indiquer lequel choisir. Mais je suis confrontée à une centaine de milliers de livres !

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvre sur Druella. Je lui fais un signe de la main pour me manifester. Elle s'avance gravement. Je devine que quelque chose est arrivé. Un nouveau meurtre ? Quelqu'un a encore jeté une pierre sur Hagrid ? Arrivant face à ma table, elle s'installe avant de prendre la parole :

« On était au club de duel et une bagarre a éclaté entre deux élèves de sixième année. Jayce s'en est mêlé et... il s'est pris un sortilège en pleine tête. Il est à l'infirmerie. »

Mon sang arrête de circuler dans mes veines.


	18. Les Mangemorts

**18**

**Les Mangemorts**

Je débarque dans l'infirmerie à toute allure. Les professeurs sont tous réunis autour du chevet de Jayce qui ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Mon cœur bat si vite que ses battements se répercutent dans tout mon corps. Je ne cherche qu'une chose : savoir si Jayce va bien.

Je me précipite pour rejoindre son chevet en poussant au passage Deborah Hester qui lui tenait la main. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cru celle la ? Je prends à mon tour la main de Jayce et la presse. L'infirmière arrive en levant les yeux au ciel, et puis marmonne :

« Ça va, il n'a pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète autant ! Il est juste secoué mais il va bien.

_Vous allez le soigner, n'est-ce pas ? Je demande naïvement mais je suis tellement inquiète que je ne réfléchis plus à la pertinence de mes questions.

_Oui, il sera bientôt réveillé. Il n'a rien de grave, ça arrive tous les jours ce genre d'incident. Bien sûr, si les élèves étaient plus disciplinés ils ne se battraient pas entre eux ! » Siffle-t-elle avant de repartir dans son bureau.

Je m'assois au bord du lit de Jayce, soulagée. Il va bien. Tout va bien, Kim. Il n'a rien, l'infirmière a déjà vu ce genre de cas. Je presse la main de Jayce en le contemplant. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas regardé dormir. J'aurais envie de l'embrasser.

Je me rends alors compte que je suis pas toute seule et lève les yeux vers mes professeurs qui discutent entre eux d'un air grave. Mon grand-père mène la conversation avec Dumbledore. J'aperçois Tom derrière qui se passe un doigt sur ses lèvres, Cygnus à côté arbore un air grave. Druella tente de le consoler tant bien que mal et Lucy débarque dans l'infirmerie quelques instants plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je demande à Tom en fronçant les sourcils.

_Des sixièmes années se sont pris la tête. Une bagarre a éclaté pendant une séance, répond-t-il désinvolte.

_Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Je lui reproche.

_Il va bien ! L'infirmière vient de le dire, soupire-t-il en se massant la tempe.

_Pourquoi se sont-ils battus ? »

Tom ne répond pas. Il s'agit donc de quelque chose qu'il ne tient pas à partager devant les professeurs. Je reporte mon attention sur Jayce. Mon pauvre Jayce, dans quoi est-ce qu'il t'a embarqué ? Je lui remets quelques unes de ses mèches rebelles en place. Je souris toute seule devant son visage si détendu. Tu m'as rejeté et je suis encore là à m'inquiéter pour toi. Je suis ridicule. Ridiculement amoureuse, tu n'as pas de chance Jayce, je continue à m'accrocher.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait fermer ce club, suggère Dumbledore aux autres professeurs. C'est devenu dangereux de laisser des élèves livrés à eux-mêmes pour pratiquer la magie. »

En entendant ses paroles, je me retourne pour l'observer oubliant presque Jayce un instant. Il m'adresse un regard entendu qui me fait sourire. Hagrid avait donc raison, j'ai bien fait d'aller parler au professeur Dumbledore, ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il a agit quand l'occasion s'est présentée comme me l'avait dit Hagrid.

Tom semble désemparé, apparemment il ne pensait pas pouvoir être privé du club de duel. Je souris discrètement tandis que Tom pose un regard sévère sur le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui adresse un sourire innocent avant de repartir de l'infirmerie en chantonnant. J'aurais envie de rire mais je me retiens.

« Nous fermons donc le club de duel. » Décide mon grand-père en adressant un sourire navré au professeur Slughorn et à Tom.

Je me sens soulagée. Finalement, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose que Jayce se soit blessé. Quand il commence à remuer dans son lit, l'infirmière demande à tout le monde de partir. Il n'y a que moi qui aie la permission de rester. J'adresse un sourire à Tom qui quitte la pièce en serrant les poings.

Jayce se réveille au bout de quelques minutes. Je lui souris pour le rassurer quand il cligne des yeux en promenant son regard aux alentours.

« Tu es à l'infirmerie. » Je lui explique en essayant de prendre une voix douce pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Il se redresse sur son lit en m'adressant un sourire timide. Je me mets à sourire comme une idiote en baissant les yeux. Quand je relève le regard, il m'adresse un sourire à en tomber.

« Arrête, je marmonne en me dandinant au bord de son lit. Tu me déstabilises.

_Je sais, c'est le but.

_Oui et bien arrête, je suis fâchée contre toi.

_Tu es fâchée ?

_Oui, tu m'as quitté tu te rappelles ? »

Il m'embrasse sur la joue avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Je ne peux pas refuser, je me sens tellement bien. Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi heureuse. Mon petit cœur ne t'emballe pas trop vite ou tu vas finir par lâcher un de ces jours.

« Tu es chiant, je lui souffle toujours dans ses bras.

_Toi aussi, tu sais.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au club ? Je lui demande en m'allongeant près de lui.

_Je ne crois pas que je...

_Tu peux tout me dire, moi aussi j'ai eu droit à ma dose de magie noire avec Tom. Vas-y raconte ! Je ne te jugerai pas. »

Il hoche la tête et puis prend une bouffée d'air avant de se lancer :

« Au départ, on était là pour un tournoi et Tom a modifié les règles lors des quarts de finale. Il a dit que celui qui gagnait aurait le privilège de lancer le sortilège Doloris sur le perdant. Cygnus a vaincu un élève de sixième année, le meilleur de sa classe qui n'a pas supporté d'avoir perdu. Il ne voulait pas recevoir le sortilège Doloris et donc il a arraché la baguette des mains de Cygnus.

_Ce n'était donc pas deux élèves de sixième année ? Je l'interroge.

_Non, Tom a sûrement voulu protéger Cygnus parce qu'il est l'un de ses... enfin...

_De ses plus fidèles serviteurs, je termine ironique. Pardon. »

Devant l'air morose de Jayce, je prends conscience que je ne devrais pas faire ce genre de plaisanterie.

« Bref, une bagarre s'est déclenchée et je suis intervenu pour protéger Cygnus au départ. C'est là que je me suis pris un sort, je ne me souviens pas du reste j'ai dû perdre connaissance. »

Je serre sa main entre mes doigts. Il lève son regard sur moi. Je l'observe un instant en silence. Il est peut-être encore plus maigre que lorsque je l'ai connu mais ses beaux yeux bleus me donnent toujours autant envie de me plonger dedans.

« Je n'aime pas quand on n'est pas ensemble, je lui avoue sans même réfléchir à ce que je dis.

_Moi non plus, je n'aime pas. Ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ? Me demande-t-il avec son sourire de tombeur.

_Uniquement si tu m'emmènes dans des endroits chics !

_Je savais que tu ne t'intéressais qu'à mon argent. Malheureusement je suis obligée de t'avouer que je suis complètement fauché, déshérité, je n'ai plus un sou !

_Je crois que je m'y habituerai, je lui souffle en me rapprochant de son visage.

_Vous êtes donc dingue de moi à ce point Miss. Van Hallerberry ? Me lance-t-il taquin en se rapprochant à son tour.

_Complètement conquise, je lui murmure presque sur ses lèvres avec un malin sourire devant le pouvoir que j'ai sur lui.

_Tu m'embrasses ou je suis obligé de te sauter dessus ?

_Tu oserais ?

_Si tu savais... »

Il commence à se pencher pour m'embrasser mais je me recule. Finalement, je pense qu'il mérite que je lui résiste un peu. Il va apprendre ce qui lui en coûte de me quitter.

« Oh pas de ça entre nous ! Ricane-t-il. Pas de vengeance, nos règles l'interdisent.

_Et si on changeait ces règles ? Je lui propose sérieuse. On peut repartir sur de nouvelles bases puisque les anciennes n'avaient pas l'air de fonctionner.

_Je suis d'accord, les règles ne servent plus à rien à notre stade.

_Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

_Hum... Les supprimer ?

_Tu ne veux plus de règles ?

_Oui, allons-y comme ça sans base et on verra ce que ça donne. Pourquoi s'embêter avec des règles ? Les autres couples n'en ont pas, eux.

_Dans ce cas, partons à l'aventure ! Je m'exclame dans toute l'infirmerie.

_Exactement, approuve-t-il. Et maintenant je suis sérieux, viens m'embrasser ou je me lève de ce lit pour te courir après. »

Je lui lance un sourire salace et puis m'écarte un peu de lui. Je suis d'humeur joueuse, Jayce. Tu as eu tord de me donner cette idée. Revenir en rampant en espérant obtenir un baiser ou te regarder me courir après ? Le choix est vite fait.

« Tu l'auras voulu ! » Jure-t-il en rabattant les draps et sautant de son lit.

Je pars au galop dans l'infirmerie. Les autres élèves présents nous lancent des regards importunés. Je pense qu'ils voudraient se reposer mais Jayce coure drôlement vite et pas question de me laisser attraper si facilement ! Je l'évite habilement, et détale à l'autre bout de la pièce en riant aux éclats.

L'infirmière ouvre grand la bouche dès qu'elle nous voit et pendant un instant je crains de voir ses yeux s'arracher de ses orbites. Si ça se trouve, elle fait un malaise ? Tant pis ! Jayce arrive presque à m'attraper mais je suis très rapide et je sais comment me faufiler pour échapper à mon adversaire. Je suis une attrapeuse après tout !

« _Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites !? _Tonne l'infirmière les mains sur les hanches.

_Au secours, il veut m'attraper !

_Ah, les filles ! Elles ne savent pas reconnaître quand elles ont perdu !

_Tu crois avoir gagné ? Je ricane en me planquant derrière le bureau de l'infirmière.

_On dirait que tu es piégée, non ? »

Je fais une feinte à gauche et puis commence à partir à droite avant de détaler sur ma gauche en escaladant les lits d'infirmerie, riant comme une enfant. Jayce ne perd pas de temps pour me suivre et tenter de me barrer le passage. Il commence à s'essouffler. C'est sûr que quand on n'a pas l'habitude du sport... !

« _Maintenant ça suffit ! Vous arrêtez tous les deux ! _Mr. Avery je vous signale que vous venez à peine de vous réveiller, vous allez vous fatiguer ! »

Je me laisse finalement attraper car je n'ai pas envie d'être responsable d'une nouvelle perte de connaissance chez Jayce. Il m'enveloppe de ses bras en poussant un cri triomphant. Puis il m'emprisonne le visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse en appuyant ses lèvres contre les miennes si fort que je n'arrive plus à respirer.

L'infirmière lève les yeux au ciel avant de retourner dans son bureau. Elle a abandonné la partie devant notre amour inconditionnel.

A peine a-t-il finit de m'embrasser que je lui agrippe la chemise pour l'embrasser à mon tour. Il est complètement déstabilisé face à ma passion et je m'en réjouis. Je l'embrasse à en perdre mon souffle dans le sien. Et quand je le relâche, un immense sourire s'étire sur son visage.

« Tu es complètement dingue de moi, ça se voit ! Me lance-t-il.

_Tant mieux, c'était le but.

_Depuis quand es-tu devenue si démonstrative ?

_Depuis que mon mec me rend folle de lui.

_Parce qu'avant tu ne l'étais pas ? Me demande-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

_Chut, c'est un secret ! Je n'ai pas envie que mon mec s'enfuit.

_Ton secret est bien gardé. »

Je roule des yeux amusée. Un élève dans son lit d'infirmerie toussote derrière nous avec un regard brûlant d'animosité. Je crois que s'il avait une tomate dans la main, il nous la jetterait dessus.

J'entraîne Jayce jusqu'à son lit et l'oblige à se rallonger. Il me prend la main et m'invite à m'allonger près de lui. Je ne peux pas dire non et me blottis contre lui comme j'en ai tant rêvé. Il m'a manqué. J'embrasse son torse par-dessus sa chemise. Il caresse mes cheveux en m'entourant de ses bras. Je sens sa poitrine se lever doucement puis se rabaisser et j'écoute sa respiration en fermant les yeux. Ce son paisible m'avait manqué. J'avais fini par oublié combien il était apaisant !

* * *

Jayce sort de l'infirmerie le soir même après que l'infirmière l'eut examiné et attesté sa sortie. Je passe mon bras sous le sien et le raccompagne jusqu'à la salle commune en lançant des sourires à tous les élèves que nous croisons. Oui, oui, on s'est remis ensemble ! Regardez le beau gosse à côté de moi !

Je pose ma tête contre son épaule. Je voudrais le garder pour moi. Peut-être pourrais-je le kidnapper un de ces jours ? J'espère qu'il restera mon Jayce même quand Tom tentera de nous séparer.

Justement lorsque nous entrons dans la salle commune, tous les Serpentard tombent des nus en nous voyant bras dessus, bras dessous. Et le mieux de l'histoire... la tête de Tom ! Des yeux écarquillés en grand, la bouche ouverte en « O », et le corps complètement figé. Il semble réaliser qu'il n'arrivera pas à nous séparer.

Je savoure le moment où je m'installe avec Jayce sur les fauteuils au milieu du harem de Tom. Ce dernier se tient toujours sur le plus confortable de tous les fauteuils, mais il n'a pas l'air de savourer sa place. Je le fixe pour le défier ce qui a l'air de le mettre encore plus en rogne. Tant pis, il apprendra à perdre. Je suis une Van Hallerberry, bordel ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Jayce est à moi, et personne ne lui retournera le cerveau.

Dans un coin de la pièce, je vois Lucy qui m'adresse pleins de signes d'encouragement. Je lui souris folle de bonheur. Elle a l'air aussi heureuse que moi et reste impressionnée quand Jayce passe son bras autour des mes épaules. Je me sens si bien, je ne peux plus détacher mon regard de lui. Ne me quitte plus jamais.

* * *

Le week-end suivant, je croise Tom dans les couloirs qui chuchote avec Jayce. Ils se taisent tous les deux dès que j'arrive à leur hauteur. Je ne relève pas et arbore plutôt un sourire ravi. Ça ne sert à rien de m'énerver dès que Tom et Jayce sont ensembles. C'est comme ça, je ne pourrais rien y faire. Il me faut l'accepter comme lui a accepté l'an dernier que je traîne avec Tom. Je comprends maintenant combien ça devait être difficile pour lui.

« Vous allez où aujourd'hui ? Nous demande Tom en prenant un air faussement las.

_A la bibliothèque, je réponds.

_Romantique... Ricane Tom.

_Tu peux rire tant que tu veux, les Aspics approchent et on veut les avoir. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être surdoué.

_Vous le seriez si le club était toujours ouvert, grince-t-il.

_Ah oui, le club... Dommage pour toi ! » Je lance avec un signe de la main.

Puis j'entraîne Jayce avec moi. Nous montons les étages et, parvenus à une distance raisonnable de Tom, Jayce me prend soudainement par la taille et me plaque contre un mur. Je n'ai pas le temps dire ouf qu'il m'embrasse déjà partout dans la nuque. Oh là pas si vite ! Je vais m'étouffer dans mon désir s'il continue.

« Toi, tu n'as pas envie de réviser les Aspics, je devine.

_Dommage qu'il n'y est pas de matière Sexualité, on pourrait réviser toute la journée.

_Oui c'est dommage, tu aurais eu un Optimal à cet examen.

_Oh ! A ce point-là ? Ricane-t-il en me contemplant un instant, accoudé au mur.

_Je ne serai pas avec toi sinon !

_Rah, c'est cruel à entendre ! Voyons donc si nous n'avons pas perdu la main après une longue pause.

_Quoi ? Tu n'as couché avec personne pendant tout ce temps ? »

Ma question semble le surprendre. Il cesse soudainement son sourire salace pour me regarder interloqué.

« Non, pourquoi toi si ?

_Ben disons que...

_C'était avec qui ? Me questionne-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_Mais non, idiot ! Je n'ai couché avec personne, rassure-toi c'était pour voir ta réaction.

_Alors ça c'était méchant, me reproche-t-il en passant son doigt sur mon nez. Aïe ! Fait-il quand je lui mords le doigt. Roh, coquine ! Tu as besoin qu'on s'occupe de toi sinon tu dérapes complètement. »

J'acquiesce vivement. Il me tire alors par le bras pour me reconduire dans la salle commune et nous montons jusqu'à son dortoir en nous embrassant comme si notre dernière heure était arrivée.

* * *

Le soir, Lucy et Druella me questionnent sur Jayce pour savoir si notre couple fonctionne de nouveau. Je leur réponds que tout va pour le mieux avec un sourire qui s'étire d'une oreille à l'autre. Le repas me paraît être meilleur que tous les autres. Je suis tellement heureuse que cela m'effraie un peu. Je guette Jayce du regard avec Cygnus et Tom. Il a l'air détendu, heureux. Nos regards se croisent un instant avant que nous ne tournions la tête. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je passe mon temps à l'admirer, il va fuir.

« Et avec Cygnus ? Je demande à Druella.

_Moui, ça peut aller. Tout est normal en fait. Eh ! Devinez quoi ! Tom nous apprend à nous déplacer plus rapidement sans forcément transplaner.

_C'est-à-dire ? L'interroge Lucy dubitative.

_Où est-ce qu'il vous apprend ça ? Je demande car le club de duel est fermé.

_Et bien maintenant il n'enseigne plus qu'à ceux qui... enfin...

_Ceux qui le servaient fidèlement, je termine avec un rire moqueur.

_Je ne dirai pas... enfin bref ! Le gérant des Trois Balais a accepté de nous prêter une salle à l'étage du bar. C'est fantastique n'est-ce pas ? »

Oui, génial. Le club de duel a fermé mais Tom s'est arrangé pour en ouvrir un autre apparemment un club plus fermé. Je serre mes couverts dans mes mains. Il trouvera toujours une solution ! Il n'abandonne pas...

« On s'est donné un nouveau nom d'ailleurs ! Nous lance Druella en ricanant. Comme Tom s'est trouvé un nom, Cygnus et Jayce ont décidé de se trouver un nom pour nous tous. »

Lucy et moi échangeons un regard. Comme c'est génial. Ils sont vraiment tous tarés là-dedans. La secte opère encore à ce que je vois...

« Et c'est quoi comme nom ? Demande Lucy en jetant un regard peu éloquent à Druella.

_Les Mangemorts ! Vous en pensez quoi ? »

Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ? Merlin, je vous en prie il faut les réveiller ils deviennent tous fous ! J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un jeu pour Druella mais elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre qu'elle s'est engagée dans quelque chose de sérieux. De toute façon, ma mère m'a toujours dit que c'était comme cela qu'on entrait dans une secte : sans s'en rendre compte. J'aurais envie de secouer Druella pour la réveiller, reviens-nous ! Je n'en peux plus de la voir suivre Tom parmi son harem.

« On trouvait que ça s'accordait bien alors on a décidé d'adopter ce nom et Tom l'adore. »

Tu m'étonnes. Son harem se donne un nom à son image. Évidemment qu'il est aux anges ! Et qu'est-ce que ce sera la suite de l'histoire ? On va manifester au Ministère de la Magie pour supprimer le Sang Impur ? On continue bien sûr avec les génocides, et puis la guerre, et donc le chaos. En tout cas, on fonce droit dedans ! Comment ne peuvent-ils pas s'en rendre compte ? Ouvrez les yeux !

« Druella... Je soupire stoppant son enthousiasme. Pourquoi tu traînes avec ce genre de personnage ?

_Mais... Tom est... il nous apprend pleins de nouveaux sorts, je... je m'améliore et avec ça je vais avoir mes Aspics avec une mention et...

_Mais à quel prix Druella ? Je lui lance.

_Mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient me voir sortir de Poudlard diplômée avec une mention honorable pour leur faire honneur, affirme-t-elle.

_Et pourquoi faire ? Tout le monde sait que tu vas te marier avec Cygnus, tu vas vivre une merveilleuse vie. Les préparatifs de votre mariage ont déjà commencé. Qu'est-ce que Tom peut bien t'apporter de plus ? »

Druella semble vexée par mes paroles. Ses yeux tremblent tandis qu'elle nous observe Lucy et moi et bientôt je vois une larme roulée le long de sa joue.

« C'est tout ce que vous me souhaitez ? Que je sois une femme exemplaire dans l'ombre de son mari ?

_Bien sûr que non mais Druella, réagis ! L'implore Lucy. Tu n'as jamais été comme eux, les Mangemorts si tu veux. Depuis quand tu veux l'extermination des sorciers nés de parents moldus ?

_Depuis qu'ils essaient corrompre toute la société ! Rétorque Druella en essuyant ses larmes. Je ne veux pas que mes enfants côtoient ce genre de personnes ! »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cela. Ça y est, Tom l'a modelé à son image. Dès le moment où Druella a prononcé ces mots, je sais qu'on ne peut plus rien pour elle. J'ai lu des articles sur ceux qui pensaient que le Sang Impur était dangereux, il est impossible de leur faire changer d'avis. Ma mère appelle ça des extrémistes et elle a toujours pensé que toutes les formes d'extrémismes étaient dangereuses.

« Au moins, quand je suis avec les Mangemorts je me sens moins potiche, nous avoue Druella en posant ses couverts sur la table d'un air écœuré. Vous ne faites que de vous moquer. Pour vous, je suis juste une Noreen Croupton avec de la répartie mais vous ne voyez rien d'autre. Tom lui a vu mon potentiel, il sait que je vaux mieux.

_Druella... Commence Lucy.

_Non, je n'ai pas envie de continuer là-dessus. Vous serez toujours mes amies mais j'aimerais que vous commenciez à vous rendre compte que je suis quelqu'un d'autre et que je ne suis pas uniquement destinée à être la parfaite future femme de Cygnus Black. »

Je hoche la tête silencieusement devant son air sévère. On en a trop dit, on l'a blessé. Alors le moins que l'on puisse faire c'est d'obéir à ce qu'elle nous demande. J'aimerais pourtant lui dire que je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme une simple pétasse au même niveau que Noreen Croupton. Je sais qu'elle vaut mieux mais je me tais. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment, elle est très énervée.

Après ce glacial repas, je monte avec Tom pour faire ma ronde habituelle. Je ne dis rien au départ et Tom monte les escaliers sans essayer de faire la conversation – pour changer ! Au bout d'un moment je finis par trouver le courage de lui demander :

« Alors tu as fini pour trouver un moyen pour continuer le club de duel ?

_Oui, c'est très restreint cette fois il ne faut pas qu'on nous surprenne. Mais tu es toujours la bienvenue évidemment.

_Je ne crois pas que j'aurais ma place chez... les Mangemorts c'est ça ?

_C'est dommage de gâcher tout ce que je t'ai appris depuis le début, fait-il remarquer d'un air qui signifie : « tu le regretteras. »

_Je préfère m'en tenir à ce qu'on nous enseigne en classe.

_Mais nous savons tous les deux que tu ne sais pas te contrôler... Marmonne-t-il avec un rictus. C'est ça au début mais on finit par apprendre.

_J'apprendrai toute seule.

_Comme tu veux, je te dis juste que c'est dommage. Tu étais devenue très puissante.

_Tu fais subir la même chose à Jayce ?

_Subir ?

_Oui, subir.

_Jayce n'a pas besoin que tu veilles sur lui, il sait très bien ce qu'il veut lui-même !

_Tu lui implantes de mauvaises idées, je persiste.

_Moi ? Je ne fais que lui apprendre ce qu'il me demande, je ne force pas. Je ne t'ai jamais forcé pour apprendre la magie noire, tu l'as toi-même voulu.

_Tu es très persuasif.

_Peut-être mais Jayce l'a choisi de lui-même. C'est ce qu'il veut et tu devrais commencer à le comprendre ou le laisser tomber.

_N'essaie même pas, je sais ce que tu essaies de faire. »

Il arque un sourcil peu convaincu. Je ne faillis pas et tiens tête à son regard sévère. Il reprend froidement :

« Si j'avais un conseil à te donner ce serait de nous rejoindre ou de le laisser suivre sa voie.

_La magie noire ce n'est pas la voie de Jayce, il se fait tout simplement manipuler mais il s'en rendra compte tôt ou tard.

_Quand vas-tu comprendre que je ne suis pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire ? Tu crois que j'ai forcé Jayce à me rejoindre ? Tu crois que je suis allé le chercher ? Franchement, tu m'imagines un seul instant forçant la main de Jayce pour lui apprendre la magie noire ? Pourquoi ferai-je ça ? »

Sa réflexion n'est pas sans logique mais je me garde bien de le lui dire. Je décide de rester braquer dans mon idée. Il siffle entre ses dents en voyant que je ne compte pas réagir.

« Laisse-le tomber, reprend-t-il. Jayce n'a pas besoin de toi, tu le déconcentres et il a besoin d'avoir en tête ce qu'il veut.

_Pourquoi tu veux tant nous séparer ? Je réplique avec un rictus. Tu es jaloux ? »

Il m'adresse un regard interloqué voir surpris de... Non ! Mon sourire s'efface aussitôt quand je comprends que j'ai visé juste. Je recule de quelques pas pour agrandir la distance entre nous. Non pas encore ! Ça suffit, il va falloir qu'il oublie cette idée ! Lui et moi ? Moi et lui ? Beurk ! J'en ai la nausée ! Non pas qu'il n'est pas charmant, bien au contraire mais je ne serai jamais avec quelqu'un comme lui. Son mauvais caractère, sa vision restreinte du monde... Jamais !

« Tu peux oublier cette idée, je lui lance glaciale ce qui me vaut un regard foudroyant de sa part. Tu veux refaire un remake de l'an dernier ? Parce que toi et moi ça ne se fera jamais. »

Et j'accélère le pas pour le semer. Il ne me suit pas. Je monte les étages et m'assure de parcourir ma zone bien que rapidement pour redescendre dans la salle commune jusqu'à mon dortoir.

Je vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et m'allonge sur le sol en fermant les yeux pour faire le vide dans ma tête. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Il faut que je me calme et que j'apprenne à me détendre sinon je vais mourir d'un AVC à trente ans.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût, le prochain sera posté en fin de semaine normalement ou en début de semaine prochaine. Encore merci et à bientôt ! :)


	19. Le regard tourné vers l'avenir

**En réponse à la review de Camille :** Tout d'abord merci pour ta review et tes remarques, ça fait plaisir à lire ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant et que tu aies remarqué les petits détails comme le début de l'allégeance des Black (via Cygnus et Druella).

La relation de Jayce et Kim se complique en effet de jour en jour... Reste à savoir s'ils réussiront à tenir malgré les obstacles.

Voilà, encore merci pour cette review et tous tes compliments ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et sur ce, à bientôt j'espère ! :)

* * *

**En réponse à la review de Kendal :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Heureuse d'apprendre que ma fanfic te plaise et plus particulièrement le duo Tom-Kim (même si je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut les associer ces deux-là... ^^' ) Comme tu dis, Kim ne peut pas être plus clair !

Après n'oublions pas que nous sommes du point de vue de Kim et donc, qu'elle n'a pas accès aux pensées de Tom. Il se pourrait qu'il ne l'aime pas vraiment au sens propre du terme... Je vois ça plutôt comme une attirance de ce qu'il n'a pas, et en quelque sorte de ce qu'il a toujours rêvé : faire partie des puissants de ce monde, avoir le Sang Pur, etc. De toute façon, je pense expliquer tout cela à la fin de cette fanfiction )

Encore merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir ! Je te laisse lire la suite en espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant. Merci, et à bientôt j'espère ! :)

* * *

_Voici le nouveau chapitre dans l'espoir qu'il vous plaira ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)_

**19**

**Le regard tourné vers l'avenir**

En salle de permanence, tous les septièmes années planchent sur leurs cours. Les Aspics sont dans une semaine, c'est la dernière ligne droite. Moi, je ne fais que lire et relire tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur Salazar Serpentard à la bibliothèque. Lucy m'adresse des regards sévères, elle n'arrête de me dire de réviser mais je suis trop absorbée par cette histoire. Je réussirai à coincer Tom, et j'innocenterai Hagrid.

Jayce et Cygnus sont au Trois Balais avec Druella pour une réunion des Mangemorts. Je tente de ne pas imaginer ce que Tom leur apprend. Un frisson me parcourt quand je repense à lui. J'essaie de rester stoïque dans les moments je lui fais face mais je baisse automatiquement la tête dès que nos regards se croisent. Aller ça suffit, ne pense pas à lui Kim !

Sonny vient s'asseoir à notre table en salle de permanence. Depuis que Deborah Hester fait courir des rumeurs sur lui comme quoi il serait précoce, beaucoup d'élèves l'évitent. Il est sujet à des moqueries auxquelles il ne répond pas. Il garde fière allure malgré cela. C'est la force des Gamp. Et même si certains disent qu'il n'a pas sa place à Poudlard à cause de son grand-père moldu, je pense qu'il a beaucoup plus de mérite que n'importe quel sorcier.

Lucy et moi ne sommes pas stupides, nous n'écoutons pas les rumeurs qui courent. Il n'y a que les pétasses qui y croient. Sonny reste un ami d'enfance avec qui je me souviens avoir passé de bons moments avant Poudlard. Il est clair que le collège nous a séparé, lui à Serdaigle, et moi à Serpentard. Mais récemment, il vient souvent s'asseoir avec nous pour réviser. Et je sais qu'il a retrouvé Lucy à la bibliothèque à de nombreuses reprises… !

D'ailleurs, Sonny adresse un sourire timide à Lucy qui l'ignore royalement. Je les observe tous les deux en souriant. Lucy... toujours aussi froide. Lucy qui ne voit rien tant elle est glaciale aux premiers abords. J'aurais presque envie de lui lancer un coup de pieds sous la table mais ce genre de technique ne marcherait pas. Elle se contenterait de hurler : « OH ! Tu m'as fait mal ! » Je ris à cette idée. Il est évident que Lucy n'est pas Druella. Je me souviens que nous avions l'habitude d'utiliser ce genre de technique avec Druella pour nous faire passer des messages. Mais désormais, Druella et moi sommes en froid. Nous nous parlons toujours, elle vient traîner avec nous, mais je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui coince. Je sais que c'est à cause de ce que nous lui avons dit il y a déjà quelques semaines, mais l'influence des Mangemorts et de leur Lord Voldemort est si forte qu'il est difficile de remédier à notre désaccord.

Lucy continue de lire ses cours, concentrée. Elle ne semble pas ouverte aux discussions. Toutefois Sonny redresse ses lunettes sur son nez et se passe la main dans ses cheveux bouclés pour adresser un immense sourire à Lucy et lui demander :

« Alors, tu révises quoi aujourd'hui ?

_Botanique, je n'ai pas envie de me rater là-dessus.

_Ouais, je te comprends. La Botanique ce n'est pas facile !

_Hum.

_Et sinon, on pourrait réviser ensemble, non ?

_Pour l'instant je révise dans mon coin, j'arrive mieux à me concentrer.

_Ouais, je comprends. »

Il baisse les yeux vers ses fiches de révisions, obligé de se résigner. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il arrivera à créer une conversation avec Lucy.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Lucy ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas lui parler intérieurement comme ça je lui dirai que Sonny tente d'attirer son attention. Au moins, on ne pourra pas dire qu'il n'aura pas essayé ! La plupart des garçons passaient d'abord par moi pour savoir si Lucy serait intéressée. Il est vrai qu'elle n'est pas facilement abordable mais Sonny est l'un des rares à avoir osé lui adresser la parole sans passer par un intermédiaire.

Voyant que Sonny est en galère pour parler avec Lucy, je prends l'initiative de débuter une conversation moi-même pour leur donner un petit coup de pouce.

« Quelle matière vous redouter le plus ?

_La Botanique... Râle Lucy apparemment agacée de répondre.

_Euh... La Défense contre les Forces du Mal, nous avoue Sonny en devenant rouge écarlate. Et... Et toi ?

_J'ai peur pour les Potions, contrairement à Lucy je ne suis pas une surdouée dans cette matière ! »

Lucy m'adresse un regard incendiaire. Elle a envie de se concentrer. Je comprends. Sonny rougit de nouveau, mal à l'aise. Il a l'air trop mignon, je pense qu'il pourrait bien s'entendre avec Lucy. Ils se compléteraient tous les deux. Elle, froide et assurée. Lui, discret et réservé. Je vois d'ici le couple qui se dessine.

Je décide alors de les laisser tous les deux en prétendant vouloir aller chercher d'autres livres à la bibliothèque. J'embarque avec moi les livres que j'ai déjà empruntés sur Salazar Serpentard et quitte la salle de permanence. Je monte donc les étages jusqu'à la bibliothèque et vais m'installer à une table en espérant que ce moment d'intimité permettra à Lucy de réaliser que Sonny essaie d'engager la conversation. Je souhaite mentalement un bon courage à Sonny pour briser la glace et persévérer. Il ne faut pas qu'il abandonne devant l'air distant de Lucy. Aller, tu tiens le bon bout Sonny !

Je me plonge ensuite dans ma lecture en cherchant une trace de cette Chambre des Secrets. Je lis attentivement à la recherche du moindre indice. Je change de livre un bon nombre de fois mais il semblerait qu'aucun des livres à disposition n'aient de renseignements sur la Chambre des Secrets ni sur le monstre qu'elle aurait pu habiter. Je soupire en songeant que je n'arriverai jamais à trouver la nature de cette créature ! Il y a tant de possibilités !

Mon regard tombe sur la Réserve. Ce serait bien si je pouvais y accéder, je suis sûre qu'il y a un tas d'information supplémentaires. Et je parie qu'il y a un livre qui parle de cette Chambre des Secrets ! J'en suis convaincue mais il me faudrait une bonne raison pour obtenir l'accord d'un professeur. Et quel professeur pourrait me croire à ce moment de l'année ? Tous me répondront que je devrais me concentrer sur mes révisions.

Un sac atterrit soudainement sur la table me faisant sursauter. Je lève les yeux et voit Tom avec son abominable rictus s'installer. Oh non ! Pas lui... En ce moment, il aime bien venir m'embêter c'est une sorte de jeu, il espère que je viendrai rejoindre sa communauté de fan club. Je ne sais pas, il s'est persuadé qu'il parviendrait à me faire plier. Mais ma volonté est bien plus forte que ses capacités de persuasion.

Je le regarde importunée. Il jette un coup d'oeil au livre que je suis en train de lire et esquisse un sourire lorsqu'il voit le nom de Salazar Serpentard, son idole. Ou son ancêtre ?

« Tu ne devrais pas réviser tes Aspics ? M'interroge-t-il en sortant un de ses livres sur les Sortilèges.

_Tu n'es pas censé être avec ton harem ? Je réplique.

_J'étais.

_Où est Jayce ?

_Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Ricane-t-il en m'adressant un regard brillant de malice comme s'il le savait pertinemment et je devine facilement qu'il me ment.

_Il est toujours avec toi au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

_Et bien il n'est pas là... » Souffle-t-il en se massant la tempe d'un air fatigué.

Il est encore plus pâle qu'avant. Ses yeux noirs semblent s'éclaircir et avoir des reflets entre le marron et le rouge. Je me demande vaguement si c'est la fatigue qui le fait changer ou s'il ne s'agit pas d'un effet secondaire de la magie noire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je décide de me lever de ma chaise pour ranger mes affaires. Je ne compte pas rester ici avec lui pour qu'il savoure mon malaise. Il me regarde me lever avec un nouveau rictus. Je le gifle ou pas ? La tentation est forte.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas essayer de venir voir pour...

_Non Tom, je ne compte pas rejoindre ton fan club et me tatouer ton nom sur le corps, je lui réponds.

_Tatouer ? » Répète-t-il comme si cette idée lui plaisait.

Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui lui passe par la tête et quitte aussitôt la bibliothèque. Et me voilà dehors sans savoir où aller. J'ai laissé Lucy et Sonny seul à seul et je ne veux pas aller à la bibliothèque pour vivre un tête-à-tête avec Tom. Je décide alors de rejoindre ma salle commune dans l'espoir qu'elle sera vide. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il pleut, tous les Serpentard viennent ici pour bavarder. La pièce est bondée de monde et très bruyante. Il serait impossible de chercher à se concentrer là-dedans.

Je vois Cygnus et Druella dans un coin qui se bécotent. Je ne suis donc pas la seule à ne pas réviser mes Aspics. Je remarque qu'il y a tout le monde du club Mangemort de Tom mais pas Jayce. Où peut-il être ? Je décide de partir à sa recherche. Tom a dû encore préparé un sale coup pour tenter de nous séparer. Qu'il s'amuse ! On verra qui gagnera à la fin.

Je sors donc de la salle commune et commence à patrouiller comme lorsque je suis en ronde pour retrouver Jayce. Je fais un tour du château en vain et en conclus alors qu'il n'est pas à l'intérieur. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière l'un des vitraux du château. Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je sorte sous cette pluie ? Ah… Jayce, que ne ferai-je pas pour toi ? Je sors donc sous la pluie torrentielle et le cherche du regard en resserrant ma cape autour de mes épaules.

Je m'aventure dans le parc en cherchant autour de moi. Où peut-il encore se cacher ? Il m'aura fait tout vivre celui-là ! La pluie ruisselle sur ma cape et bientôt je me retrouve totalement trempée.

Je finis par trouver Jayce près du Lac Noir, adossé contre un arbre. Je m'avance jusqu'à lui. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fait pas attention à la pluie. Je m'impose dans son champ de vision et lui adresse un sourire.

« Jayce, tu ne veux pas rentrer ? Il pleut beaucoup, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué... Euh... ça va ? »

Il hoche la tête vaguement et j'en déduis qu'il ne va pas bien. Je l'aide à se relever et nous rentrons tous les deux à l'intérieur du château. Nous nous asseyons ensuite sur un banc au milieu d'un couloir en grelottant. Derrière nous, il y a des traces d'eau, signe qui indique notre passage. C'est le concierge qui va être content...

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais tout seul sous la pluie ? Je demande à Jayce en lui prenant la main.

_Rien, je... je réfléchissais. »

Déçue de sa réponse, je lui presse la main pour l'inviter à me parler. Ses yeux bleus rencontrent les miens. Aller, parle-moi ! Je le prie du regard de me dire ce qui le tracasse. Il soupire, s'enfonce dans son siège avant de marmonner :

« C'est bientôt la fin de l'année, on va quitter Poudlard... et...

_Et tu trouveras bien ce que tu veux faire après, je termine avec un sourire rassurant. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas une idée bien définie de ce que tu veux, ça arrive à beaucoup plus de personne que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! Tu trouveras, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu prends ça trop au sérieux, tu veux trop montrer à tes parents que tu réussiras sans eux mais essaie de ne pas faire ça par colère ou vengeance, d'accord ? Regarde Seb Bonham, il a réussi lui ! Ses parents voulaient qu'il devienne médicommage, ils ont eu tord et Seb est devenu directeur des Aurors.

_Oui, je sais.

_Et ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas directeur du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale ! Tu n'es pas obligé de vouloir faire un métier comme ton père. Tu dois faire en fonction de tes goûts. Tu aimes les potions, pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas chercher dans ce secteur ? »

Il hausse les épaules. Je sens une atmosphère lourde. Il n'est pas bien, je le vois. Il ne veut même pas me regarder. Soudain, une larme s'échappe et roule sur sa joue. Je grimpe immédiatement sur ses genoux pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer à part quand nous étions petits. Il pleurait quand je ne voulais pas qu'il m'accompagne pour cueillir des pissenlits. Mais hormis ceci, je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer.

Dans mon étreinte, je l'entends renifler. Non, Jayce ne pleure pas pour ça. Ça me fait de la peine de le voir pleurer, je ne supporte pas qu'il soit malheureux. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que je dois faire pour remédier à cette situation. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à prendre confiance en lui ? Après tout il n'y a pas de raisons.

« Tu es l'un des meilleurs élèves de cette école, je lui murmure. Tu es très doué en magie, tu es intelligent. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Tu as tout pour réussir. »

Je dépose un baiser timide sur ses lèvres. Il m'adresse un faible sourire mais au moins c'est un sourire. Je le serre encore dans mes bras et ferme les yeux pour écouter son cœur qui bat si vite... ! Il a peur. J'embrasse sa poitrine par-dessus sa chemise et puis cale ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'apaiser.

« Et tu ne veux pas parler avec tes parents ? Je tente dans un vain espoir.

_Mes parents !? Ricane-t-il. C'est ça, ouais...

_Jayce, ils te manquent. Tu as besoin de leur aide, ce sont tes parents. Essaie de discuter avec eux, ils finiront par comprendre et peut-être même qu'ils sauront te conseiller.

_Ils vont me dire ce que je dois faire et m'obliger à le faire, voilà.

_Si tu te braques, c'est logique qu'ils se braquent aussi. Dès le départ tu n'es pas ouvert à la discussion alors comment veux-tu qu'ils le soient ? Essaie de comprendre leur point de vue, écoute-les et alors peut-être qu'ils t'écouteront. Si tu fais un effort, ils feront un effort. Mais tu dois leur montrer que tu es prêt à les écouter.

_Ils ne m'écouteront jamais, c'est pour ça que je suis parti. Ils ne veulent rien savoir !

_Parce que toi non plus tu ne veux rien savoir ! C'est pour ça qu'ils n'essaient même pas de te comprendre, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu crois que les gens ont envie d'écouter quelqu'un qui est braqué d'esprit, fermé sur son idée ? Il faut que tu fasses un pas vers eux pour qu'ils en fassent un vers toi.

_Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas très envie de les revoir...

_Et après ? Tu vas les éviter pour le restant de tes jours ? Tu vas te priver d'assister aux soirées caritatives tout ça pour ne pas voir tes parents !?

_Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'aime pas les soirées caritatives ! Ricane-t-il.

_Si tu es avec moi, je t'obligerai à venir !

_Tu me traîneras partout de toute façon... »

Il me souffle dans le cou en riant. Ah ! Je le retrouve mon Jayce joueur ! Je le serre encore plus fort dans mes bras et embrasse ses cheveux tandis qu'il m'embrasse le cou. On croirait qu'il a encore quinze ans. Parfois, je me dis qu'il n'est toujours pas sorti de l'adolescence, il a encore des sautes d'humeur. Mais ce n'est pas grave, il reste mon Jayce à moi !

* * *

Je sors de la Grande Salle, transformée en salle d'examen, pour ma dernière épreuve. Fini ! Je viens de vivre mes derniers instants de stresse. Je souffle de soulagement. Et maintenant, je m'apprête à vivre mes derniers jours à Poudlard. Je n'y retournerai plus jamais. Dans quelques jours, je serai une adulte prête à entrer dans la vie active. Ça y est, je vais devoir tourner une page sur mon enfance. Il ne me restera que des souvenirs.

Je comptais fêter la fin des nos examens avec Lucy et Druella mais cette dernière nous informe qu'elle rejoint Tom et sa bande au Trois Balais. Je devine sans mal que Jayce va y aller lui aussi. Je jette un regard à Lucy, nous nous retrouvons encore une fois seules. A cause de Tom...

« Euh... salut les filles ! Nous lance Sonny en remettant nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez. Ça vous dit si on sort pour fêter ça ? »

Lucy commence à ouvrir la bouche avec sa tête de : « je vais refuser » mais je réponds avant elle :

« Excellente idée ! Allons-y tous ensemble. »

J'adresse un immense sourire à Lucy qui m'interroge du regard. Elle ne comprend vraiment rien ! Elle est tellement froide qu'elle n'est même pas capable de voir quand un garçon essaie de l'aborder. Lucy, réveille-toi !

Nous descendons donc jusqu'à Poudlard pour nous trouver une terrasse où nous installer. Il est hors de question de nous rendre au Trois Balais, je n'ai pas envie de voir la tête de Tom et de son harem. Je voudrais fêter la fin de mes Aspics dans la bonne humeur ! Je commande donc un verre pour trinquer avec Lucy et Sonny.

Pendant que nous sirotons tous les trois, j'aimerais bien faire des allusions pour pousser Lucy à se rendre compte que Sonny lui fait des avances mais je ne pense pas que ce dernier apprécierait d'être trahi ainsi. Il a l'air si timide... ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour lui donner un petit coup de pouce ?

Je sais ce que je pourrais faire... Je pourrais faire croire que Jayce et moi avions décidé de nous retrouver pour fêter la fin des examens... ce qui est totalement faux et donc impliquerait que je rapplique au milieu de tous les Mangemorts. Est-ce que je suis capable de faire ça pour aider Sonny ? Je soupire intérieurement. Je n'en ai aucune envie mais Sonny n'aura jamais une aussi belle occasion... Il retrouve toujours Lucy pour les devoirs, c'est la seule fois où ils peuvent boire un verre ensemble. Un vrai rencard ! Nous quittons Poudlard dans quelques jours... Aller, Kim ! Prend sur toi !

« Je vais rejoindre Jayce, on avait dit qu'on se retrouverait un peu tous les deux. Ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous laisse ? »

Sonny rougit comme une tomate et Lucy hoche la tête désinvolte. Comme d'habitude, elle ne remarque rien. Je leur adresse donc un sourire avant de quitter la terrasse pour aller rejoindre les Trois Balais. Un coup d'oeil en arrière me fait prendre conscience que Sonny est devenu encore plus nerveux. Aller courage ! J'espère que mon sacrifice ne sera pas vain !

J'inspire un bon coup avant de pousser la porte des Trois Balais. Il y a énormément de monde ! La majorité des élèves sont ici pour fêter la fin de leurs examens. Même les troisièmes et quatrièmes années se sont sentis obligés de faire un petit truc.

Je repère rapidement les septièmes années parce que ce sont ceux qui font le plus de bruit. Ils sont les plus souriants, les plus fêtards – les plus saouls aussi. Je m'approche un peu pour chercher du regard la table des Mangemorts. Je finis par la repérer grâce à la tignasse de cheveux blonds de Jayce. Il est assis juste à côté de Tom... Quelle joie.

Je m'approche avec un sourire timide qui ne me ressemble pas. Je me sens gênée de les rejoindre, ils sont entre eux, entre fous. Je ne fais pas partie de ce monde, moi !

La première à être surprise de me voir est Druella. Elle était en train d'emballer Cygnus quand elle m'a vu. Elle s'est d'ailleurs étouffée quand je suis arrivée. Je me force à paraître amicale mais ils me considèrent tous suspicieusement. Quoi ? Je débarque dans un conseil de guerre, c'est ça ?

Je tire une chaise à la table voisine et la place à côté de Jayce en écartant Deborah Hester qui battait des cils devant lui. Dégage pauvre fille ! J'en déduis facilement qu'elle profite des réunions de Mangemorts pour essayer d'approcher Jayce, la pétasse ! Elle ne croit en rien c'est évident ! Je même suis sûre qu'elle n'a jamais entendu parler de haine raciale, mais elle est là comme une idiote à se croire supérieure aux autres parce qu'elle fait partie du cercle Jedusor et elle peut ainsi se rapprocher de mon Jayce. Mais ne te fait pas d'illusion Deborah, c'est _mon_ Jayce ! Il est canon, hein ? Tu peux le regarder autant que tu veux, il est à moi alors bat les pattes !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » M'interroge Tom d'un ton méprisant.

Bouh... Tom, notre gourou n'a pas l'air d'accepter les visiteurs dans sa secte ! Tant pis, il s'y fera. Je ne vais pas aller poireauter toute seule dans la salle commune le jour de la fin des examens. Certes, il y a mieux que de traîner avec une bande de fous mais je pense m'en accommoder le temps d'un après-midi.

« Je viens boire un verre avec vous, je réponds en faisant signe à une pétasse de mon dortoir d'aller me chercher un verre.

_Ne bouge pas ! » Lui ordonne Tom quand la pétasse commence à se lever.

Elle se rassoit en tremblant de peur devant le regard intimidant de son gourou. C'est sévère comme secte ! Et alors, ma Bière-au-beurre ?

« Tu ne donnes pas d'ordre ici, me prévient Tom.

_Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui les donne ? Je ricane avant de me prendre un coup de coude violent de la part de Jayce.

_Viens, on va en chercher une ensemble ! » Se lève-t-il ensuite.

Jayce s'empare de mon bras comme il ne l'a jamais fait et me tire de ma chaise. Wah ! Il n'en a pas l'air mais il est costaud mon chéri ! En moins de deux, je me retrouve debout derrière lui en train de marcher – ou courir – jusqu'au bar. Jayce commande une Bière-au-beurre au barman et puis pose un regard sévère sur moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

_J'ai laissé Lucy et Sonny ensemble pour leur donner une chance de vivre un vrai rencard. Et je me suis dit que je te manquais peut-être.

_Kim... Soupire-t-il en se frottant les yeux d'un air exaspéré. Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça sans prévenir !

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que c'est comme ça !

_C'est Tom qui l'a dit ?

_Oui ! Et c'est comme ça, un point c'est tout ! Maintenant si tu veux venir avec nous, préviens-moi à l'avance mais surtout ne fais aucune mauvaise remarque quand nous sommes réunis !

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que tu me mets mal à l'aise ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de vouloir te moquer de tout ? N'essaie plus de faire ce genre de remarque, en particulier sur Voldemort.

_Pourquoi ?

_Arrête de faire ton idiote !

_Je te pose juste une simple question : pourquoi je ne peux pas le faire ? Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel en s'accoudant au bar. Ma Bière-au-beurre est arrivée. Il secoue la tête en soupirant encore une fois et puis marmonne :

« Essaie juste de faire ce que je te dis, d'accord ? Tu peux faire ça s'il te plaît ?

_Non, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrais obéir à qui que ce soit, en particulier Tom !

_Et tu ne peux pas te comporter en adulte juste une fois !?

_Parce qu'être adulte c'est se soumettre aux ordres d'un fou ?

_Être adulte, c'est être une femme qui s'efface devant son homme ! »

J'attrape immédiatement la Bière-au-beurre et la lui jette à la figure avant de reposer le verre sur le bar fermement. Non mais oh ! Je suis quoi moi ? Un accessoire ? Ça lui fera du bien une petite douche pour lui remettre les idées en place. Son uniforme va être sale mais au moins il comprendra que je ne suis pas le genre de femme qu'on traîne derrière soi comme un objet.

« J'espère que ça te rafraîchira les idées. »

Et puis je sors du bar en claquant la porte. Voilà ! On ne peut rêver mieux pour célébrer la fin des examens. Je me retrouve seule sous le soleil de juin et je ne sais pas où aller. Je remonte le parc et mes jambes me mènent jusqu'au jardin de mon grand-père. Il est là d'ailleurs. Comme d'habitude, il tient entre ses mains son ridicule petit arrosoir au-dessus de ses fraisiers.

« Je suis confiant ! » M'annonce-t-il avec un large sourire.

Je sais, je suis sûre que j'ai réussi mes Aspics.

« Mes fraisiers vont donner cette année ! » Termine-t-il.

Ah non... Il ne parlait pas de mes Aspics mais de ses fraisiers. Bon, ce sera pour une prochaine fois !

« Tu ne vas pas fêter la fin de cette semaine difficile avec tes amis ? M'interroge-t-il ensuite en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

_Non. Je n'ai pas très envie d'être avec eux en ce moment.

_Est-ce que je me trompe ou il y a un air mélancolique sur ce visage ?

_Je crois... Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as quitté Poudlard ?

_Moi ? Oh euh... j'avais hâte, enfin je crois. Oui, mon mariage avec ta grand-mère approchait et c'était assez stressant de recevoir les lettres de mes parents sur les préparatifs. J'étais plus serein à la maison. »

Je fais la moue en m'asseyant dans l'herbe. Alors c'est vraiment comme ça ? Je vais quitter Poudlard, me marier, m'installer dans une maison, avoir des enfants, peut-être même un chien... Je frémis à cette idée. Non pas le chien ! Des enfants ? Moi, une mère ? Non, non, je ferais une mère pitoyable. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de m'encombrer d'un bébé pleurnicheur. Quant à me marier ? « Être une femme qui s'efface devant son homme », c'est ce qu'à dit Jayce. C'est ça pour lui la vie d'adulte ? C'est vraiment ça qui m'attend après Poudlard ? Je soupire.

« Ça ne va pas ? Me demande mon grand-père.

_C'est comment la vie d'adulte ?

_C'est merveilleux ! Non, je rigole bien sûr c'est un enfer... non, juste la plupart du temps, ricane-t-il devant ma tête décomposée. Tu as peur, c'est tout. Tu verras que ça se fera automatiquement sans que tu y penses. Tu rentres chez toi, tu vis ta vie comme tu en as l'habitude et puis tu évolues et tu changes. Tu as envie de construire, tu verras. C'est effrayant, je ne te le cache pas mais... ce n'est pas si terrible que ça en a l'air. »

Je souris. Mon grand-père a toujours eu les bons mots. Ma grand-mère dit toujours qu'il aurait fait un merveilleux politicien. C'est peut-être vrai quand on y réfléchit. Il parle bien, il sait ce qu'il faut dire. Ma grand-mère et lui font un très beau couple. On ne se doute pas un seul instant que ce sont leurs parents qui ont décidé à leur place de qui partagerait leur vie future. Quand je les regarde, je sens qu'ils s'aiment. Ils sont heureux, enfin je crois. Ma mère aussi a l'air heureuse avec Carter. Je ne me souviens pas de mon père, je ne sais pas si elle était heureuse avec lui mais quand elle en parle je sens bien qu'elle l'a aimé.

Quand on regarde les couples qui nous entourent, ils ont tous l'air heureux la plupart du temps. Est-ce vrai ? Est-on vraiment heureux quand on partage sa vie avec quelqu'un ? Peut-on vraiment aimer un enfant qui vous réveille toutes les nuits, qui vous fait les pires bêtises possibles ?

« Tu as toujours voulu avoir des enfants ? Je demande à mon grand-père qui arrose toujours ses fraisiers dans l'espoir de les voir pousser d'un coup.

_J'ai toujours su que j'en aurais, oui, mais je n'en ai pas toujours voulu.

_C'était comment ? Quand tu as eu maman ?

_C'était terrifiant, je ne savais pas si j'allais faire un bon père. Je crois qu'on se pose tous cette question mais je pense que si on accepte que notre enfant n'est pas parfait alors notre enfant acceptera que nous ne soyons pas des parents parfaits. En tout cas, avoir une fille c'est à la fois formidable et éprouvant. On a toujours peur avec une fille ! C'est vrai, une fille ce n'est pas comme un garçon. On ne peut pas la laisser seule dans la rue sans avoir peur pour elle, on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes sur l'homme qu'elle vous présente un jour comme votre futur gendre. C'est compliqué.

_Oui... c'est compliqué... » Je marmonne.

Je me demande un instant si ma mère était une enfant difficile ou au contraire une fille modèle. Je pense qu'elle était entre les deux, ni parfaite, ni rebelle. Le genre de fille plutôt amicale et je la vois bien être l'une de ces pétasses dans mon dortoir. Cette idée me fait sourire. Oui je la vois bien battre des cils devant les garçons, ce serait tout à fait son genre. Apparemment, j'ai hérité du caractère de mon père tout le monde le dit. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de lui mais j'aime croire que c'est un compliment.

« Alors jeune fille, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de tes dernières semaines à Poudlard ? Me demande mon grand-père en s'asseyant à côté de moi quand il comprend que ses fraisiers ne vont pas pousser aujourd'hui.

_Je ne sais pas bien mais je pense que je vais profiter de ces derniers moments. Avec Lucy on va sûrement traîner dans tous les étages du château, explorer n'importe quel recoin.

_Et Jayce ?

_Oh euh... on va essayer de se voir de temps en temps. Je dois envoyer une lettre à maman d'ailleurs pour lui dire que Jayce viendra passer ses vacances avec nous.

_Moui, j'ai entendu parler de sa situation.

_Je suppose que Mr et Mrs Avery font profil bas en ce moment ?

_Oui, ils se demandent ce que va devenir leur fils unique. A cette question je serai ravi de répondre qu'il fera un merveilleux gendre ! »

Je souris. Mon grand-père a l'air d'attendre ce moment avec tellement d'impatience tandis que j'aimerais le repousser le plus loin possible. Non, je ne veux pas partir et quitter mon enfance. Poudlard est une partie de ma vie, le quitter c'est tirer un trait sur tout ce que j'ai vécu. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je les essuie rapidement, je ne veux pas que mon grand-père me voit pleurer surtout pour une raison aussi banale. Mais il m'a vu bien avant que je n'ai eu le temps de ravaler mes larmes. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules avec un sourire bienveillant :

« C'est toujours comme ça quand on attaque un tournant de notre vie. Le changement ça fait peur mais c'est bien de changer. Tu verras, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur. »

* * *

_Et voilà, les années Poudlard sont terminées. Le prochain chapitre attaquera avec le début des années de Kim dans le monde adulte... Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et, à bientôt ! :)_


	20. La femme au sourire éclatant

_Je viens de voir que je m'étais trompée dans la publication de mes chapitres, veuillez me pardonner ! J'avais posté deux fois le chapitre 19 au lieu du 20 ^^' Merci à la personne qui me l'a fait remarqué car je n'aurais jamais fait attention autrement. Encore désolé pour cette erreur ! _

* * *

**En réponse à la review de Kendal : **Merci pour cette fantastique review ! C'est super gentil tout ce que tu me dis, ça fait plaisir donc merci !

Oui, Tom on ne le changera pas. Il est en bonne voie pour devenir celui qu'il sera dans les années qui suivent. Et comme tu dis son cerveau fuse à mort ! Je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux pour le décrire. Tu l'as deviné, tout part de Kim : le tatouage, Nagini... Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle est visiblement destinée à être liée au destin de Tom/Voldemort (et parfois, il faut avouer qu'elle le cherche un peu... ^^' )

Jayce... oh, c'est Jayce. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre mis à part qu'il est complètement obnubilé par son envie de briller autant que son père, que Tom, etc. Il est quand même entouré par des hommes qui réussissent brillamment alors le pauvre a le droit de vouloir la même chose (même s'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre...) Et ne t'inquiète pas, Kim sera toujours là pour lui rappeler qu'elle est une personne et non un objet ;)

Bon je blablate mais tout ça pour te dire encore une fois merci pour ta review ! J'espère que le chapitre suivant te plaira :)

* * *

_Sur ce, voici le nouveau chapitre. Ce sera le premier de l'après Poudlard pour Kim et compagnie. Ce n'est pas spécialement mon préféré puisque je trouve qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose... J'avoue que je n'arrivais pas à faire mieux comme chapitre de « transition ». Aller, je vous laisse le découvrir et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)_

**20**

**La femme au sourire éclatant**

* * *

NOVEMBRE 1945

* * *

Je me réveille dans les bras de Jayce qui me caresse le visage du bout des doigts. Lorsque je commence à remuer dans son étreinte, il m'embrasse un peu partout dans le cou, la joue, le front... J'adore les réveils comme celui-ci ! Ils me mettent aussitôt de bonne humeur. J'ouvre les yeux pour contempler son large sourire et ses yeux bleus qui me fixent avec tendresse. Oh, fais gaffe à toi sinon je vais te sauter dessus, Jayce !

« Tu as bien dormi ? Je lui demande.

_Jusqu'à ce que tu agrippes mon bras si fort que la circulation de mon sang ne s'arrête, répond-t-il.

_Que vas-tu faire d'une pauvre fille amoureuse de toi ? Je ricane.

_J'ai quelques idées... »

Je le repousse en riant. Il se redresse sur le lit en portant avec lui toutes les couvertures. Je le regarde en souriant bêtement tandis qu'il me fait une grimace puérile avant de s'écraser sur moi. Nous nous battons gentiment pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Didi vienne frapper à ma porte.

J'écarte Jayce de moi en le frappant sur l'épaule avant d'aller ouvrir. Les oreilles de Didi se redressent sur sa tête quand j'apparais. Il a l'air gêné mais je n'y prête pas attention.

« Votre mère vous appelle, m'annonce-t-il d'une petite voix.

_Dans ce cas, j'arrive. »

Je referme la porte derrière moi et coure jusqu'au lit pour sauter sur Jayce qui pousse un cri de douleur quand je m'écrase sur lui. Je l'embrasse là où je lui ai fait mal sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rire. Finalement, je crois que je pourrais m'adapter à cette vie.

Je descends du lit pour enfiler ma robe de chambre.

« Je reviens dans quelques minutes ! Je chantonne en adressant un signe de la main à Jayce qui s'enfonce dans les draps.

_Je t'attendrai à poil ! Lance-t-il en riant.

_Ouh, je me dépêche alors ! »

Je m'empresse de descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre. Carter est dans le salon en train de lire son journal avec une tasse de thé, et ma mère écrit une lettre pour mes grands-parents sans doute. Je m'approche avec un sourire béat et me plante devant elle attendant d'entendre ce qu'elle a à me dire.

« Ah Kim ! S'exclame-t-elle en relevant la tête. J'étais en train d'écrire à tes grands-parents que... je suis si fière de toi, ma chérie. Nous venons de recevoir une lettre du club de quidditch des Catapultes de Caerphilly. Tu es acceptée ! »

Mon sourire s'efface aussitôt. Pour une raison inconnue, cette nouvelle ne me réjouit pas comme je l'avais espéré. Pourtant, c'est mon rêve depuis toujours. J'ai rêvé de ce jour des milliers de fois et maintenant... je m'aperçois que je n'ai plus envie de faire ceci.

« Ils t'invitent pour une séance d'entraînement qui a lieu la semaine prochaine. Oh ! Et j'ai pensé que nous pourrions peut-être les inviter à dîner un soir, tu ne crois pas ? »

Ça, c'est tout ma mère ! Il faut toujours qu'elle prévoit un dîner, un brunch, une soirée, etc. Je crois qu'elle s'ennuierait sinon.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je n'ai pas envie de les décevoir Carter s'est démené pour m'avoir un entretien avec la direction du club. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu effectuer un stage d'une semaine dans ce club cet été. Et j'ai été retenue. Parmi tous les candidats qui rêvaient d'y entrer, j'ai été acceptée et pourtant je ne suis pas heureuse. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? Je ne peux pas leur dire que je ne veux plus y aller. Il suffit de regarder le sourire de ma mère et le hochement de tête satisfait de Carter pour me dissuader de dire ce que je pense.

« Il faudrait t'acheter de nouveaux équipements aussi ! Ce n'est plus un jeu comme à Poudlard, précise ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras. J'écris une lettre à tes grands-parents pour les avertir de la nouvelle ! Et bien ma chérie, es-tu contente ? »

Je suis incapable de sourire. Ils comprennent alors sans que je ne dise un mot. Carter se décompose sur place et ma mère me fixe sévèrement. Ça sent le roussi !

« Kim, tu es une joueuse très douée, tu vas t'y plaire. C'est ce que tu as toujours rêvé de faire et puis c'est une occasion en or. Tu n'auras plus une telle occasion dans quelques années. Ce genre de carrière ne dure pas quand on vieillit. Tu sais que Carter s'est battu pour t'avoir cette place, me souffle-t-elle avec un ton qui signifie que je n'ai pas intérêt de refuser.

_Mais justement ! Je ne veux plus que Carter se démène pour moi ! Je m'écrie sans même y réfléchir. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai été acceptée à ce stage grâce à mon beau-père !?

_Certes Carter a obtenu ta place au stage, mais c'est toi et toi seule qui a gagné ta place dans l'équipe.

_Et si ce n'était pas pour moi ? Je fais du quidditch depuis toujours, je... j'ai envie de changer.

_Oh ! Et bien voilà que madame veut changer ! C'était bien la peine de réclamer une place d'entrée pour ton stage cet été ! Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ? Ça fait quatre mois qu'on attend la réponse du club ! Et tu veux tout abandonner ? Tu as été au chômage pendant quatre mois ma belle ! Personne ne voudra te prendre sans l'aide de Carter, mets-toi bien ça dans la tête Kim !

_Il n'y a pas de raison, moi aussi j'ai mon réseau de contact et j'ai obtenu tous mes Aspics avec d'excellentes notes ! J'ai un bulletin de scolarité irréprochable ! J'ai été préfète de Serpentard pendant trois ans !

_Et tu crois que ça te permettra d'avoir un métier convenable ?

_Pourquoi je n'essaierais pas, hein ? Je peux toujours tenter ! De toute façon, Carter m'aura une place si jamais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'ai rien à perdre ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser faire toute seule ?

_Tu crois que tu peux y arriver toute seule ? Ricane-t-elle. Kim, tu as dix-huit ans, tu n'as aucune expérience, et tu es restée à la maison pendant quatre mois ! Personne ne voudra t'engager.

_Laisse-moi essayer !

_Et tu fais quoi de l'opportunité que tu as avec ce club de quidditch ?

_Le quidditch c'est un loisir, je ne veux plus en faire mon métier. Tu peux comprendre ? Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que j'ai pu changer entre mes six ans et mes dix-huit ans ? »

Elle se tait en pinçant les lèvres comme à chaque fois qu'elle est contrariée. Elle sait que j'ai raison, elle sait que je ne risque rien puisque Carter sera là si jamais je n'y arrive pas. Alors pourquoi hésiter ?

« On peut la laisser essayer, suppose Carter en s'approchant à petits pas. Denise, elle ne pourra jamais s'émanciper si nous voulons toujours la couver. Laisse-la faire ! Ils recrutent en ce moment au Ministère, elle peut essayer de trouver une place. »

Ma mère claque de la langue, agacée, hoche la tête de mauvaise grâce et puis quitte la pièce en frappant des pieds. Je crois que je l'ai énervée. Je me retourne vers Carter qui se gratte le haut de son crâne d'où ses cheveux commencent à manquer.

« Je vais arranger ça. » M'assure-t-il avant de suivre ma mère.

Je remonte dans ma chambre avec satisfaction. Je sautille dans les couloirs, fière de moi. J'ai toujours ce que je veux !

Dans ma chambre, Jayce est assis au bord du lit et me regarde inquiet.

« Je vous ais entendu vous disputer, déclare-t-il. Ça va ?

_Oui, oui, c'est juste que... pff ! C'est compliqué... » Je marmonne en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il se rapproche de moi pour m'inviter à lui raconter ce qui s'est passé. Les commissures de mes lèvres se retroussent en un léger sourire amusé. Puis je me lâche pour lui raconter l'histoire du club de quidditch, la colère de ma mère, et mon envie d'émancipation. Je sais qu'il va approuver ma réaction puisqu'il vit chez moi depuis cet été à cause de sa dispute avec ses parents sur les mêmes raisons. Et en effet, il m'approuve.

« Au fait, tu ne devais pas m'attendre à poil ? Je lui lance avec un sourire salace.

_Si mais je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être parler de cette dispute.

_Et maintenant que nous en avons parlé ? »

Son sourire de tombeur apparaît sur son visage avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras d'une puissance qui m'étonne. Je m'apprête à répondre à son étreinte quand on frappe de nouveau à la porte. Quoi encore !?

Je me retire des bras de Jayce qui soupire. J'ouvre la porte sur Didi qui redresse une nouvelle fois ses oreilles en me voyant. Il se racle la gorge avant de marmonner :

« N'oubliez pas que nous déjeunons avec les Bonham ce midi, m'avertit-il.

_Ah euh... oui, merci... bien, je...

_Est-ce que votre mère vous a précisé que les Avery se sont joint au repas ? »

Je jette un coup d'œil terrifié à Jayce qui m'attend dans la chambre. Les parents de Jayce vont venir manger ce midi ? Ça va encore mal finir cette histoire... Pourquoi ma mère a-t-elle toujours des idées comme ça ?

Je remercie Didi pour être toujours aussi prévenant avant de refermer la porte. Je me tourne ensuite vers Jayce nerveusement. Comment lui dire ? Il se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas parce qu'il se redresse pour m'interroger du regard.

« Alors... Didi est venu pour me rappeler que les Bonham viennent manger ce midi, je lui explique.

_Et pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ? Les Bonham sont des gens sympa.

_Oui mais... il y a eu du changement. Ma mère a cru bon d'inviter aussi... tes parents, je lâche d'une petite voix timide.

__QUOI ? »_

Comme je l'avais deviné, Jayce est furieux. J'ai même l'impression qu'il va faire un AVC tant la nouvelle le surprend. Il n'a pas l'air très heureux d'ailleurs... Il se met à faire les cent pas énergiquement dans ma chambre en marmonnant et ronchonnant, les sourcils froncés. Je reste au milieu à chercher quoi lui dire qui pourrait le calmer. A chaque fois que je tente d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, ma voix s'étouffe au fond de ma gorge. Je toussote pour me donner de la puissance avant de dire :

« De toute façon, il faudra bien que tu leur parles un jour ou l'autre. Tu ne vas pas les éviter pour toujours.

_Bien sûr que si !

_Jayce... C'est ridicule ! Tu vas te priver pour ne pas les croiser ?

_Oui !

_Ce n'est pas très mature ça... !

_Comme ça, mon père sera conforté dans son idée que je ne suis pas assez mature pour faire ma vie tout seul ! Au moins, il y en aura un qui sera content !

_Roh, ce n'est qu'un repas ! Les Bonham seront là, tes parents ne feront pas de scandale devant eux. Comporte-toi en adulte justement ! Et puis peut-être que ça va très bien se passer et que tu vas t'amuser. Ça pourrait être sympa, non ?

_C'est ça !

_Essaie de faire un effort quand même ! Maintenant que tu vis ici il va falloir t'adapter. Ma mère serait vexée si tu n'assistais pas au repas. Elle n'apprécierait vraiment pas. Et puis c'est l'occasion pour parler avec tes parents, peut-être qu'ils regrettent qui sait !

_Bien sûr, ironise Jayce qui fait toujours les cent pas.

_Ça va bien se passer, d'abord tu vas aller te rendre présentable et ensuite on verra.

_Non je vais plutôt mettre un vieux tee-shirt pourri que j'utilise pour...

_Tu n'as pas de vieux tee-shirt pourri, je lui rappelle en levant les yeux au ciel. Va à la douche et moi je te prépare ton costume ! »

Il ouvre la bouche pour protester mais je la referme du bout des doigts et dépose un baiser pour le dissuader de répliquer. Il quitte finalement la pièce, enragé. Je suis sûre qu'après une douche il sera plus détendu.

En attendant, je me prête au jeu de la femme modèle qui s'occupe de son homme. J'ouvre la penderie dans laquelle Jayce a installé ses affaires. J'en sors un costume vert émeraude qui me plaît et qui sera parfait pour un déjeuner en Novembre. Je prends une chemise blanche – enfin ma grand-mère appellerait ça blanc cassé mais on appellera ça du blanc. Cravate ou nœud papillon ? Ou rien ? Oui rien, ça fait plus décontracter. Et je ne veux pas tenter Jayce de s'étouffer pendant le repas.

Ma grand-mère serait ravie de me voir préparer les affaires de Jayce comme le ferait n'importe quelle femme. Je dépose le tout sur un cintre et le pend sur un porte-manteau. Les chaussures ! J'ouvre le placard pour parcourir la rangée de chaussures et choisit la paire que je trouve la plus appropriée pour rester à l'intérieur.

Et voilà ! Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que Jayce revienne. En l'attendant, je décide de feuilleter le magazine que ma grand-mère m'a acheté sur : « comment être une femme de condition ». C'est ennuyeux à en mourir mais elle a insisté pour que je le lise. « C'est pour ta propre éducation ! » m'a-t-elle dit.

Alors la règle d'or quand on est une femme dite « de condition » - c'est quoi ça « de condition !? Parce qu'il y en a qui ne sont pas de condition ? Condition me fait étrangement penser à conditionner... - c'est de ne pas trop parler. Et pourquoi ça ? Qui a un jour décrété que les femmes ne devaient pas parler ? Tiens, je vais me gêner !

Deuxième règle : être toujours présentable car il n'y a rien de pire pour un homme quand sa femme ne lui fait pas honneur. Autrement dit, je ne suis qu'un accessoire.

Troisième règle : avoir des enfants bien élevés. Quelle question !? Qui voudrait d'un délinquant enfermé à Azkaban ?

Je referme ce magazine idiot et le balance à travers la pièce. Jayce entre à ce même moment et reçoit le magazine en pleine figure. Ah merde... ! Il n'a déjà pas l'air dans son meilleur jour, si je lui jette des magazines à la figure ça ne va pas le faire...

« Pourquoi tu me jettes un magazine dessus ? Ronchonne-t-il.

_Désolé, ce n'était pas pour toi ! Je l'ai jeté comme ça... sans faire attention et... t'es arrivé à ce moment-là.

_Ce n'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui... Marmonne-t-il. Bon, où est ce costume que tu m'as préparé ? »

Je lui désigne le cintre avec les affaires pendues. Il prend le cintre de mauvaise grâce et enfile ses vêtements sans même me faire un compliment sur ce que j'ai choisi. Je ne montre pas ma déception et décide d'aller directement à la douche pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Quand je reviens, Jayce est en train d'écrire une lettre à mon bureau, toujours les sourcils froncés. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi, Jayce. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça alors dis-moi ce que je peux faire.

« Tiens, Didi t'a préparé une robe. » Me désigne-t-il d'un geste vaste en désignant mon lit où sont disposées mes affaires.

Je m'habille dans le silence le plus sinistre et m'attache les cheveux comme j'en ai l'habitude. Jayce termine sa lettre et la confie à son hibou avant de l'envoyer par la fenêtre d'où celui-ci s'envole pour aller porter le message.

« A qui tu as écris ? Je lui demande en tentant de paraître détendue tout en allant choisir une paire de chaussure.

_A Lord Voldemort. »

Je m'arrête un instant dans mon geste avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'est rien, laisse tomber cette histoire. Jayce veut se confier c'est tout. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre comme confident mais bon... si ça lui fait plaisir ! Il est assez perturbé en ce moment pour que je ne me rajoute à la liste de ses soucis.

« Tu as écris à Cygnus ce mois-ci ? Je demande tout naturellement en enfilant ma paire de chaussures.

_Ah oui, il fallait que je te dise que Cygnus et Druella nous retrouvent demain midi au nouveau bar qui vient d'ouvrir à la place de ce magasin de quincaillerie sur le Chemin de Traverse.

_Le bar à cocktail ?

_Oui, celui-là. Ça nous fera du bien de voir du monde.

_Tu as raison, en plus je crois que les Rosier voulaient voir leur fille se marier prochainement... Je marmonne en songeant que je n'ai pas vu Druella depuis plusieurs mois.

_Bon, comment je suis ? » Me demande-t-il en redressant le col de sa chemise.

Je souris avant de le prends dans mes bras pour le rassurer. Nous nous observons ensuite dans le miroir en face pour admirer notre couple. Il dépose un baiser sur ma main puis la presse entre ses doigts.

« Ça va bien se passer. » Je lui promets tout en l'embrassant.

Quand les invités arrivent, ma mère a déjà eu le temps de faire le plan de table et de tout préparer. Elle s'est mise sur son trente-et-un et je songe intérieurement qu'elle a invité les Avery en connaissance de cause. Carter les accueille chaleureusement avant de les inviter à prendre place.

Mes grands-parents sont les invités surprise dont je n'étais pas au courant. Tant mieux ! Il y aura plus de monde pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mr et Mrs Bonham ont l'air un peu fatigué, le couple de médicommages ne doit pas avoir des semaines reposantes. Je les salue amicalement. Mrs. Bonham m'offre un petit cadeau tout en me complimentant sur ma beauté. Formule de politesse !

Je salue ensuite les parents de Jayce en première en leur posant des questions sur le trajet pour savoir s'ils ont bien voyagé. Je sais bien qu'ils savent transplaner à merveille mais j'essaie de les mettre en condition avant qu'ils ne saluent Jayce. Mrs. Avery a les yeux brillants de larmes quand elle l'aperçoit mais lui reste stoïque, nullement ému. J'aurais bien envie de le frapper pour qu'il réagisse. Mr. Avery en revanche salue son fils plus froidement et je peux déjà sentir tout ce qu'ils se reprochent mutuellement.

Mes grands-parents heureusement sont plus joviaux. Ma grand-mère adore toujours autant Jayce et le prend dans ses bras en lui demandant s'il compte me demander en mariage un jour – et elle ne le fait pas discrètement ! Jayce rit nerveusement sans répondre précisément à la question et je comprends que ça le gêne.

« La voyage s'est bien passé ? Je demande à ma grand-mère en l'arrachant des bras de Jayce pour la conduire à sa place.

_Très bien, on n'a eu aucun problème. Kim, tu es radieuse ! Et ce Jayce... c'est un beau poisson que tu as attrapé ! C'est bien, tu as su le garder. Ta mère m'a dit qu'il vit ici avec toi. Dois-je comprendre qu'il sera mon gendre ?

_Euh... on verra ça en temps voulu. Tiens, assied-toi là.

_Mais je veux voir mes arrières petits-enfants ! Insiste-t-elle.

_Oui, oui. Didi va t'apporter un verre de vin. »

J'adresse un sourire radieux à tous les invités avant de m'asseoir à ma place avec Jayce à mes côtés. Heureusement ma mère a compris que ma grand-mère nous insupportait avec ses questions gênantes et décide d'engager la conversation avec elle sur son nouveau chat. Oui, ma grand-mère a encore acheté un chat ! Je déteste les chats et d'ailleurs, tous les chats de ma grand-mère ont finis dans la cheminée par ma faute. Mais elle se sent toujours obligée d'en racheter un. Si ma mère adore les serpents, ma grand-mère adore les chats ! Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux...

Carter discute avec les Bonham et Mr. Avery sur l'actualité économique du pays, enfin quelque chose dans ce goût là. Le genre de discussion pas très intéressante. Didi vient leur apporter un verre de vin avant de déposer les amuses-bouches sur la table pour l'apéritif.

Mrs. Avery profite de ce moment pour poser quelques questions à Jayce. Je sens qu'elle se soucie de son bien-être. J'ai toujours admiré Mrs. Avery pour son incroyable sourire, et ses dents éclatantes de blancheur. Elle a le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu, et elle le porte tout le temps comme si elle allait toujours bien. Alors qu'en vérité... Je me doute qu'elle doit être préoccupée de la situation de son fils.

Jayce répond poliment à ses questions mais il ne paraît pas très ouvert à la discussion. Je lui lance un léger coup de pied sous la table pour l'inviter à parler au lieu de répondre par des oui non. Il ne fait aucun effort et son attitude me désespère. Je lui adresse un regard sévère quand Mrs. Avery se fait servir un verre de vin par Didi.

« Et sinon votre restaurant... ? »

Je m'arrête immédiatement au milieu de ma question quand je vois Mrs. Avery croiser le regard de Jayce qui se lève de table en prétextant vouloir aller aux toilettes. Je me racle la gorge. Je viens de me rappeler que ce restaurant était censé devenir une affaire familiale mais Jayce ne compte pas reprendre le flambeau.

« Nous l'avons vendu, m'annonce Mrs. Avery toujours avec son éclatant sourire. C'était mieux pour les affaires.

_Ah oui... Je marmonne en regardant l'endroit par où Jayce est parti.

_Nous avons trouvé un très bon acheteur, précise-t-elle en observant Mrs. Bonham qui s'est retournée vers nous car la discussion des hommes devait l'ennuyer.

_Vous avez fait une affaire, approuve cette dernière.

_Et sinon comment va Seb ? Je demande. Avec Judy, tout se passe bien ? »

La tête de Mrs. Bonham se décompose et je devine que j'ai encore une fois mis les deux pieds dans le chaudron. Décidément, ce n'est pas mon jour ! Je devrais peut-être prendre en note ce que dit ce magazine sur les règles que doivent respecter une femme de condition... Finalement, une femme n'est peut-être pas faite pour parler... !

« Ils ne sont plus ensemble, m'informe-t-elle d'un air maussade.

_Quel dommage, Judy était pourtant ravissante, lance Mrs. Avery.

_J'avais prévenu mon fils qu'il se mettait en ménage trop vite. Il n'était pas prêt, j'en étais certaine. Encore une fois, j'avais raison.

_Il garde la maison ou il a décidé de la vendre ? Je demande en tentant une nouvelle fois ma chance.

_Il la garde, oui. Heureusement, Judy n'a rien demandé en dédommagement. Ils n'étaient pas mariés et ce, grâce à moi ! Je m'y étais fermement opposée. On ne se marie pas avec une jeune fille inconnue que l'on vient de rencontrer.

_Je suis de votre avis, approuve Mrs. Avery. Jayce au moins semble avoir trouvé une relation stable. Et ma future belle-fille est ravissante, me complimente-t-elle avec un sourire admirateur. Vous avez une très belle peau, Kim.

_C'est gentil, merci.

_Vous seriez magnifique dans une robe de mariée. »

Je souris nerveusement. Et voilà que c'est reparti ! Le mariage ! Tout le monde ne parle que de ça décidément ! Et si je n'étais pas prête à me marier ? Est-ce qu'ils ont pensé à cette éventualité ? Je ne me vois pas dans une robe blanche avancée jusqu'à Jayce pour faire mes vœux et lui jurer amour et fidélité. Je trouve cela superficiel puisqu'il y aura forcément des hauts et des bas. Et puis, il faut organiser la cérémonie... Non, c'est trop de travail ! C'est avec l'organisation de cette cérémonie que la plupart des couples se disputent le plus. Pour moi le mariage, c'est le début de la fin.

« Comment va Jayce ? Me demande Mrs. Avery d'un air préoccupé.

_Il va bien.

_Il a l'air heureux avec toi.

_J'essaie d'être à la hauteur, de prendre soin de lui.

_Est-ce qu'il a trouvé un travail... ? » Couine-t-elle avec les larmes aux yeux sans perdre son éclatant sourire.

Que répondre ? Mentir ? Dire la vérité ? Où es-tu Jayce ? Je ne peux pas répondre à sa place. Sa mère a tellement peur de le faire fuir avec ses questions qu'elle me les pose. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer leur intermédiaire, je ne suis pas un hibou. Je me racle difficilement la gorge :

« Il n'a pas encore trouvé mais... je l'encourage et ça ne devrait plus tarder. Il faut dire que nous avons décidé de nous reposer un peu ces derniers mois. Moi-même je n'ai pas encore commencé à chercher. Ne vous inquiétiez pas, il en trouvera.

_Est-ce qu'au moins il a quelques idées ? Me demande-t-elle prête à éclater en sanglots.

_Euh... oui ! Oui, il a beaucoup d'idées, il est très ambitieux. »

Le mensonge ! Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ? Mrs. Avery est sur le point de sombrer en dépression. Je ne vais pas l'achever en lui disant que son fils n'a toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il veut faire. Mieux vaut lui faire croire que nous prenons notre temps pour trouver une place d'honneur.

Justement, Jayce revient des « toilettes » et s'installe à côté de moi avec un air plus détendu qu'au début du repas. Didi apparaît pour lui servir un verre de vin et le repas peut enfin commencer.

Tout se passe bien, exactement comme je l'espérais. Personne n'étrangle personne et nous parvenons même à trouver des sujets amusants pour rire un peu pendant le repas. Je sens Jayce se détendre au fur et à mesure. Son père ne lui adresse jamais la parole mais sa mère le couve d'un regard attendrissant.

Après le dessert, les hommes se retirent pour aller prendre un digestif dans le bureau de Carter. J'encourage Jayce à aller les rejoindre en priant intérieurement pour qu'il puisse parler un peu avec son père.

Ma mère fait la conversation sur des trucs ennuyants qui paraissent intéresser nos invitées. Elles discutent de la prochaine soirée caritative organisée, du traditionnel repas de Noël qui se déroulera chez nous comme d'habitude, et des actualités. Je les entends débattre quelques instants sur les Sangs Impurs mais elles stoppent habilement cette conversation en s'apercevant qu'elles n'ont pas le même point de vue.

Je reste en bout de table à déchiqueter mon bout de pain entre mes doigts. Je pars dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce que les hommes reviennent en riant entre eux. Ils ont l'air d'avoir passé un bon moment. Jayce a le sourire aux lèvres mais il n'y a aucun signe de réconciliation entre lui et son père. Je note un air déçu sur le visage de Mrs. Avery. Apparemment, elle aussi espérait une amélioration dans leur désaccord.

« Kim ! M'interpelle mon grand-père en s'asseyant près de nous. J'étais justement en train de dire à Jayce que j'ai reçu Mr. Jedusor dans mon bureau il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela. Il venait postuler pour être professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

Je réprime un sourire. Tom, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Laissez-moi rire !

« Mr. Jedusor est un élève brillant malheureusement il n'a pas assez d'expérience pour être professeur. Je lui ai dit que ce serait un plaisir de l'engager dans quelques années.

_Mais dans quelques années, tu prendras ta retraite ! Lui lance ma grand-mère avec un regard appuyé signifiant qu'elle ne plaisante pas.

_Oui, oui, on verra ça... Avant ça je voudrais voir mes fraisiers pousser ! » Ricane-t-il.

Je secoue la tête d'amusement. Mon grand-père et ses fraisiers ! Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait en planter dans son jardin. Ils ont un grand jardin mes grands-parents ! Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il s'abonnera au jardinage quand il partira en retraite, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas !

Le soir, je vais rejoindre Jayce dans le salon avec deux tasses de thé. Ma mère et Carter sont sortis dîner en ville, nous sommes seuls. Je pose les deux tasses sur la table basse avant de me blottir dans les bras de Jayce qui lisait le journal. Je ferme les yeux en soupirant d'aise. Cela me rappelle nos discussions dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

« Ça ne te manque pas Poudlard ? Je lui demande en embrassant le dos de sa main.

_Si tu savais... Soupire-t-il. A cette heure-ci tu serais encore à patrouiller dans les couloirs, et moi je t'attendrais dans la salle commune en révisant.

_Ce n'est pas si différent quand on y pense. Nous sommes toujours tous les deux dans un fauteuil devant un feu de cheminée.

_C'est vrai mais il n'y a plus la même atmosphère. Avant nous rentrions d'une journée de cours, et maintenant nous passons nos journées à faire des repas et à discuter avec Mrs Machin et Mr Truc.

_Moui, tu as raison. C'est épuisant... Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Je lui demande désignant son journal pour changer de sujet.

_Un article sur la prochaine coupe du monde de quidditch.

_Tu ne devrais pas plutôt lire les offres d'emplois ?

_Et toi alors ?

_Moi je viens de refuser une opportunité alors je prends mon temps pour en trouver une autre, je réponds avec amusement. Tu devrais juste y jeter un coup d'œil chaque jour ça pourrait t'aider.

_Tu as raison mais cette semaine je n'aurais pas le temps.

_Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as de si prenant ?

_J'ai promis à Voldemort que je serai là pour...

_Laisse tomber, je ne veux même pas savoir... Je soupire en roulant des yeux. Tom est plus important que ton avenir ?

_C'est mon avenir qui est en jeu justement !

_Bien sûr, j'oubliais ! Et tu n'auras pas le temps d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil le matin avant de partir faire je ne sais quoi avec monsieur ?

_Avec Lord Voldemort, me corrige-t-il en me tapant gentiment sur le front. On se réveille tous les jours en fin de matinée, demain midi nous allons manger avec Cygnus et Druella, et le lendemain je vais rejoindre Voldemort pour des affaires que tu ne veux pas savoir alors... non je ne crois pas.

_Tu fais ce que tu veux... ! Je ne fais que te conseiller. »

Il m'embrasse sur le front comme pour me remercier. J'aimerais bien qu'il se réveille pour se rendre compte que ce n'est pas en traînant avec quelqu'un d'aussi douteux que Tom qu'il va se trouver un travail mais... je n'ai pas envie de me disputer. Pas ce soir. Ce soir, c'est notre soirée à nous deux.

* * *

_Voilà, merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu quand même ^^'_


	21. Le vendeur de Barjow & Beurk

_Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre suivant. Je voulais encore m'excuser d'avoir publié deux fois le chapitre 19 à la place du 20, tout est remis en ordre le chapitre 20 est bien posté ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! :) _

* * *

**21**

**Le vendeur de Barjow & Beurk**

Revoir Druella ne m'a jamais autant fait plaisir. Je suis si contente que je lui saute dans les bras sans prendre en compte ceux qui nous regardent importunés dans le bar. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je lui hurlerais dans les oreilles qu'elle m'a manquée mais je préfère garder mon calme. Elle est toujours aussi jolie, très élégante, et elle est accompagnée de Cygnus qui semble encore plus resplendissant que d'habitude. Tous les deux forment un couple très beau à regarder, ils ont de la prestance et du charisme... Ils sont tout simplement _wahou !_

Nous nous asseyons à une table. Jayce et Cygnus entament aussitôt une discussion sur la coupe du monde de quidditch. Je m'y joins un instant avant d'engager ma propre conversation avec Druella qui n'est pas vraiment branchée sport.

« Alors comment ça se passe avec Cygnus ?

_Cet été nous sommes partis avec ma famille dans le Sud et nous revenons des Philippines où nous étions avec sa famille.

_Et bien ! Vous voyagez beaucoup !

_Oui, Cygnus aime beaucoup voir d'autres civilisations même si les moldus sont toujours très présents. C'est assez désagréable de toujours en croiser quand on... enfin bref, s'interrompt-elle quand j'arque un sourcil d'étonnement. Nous avons passé de bonnes vacances. Et toi ? Avec Jayce vous avez l'air radieux.

_On n'est pas partis pendant les vacances sauf en début août dans la maison familiale que la famille de Carter tient en Irlande mais sinon nous sommes restés ici pour profiter un peu de la tranquillité.

_Vous avez raison parce que voyager ce n'est pas reposant. »

Nous arrêtons notre conversation quand nous nous rendons compte que nos hommes nous regardent en silence. Druella pose alors sa main sur la table pour laisser apparaître une magnifique bague scintillante. Cygnus l'embrasse tendrement avant d'annoncer fièrement :

« Nous sommes fiancés. »

Je ne sais pas comment réagir au début. Ça me paraît si soudain. Je n'arrive tellement pas à me voir mariée que je n'avais même pas pensé que les autres pouvaient sauter le pas. J'observe les deux futurs mariés ébahie tandis que Jayce se lève pour serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Je décide de faire de même en les félicitant tous les deux.

Je me rassois ensuite avec Jayce sans oser le regarder. Lui non plus n'ose pas. Alors c'est bon, nous entrons dans la vie d'adulte et nous devrons nous marier un jour ou l'autre. Ça ne m'étonne même pas que Druella soit la première de notre trio à se marier. Elle a toujours été le genre de fille à rêver du mariage, ça ne lui fait pas froid aux yeux. Elle est déterminée, je sais qu'elle est sûre d'elle.

« Vous êtes les premiers à être au courant, nous confient-ils.

_Wah ! Bah c'est...

_Oui c'est... »

Jayce et moi échangeons un regard gêné. Est-ce qu'on doit se marier nous aussi ? Une boule se forme dans mon ventre. Je sens nos deux mains moites l'une dans l'autre sous la table. Jayce me lâche la main nerveusement.

« C'est super ! Je termine finalement. Vous avez une date ?

_Nous comptons nous marier fin mai si tout se passe bien. Et bien sûr, Lucy et toi êtes mes demoiselles d'honneur.

_Oh, Druella ! Tu vas te marier ! Je m'écrie.

_Je compte sur Jayce pour être mon témoin, lui lance Cygnus.

_J'aurais été vexé si tu ne me l'aurais pas proposé. Il faut arroser ça ! »

Sur ces paroles, Jayce se retourne pour appeler un serveur et commander une bouteille afin de fêter le futur mariage.

Druella part ensuite dans une discussion sur sa robe de mariée. Je tente de paraître enjouée mais mes yeux glissent systématiquement sur Jayce qui fait de même. Kim, concentre-toi ! Druella est en train de te décrire la robe de ses rêves, c'est important ! Enfin pour elle...

« Ma mère tente de trouver la plus belle robe que je puisse rêver. J'ai déjà été faire un tour dans les magasins pour voir lesquelles sont à la mode cette année. Kim, je suis folle de joie. Je suis surexcitée, j'ai hâte d'être fin mai !

_J'imagine ! Le mariage c'est... une étape ! C'est merveilleux, je suis contente pour toi. Vous formez un très beau couple. Je vous souhaite d'être heureux.

_Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... Soupire-t-elle avec un sourire béat. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis contente en ce moment ! Je vis les plus beaux jours de ma vie. Tu verras quand ça t'arrivera ! Cygnus a demandé ma main à mon père quand nous dînions tous ensemble dans un restaurant près de la plage cet été.

_Et tu as attendu tout ce temps là pour me le dire !

_Il s'est passé tellement de choses ! Il a fallu faire le tour des familles pour annoncer la nouvelle et là je commence à peine à le dire à mes amis. Tu es la première à le savoir. Lucy et toi, vous êtes mes meilleures amies et je tiens à vous le dire de vive voix. Au fait Lucy, comment va-t-elle ?

_Je l'ai vu le mois dernier et... je crois qu'elle commence à se rapprocher de Sonny Gamp.

_Oui ! Elle aussi va se marier ! S'écrie-t-elle.

_Euh... elle commence tout juste à...

_Je suis la première à me marier, puis ce sera ton tour avec Jayce, et enfin Lucy et Sonny ! »

Je déglutis. Moi une mariée ? L'idée n'arrive pas à se former dans ma tête. Je conserve tout de même mon sourire pour ne pas gâcher ce moment qui a l'air si important pour Druella. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse.

« Je compte me marier dans un bel endroit... je suis en train de regarder les lieux possibles. »

Je l'écoute distraitement sans pouvoir m'empêcher de réfléchir à toute vitesse sur mon avenir avec Jayce. Il va bien falloir nous marier un jour ou l'autre si nous continuons à vivre ensemble. Ce ne sera pas si différent mise à part la bague au doigt et la maison et... les enfants ? Je suis obligée d'avoir des enfants ?

Le soir même quand je me couche avec Jayce aucun de nous deux n'ose parler. Nous sommes tous les deux trop pensifs et nerveux. Je trifouille nerveusement les draps entre mes doigts avant de marmonner d'une petite voix :

« On n'est pas obliger de se marier.

_Tu imagines la tête de ta mère ? Et je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de mes parents !

_En tout cas pas tout de suite...

_On va déjà trouver un travail, d'accord ? »

Je hoche la tête soulagée. Finalement, c'est bien que Jayce aille passer une semaine avec Tom au lieu de chercher un travail.

« Mais un jour, je veux que tu sois ma femme. » Me souffle-t-il à l'oreille en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je ne réponds rien et me contente d'un sourire.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveille seule. Je tâtonne à côté de moi mais Jayce n'est pas là. Je me redresse paniquée et cherche dans la pièce s'il n'est pas là avant de me rappeler qu'il devait partir tôt pour rejoindre Tom. Je me rallonge en soupirant et maudissant ce Tom. Il va briser notre couple un jour. Je me roule dans mes couvertures et emprisonne l'oreiller de Jayce dans mes bras pour humer l'odeur. Ça sent le savon, ça sent Jayce. Je ferme les yeux et m'imagine être avec lui en ce moment.

Je me lève ensuite pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner en bas et puis traîne ensuite toute la matinée. Je tourne en rond chez moi et j'en profite pour lire les offres d'emplois dans le journal mais je laisse vite tomber. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant.

« Tu devrais te rendre directement au Ministère pour leur demander s'ils peuvent t'engager, me suggère Carter en me voyant refermer le journal.

_Je me pointe au Ministère et je demande du boulot ? C'est aussi simple que ça ? Je m'étonne.

_Non, tu vas voir à l'accueil et ils te suggéreront où tu peux aller chercher un travail. Tu verras, les dames de l'accueil sont sympa, elles t'aideront. »

Je réfléchis à cette possibilité. Oui, ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée. Autant suivre les conseils de Carter si je n'utilise pas son influence au Ministère. Je me jure de faire ce qu'il me dit quand j'aurais terminé de faire ma fiche de candidature.

Je traîne ensuite tout le restant de la journée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'envoie plusieurs hiboux pour maintenir ma vie sociale. Cela m'occupe une heure ou deux mais je finis par tourner en rond encore une fois. Même après le dîner, Jayce ne rentre pas.

Je m'endors finalement sans lui. Je serre à nouveau l'oreiller avec l'odeur de Jayce contre moi en espérant l'entendre bientôt rentrer. Je sombre dans le sommeil avant qu'il ne rentre.

Je me réveille le lendemain toujours sans Jayce à mes côtés. Mais je sais qu'il est rentré dormir puisque je vois ses affaires traînées au milieu de ma chambre. Il s'est changé en vitesse. J'en déduis qu'il n'a pas dû beaucoup dormir. Je me lève de mauvaise humeur et recommence une journée entière à tourner en rond comme la précédente.

Le troisième jour, je décide de me rendre là où je pense trouver Jayce c'est-à-dire au Chaudron Baveur. Les Mangemorts ont l'habitude de se retrouver ici, je le tiens de Druella. Mais lorsque j'entre dans l'auberge, je ne vois ni Jayce, ni Druella, ni Tom. Je m'avance un peu à l'intérieur pour mieux regarder afin de m'assurer qu'ils ne sont pas cachés par une poutre ou autre chose.

Je me sens un peu dans un autre monde ici. Les autres me regardent bizarrement comme si c'était marqué sur mon front que je ne fréquente pas ce genre d'endroit. Un homme plutôt douteux commence à s'avancer avec un sourire effrayant mais quelqu'un s'interpose sur son chemin. Je relève la tête car la personne est étonnement grande...

« Hagrid ! Je m'exclame en me précipitant pour lui serrer la main. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ici ! Tu ne devrais pas être à Poudlard ?

_Je profite de mes vacances pour aller rendre visite à des amis dans le coin. »

Oh c'est déjà les vacances de Noël à Poudlard !? Il faut vraiment que je me bouge, je ne peux plus rester à ne rien faire chez moi. Le temps passe trop vite. Bientôt l'année sera terminée que je n'aurais toujours pas de travail.

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est la première fois que tu viens au Chaudron Baveur, non ?

_Ça se voit tant que ça ?

_Disons que quand on vient dans ce genre d'endroit on ne porte pas ce genre de cape. »

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma cape. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma cape ? Je la trouve plutôt bien, moi. C'est un cadeau de ma grand-mère, elle me l'a offerte pour mes dix-huit ans.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

_Je cherche Jayce... je pensais le trouver ici avec les autres mais je ne le vois pas.

_Je l'ai croisé hier, m'affirme Hagrid. Il sortait de l'Allée des Embrumes et... enfin il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas se faire remarquer.

_C'est-à-dire ?

_Il était assez pressé... Marmonne Hagrid qui commence à sentir qu'il vient de dire quelque chose qu'il aurait dû garder pour lui.

_Tu es sûr qu'il sortait de l'Allée des Embrumes ?

_Ah ça oui ! Il allait rendre visite à Jedusor comme tous les autres.

_Tom traîne dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

_Oui, il travaille dans une boutique là-bas. C'est chez Barjow et Beurk, une boutique plutôt douteuse.

_Comme l'Allée des Embrumes... Je ne savais pas qu'il travaillait là-dedans.

_Si ! C'est un vendeur très convaincant apparemment, je l'ai entendu dire par plusieurs personnes. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il finirait vendeur dans l'Allée des Embrumes... je le voyais plutôt comme... Ministre de la Magie, non ?

_Oui, comme tout le monde... Tu as croisé qui d'autre dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? Tu n'aurais pas vu Druella ou... Cygnus ?

_Druella non, mais le Black oui et plusieurs fois d'ailleurs ! Il... mais Kim, ne me dit pas que tu comptes aller les rejoindre ?

_Non...

_Kim ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils trafiquent tous ensembles mais je ne te conseille pas d'aller jeter un œil.

_Jayce est là-bas, je veux savoir ce qu'il fait toute la journée. Je ne compte pas rester les bras croisés à l'attendre tous les soirs.

_Je viens avec toi alors.

_Hagrid... je n'ai pas besoin de garde-du-corps, je ricane.

_Et moi, je ne tiens pas à te laisser y aller seule. Ça pourrait être dangereux, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec Jedusor. »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre alors j'accepte à contrecœur. Nous quittons donc le Chaudron Baveur et nous mettons en route pour l'Allée des Embrumes. En entrant, je comprends ce qu'Hagrid voulait dire par « ce genre de cape ». Tous les autres sorciers portent de vieilles capes déchirées, à peine assez épaisse pour les protéger du froid. J'aurais presque envie de leur donner la mienne tant ils me font pitié. La moitié des sorciers que nous croisons semblent tous douteux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont en tête mais je n'engagerai pas une conversation avec eux. Je comprends pourquoi ma mère ne voulait pas me laisser me promener seule dans les rues et finalement je suis contente que Hagrid soit venu.

Nous arrivons devant une boutique miteuse donc les carreaux noircis ne laissent pas voir grand-chose à l'intérieur. Je ne suis plus très sûre de vouloir y entrer. Hagrid m'interroge du regard. Non, il faut que je voie Jayce. J'inspire un bon coup avant de pousser la porte grinçante. On se croirait dans un manoir hanté...

Tom est derrière le comptoir encore plus pâle que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'est-à-dire à Poudlard. C'est étrange de le revoir surtout dans cet endroit. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi glauque que cela. Il a l'air aussi surpris que moi quand il croise mon regard. Je recule de quelques pas pour me rapprocher de Hagrid.

Tom reporte son regard sur le client derrière le comptoir, un certain Mr. Smith. Apparemment, c'est un collectionneur de pièces rares. Je l'entends demander à Tom ce qu'il peut lui proposer comme objets de valeur pouvant l'intéresser. J'arrive vaguement à entendre le mot d'un médaillon et d'une coupe que posséderaient ce Mr. Smith et qui seraient très précieux comme objets.

Je patiente près de Hagrid et jette un coup d'œil à la boutique. J'arpente les rayons en notant qu'il ne s'agit que d'objets ensorcelés. Beaucoup ne m'ont pas l'air récents et bien plus me paraissent être de magie noire.

Lorsque le client quitte la boutique, je n'ai même pas le temps de me retourner pour m'avancer jusqu'au comptoir que Tom est déjà derrière moi avec son abominable petit sourire en coin.

« C'est le dernier endroit où je pensais te trouver, ricane-t-il. Qu'est-ce que Kim Van Hallerberry vient chercher ici ? Attend, je connais la réponse ! Tu viens me demander où est Jayce. »

Je hoche la tête sans pouvoir répondre sous ses yeux vitreux. Son visage n'est plus aussi séduisant qu'avant. Il me fait peur, bien plus qu'à Poudlard. Je suis contente de voir Hagrid dans un coin de la boutique.

« Tu ne saurais pas où il se trouve ? Je lui demande intimidée.

_Je savais où il était hier puisque j'étais avec lui je savais où il était il y a vingt minutes puisque j'étais encore avec lui, mais là je ne sais pas où il est puisque...

_... puisque tu n'es pas avec lui, je termine en me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel d'agacement. Et qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ? »

Je fais un tour sur moi-même pour désigner l'affreuse boutique. Tom m'observe avec un rictus effrayant. Il se moque de moi ou quoi ?

« Tu le saurais si tu nous rejoignais, répond-t-il simplement.

_Je ne ferais jamais partie de ton fan club.

_Ce n'est pas un fan club mais plutôt une nouvelle famille pour les gens qui n'en ont pas comme Jayce.

_Jayce a une famille et ce n'est pas toi.

_Demande-lui. » Me défit-il avec un sourire agaçant.

Une rage monte en moi. Il ose remettre en question mon couple, encore une fois. Et une nouvelle fois, je me surprends à douter. C'est vrai ce que dit Tom au fond... je ne peux jamais être à cent pour cent sûre de ce que Jayce a dans la tête. J'aimerais tellement arriver à le dissuader de suivre la voie que Tom semble emprunter.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu sembles hésiter, ricane-t-il. Tu n'es plus aussi sûre de toi apparemment. Avais-je donc raison en te disant que Jayce choisirait les Mangemorts à toi ?

_Non... c'est juste que...

_Pourtant, si tu es ici c'est bien parce qu'il n'est pas avec toi, continue-t-il avec un rire sournois. Et vu le nombre de fois où Jayce est venu me rendre visite – sans toi – je commence à me demander si ce que je t'avais prévu ne serait pas en train de se réaliser.

_Il a juste besoin de se retrouver, il est perturbé en ce moment mais il va vite retrouver la raison. »

Tom se retourne avec un haussement d'épaule énigmatique. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien être Légilimens. Je pourrais entrer dans son esprit et apprendre ce que signifie tout son petit manège. Je ne supporte pas son petit sourire, la certitude dans sa voix, ses gestes désinvoltes... Je voudrais juste comprendre ce que Jayce vient faire ici.

« Je persiste toujours à te dire que tu ferais mieux de le laisser car tôt ou tard Jayce fera un choix et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne te choisira pas.

_Et bien je préfère prendre le risque. » Je réplique en resserrant ma cape autour de mes épaules.

Un nouveau sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres comme s'il avait déjà lu dans l'avenir. Je décide de ne plus continuer ce petit jeu qui m'agace. J'entraîne Hagrid vers la sortie et je calque la porte derrière nous. Je m'empresse ensuite de prendre la tête de la marche, impatiente de sortir de cette ruelle miteuse. Désormais, tous les sorciers autour de moi ne m'inspirent que du mépris.

Hagrid m'observe tout le long du trajet. Il semble réfléchir à la situation. Je n'y prête pas attention. Arrivés sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'ai presque envie de laisser la puissance de ma magie se déverser pour faire ravaler les sourires sur toutes les têtes. Ils sont tous heureux et ce bonheur m'exaspère encore plus que les sorciers miteux dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

« Ne crois pas un seul mot de ce qu'il a dit, tente de me rassurer Hagrid et le son de sa voix apaise ma colère. C'est le doute qui te fera perdre.

_Il avait des arguments convaincants.

_Jedusor a toujours été convaincant, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux chez lui encore plus que la puissance de sa magie. Personnellement, c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur chez lui car un sorcier puissant n'accomplira jamais rien sans un discours convaincant.

_Il pourrait annoncer que les zombies existent que tout le monde le croirait, je marmonne. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Merci de m'avoir accompagné. Je l'admets, tu avais raison de ne pas me laisser y aller seule. Encore merci.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? M'interroge-t-il méfiant.

_Je vais simplement rentrer chez moi. »

Il approuve d'un hochement de tête et puis me laisse ici pour retourner au Chaudron Baveur. Je transplane jusqu'à chez moi. Personne n'est à la maison mis à part Didi qui nettoie la tapisserie.

« Vous voulez un thé ? Me demande-t-il lorsque je rentre.

_Non merci. Dis-moi, est-ce que Jayce est passé pendant mon absence ? »

Les oreilles de Didi s'abaissent et il secoue la tête tristement. Même mon elfe de maison a remarqué les absences répétitives de Jayce. Décidée à mettre un terme à ce cirque, je monte jusqu'à ma chambre. Là, j'ouvre le placard en grand et commence à déballer toutes les affaires de Jayce. Je ne supporte plus de ne pas savoir ce qui se trame, j'espère trouver un indice dans ses affaires.

Je fais toutes les poches de ses pantalons, ses vestes, ses capes... Je déballe tout ce qu'il y a dans ses valises, dans les malles. Je me permets même d'ouvrir un carton qui contient toutes ses affaires auxquelles il m'a interdit de toucher. Même Didi n'a pas le droit de l'ouvrir. J'ai hésité un instant avant de me convaincre qu'il fallait que je l'ouvre ! Je suis bien trop curieuse et la curiosité alimentée par l'inquiétude est impossible à surmonter. J'ouvre donc ce carton mystère.

Tout d'abord, je trouve des anciennes photos de nous, de notre bande quand nous n'étions que des enfants à peine âgés de dix ans. Je tombe même sur une photo de sa famille et je suis contente de voir qu'il l'a gardé. Cela prouve qu'il ne l'a pas complètement oublié. Je suis toujours autant persuadée que la situation peut s'arranger entre lui et ses parents. Mais pour cela, je suis convaincue que Tom doit être évincé.

Je continue mes recherches et finit par trouver un cahier noir ou plus précisément un agenda. Je le retourne entre mes mains et finit par remarquer une inscription sur la couverture : Tom Elvis Jedusor. Mes doigts se crispent sur le journal. C'est son journal intime. Qu'est-ce que le journal intime de Tom fait entre les mains de Jayce ? J'ai envie de le pulvériser, j'aurais presque envie de l'écraser et de le détruire. Folle de rage, je le balance à travers la pièce. Je me retiens de hurler pour ne pas avertir Didi.

Je me concentre plutôt sur le reste du carton de plus en plus certaine que j'ai fait le bon choix. Même si ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'il ne faut jamais fouiller dans les affaires personnelles des autres, je suis sûre que cette fois je ne fais pas que violer la vie privée de Jayce mais je l'aide.

Je tombe sur ses anciens manuels scolaires. Je n'y prête que peu d'attention avant de tomber sur un nouveau cahier qui cette fois appartient à Jayce. Je passe mes doigts sur la couverture en cuir de couleur verte. Je l'ouvre ou pas ? Est-ce que je vais trop loin ? « C'est le doute qui te fera perdre » m'a dit Hagrid il y a quelques minutes.

Mes yeux se reposent sur le journal de Tom à l'autre bout de la pièce. Non, je dois savoir. Ce n'est pas normal. Tout ceci doit s'arrêter ! Fermer les yeux sur ce qui se passe serait comme condamner Jayce à suivre la voie de Tom. Je finis par ouvrir le cahier et commence à lire ce qui s'y trouve. Ce n'est pas un journal intime mais plutôt une liste de sortilèges et de potions. Je lis les effets de cette magie et comprend rapidement qu'il s'agit de magie noire.

Je fais défiler les pages entre mes doigts et me rend compte que le cahier y est rempli. Il est presque complet ce qui signifie que Jayce n'a pas qu'un seul pied dans ce domaine mais il s'y est totalement consacré. Alors c'est ce qu'il fait à ses heures perdues ? Il cherche de nouveaux maléfices ? Et dire qu'il voulait tant prouver à ses parents qu'il était capable de réussir sans eux mais au contraire il est en train de perdre pied. Il a besoin d'eux, cette évidence me frappe. Sans ses parents, Jayce est perdu il ne sait pas quoi faire. Jamais il ne voudra le reconnaître. Il préférera se plonger dans les ténèbres avec Tom plutôt que de l'admettre.

De nouveau mon regard se pose sur le journal de Tom. Jayce aurait pu réussir, il aurait pu faire quelque chose de bien tout seul. Mais Tom s'est mis sur son chemin. Tout arrive à cause de lui !

La rage remonte et je me lève pour prendre le journal de Tom. Je l'ouvre croyant trouver ses pensées les plus sombres mais toutes les pages sont vierges. Il n'y a rien. Contrairement au cahier de Jayce, les pages sont intactes. Il n'y a aucun signe d'encre ni rien de tout cela. Je hurle de rage et le jette au sol en le piétinant et puis je sors ma baguette de ma poche et m'époumone :

« Incendio ! »

Les flammes jaillissent de ma baguette mais le journal absorbe toute la magie. Il est totalement intact. Je reste perplexe face au journal qui n'a aucune trace de brûlure. Je le pousse du pied méfiante. Non, c'est toujours le même journal. Je recule alors de quelques pas. Comment se fait-il que mon sort ne l'ait pas réduit en cendre ? Je décide de retenter :

« Confringo ! »

Une explosion jaillit mais le journal reste toujours intact. Qu'est-ce que ce maléfice ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. Comment se fait-il que... ?

La porte s'ouvre en grand et Jayce apparaît avec une expression inquiète. Oups.

« Ça va ? Tu... »

L'inquiétude disparaît lorsqu'il remarque toutes ses affaires déballées au sol dont le journal de Tom. Il fronce les sourcils et jette un coup d'œil à ma baguette. Il établi rapidement le lien entre elle et le journal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lance-t-il en ramassant le journal pour aller le remettre dans le carton. Tu fouilles dans mes affaires maintenant !

_Jayce, tu dois me comprendre ! Tu disparais sans prévenir, je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques la journée et tu reviens tard dans la nuit. Je ne comprends pas ! Et ce journal est indestructible !

_Parce que tu as essayé de le détruire ? Me lance-t-il avec un regard noir.

_Il te retourne la tête ! Je n'en peux plus de ce Tom, tu comprends ?

_Et est-ce que tu peux comprendre qu'il m'aide ?

_Il ne t'aide pas ! En tout cas, tu n'as pas besoin de ce genre d'aide. Tu as besoin de tes parents !

__Non !_ Tonne-t-il._ Je n'ai besoin de personne ! _Est-ce que tu peux juste une seconde ouvrir tes yeux et comprendre que Lord Voldemort nous aide tous ? Il va nous aider, il va nous libérer de tous ces Sangs Impurs ! Mais toi comme toujours tu ne vois rien ! Tu es conditionnée par ta vie tellement parfaite !

_Ma vie parfaite ?

_Tu ne manques de rien, tu as tout ce que tu veux mais tu trouves encore le moyen de te plaindre parce que je ne suis pas comme tu le voudrais ! Mes parents aussi se plaignaient que je ne sois pas comme ils l'auraient voulu.

_Tu n'es pas comme ça, je persiste en désignant son cahier rempli de sorts de magie noire. Je te connais depuis toujours, je te connais bien mieux que Tom.

_Non, tu ne sais pas... Marmonne-t-il en caressant le journal de Tom de sa main. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que notre maître fait pour nous...

_Notre maître ? Je répète. Tu deviens fou ou quoi ? Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie ! Je ne supporterais pas que tu sois comme ça ! Tu n'es pas un soumis, tu es promis à faire de grandes choses !

_Et si je n'avais pas envie de faire ces grandes choses ? Lance-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi. Et si... si ces grandes choses étaient ailleurs ? »

Je le regarde se perdre dans la contemplation du journal et il me fait de plus en plus peur. Il semble le remarquer en relevant la tête alors il range le journal dans le carton avant de ranger ses autres affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans la chambre. Je reste derrière ne sachant quoi faire.

« Je voulais t'aider. » Je marmonne en tentant de le raisonner.

Il s'arrête dans son geste en me lançant un regard désolé. Je me trifouille les mains sur place sans savoir ce que je pourrais faire de plus. Jayce se redresse après avoir rangé toutes ses affaires et me dépose un baiser sur le front avant de quitter la pièce. Je l'entends descendre les escaliers et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il est de nouveau parti. Mais où va-t-il encore ?

Un sentiment de détresse monte en moi. J'éclate en sanglot et m'effondre dans mon lit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est rentré pour ensuite repartir ? Est-ce à cause de moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il refuse mon aide ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce que je peux faire pour l'aider mais tout ce que je tente ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Alors comment faire ? Comment arriver à l'aider ?

Je serre contre moi l'oreiller de Jayce en inspirant son odeur à la recherche de réconfort. Je n'en trouve pas. Tout ce que je trouve c'est cette immense douleur quand me rendre compte qu'il s'éloigne de moi petit à petit. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Un nouveau flot de larmes arrive que je laisse couler. J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller et ferme les yeux souhaitant que tout change lorsque je les rouvrirai.

On frappe à la porte quelques minutes plus tard. C'est Didi qui rentre avec un plateau sur lequel est posé une tasse de chocolat chaud et des biscuits.

« Les biscuits sortent du four ! » M'annonce-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire tant je le trouve adorable. Il dépose le plateau sur ma table de chevet et puis va chercher une de mes capes d'intérieur dans ma penderie pour me la mettre sur les épaules. Je me rends compte que j'étais frigorifiée. Je le remercie en séchant mes larmes et reniflant de façon peu charmante.

« J'espère que le chocolat n'est pas trop chaud. » S'enquière-t-il lorsque je prends la tasse.

J'avale une gorgée et lui adresse un sourire pour lui signifier que c'est parfait, comme d'habitude. Didi sait toujours comment prendre soin de moi.

« Tu crois que c'est à cause de moi si Jayce est parti ? Je lui lance en prenant un de ses biscuits.

_Mr. Avery est rentré en disant qu'il devait passer prendre un objet important avant de repartir. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en tord. Ne vous en faites pas, il y aura toujours des périodes où vous allez vous disputer, c'est la vie de couple.

_Mais il ne me parle pas de ses problèmes, il ne veut pas que je l'aide.

_Ce sont les hommes en règle générale, vous savez. Ça ira mieux, vous verrez. »

Je hoche la tête et le remercie pour m'avoir remonté le moral. Comme toujours, Didi est là pour m'aider, m'écouter, me conseiller. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans lui, il est toujours une oreille attentive à mes problèmes. Il ne m'a jamais ignoré et n'a jamais pris mes soucis à la légère. Je le remercie encore intérieurement tandis qu'il referme la porte de ma chambre derrière lui.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas si vous avez une quelconque question ) A bientôt !_


	22. Une danse ridicule

**En réponse à la review de Camille :** Tout d'abord merci pour ta review ! J'ai vérifié pour ce Mrs. ou Mr. Smith et tu as raison, c'est une femme dans les livres de J.K. Rowling ! Honte à moi, je n'avais pas fait attention. On dira qu'elle s'est travestie ^^' Mais merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué !

Je suis contente que la relation Kim/Jayce te plaise ainsi que celle qu'elle a avec son elfe de maison. J'ai toujours bien aimé les elfes de maison parce que j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils remplaçaient un peu les parents dans l'éducation des jeunes sorciers. C'est comme ça que je me l'imagine en tout cas.

Pour Tom, et bien oui Kim risque de tomber de haut... de tomber de vraiment haut ! Surtout quand on sait combien elle aime Jayce... Je n'ose pas trop en dire plus par peur de te dévoiler la suite mais sache que j'étais contente de lire ta review ! Encore merci et à bientôt j'espère ! :)

* * *

_Je vous laisse donc découvrir le chapitre suivant ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)_

**22**

**Une danse ridicule**

* * *

MAI 1946

* * *

Pour le mariage de Cygnus et Druella, ma grand-mère a tenu à choisir ma tenue et ma coiffure. Je l'ai laissé faire car j'en ai pris l'habitude. J'enfile mes gants en faisant attention à ne pas les coincer dans mon bracelet.

Jayce resserre son nœud papillon en se regardant dans le miroir. Je l'aurais aidé si j'étais de bonne humeur mais je n'ai plus envie de faire d'efforts. Cela va faire plusieurs mois qu'il me délaisse pour rejoindre « sa nouvelle famille ». Les Mangemorts. Je hais Tom encore plus que ce que je ne croyais.

Jayce semble remarquer que je ne suis guère heureuse ces temps-ci parce qu'il s'approche pour m'embrasser sur le front. Je ne réponds pas à son baiser. Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et glisse jusqu'à mon poignet d'où il détache le bracelet que j'ai. Il le repose sur ma coiffeuse et sort de sa poche un étui. Il l'ouvre pour découvrir un bracelet qui m'aurait arraché un sourire extatique en temps normal.

« Cadeau, m'annonce-t-il avec un sourire en m'accrochant le bracelet autour du poignet.

_Merci, il est vraiment beau. »

C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire. Il est vrai que le bracelet est beau, à la fois tout scintillant de diamants et discret comme je les aime. Jayce connaît mes goûts mieux que ma grand-mère. Toutefois je ne trouve pas la force pour lui sourire. Il se penche pour m'embrasser mais je détourne la tête et pars m'enfermer dans la salle de bain en prétextant vouloir vérifier mon maquillage, ce qu'il n'a pas dû croire puisque je ne vérifie jamais mon maquillage.

Je m'adosse contre la porte et inspire un bol d'air pour apaiser le mépris que je ressens pour Tom, et même... pour Jayce. Je suis épuisée de me battre pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Néanmoins je continue à espérer voyant qu'il commence à prendre conscience de mon état morose ces derniers temps. Il réalise tout juste qu'il va me perdre s'il continue et j'ai au moins la fierté de savoir que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

Toujours adossée contre la porte, je sens la présence de Jayce derrière. J'entends ses pas s'arrêter devant la porte et sa main glissée dessus. Je ne lui ouvre pas. Je ne veux pas lui ouvrir. Il s'éloigne ensuite pour descendre et attendre avec ma famille que je sois prête.

De nouveau, un flot de larmes commence à percer menaçant de réduire à néant tout le travail de ma grand-mère pour mon maquillage. J'inspire encore une fois et ferme les yeux pour ravaler mes larmes avant qu'elles ne coulent.

C'est le mariage de deux de mes plus chers amis. Il faut que je sois présentable même si c'est ce qui m'importe peu en ce moment, c'est tout de même leur instant à eux. Pour Cygnus et Druella, je ferai un effort. Pas pour Jayce.

Je sors finalement de la salle de bain et descend rejoindre toute ma famille. Carter et ma mère sont assortis par la couleur et le style de leur tenue. Mes grands-parents attendent avec impatience et Jayce piétine devant l'entrée.

Lorsque je descends les escaliers tous les regards convergent en ma direction comme si c'était moi la mariée du jour. Didi arrive avec ma veste en m'adressant un sourire encourageant. Il n'y a que lui qui sait ce que je traverse en ce moment. Jayce s'en doute. Mais le reste de ma famille ne comprend pas. Seul Didi est là pour me conseiller et m'écouter, comme d'habitude.

« Allons-y ! S'exclame ma grand-mère. Sinon nous allons arriver en retard à la cérémonie ! Et toi Kim tu es demoiselle d'honneur alors tu dois arriver en avance. » Me réprimande-t-elle.

J'ignore ses paroles. Je passe au-dessus de tout ces derniers temps, je n'ai plus envie de répondre. Nous transplanons tous ensembles jusqu'au lieu de la cérémonie. C'est un magnifique endroit, tout à fait comme le souhaitait Druella. C'est un château dans un parc immense. Le buffet aura lieu à l'extérieur tout comme la danse mais le mariage se fera à l'intérieur du château.

Je salue les parents de Cygnus et ceux de Druella qui s'activent pour tout mettre en ordre. Mr. Rosier m'embrasse affectueusement la joue puis me demande de mes nouvelles. Au fond, ça me fait plaisir de le revoir. Quand j'étais plus jeune, c'était un peu comme mon père…

Apparemment, il y a un problème avec le nombre des fleurs. Mme. Rosier, la mère de Druella, me confie son bouquet en me demandant d'aller le lui apporter. Elle m'indique l'endroit où se trouve sa fille, c'est-à-dire dans une des pièces à l'étage du château.

Je quitte donc ma famille et m'empresse d'aller retrouver mon amie avec son bouquet à la main. A l'intérieur du château je croise Seb Bonham qui admire l'architecture avec émerveillement. Je le salue avec un immense sourire. Finalement, voir du monde me fait du bien.

« Nous avons deux mariées aujourd'hui ? Me demande-t-il en désignant le bouquet que j'ai dans les mains.

_Non ! Je les apporte à la mariée, là. Tu ne devrais pas être à l'extérieur toi ?

_Si mais mes parents ont emmené avec eux une fille qu'ils aimeraient me présenter... Soupire-t-il ce qui me fait rire.

_Tu veux dire pour te marier, je ricane. Alors, je te souhaite bon courage ! Je dois te laisser, le devoir m'appelle ! »

Il m'adresse un sourire avant de me laisser filer. Dans mon empressement de monter les escaliers, je trébuche sur ma robe. Heureusement je me rattrape à la rambarde mais ce trébuchement n'a échappé ni aux elfes de maison qui préparent l'arche fleuri, ni à Seb. Je leur adresse un sourire timide avant de monter en faisant attention aux pans de ma robe cette fois-ci.

J'entre dans la pièce où Druella se prépare. Elle est magnifique dans sa robe de mariée. Originale et élégante comme toujours avec des diamants partout, Druella scintille. Lucy est là elle aussi. Je ne peux retenir ma joie et hurle en leur courant dans les bras. Nous sommes toutes les trois excitées de nous retrouver et encore plus avec le mariage.

« Je t'apporte ton bouquet, je dis en le tendant à Druella qui le prend avec crispation.

_Les filles... j'ai peur ! Nous avoue-t-elle. Comment je suis ? Est-ce que je suis bien ? Cygnus sera content à votre avis ?

_Tu es la plus belle des mariées !

_Bien sûr que Cygnus sera contente ! Il serait fou de ne pas t'épouser, lui assure Lucy.

_Tu portes des talons ! Je lance alors à cette dernière en remarquant qu'elle est plus grande que d'habitude.

_Cadeau de Sonny, m'informe-t-elle avec un sourire béat qui ne lui ressemble pas. C'était pendant notre voyage le mois dernier.

_Alors c'est officiel ? Je demande excitée.

_OUI ! S'écrie-t-elle en chœur avec Druella qui sautille sur place.

_Vous vous rendez compte ? Nous lance Druella en mettant son voile sur sa tête. Je vais me marier, tu vis avec Jayce, et Lucy a enfin trouvé l'amour. Notre vie n'est-elle pas géniale ?

_Oui, j'affirme en me forçant à avoir l'air enjoué à l'évocation de Jayce.

_Et... j'ai un travail ! » Nous informe Lucy en sautillant sur place.

Je la serre dans mes bras en la félicitant tandis que Druella place sa tiare sur sa tête avec un regard pour Lucy signifiant : « c'est quoi un travail ? »

« Je vais travailler au Ministère de la Magie grâce à Carter ! Il m'a eu une place au département de la Justice Magique, me confit-elle.

_Dis donc... Marmonne Druella. A quand le mariage du coup ?

_On va attendre d'être sûrs avec Sonny. » Ricane Lucy au sommet de sa forme.

Elle est radieuse. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi élégante et joyeuse. Elle rayonne tout simplement. Tout à l'air d'aller pour le mieux en ce moment. A croire que l'après Poudlard ne lui fait pas peur. De toute façon, Lucy n'a jamais eu peur de rien, elle a toujours été la fonceuse du trio.

« Bon... Le voile, la tiare, le bouquet... Marmonne Druella en se regardant dans le miroir. J'ai mis les boucles d'oreille de la mère de Cygnus, apparemment c'est une tradition dans la famille. »

Elle souffle un coup pour faire descendre le stresse qui se ressent sur ses épaules. Je la rassure en lui disant que nous serons juste derrière. Des larmes de joie commencent à affluer dans ses yeux. Lucy s'écrie alors :

« Des mouchoirs pour la mariée ! »

Un elfe de maison apparaît avec une boîte de mouchoir qu'il tend à Druella.

« C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie... Soupire-t-elle tout en essuyant ses larmes.

_Allons, ne pleure pas ou tu auras les yeux rouges sur les photos, ricane Lucy toujours prête à faire ce genre de remarque.

_Tout va bien se passer. »

Mr. Rosier entre alors dans la pièce en nous informant que tous les invités sont là et installés. Druella se retourne vers nous avec un sourire crispé. Je lui presse la main pour l'encourager. Elle attrape ensuite le bras de son père pour descendre rejoindre son futur mari sous l'arche fleuri. Lucy me tend un petit bouquet identique au sien et nous suivons Druella en souriant à pleine dents.

La cérémonie se passe avec la magie dont rêvait Druella. Nous faisons une entrée magnifique, Druella est superbe dans sa robe et Cygnus est encore plus élégant que d'ordinaire. Même la présence de Tom comme témoin avec Jayce ne gêne pas la cérémonie. Lucy et moi nous arrêtons à côté du couple près de l'arche fleuri et nous les observons se passer la bague au doigt.

Le cadre est merveilleux et je ne doute pas un seul instant que les photos seront magiques. Druella a obtenu le mariage dont elle rêvait tellement. Depuis que je la connais, je sais à quel point elle a attendu ce moment. Elle avait tout prévu dès ses onze ans et tout se réalise. Cygnus Black est sans doute le meilleur parti de tous, et ils sont beaux tous les deux. Leur amour nous fait tous rêver.

Pour le repas, je suis assise à la table d'honneur avec les mariés. Il y a les parents des deux mariés, Lucy et Sonny, Jayce et moi, et... Tom avec Deborah Hester. Je commence à croire que cette fille ne fait que servir de bouche-trou à tous les hommes en panne de cavalière. Cette pensée me fait sourire.

Jayce me prend la main au milieu du repas. Je ne la retire pas pour ne pas le vexer mais ne fait aucun signe comme quoi son geste me fait plaisir. Je me concentre plutôt sur la conversation à table.

« Ta mère m'a parlé de ta situation, m'informe Mr. Rosier pendant le repas. Si tu veux, je peux certainement en toucher quelques mots à mes contacts pour te trouver du travail.

_C'est gentil mais je préfère essayer de trouver par moi-même. Si j'ai refusé c'est avant tout pour me prouver que je suis capable de faire quelque chose toute seule.

_Je ne me fais aucun soucis pour toi. Tu as toujours été une battante, Kim. »

Je ris à cette idée. C'est Mr. Rosier qui m'avait appris à jouer au quidditch quand j'étais plus jeune. Je n'avais pas plus de six ans et je ne connaissais pas encore Druella. Celle-ci me regardait jalousement jouer avec son père. Il est vrai que Mr. Rosier m'a toujours accordé de l'importance en particulier depuis la mort de mon père. Une importance que Druella a toujours jalousée même lorsque nous étions amies.

Quand l'heure de la danse arrive, je fais exprès de me retirer pour aller aux toilettes. Je n'ai aucune envie de danser avec Jayce. Non, je ne fais plus d'efforts, c'est terminé. A son expression, je sais qu'il a compris ce que je faisais. Il sait que je vais aux toilettes pour l'éviter.

Tout en me rendant aux toilettes j'observe Cygnus et Druella ouvrir le bal avant que tous les couples ne viennent les rejoindre sur la piste.

En entrant dans le château, je surprends les Bonham et leur fils Seb en pleine dispute. Ils s'arrêtent de crier quand j'apparais et m'adressent un sourire faux. Je me précipite aux toilettes, gênée. Même à l'intérieur, je les entends encore se disputer au sujet du mariage de leur fils. Apparemment, Seb n'a pas voulu faire d'efforts pour connaître la jeune fille que ses parents voulaient lui présenter. Sa mère est complètement désespérée, et son père est fou de rage. Tous les deux commencent à perdre espoir de voir leur fils se marier avec quelqu'un de « convenable ».

J'attends que leur dispute se termine avant de sortir des toilettes pour ne pas les surprendre à nouveau – et aussi pour ne pas aller rejoindre Jayce. Mais heureusement quand je sors, je vois celui-ci avec Deborah Hester sur la piste de danse. Cette dernière a l'air prête à s'évanouir et Jayce a son sourire purement conventionnel.

Mon regard croise celui de Tom resté à table. Il m'adresse un sourire moqueur en levant sa coupe en signe de victoire. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le toiser hautainement, prête à l'incendier sur place.

« Pourquoi toises-tu ton ami ? »

Je sursaute mais ce n'est que Seb qui vient d'arriver.

« Je fais peur à ce point ! Ricane-t-il.

_Non, non... tu... tu m'as surprise c'est tout.

_Oui, tu avais l'air très concentrée à toiser ton ami.

_Ce n'est pas mon ami.

_Ah ? Pourtant je me souviens qu'à Poudlard...

_Tu as raté beaucoup de choses depuis ma cinquième année, je l'informe alors qu'il me tend un verre. Merci.

_Oui, je vois ça. Et ça se passe comment l'après Poudlard ? J'espère que tu es moins perturbée que la dernière fois. » Me lance-t-il en riant.

Le souvenir du moment où Seb m'a retrouvé au milieu du Chemin de Traverse en pleine nuit m'arrache un sourire. Je peux encore éprouver la honte que j'avais ressentie. Je lui lance un coup de coude pour qu'il cesse de rire.

« Ça ne se passe pas trop mal, je dis pour répondre à sa précédente question.

_Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais refusé l'offre d'un club de quidditch. J'ai été surpris parce que si je me souviens bien c'était ton rêve.

_Oui je sais mais... c'est un loisir pas un métier.

_Je peux comprendre, avoue-t-il en buvant une gorgée de sa coupe.

_Du coup, je cherche du travail et je voudrais trouver sans l'aide de Carter.

_Et tu voudrais travailler où ? Parce que je sais que le Ministère recrute en ce moment. »

Mon regard se pose sur le visage de Seb. C'est vrai, il est directeur du bureau des Aurors. Et puis, ce n'est ni Carter, ni Mr. Rosier. Il fait vraiment parti de _mes_ contacts à moi ! Je vois d'ici la tête de ma mère quand elle apprendra que moi aussi je sais jouer de _mes_ contacts sans me servir forcément des siens. Seb m'adresse un immense sourire en me disant :

« Je parlerai de toi à la direction si tu veux. Je pourrais voir s'il y a un poste qu'on pourrait te proposer.

_Merci, ce serait fantastique. C'est gentil à toi.

_Mais de rien... Hum, tu ne danses pas avec Jayce ? Me demande-t-il en le désignant.

_Non. Non... je... je ne danse pas avec lui. »

Seb hoche lentement la tête à la fois perplexe mais compréhensif. Au moins, il ne creuse pas dans le fond du problème et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

« Tu as donc pu voir la dispute des Bonham en direct, me dit-il ensuite.

_Oui, désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre.

_Non, non, ce n'est rien.

_Alors c'est qui cette fille qu'ils veulent tant te présenter ?

_Je ne sais pas, elle vient d'Irlande apparemment. »

J'éclate de rire.

« Ne me dit pas qu'elle a fait tout ce chemin pour te rencontrer ?

_Bah... ça peut te surprendre mais oui. Beaucoup de filles sont prêtes à faire un tel trajet pour juste me rencontrer.

_Et modeste en plus de ça, je ricane. Il faut au moins que tu lui accordes une danse à cette pauvre fille qui a fait tout ce chemin pour toi.

_Ne commence pas à la jouer maman ! M'interdit-il.

_Ce n'est pas très respectueux. Même si tu ne l'apprécies pas, elle mérite au moins d'avoir le droit à une chance. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que ce sera le coup de foudre ? »

Il grommelle pour lui-même avant d'arquer un sourcil dans ma direction. Un large sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres. Je sais déjà à quoi il pense. Je connais Seb depuis mon enfance et je sais ce que ce sourire signifie. Le plus amusant chez lui c'est que lorsqu'il sourit, tout son visage suit.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais danser avec moi ?

_Non, je refuse avec un sourire amusé.

_Oh, c'est le pire râteau que je me suis pris. Ce n'est pas très respectueux, m'imite-t-il.

_Je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée.

_Et moi je crois que tu as besoin de t'amuser. »

Je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Il m'enlève ma coupe des mains et la pose sur le buffet puis me prend la main pour m'entraîner jusqu'à la piste. Je croise un instant le regard de ma mère et je crois qu'elle va tomber à la renverse. Ma grand-mère commence déjà à se lever pour protester mais je lui passe devant sans daigner un regard dans sa direction. Non, je vais penser à moi et ne pas écouter tout ce monde qui m'ordonne de faire ce qui est convenable en société. Je ne danse pas avec Jayce, et alors ? Est-ce qu'il y a une règle stipulant qu'on n'a pas le droit de danser avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Quand je regarde tous les vieux, ils échangent parfois leur couple alors pourquoi pas nous ?

Seb aime caricaturer les bonnes conduites de danse. Il s'incline exagérément devant moi avant de me tendre la main pour m'entraîner dans la danse. De nouveau, son sourire s'étire sur son visage et ses yeux aussi noirs que les corbeaux se plissent. Il fait exprès de faire de grands pas pour me faire rire. Je commence enfin à oublier tous mes soucis et à croire que finalement, il y a de bons moments à vivre après Poudlard. Seb me fait rire tout au long de la danse, nous rendant le plus ridicule possible. Et vous savez quoi ? Ca fait du bien de se lâcher un peu, d'oublier juste un instant que tout le monde vous regarde, de ne pas prêter attention aux règles en société. Je me sens beaucoup plus légère, plus joyeuse, j'ai envie de sourire pour je ne sais quelle raison mais ça fait du bien de vouloir sourire. C'est comme si je découvrais ce que respirer signifiait.

A la fin de la musique, Seb me fait une courbette étonnement modeste pour le numéro qu'il nous a offert.

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop ridiculisé, s'excuse-t-il.

_J'ai apprécié me ridiculiser. » Je lui avoue.

Nous rions tous les deux et puis Jayce arrive avec un air sombre. Ma bonne humeur retombe lorsqu'il m'invite à danser. Seb nous adresse son sourire rayonnant avant de quitter la piste de danse. Sa mère l'attend d'ailleurs de pieds fermes pour lui passer un savon.

Je prends la main de Jayce à contrecœur pour ne pas l'humilier en public. Notre danse est fade, et je ne ressens aucune joie à me retrouver là. Nous ne nous disions rien et c'est tout juste si nous nous regardons. J'ai presque envie de lui dire combien je suis mal à l'aise en sa présence mais je ne le fais pas par respect pour l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Bien sûr que je l'aime mais j'en ai assez de fournir tous les efforts et de m'en prendre plein la tête.

La danse se termine et nous regagnons tous les deux notre table conscients de la tristesse que dégage notre couple. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Seb parler avec la jeune fille que ses parents voulaient sûrement lui présenter. Je souris, fière de voir qu'il ait suivi mon conseil finalement.

Juste avant que nous nous asseyons, Druella arrive pour nous kidnapper Jayce et moi pour la photo. Nous posons tous ensemble devant plusieurs objectifs et puis il y a les photos entre amis, entre meilleurs amis, entre famille, etc. Je suis sur pratiquement toutes les photos avec Jayce et nous tentons de sourire comme si nous étions le couple le plus heureux du monde.

* * *

Le soir, Jayce et moi nous changeons en silence. La scène est presque sinistre. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain pour retirer le maquillage que j'ai sur le visage. Lorsque je reviens, Jayce est assis au bord du lit et semble réfléchir. Je ne lui prête aucune attention, marmonne un simple bonne nuit lorsque je me couche, et m'apprête à éteindre la lumière lorsqu'il m'arrête :

« Attend ! Il faut qu'on parle. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler mais je me redresse tout de même pour m'asseoir sur le lit, prête à écouter ce qu'il a à me dire. Il reste dos à moi et me confie :

« Je n'ai pas apprécié. Ce que tu as fait cet après-midi, je n'ai pas apprécié. Que tu ne veuilles pas danser avec moi c'est une chose mais que tu puisses vouloir danser avec quelqu'un d'autre... »

Je ne réponds rien. Il dansait bien avec Deborah Hester et je n'en fais pas tout un plat. Il y a un moment où la confiance doit s'installer. Nous sommes en couple depuis plus de trois ans, il devrait apprendre à me faire confiance.

« Ce n'est pas le fait que tu danses avec quelqu'un d'autre contrairement à ce que tu dois croire, me dit-il toujours dos à moi. Je n'ai tout simplement pas apprécié que tu m'ignores. »

Je ne réponds toujours pas et attend la suite. Je l'entends soupirer.

« Réponds-moi ! M'ordonne-t-il et son ton fait monter en moi la colère.

_Ma réponse ne va pas te plaire, je rétorque sèchement.

_Alors tu es toujours là-dessus ! Lance-t-il en se retournant enfin vers moi. Tu n'arrives vraiment pas à le comprendre, hein ?

_Non, je ne comprends pas comment Tom peut t'aider tout en te rendant esclave, excuse-moi de ne pas voir l'évidence ! Je réplique sarcastique.

_Tu ne comprends rien, me crache-t-il avec du mépris dans la voix qui fait augmenter la colère en moi. Alors tu vas t'arrêter dessus ? Tu ne vas plus me parler jusqu'à ce que je quitte les Mangemorts, c'est ça ? C'est un ultimatum ?

_C'est à toi de choisir, je ne peux pas te répondre là-dessus.

__Mais pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ? _» Hurle-t-il en se levant du lit.

Cette fois la rage bouillonne tellement que j'explose et me lève aussi du lit pour hurler :

« C_'est toi qui ne comprends rien ! Tu te plains que je t'ignore mais tu fais la même chose TOUS les jours ! Et après tu me demandes pourquoi je ne comprends pas !? Non ! Excuse-moi, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux vouloir suivre la voie de la magie noire alors que tu voulais en mettre plein la vue à tes parents ! Non ! Je ne comprends pas ! Tom te retourne la tête ! Mais quand est-ce que tu vas te mettre ça dans le crâne, par Merlin !_ Tu deviens idiot ou quoi ? Je ne cesse de faire des efforts pour toi, pour t'aider et à chaque fois tu me hurles dessus ! Tu ne veux même pas comprendre pourquoi je fais ça !Tu es conditionné dans ton idée ! _Alors je ne fais plus d'efforts ! Tu te démerdes ! _»

Je reprends mon souffle après avoir tout craché. Jayce ne sait plus quoi dire, il reste pantois devant moi. Je ne lui ai jamais crié dessus ou du moins pas comme ça. Je crois même que c'est la première fois que je m'époumone de la sorte. J'ai totalement perdu le contrôle de moi-même, je me suis laissée emporter. Je regrette aussitôt mon comportement, Jayce ne mérite pas ça tout de même.

« Désolé, je...

_Non, non, me coupe-t-il. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu ressens tu seras contente d'apprendre que Voldemort part.

_Quoi ?

_Il s'en va, il va voyager pour une affaire que nous ignorons. C'était son dernier jour à Londres, il ne reviendra que dans quelques années. Il a quitté Barjow & Beurk la semaine dernière et a préparé ses valises pour son voyage. »

Soulagement. Espoir. Joie. Trop de bons sentiments me traversent en même temps. Jayce m'adresse un sourire timide avant de marmonner :

« Et j'ai un travail.

_T-Tu... tu as trouvé un travail ? Où ?

_A l'hôpital de St Mangouste dans la section de recherches des potions. Je commence la semaine prochaine. Je voulais te le dire mais je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment puisque tu ne me parlais pas.

_Je suis désolée, je... félicitations !

_Je l'ai annoncé à mes parents au mariage.

_Et alors ?

_Ils étaient contents pour moi. Ils ont... Ils étaient fiers, enfin soulagés surtout que... enfin je... »

Ses yeux commencent à trembler. Je me précipite pour le prendre dans mes bras. Mon Jayce ! Enfin tu me reviens. Je l'embrasse un peu partout sur la poitrine, le cou, le visage. Je lui montre mon amour qui lui a manqué ces derniers temps et l'embrasse à nouveau, encore et encore. Je suis si contente à la fois pour lui et pour moi. Notre couple va repartir de plus belle. C'est exactement ce qui nous fallait. Tom s'en va, Jayce a du travail et semble être sur la voie de la réconciliation avec ses parents. Je le serre dans mes bras.

« Moi aussi je suis fière de toi. »

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! :)_


	23. La barque tangue

**En réponse à la review de C3RISE : **Ravie de savoir que tu aimes cette fanfiction ! Merci pour tous tes compliments ça fait très très très très très plaisir ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre suivant te plaira ! A bientôt ! :)

* * *

_Voici le chapitre suivant en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**23**

**La barque tangue**

* * *

JUILLET1946

* * *

Je me réveille avec Didi qui ouvre doucement les rideaux pour me signaler qu'il est presque l'heure du déjeuner. Je grogne et m'étire dans tous les sens en savourant la chaleur qui émane de l'été.

Didi sort de ma chambre en me précisant que ma mère insiste pour que je sois prête à l'heure. Je me lève donc en sautillant, ouvre les fenêtres de ma chambre et respire l'air. L'été, le soleil, une vie paisible sans aucun trouble-fête. Plus aucune nouvelle de Tom, et je ne crois pas que Jayce en ait reçu. Nous ne nous parlons pas beaucoup ces temps-ci, il est vrai que nous avons du mal à briser la glace malgré le départ de Tom et je commence à me demander si le problème ne viendrait pas de nous tout simplement.

Néanmoins, le point positif c'est de voir Jayce aller tous les matins au travail, rentré avec un sourire timide, et le regarder s'endormir en songeant qu'il n'est plus sous mauvaise influence.

J'incline ma tête vers le soleil en fermant les yeux et inspire de nouveau l'air chaud de l'été. Je crois que nous n'avons encore jamais eu un été aussi chaud. Je souris au soleil parce que... faut-il avoir une raison pour sourire ? Non, je souris parce que j'ai envie de sourire. Puis je rentre à l'intérieur en sautillant. Après m'être lavée, je prends la même robe que j'ai mis hier, m'attache les cheveux comme d'habitude et puis tournoie jusqu'à la porte en chantonnant. Ça fait du bien d'avoir l'air d'une godiche de temps en temps.

Ma mère est déjà à table en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier. Carter est au travail tout comme Jayce. Mes grands-parents ont décidé de venir se joindre à nous. En voyant ma tenue, ma grand-mère grimace :

« Tu ne pourrais pas t'habiller un peu plus gaiement ? Nous sommes en été ! » Croit-elle bon de préciser mais je m'installe en lui adressant juste un sourire qui signifie « cause toujours, tu m'intéresse. »

Ma mère m'adresse un regard à vous en broyer les os alors que ma grand-mère marmonne que j'ai décidément raté une étape dans mon éducation. Tant pis ! Seul mon grand-père a l'air en-dehors de ce qui se passe. Depuis qu'il a pris sa retraite pour laisser sa place de directeur à Dumbledore, je crois qu'il tourne en rond. Je le comprends. Après toutes ces années en tant que directeur de Poudlard, le changement doit être brutal. Mais je suis sûre qu'il se trouvera vite un nouveau passe-temps comme jardiner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici ! S'exclame ma grand-mère pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. On devrait utiliser ces objets moldus pour rafraîchir nos pièces.

_La Gazette du Sorcier annonce que la canicule va s'installer pour les deux semaines à venir, lit ma mère en montrant l'article du doigt.

_Par Merlin ! Il va falloir que j'emmène Kim s'acheter de nouvelles robes plus légères. »

Je hoche simplement la tête car je n'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer une nouvelle fois. Je regarde le journal sans vraiment le regarder, la météo ne m'intéresse guère de toute façon. Mais en jetant un coup d'œil à l'article suivant, le titre m'interpelle.

« Il y a eu un meurtre ? Je demande à me penchant sur le journal.

_Kim, évite de te tenir comme une enfant à table ! Me reproche ma mère. D'abord on n'interrompt pas une conversation, tu es adulte maintenant. »

Je me lève de ma chaise, ignorant les remarques de ma mère et me penche d'avantage sur le journal pour lire l'article. Un certain Mr. Smith a été assassiné la nuit dernière. La photo de ce Mr. Smith m'évoque immédiatement l'homme que j'avais croisé dans le magasin de Tom dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Je me souviens qu'il s'agissait d'un collectionneur venu demander à Tom s'il avait des offres à lui proposer. D'après l'article, la maison de Mr. Smith a été pillée. Il s'agirait d'un voleur selon le journaliste. Je reste dubitative face à cette conclusion, elle me paraît un peu trop simple. Il n'y aucune preuve, rien qui ne puisse accuser quelqu'un qui aurait pu en vouloir à cet homme.

« Rassois-toi, Kim ! » M'ordonne ma mère en devenant rouge de colère.

Je fais exprès de me laisser tomber sur ma chaise de façon peu gracieuse avec un sourire en coin.

« J'espère que tu apprendras à mieux te comporter lorsque tu seras mariée ! M'avertit-elle.

_Et si je ne me mariais pas ? Je demande car j'ai envie de la pousser à bout ce jour-ci.

_Bien sûr que tu te marieras, Kim ! Tout le monde passe par le mariage.

_Moi, je ne me marierais pas.

_Crois-moi, tu feras comme tout le monde, renchérit-elle en hochant la tête avec ma grand-mère pour affirmer son point de vue.

_Un peu de neuf ne pourrait pas faire de mal.

_Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu es insolente devant nos invités !

_Si pour toi, ne pas vouloir se marier c'est de l'insolence alors je préfère rester vieille fille ! »

Sur ce, je me lève et monte directement dans ma chambre sans avoir avalé la moindre miette. J'entends ma mère me crier de revenir pour le repas. Je n'écoute pas et claque la porte. Na ! Personne, je dis bien_ personne_ ne me dictera ce que je dois faire ! Si je ne veux pas me marier, je ne me marierais pas. Jayce sera d'accord avec moi là-dessus, nous sommes toujours tombés d'accord. Nous avons la même vision du monde et de notre couple, je suis sûre qu'il sera de mon côté.

En attendant le retour de Jayce, je déambule dans ma chambre tout d'abord, puis dans les couloirs. Je m'arrête un instant pour parler un peu avec les serpents avant de poursuivre ma route jusqu'au jardin. Là, je marche sans m'arrêter. Je ne sais pas où le jardin prend fin mais je continue de marcher.

Pourquoi tout le monde voudrait me voir mariée ? Est-ce si important que cela ? Et si je n'étais pas prête ? Si je ne le voulais pas ? J'ai la sensation que personne ne se préoccupe de ce que je veux vraiment. Ils veulent tous me faire rentrer dans leur moule, sans connaître mon opinion, juste parce que c'est une coutume, parce qu'une femme de condition – qui vient de conditionner – doit le faire. Qui a un jour décrété qu'une femme devait obligatoirement se marier ?

Je finis par m'arrêter avant d'apercevoir la fin de ce trajet que j'emprunte. J'observe un instant autour de moi en me demandant si je suis tout simplement étrange. Peut-être que j'ai tord. C'est peut-être moi la fautive dans l'histoire. Je suis bizarre sans doute... Mais pourquoi devrais-je me forcer à faire quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas sous prétexte que ça plaira aux autres ?

Je ne rentre à la maison que lorsque le soleil commence sa descente dans le ciel. Quand la porte d'entrée se referme derrière moi, toutes les conversations se taisent dans le salon. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Jayce apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Je me force à sourire pour le rassurer. Le pauvre rentre du travail et apprend que je suis partie sans rien dire à personne.

« J'étais... dans le jardin, je marmonne.

_Je sais. »

Nous hochons la tête tous les deux en nous regardant sans savoir qu'est-ce que nous pouvons ajouter de plus. Je cesse de hocher la tête au bout d'un moment, sentant le ridicule de la situation. Je suis en couple avec Jayce depuis plus de trois ans et je continue à lui faire des caprices d'enfant.

« Euh... ta mère était inquiète, ajoute-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

_Je sais. »

Nous hochons encore une fois de la tête. Allons Kim trouve quelque chose à dire ! Tu vis avec lui depuis le début de l'année quand même ! Je me racle la gorge en cherchant un sujet de conversation qui pourrait briser la glace mais rien ne vient.

« Bien, finis-je par dire et je me maudis aussitôt d'avoir dit cela.

_Bien, répète-t-il. Bon je vais...

_Oui, vas-y. Et moi je vais...

_D'accord. A toute à l'heure.

_A toute l'heure. »

Nous avançons chacun d'un pas dans notre direction, nous manquons un instant de nous percuter. Nous faisons tous les deux un pas sur la gauche pour nous décaler puis un pas sur la droite. Finalement il me laisse passer avant de partir lui-même dans sa direction. Je me retrouve à l'étage supérieur sans savoir vraiment où j'ai envie d'aller. Encore dans ma chambre ?

* * *

Le soir lors du dîner, le silence règne. Didi a préparé une excellente gelée aux légumes mais je n'ai pas très faim. On n'entend que les couverts sur les assiettes. Le visage de Jayce est à moitié caché derrière ses mèches blondes, ma mère a l'air mécontente après ma conduite, et Carter nous observe tous dans l'incompréhension totale.

Didi se promène autour de nous pour nous resservir à boire ou nous proposer quelque chose d'autre pour le repas. Je refuse tout ce qu'il me propose en le rassurant sur sa gelée. Le simple fait que j'ose ouvrir la bouche me vaut le regard foudroyant de ma mère. Les yeux de Carter jonglent entre nous deux avant qu'il ne prenne la parole :

« Il y a eu plusieurs meurtres dans le nord de l'Écosse, nous avoue-t-il comme s'il espérait nous détendre avec un sujet pareil. Il y aurait apparemment un lien avec le meurtre de ce Mr. Smith mais nous n'en sommes pas si sûrs.

_Vous êtes sûrs que c'est un voleur qui a assassiné cet homme ? Je demande en me résignant à suivre la marche que Carter tente de donner au repas.

_Non, les Aurors voudraient se mêler de cette histoire mais pour l'instant il n'y a aucune preuve qu'il s'agisse d'un mage noir. Eux affirment que si, la Brigade de police affirme que non. On soupçonnerait son elfe de maison apparemment...

_Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_Je n'en sais rien du tout... M'avoue-t-il. Toute cette histoire est beaucoup trop étrange pour que je n'en tire des conclusions trop hâtives. Il va falloir mener une enquête pour résoudre cette affaire.

_A ce propos, intervient ma mère en s'adressant à moi et je sens que je vais en prendre pour mon grade, tu ne devais chercher du travail au Ministère ?

_Denise, laisse-la un peu tranquille... » Commence Carter avant de se taire sous le regard de ma mère.

Je me racle la gorge. Oui... il est vrai que je me suis beaucoup prélassée ces temps-ci et ma mère semble prendre un malin plaisir à le faire remarquer. J'ai fait quelques recherches dans les journaux pour regarder les offres d'emplois mais rien de très concluant pour le moment. Je reste donc dans l'optique d'envoyer ma fiche de candidature au Ministère.

« Si et justement Seb m'a proposé de m'aider à entrer au Ministère pendant le mariage de Cygnus et Druella.

_Seb ? Seb Bonham ? M'interroge Carter.

_Lui-même.

_Quelle charmante proposition, lâche Jayce sans relever la tête de son assiette.

_Et quand est-ce que tu comptes t'occuper de cette affaire ? Continue ma mère innocemment.

_Dès qu'on cessera de m'obliger à me marier. » Je finis par lâcher.

Sa bouche s'ouvre en « O » sans qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot. Jayce a relevé la tête d'un seul coup, sa bouche grande ouverte également, et Carter n'ose réagir mais ses yeux sont si grands qu'ils vont presque tombés de leur orbite. J'ai envie de rire en voyant ces trois belles têtes mais je me retiens.

« Tu n'es pas drôle, jeune fille, me réprimande ma mère. Excuse-nous Jayce, ma fille s'est levée du pied gauche aujourd'hui. »

Je compte répliquer comme quoi j'allais très bien avant qu'elle ne commence à me parler de mariage mais je préfère me taire et attendre que le dîner passe. Je monte ensuite jusqu'à ma chambre, Jayce me suit de près et je sens qu'il veut me parler. En effet, il referme la porte derrière lui et me lance :

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

_Ma mère m'a énervé ce midi, voilà tout.

_D'accord... Marmonne-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu as décidé d'aller dans le jardin ?

_Oui, exactement ! J'avais besoin de m'aérer.

_Je pense surtout que tu as besoin de changement.

_Oui, je devrais trouver du travail, je le sais.

_Tu n'es pas obligée ! Druella ne travaille pas, Cygnus gagne assez bien pour eux deux et le coffre de Druella est blindé. Le tiens aussi d'ailleurs, sans compter l'héritage qu'on touchera tous les deux.

_Mais j'ai envie de travailler ! Je ferais quoi de mes journées sinon ?

_La même chose que ce que tu fais en ce moment... Ricane-t-il.

_Oui et bien je tourne en rond !

_Je sais bien mais avoue que tu ne fais pas grand-chose pour te sortir de là. »

J'hésite à m'énerver mais décide finalement d'accepter la critique sachant qu'il a raison. Je lui adresse un hochement de tête consentant.

« On n'a qu'à partir en vacances, propose-t-il. On pourrait aller dans la maison familiale de Carter en Irlande. La canicule est partout en ce moment, et j'ai mes vacances dans deux jours.

_Tu veux qu'on parte en vacances ? Juste toi et moi ?

_Oui, à moins que tu n'aies peur qu'on se tape dessus.

_Non, non, c'est une bonne idée. Je peux organiser ça pendant les deux jours où tu vas travailler. »

Jayce m'embrasse sur la tempe avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Je m'assois au bord de mon lit en réfléchissant à tout cela. Ça y est, on construit des projets. On va partir en vacances rien que tous les deux. Ça fait bizarre quand on y pense. Jayce et moi nous empruntons la voie des couples normaux qui partent faire des vacances en amoureux. J'espère qu'on ne va pas aller voir des couchers de soleil en s'embrassant comme si on allait se perdre le lendemain... Je veux des vacances de folie ! Je veux du soleil, de la course, de l'adrénaline, du sexe, des activités amusantes, etc. Je ne veux pas passer mes vacances à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux à répéter à tout bout de champ : « je t'aime, tu es le souffle de ma vie ! » Quelle horreur !

Je viens frapper à la porte de la salle de bain. Celle-ci s'ouvre immédiatement sur Jayce torse nu et je me délecte un instant du spectacle.

« La vue est belle ? Me demande-t-il en secouant ses cheveux mouillés tout en allant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

_Moui, elle pourrait être meilleure, je réponds moqueuse.

_Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir la même ? Me demande-t-il en me faisant signe de me déshabiller.

_Restons concentrés tous les deux, nous devons parler.

_Encore ? Soupire-t-il.

_Oui, je ne sais pas si ça t'as échappé ou non mais notre couple était à deux doigts de partir en vrille il y a deux mois à peine.

_Je crois que j'avais compris.

_Bien. Il faut qu'on se mette d'accord sur nos vacances. Je veux être sûre qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde. On part en vacances mais ce n'est pas pour rester enfermés à se languir tous les deux sur notre amour passionnel, on est bien d'accord ?

_Quel amour passionnel ? Ricane-t-il moqueur à son tour. Bien sûr qu'on est d'accord ! Depuis le temps que tu me connais, tu crois que je compte passer mes journées à contempler ton cul ? Lance-t-il en me claquant les fesses et je pousse un cri de surprise.

_Tu serais étonnée de savoir ce que mon cul peut faire !

_Proposition intéressante... ! On dirait que tu as retrouvé ta bonne humeur.

_Toi aussi.

_Alors tu veux bien arrêter de me parler seulement par des bouts de phrases ?

_Si tu me promets de ne plus me délaisser pour un psychopathe...

_Rah ! Je te l'ai déjà expliqué des milliers de fois mais je crois que tu ne comprendras jamais, jure-t-il en me prenant soudainement dans ses bras et se dirigeant vers le lit. Maintenant, je veux voir ce que ton cul peut faire ! »

* * *

Le lendemain, je viens frapper à la porte du bureau de ma mère. Elle m'ouvre elle-même et me regarde un instant, toujours en colère. J'entre en baissant la tête tout en marmonnant :

« Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça hier... »

Elle hoche la tête de consentement avec un air mi-pardonné. Je m'interroge un instant si je ne devrais pas plus étaler ma culpabilité mais je décide d'aller droit au but de ma visite :

« Avec Jayce, on a décidé de partir en vacances tous les deux.

_Je pense que ça vous fera le plus grand bien, m'avoue-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau. Vous voulez la maison familiale de Carter ?

_Oui, c'est ce qu'on avait pensé.

_Elle est libre, la tante de Carter est bien trop malade pour partir en vacances ces derniers temps. »

Je hoche la tête à mon tour en essayant de prendre un air préoccupé pour la tante de Carter. Je l'ai rarement croisé et tout ce dont je me souviens d'elle c'est qu'elle avait les narines plus grosses que ses yeux. Et après on dit que les sorciers au Sang Pur sont naturellement plus beaux que les nés de moldus... j'avais lu cette théorie dans le journal. Tout ça pour dire que l'exemple de la tante de Carter pourrait tout remettre en question. Théorie à méditer à l'avenir !

« Vous voulez partir combien de temps ?

_On ne sait pas vraiment. Une semaine et pourquoi pas plus.

_Ça va vous faire du bien à tous les deux. En ce moment, je vous sens un peu... distants. »

Je prie pour ne pas rougir en pensant à la nuit dernière. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vécu des moments comme celui-là... ! Aller, adopte une attitude calme, sereine. Je hoche donc la tête pour la centième fois et puis décide de monter faire mes valises en souhaitant passer de bonnes vacances.

* * *

Je termine de rédiger la lettre pour mes parents, sur la terrasse de la superbe maison familiale de Carter. Je respire l'odeur des fleurs, et savoure le soleil sur ma peau. J'apprécie ma vie. Une fois ma lettre terminée, je la confie à mon hibou et le laisse s'envoler. Je m'étale ensuite sur ma chaise longue en souriant comme une enfant. Le voyage se passe comme je l'espérais. Je ne pensais pas que Jayce pourrait être aussi détendu. Je n'ai cessé de le dire et je le redis, quand il n'est pas sous l'influence de Tom, Jayce est quelqu'un qui sait apprécier la vie.

Je le vois remonter la côte qui mène à notre demeure. Je me délecte de cette vue admirant la sueur sur son front, ses cheveux mis dans tous les sens, ses manches retroussées. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire ridicule. Ça restera entre nous !

Lorsqu'il arrive enfin à ma hauteur, luisant après avoir monté la côte, il m'adresse un sourire à en tomber par terre.

« Ça va, tu t'amuses bien ?

_Plus que bien, je réponds en continuant à l'admirer sous le soleil.

_C'est ce que je vois. La vue te plaît apparemment. »

Je lui fais signe d'approcher ce qu'il fait, et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je me sens comme une star, j'ai l'impression de vivre un conte de fée. J'ai une vie de rêve. En fait, j'ai retrouvé ma vie d'avant. Avant la mort de Mimi, c'était cette vie-là que je vivais. Ça fait tellement du bien de ne plus avoir de problèmes.

Je suis une véritable princesse, je me sens… et merde ma veste s'envole ! Je me précipite pour la rattraper au vol et je ne sais comment cela arrive mais je me retrouve par terre. Quand je relève la tête c'est pour retrouver un Jayce hilare qui ne peut plus s'empêcher de rire. Il se moque de moi. Tu vas voir, toi !

Je me relève et me rue sur lui. Il geint sous mon poids mais je me plais à penser que j'ai eu ma revanche. Il tombe à la renverse, m'entraînant avec lui. Une fois par terre, je l'embrasse fougueusement avant de lui défaire sa chemise en ricanant comme une idiote et je _le_ sens grossir.

Le soir, nous avons pris l'habitude de discuter tous les deux comme quand nous étions à Poudlard. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes redevenus le couple que nous étions avant. Je m'allonge contre lui serrant sa main et nous discutons, philosophons, etc. Ça fait du bien de parler, de s'écouter, de partager. C'était ce qui nous manquait ces derniers temps.

« Demain soir, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Je lui demande en embrassant le dos de sa main.

_Ce que tu veux.

_Oh ça va ! Ne la joue pas le mec ultra disponible pour sa copine, hein ! Je ricane. Je ne le supporterai pas.

_En même temps, tu ne supportes rien, me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

_Sois juste comme tu étais avant et ça me conviendra parfaitement. Et si on retournait à Poudlard ?

_Tu veux retourner là où on avait des profs bizarres comme ce cinglé de Dumbledore, où il y avait des meurtres, et où un monstre se balade en liberté dans l'enceinte du château ? Ricane-t-il.

_C'est sûr que présenté sous cet angle…

_Demain qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ton après-midi ?

_Pourquoi cette question ? Tu voudrais que je sois absente ? Tu as une maîtresse ?

_Exactement et j'aimerais bien être tranquille avec elle.

_Pas de problème, j'irai courir à la plage et j'y resterai une éternité comme ça vous aurez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra. »

Il me pince le ventre et roule sur moi en m'embrassant sur le ventre et dans le cou tout en me serrant dans ses bras avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Le lendemain matin, les agents de ménage arrivent pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans la maison. C'est vrai que Jayce et moi ne sommes pas spécialement très maniaques… Les deux agents de ménage écarquillent les yeux lorsqu'ils découvrent la pagaille dans la maison. Si je leur expliquais ce nous faisons de nos journées, ils comprendraient peut-être pourquoi tout est renversé… Sur la table, la baignoire, le canapé, etc.

Tandis qu'ils commencent leur ménage, Jayce et moi partons visiter un peu les alentours car il faut dire que nous n'avons pratiquement rien vu. Je décide de tenter une promenade en barque moldue. Jayce n'a pas l'air très enjoué mais je le force un peu et il finit par céder sans doute parce qu'il doit se rattraper après ces derniers temps d'absence.

Le locataire nous installe tous les deux dans une barque chacun. Je me cale dans mon siège et étend mes jambes pour profiter du soleil tandis que Jayce reste crispé dans sa barque et dévisage le moldu qui ne semble pas comprendre ce que nous attendons.

« Il faut ramer, nous lance-t-il au bout d'un moment l'air perplexe.

_De quoi ? Je demande en rouvrant les yeux.

_Vous devez prendre les rames, et ramer avec pour avancer. »

Je jette un coup d'œil aux objets que le moldu appelle « rames ». Il finit par m'en mettre une dans les mains et me montre le mouvement. Oh ! Il faut pousser les barques pour les faire avancer !? Quelle drôle d'idée ! On n'a jamais vu une barque nécessitant qu'on la pousse pour avancer.

Jayce grogne encore plus dans sa barque en ramant sans parvenir à avancer tandis que je commence à prendre le coup de main. Je file sur l'eau et lui adresse un signe de la main moqueur car il est toujours au bord de l'eau.

Le locataire finit par pousser sa barque du pied pour que Jayce parvienne à décoller de là. Je ris toute seule dans ma barque et manœuvre longtemps pour rejoindre Jayce et me mettre à sa hauteur. Je lui montre les mouvements et ensemble nous parvenons à faire quelques mètres jusqu'à ce que nos bras s'épuisent. Ils sont fous ces moldus ! Pourquoi se fatiguent-ils à ce point ?

« Cette barque commence à m'énerver… » Grommelle Jayce qui tourne sur lui-même.

J'éclate de rire en me redressant sur la mienne. Je tangue un peu mais parviens à trouver mon équilibre avant d'avancer un pied pour atterrir dans la barque de Jayce. Elle tangue dangereusement mais Jayce la retient en équilibrant.

Nous nous amusons ensuite à aller d'une barque à l'autre en nous tenant la main. C'est beaucoup plus amusant que de « ramer » comme disent les moldus. Le locataire nous observe avec un air perplexe depuis le bord.

Nous jouons à aller de barque en barque le plus vite possible. J'arrive rapidement à trouver mon équilibre et la vitesse adaptée pour dépasser Jayce qui finit par tomber dans l'eau en voulant me suivre. J'éclate d'un grand rire en m'asseyant dans ma barque et ramant pour aller le chercher. Les moldus autour de nous n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier le jeu que nous nous étions trouvé. Ils sont tous assis dans leur barque, lisant un livre. Ça a l'air tellement ennuyant...

Jayce commence de plus en plus à grogner après les barques qui ne lui ont pourtant rien fait. Je saurais à l'avenir que Jayce et les barques moldues font deux. Nous nous asseyons dans ma barque et laissons l'autre aller au fil du courant. Je repousse les mèches de cheveux mouillés du visage de Jayce pour avoir ses beaux yeux bleus face à moi et lui adresse mon sourire de gamine que j'aime lui sortir quand je me sens bien avec lui.

« Tes vacances te plaisent ? Demande-t-il en cherchant à équilibre la barque.

_On ne fait pas grand-chose mais on s'amuse, je réponds.

_Si tu appelles pas grand-chose ce qui c'est passé hier soir... moi j'en ai une autre vision. »

Je lui jette de l'eau à la figure. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas pensé que Jayce serait du genre à me déverser pratiquement tout le lac sur la tête. Je me retrouve mouillée comme si j'étais moi aussi tombée dans l'eau.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire moins de bruit ? » Nous lance un couple de moldus qui navigue sous une ombrelle.

Jayce et moi nous retournons mécontents d'entendre cette réflexion. Et si on veut s'amuser, on s'amuse ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si leur vie est monotone.

« Regarde ça. » Me souffle Jayce sortant sa baguette.

Il la pointe vers la barque du couple mécontent et la fixe du regard. La barque se met bientôt à tanguer et il n'en faut pas plus pour que le couple se retrouve à l'eau, leur ombrelle qui disparaît dans le courant. J'éclate de rire tandis qu'ils nous regardent perplexe. Les moldus ne comprendront jamais rien à la magie. C'est dingue, ils savent que c'est de notre faute s'ils sont tombés – je le vois dans leur regard – mais ils ne sauront jamais comment l'expliquer.

« Abrutis de moldus... » Marmonne Jayce.

Je ne relève pas la remarque et décide de prendre les rames pour nous éloigner des personnes. Jayce m'observe avec un sourire en coin et je devine que ça le fait marrer de me regarder ramer.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression de ne rien faire ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ? » Lance-t-il en étalant ses jambes sur moi.

Il les remet rapidement en place et la barque se met à tanguer. Nous retrouvons l'équilibre au bout d'un certain temps et puis quelque chose se met à scintiller dans mon champ de vision. Je baisse le regard et observe la bague que Jayce me présente. Je relève les yeux, perplexe. Il me lance un immense sourire mais je ne sais pas comment réagir. Pour couronner le tout, je ne trouve rien de mieux à dire que :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Cette question fait sourire Jayce. Apparemment, il devait s'attendre à ce genre de réaction venant de ma part. Le mariage. Ça à l'air tellement bien chez les autres mais pour une raison quelconque, cette idée ne fait que m'effrayer.

« A ton avis ? »

Je n'arrive à répondre, ma voix reste bloquée et je ne sais même pas ce que j'en pense au fond. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie d'accepter ou de refuser.

« Je te demande en mariage, précise ensuite Jayce voyant que je ne réagis pas.

_Oui… je… j'avais compris…

_Mais ? Devine-t-il comme il me connaît bien.

_Mais je… je ne sais pas…

_Tu ne sais pas ? Je sais qu'on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé mais le but d'une demande en mariage c'est aussi de surprendre. Je sais aussi que tu n'es pas vraiment emballée par cette idée mais il faudra bien qu'un jour tu surmontes cette étape.

_Oui, je sais... Je marmonne gênée en ne trouvant rien de mieux que de regarder l'eau du lac.

_Ça ne changera pas grand-chose entre nous. Tu t'appelleras Kim Avery plutôt que Kim Van Hallerberry, c'est tout. Je sais qu'au fond tu as peur parce que tu te dis que tout va changer ensuite, tout va s'accélérer. Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'enfants, pas maintenant en tout cas.

_Je sais...

_Kim, regarde-moi au moins. Tu sais que c'est assez vexant de se faire rejeter comme ça quand on te demande en mariage ? »

Je hoche la tête mais je ne sais pas quoi répondre de plus. Je me force à le regarder mais je baisse rapidement la tête trop gênée. Je me sens mal à l'aise, cette bague face à moi me fait perdre toute mon assurance.

« Dis-toi que ce n'est qu'un mariage, une cérémonie comme toutes celles auxquelles on a assisté.

_Pourquoi tu veux te marier ? On pourrait juste vivre comme ça et...

_Et puis quoi ? Ricane Jayce. Vivre chez tes parents jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ? Kim, tu vas devoir passer par le mariage. Une femme doit passer par-là, sinon qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire d'autre ? » Continue-t-il de ricaner.

Cette fois mon regard se lève immédiatement pour l'observer encore plus perplexe. Quoi ?

« Pardon, non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

_Si, c'est ce que tu voulais dire, je le coupe.

_Enfin quoi, Kim, c'est une bague ! Rien qu'une bague ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur d'une bague ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire ! Ta mère m'avait dit que tu ne serais pas facile à convaincre...

_Tu en as parlé à ma mère ?

_Bien sûr, ça fait des semaines que je prévois ça. Je voulais te faire plaisir, j'espérais que tu allais oublier cette phobie du mariage mais visiblement je me suis vautré en beauté. » Rage-t-il avec un geste d'énervement qui fait tanguer la barque.

Je soupire à l'intérieur. Il veut se marier. Et je ne sais pas. Mais est-ce parce que j'ai peur tout simplement ? Si ça se trouve, Druella aussi avait peur le jour où Cygnus l'a demandé en mariage. Non, pas Druella… elle a attendu ce jour toute sa vie. Peut-être ma mère a eu peur du mariage avec mon père, non ? Avec Carter ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Je me souviens de son deuxième mariage, elle était folle de joie comme Druella.

« Ou alors c'est parce que tu n'as pas envie de te marier avec moi, suggère Jayce en désespoir de cause.

_Arrête de jouer celui qui est en manque d'amour, c'est moi qui devrait me plaindre vu ce qui s'est passé.

_Tu vas me le reprocher à vie ou tu comptes un jour essayer de l'oublier ? Rétorque-t-il.

_Ça a l'air si banal pour toi ! C'est presque normal, non c'est normal pour toi d'être avec Tom plutôt qu'avec moi. »

Il ne répond pas et se contente de regarder l'eau du lac comme je le faisais à l'instant. Je n'ai pas envie de créer une nouvelle dispute – qui a pourtant déjà éclaté. Je décide de tenter une nouvelle approche :

« Sérieusement tu me vois dans une robe de mariée, à sourire comme une bécasse sous une pluie de riz ?

_Bien sûr, ça t'arrive tous les jours de sourire comme une bécasse, répond-t-il à la fois en soupirant et en souriant. Tu seras une magnifique mariée dans ta robe. Et je veux une photo de toi sous une pluie de riz ! »

Jayce passe sa main sur ma joue et m'adresse un sourire rassurant en me présentant de nouveau la fatidique bague. Si j'accepte, ce sera un ultime effort de ma part. Enfin, je crois que ça je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois... je ne compte même plus les ultimes efforts que j'ai fait pour lui. Il continue de me regarder, attendant ma réponse et je ne sais pas.

« Je ne comprends pas... Soupire-t-il enfin. C'est vraiment si difficile pour toi ? »

J'aurais presque envie de lui répondre que c'est aussi difficile pour moi que ça a été difficile pour lui de se détacher de Tom mais je décide de me taire. Pas de dispute ! C'est ma nouvelle résolution.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux. » Je réponds en lui arrachant la maudite bague des mains.

Et je la passe à mon doigt. Voilà, je suis fiancée.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! :)_


End file.
